Facción DxD
by Airen93
Summary: ¿El nacimiento de una nueva facción que inmediatamente después de su nacimiento será la más poderosa de todas?, ¿Un nuevo Gremory que se fue a una misión especial encomendada por los Maous?, ¿El origen de este Gremory es el inicio de la nueva facción? Dimensiones nunca antes vistas para aquellos que viven en el mundo DxD serán alcanzadas IsseixHarem
1. Una batalla se aproxima

Facción DxD

Hola como están soy Airen93, como principio voy a decir que este es mi primer fic (y creo que será el único), ya que estoy algo ocupado y esto lo estoy haciendo ya que en el trabajo, mi consejero motivacional me dijo que si es algo que en verdad quería hacer, que lo hiciera; para cerrar un ciclo más que nada y pues me puse a escribir en mis ratos de chuuni.

Como sea, reglas son reglas y eso me obliga a aclarar que hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, asi como también decir que algunos de los personajes de esta obra no son míos, son propiedad. La obra original en la que se basa mayormente es del gran Ichiei Ishibumi.

Ahora sí, con un saludo les pido que lean y disfruten.

Capítulo 1: El inicio de la batalla de los dioses

 _ **Visión del futuro**_

Dentro de una enorme barrera de proporciones inimaginables, se pueden apreciar dos figuras de enorme poder, cada una emanando energía dorada y negra, respectivamente. Esta energía era tan poderosa que era capaz de borrar la dimensión completa de la existencia con solo estar expuesta a ella.

Fuera de la barrera todos los grupos de demonios jóvenes se hacían presentes así como una numerosa cantidad de chicas ajenas a esta, todos ellos estaban ayudando a mantener la barrera en su lugar, claro, para ellos solos contener la barrera es casi imposible, ya que a estos se les suman los Maous con sus respectivos grupos, y algunas deidades del Valhalla y del Olimpo. Todo esto como precaucion para que estos dos seres no se lleven de paso a su dimensión en su enfrentamiento.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de tal exposición de poder, incluso los dioses… y eso es ya decir mucho.

Entonces estas dos entidades cósmicas se preparan para lanzar un ataque que deslumbra a todos los presentes y…..

 _ **Actualidad**_

En la Residencia Hyoudou todo transcurría de maravilla, la vida de nuestro querido compañero y héroe se llevaba sin más problemas, claro, si es que una vida donde tratar de controlar a todo ese ejercito de chicas que se peleaban por el derecho de quien será la que caminara a su lado de camino a la escuela, Hyoudou Issei sin lugar a dudas tenía una vida de lujo: Una vida completamente asegurada en los negocios Gremory, un enorme sequito de hermosas mujeres que lo aman y no ven problema en su ambición de tener un harem, y una hermosa novia que le da todo su corazón y que lo apoya (o por lo menos aprueba) su ambición.

Después de despertar de la batalla en la que despertó una nueva forma usando el poder de Ophis y la muerte de Rizevim a manos de él mismo, Fafnir y Vali, todo ha sido relativamente más tranquilo, con todo el jaleo de su vida diaria, pero tranquilo al fin y al cabo.

Las otras facciones han comenzado a respetarlo aún más ya que su transformación, usando el poder de Ophis, causaba temor entre las altas esferas de las mismas, ya que todos los que sabían del alcance de esta transformación sabían que era demasiado poderosa y aunque eran conscientes de que el castaño corría peligro con el uso de esta, a nadie le gustaría que el chico la usara en su contra.

Entonces la mirada del chico para a una curiosa escena enfrente de él de dos niñas peleando

\- Yo soy la mayor – decía una

\- No, yo soy mayor – le respondía la otra

A Issei se le hizo un poco costumbre ver a estas dos niñas en esta situación. Desde que llego Lilith, Ophis ha estado tratándola como una hermana.

-¿Te estas acostumbrando a la nueva vida que tienes aquí con nosotros?- dice el chico viendo a una loli vestida con un conjunto gótico

\- Sí, Lilith está contenta aquí, también me gusta estar así con su otra parte- dice refiriéndose a Ophis que está a su lado

Asi es, después de que derrotaron a Rizevim, Lilith se fue a vivir a la residencia Hyoudou, donde de inmediato se llevó bien con su otra parte, o mejor dicho la verdadera Ophis, explicándoles a los padres de Issei que era la hermana gemela de esta.

\- Jejeje, ya lo había pensado antes, pero, sigo creyendo que tener una vida rodeado de niños puede llegar a ser buena - dijo el castaño al recordar cuando Millicas, hijo del Maou, los había visitado tiempo atrás.

\- Este comentario llamo la atención de todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa, que lo miraban fijamente mientras que sus rostros se llenaban de rubor. En eso, Akeno, que estaba al lado se acerca al castaño, lo toma del brazo metiéndolo entre sus generosos pechos.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun, creo que eso ya lo habías dicho, y creo también haberte dicho que mientras sean tus hijos yo tendré todos los que tú quieras - dice la chica ruborizando de paso al castaño.

\- ¡Akeno!, deja en paz a Issei, de cualquier forma, la primera siempre seré yo, así que mejor vete haciendo a esa idea, ¿entiendes? - Dijo una hermosa pelirroja con un poco de sorna y celos, asi como un tono autoritario.

\- Ufufufu, Rias, eso ahora mismo no importa, ¿o sí?

\- Uuuuuee ustedes dos son muy injustas a la hora de hablar de Issei-san, ¡no me dejen fuera, por favor! - Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes aspecto inocente con lágrimas a punto de salir.

El castaño se ponía nervioso siempre que las chicas se tocaban el tema de los hijos, aunque estaba contento por saber que las mujeres que ama estaban dispuestas a tener su descendencia, no podía evitar sentir incómodo además de que pensaba que aún no estaba preparado para eso. De esta forma y tratando de cambiar el tema, voltea a ver al dúo de loli gemelas góticas y dice:

\- Lilith, lo más normal es que Ophis sea la mayor, ya que tú eres algo asi como una recién nacida, mientras que ella lleva viviendo mucho tiempo - argumenta el castaño.

\- Buuu buuu - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Lilith, que estaba haciendo un puchero inflando las mejillas y un rostro casi de póker. Ophis por otra parte tenía algo asi como una sonrisa de victoria, aunque muy sutil.

Esta escena sólo causo que las chicas lo miraran detenidamente.

\- Serias un gran padre Issei, ¿no crees que deberíamos tener un hijo ya? - Comenta una bella peli azul.

\- ¡Oh señor!, él es el indicado ¿verdad?, no por nada nos diste a través de Miguel-sama esa habitación especial. I-i-issei-kun si quieres usar la habitación que nos obsequió mi padre y el cielo ahora mismo no me importaría, ¿sabes? - Dice una castaña con su rostro rojo brillante

Al ver que la conversación comenzaba a tomar nuevamente el mismo rumbo, una preciosa peli platino decidió intervenir.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?, por si no lo recuerdan hoy es el primer día de clases de su último año, además que también es el día de ingreso a la universidad de Rias-san y Akeno-san, si no nos damos prisa y salimos antes como lo habíamos planeado, se les hará tarde y no podremos acompañarlas en el camino, también les recuerdo que hoy Xenovia-san y Asia-san se estrenan como presidentas del Consejo Estudiantil y del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, respectivamente, por lo que tenemos que llegar lo más temprano posible - dijo Rossweise tratando de poner orden.

\- ¿En verdad no te interesa ese tema-Nya? - Le pregunta una pelinegra de ojos felinos a la Valkiria.

La Valkiria estuvo a punto de caer en su juego, imaginándose a ella y al chico castaño cargando a un bebé felices dando un paseo, responde con el rostro rojo.

\- ¡NO ME INTERESA! - Dijo con su acento campesino.

\- Nee-sama, no molestes a Rossweise-sensei - fue lo único que dijo una loli peli blanca, reprendiendo a su hermana.

De esa forma transcurrido el desayuno hasta que fue la hora de partir a la escuela.

\- Issei-sama, ¿lleva todo lo necesario para su primer día de clases?, recuerde que a partir de hoy es un estudiante de tercer año de Preparatoria - Pregunta una chica rubia con cabello de taladros.

\- Si, Ravel, llevo todo. En verdad, te preocupas mucho por alguien como yo - responde Issei con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia la cabeza, cosa que sonroja a la chica.

Las chicas al ver esto sienten un poco de celos, pero comprenden, ya que después de lo sucedido en el Rating Game contra el ex emperador Belial, Issei y Ravel son aún más cercanos. La universidad de Kuoh estaba a solo unos minutos de la preparatoria, asi que un grupo bastante grande de chicas junto al castaño iban camino a la escuela, unas iban con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh mientras otras más específicamente tres de ellas iban con un uniforme de maestra y dos vestían casuales, estas eran Rossweise, Rias y Akeno, respectivamente.

En el camino Issei vio que una rubia que tenía algo de nervios, pero aun asi se le notaba un poco emocionada en el camino.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa por tu primer día en la academia, Le Fay? – pregunta Issei a la chica

\- Algo, es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela normal – responde la chica con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, eso sí se puede llamar normal, hay muchos demonios en ella jajaja – le dice devolviendo la sonrisa a la chica

Así es, la chica maga del Equipo de Vali y maga contratista de Issei se unirá a la academia y será una estudiante de segundo año, al igual que Koneko y Ravel.

Siguieron su caminando hasta que tenían que despedirse en una parte del camino, las dos Onee-sama se marchan no sin antes decirle a Issei que iba a ser solitario estar en la universidad sin él por tanto tiempo y que no porque ellas no estén iba a dejar de esforzarse.

\- No tienen que preocuparse Rias, Akeno-san. Tengo pensado dar todo de mi este año entero para poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas y también entrar a la universidad, claro, también daré lo mejor de mí para apoyar a Asia-bucho - dice Issei haciendo sentir tranquilas a las dos y lo último con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a Asia.

\- Issei-san está burlándose de mi - dice la rubia haciendo un puchero.

La escena causo una risa a todos antes de que las dos se marcharán. Al llegar a la escuela ven a una tercia de rubios esperando a alguien en la puerta de la entrada. El castaño va hacia ellos con una sonrisa mientras los saluda.

\- Yo, Fuku-kaicho, Fuku-bucho, Gasper - dice el castaño a manera de burla hacia los dos primeros.

\- Como estas, Issei-kun - responde el rubio que tenía un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, con una sonrisa amarga dándose cuenta del tono de burla que utilizo el castaño asi como su sonrisa pícara.

\- No molestes, Hyoudou. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de esto, además es un honor para mí el continuar el legado que dejaron Sona-sama y Shinra-san, así que tus burlas no son inútiles - responde el otro rubio de cabellos desordenados.

\- Aguafiestas - dice el castaño - oh, cierto, Saji, a partir de ahora trabajarás con Xenovia, asi que no dejes que haga locuras, por favor - dice el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia a Saji.

\- Oye, escuche eso Issei - dijo Xenovia haciendo un leve puchero y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- pero por hoy te dejare ir, Saji y yo tenemos que prepararnos para la ceremonia de apertura de los de primer año. Vamos, Saji. Nos vemos después chicos - dice después de suspirar, retirándose.

\- Sí, Kaicho. Nos vemos Hyoudou, chicos - dice este para después seguir a la peli azul y se retiraban mientras hablaban sobre asuntos relacionados con la ceremonia.

\- Al parecer se lo están tomando muy en serio - dice el castaño mientras los veía retirarse.

\- Xenovia siempre se toma en serio todo lo que hace, Issei-kun - le comenta Irina

\- Tienes razón - concluye el castaño.

Después de eso se dirigieron todos a lo que sería su nuevo salón de clases, viendo que les tocaban sus mismos compañeros, con excepción de que los amigos de Issei, Matsuda y Motohama que quedaron en otro salón, y Kiba se encontraba en el mismo grupo que los demás para alegría de las chicas que no gustaban del castaño. Issei no podía dejar de pensar que su novia tenía que ver con el que sus amigos terminaran en otro curso, para alejarlo un poco de las malas influencias y que todos los que cursaran tercer año de su nobleza estuvieran juntos, pero al final optó por no darle mucha importancia.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal. Después de que terminaron, todos los miembros del Club nos reunimos en el edificio de la vieja escuela.

\- Bueno, chicos, hoy es nuestra primera reunión del nuevo ciclo escolar y también el primero en tenerme a mí como la presidenta. Puede que no tenga experiencia, pero por favor, trátenme bien y vamos a esforzarnos - dice Asia haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡SÍ! - Responden todos los presentes teniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar para confirmar el rumbo que tomará el Club, como lo habían hecho desde que Rias y Akeno habían anunciado a sus sucesores.

En eso las puertas del salón del Club se abren dejando pasar a Azazel y a Rossweise. Todos los presentes se les quedaron mirando en silencio. Desde que vieron entrar a Azazel notaron que traía una expresión mortificada, aunque trataba de disimularlo, al igual que Rossweise.

\- ¿Qué pasa Azazel-sensei? - Pregunta el castaño con duda y seriedad, ya que él sabía claramente que para que Azazel este mínimamente mortificado algo muy grave tiene que estar pasando.

\- Vamos a esperar a que todos estén presentes para que digamos lo que nos trajo aquí, Issei-kun - le dijo Rossweise

El castaño solo asintió.

Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta y entró un grupo de personas, el Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos todos - dice el castaño.

\- Aún no, espera - dijo Azazel.

De pronto aparecieron dos círculos mágicos en el salón, uno rojo y otro azul. De ellos aparecieron los reyes y las reinas de los dos grupos que se encuentran en Kuoh.

\- Azazel, para que nos mandaste llamar, es nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad, ¿sabes? - Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Rias tiene razón, Azazel. ¿Que puede ser tan importante como para llamar a todos? - Dijo Sona.

\- Bueno, con esto solo faltan ellos - fue lo único que dijo el caído.

De pronto un círculo mágico ya conocido por todos se hizo presente.

\- Onii-sama – dijo Le Fay

De este salieron la chica de cabello negro y ojos felinos, a un chico rubio con anteojos, un chico que llevaba una armadura china antigua, un lobo gris que emitía un aura misteriosa y aun chico peli platino con una mirada que indicaba que siempre estaba listo para una batalla, este grupo no era otro más que el grupo de Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou.

\- ¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, Azazel? – pregunta el Hakuryuukou

\- Eso es lo que queremos saber nosotros también, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Azazel?, creo que es algo grave para que casi todos los del equipo DxD estemos aquí y para que tú te muestres tan preocupado, ¿es un nuevo ataque terrorista? – pregunta la pelirroja

\- Bueno, ahora que están todos presentes creo que es momento de comenzar. Quiero que me escuchen atentamente y no me interrumpan – dijo el caído

Haciendo caso a la indicación dada, todos aquellos que podían tomar asiento se sentaron y prestaron atención, los hombres por caballerosidad les cedieron los asientos a las chicas, quedando ellos de pie.

\- Ahora bien, quiero que escuchen sin exaltarse y no hagan un escándalo con lo que les voy a contar – dice Azazel tomando un respiro, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos – como ya sabrán ese bastardo de Sakra está reuniendo poder para iniciar una guerra con el Dios de la Destrucción, Shiva. También saben que Sakra tiene en su poder los Longinus Annihilation Maker y Dimension Lost, y que su vanguardia es Cao Cao, el portador de la lanza suprema.

Todos asienten a esto en silencio, esperando con todo su corazón que lo que acaban de imaginar con lo que dijo el caído sea una completa equivocación y solo se quedara en eso, pero todo cambia al escuchar las siguientes palabras del caído.

\- Bueno, pues esa guerra está a punto de poder estallar - dice el caído haciendo enmudecer a todos.

\- Esto es solo una posibilidad, pero aun asi las cosas están demasiado tensas como para que las otras facciones no tomen precauciones. Lo más preocupante es que al parecer, de estallar la guerra, esta se llevara a cabo en el inframundo – completa la Valkiria haciendo que todos se recuperen del shock, al tiempo que todos se preocupan.

\- ¿QUÉ? – responden todos con una cara de preocupación que no podían esconder.

Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	2. Colisión de poderes, un nuevo grupo

Facción DxD

Antes que nada, como están, en algunas personas me han comentado en privado que el Fic está un tanto….. Raro. Me comentan que no saben de qué volumen comenzó y que hay cosas que no quedan del todo claras, asi que les diré, estoy haciendo una continuación del Volumen 20. Tomare muchas cosas de lo que ha sido canon hasta ahora en la novela.

Por ejemplo, donde Akeno dijo que Issei ya había mencionado que vivir rodeado de niños podría ser bueno (Volumen 13, al final) como que Xenovia y Saji son Presidenta y Vicepresidente (Volumen 19, al final del volumen gana las elecciones), que Vali, Issei y Fafnir matan a Rizevim y que las Onee-sama se gradúen (Volumen 20, cuando Issei está en la asesoría profesional ellas están en su ceremonia de graduación) y también que Lilith valla a su lado es del mismo volumen del 20, asi que cosas que están en este capítulo se refieren al Volumen 20. Asi que SPOILER ALERT a los que no van al día con la novela.

Quiero hacer un arco introducción antes de comenzar a hacer locuras con el Fic, el cual les digo de paso que tomare personajes de otros anime/manga para apoyarme, espero no les moleste.

Sin, más que decir por el momento y decir que a los que dejen Reviews les contestare al final de cada capítulo, que disfruten leyendo y que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Colisión de poderes, un nuevo grupo, el nuevo comienzo

Después de que Azazel diera esa declaración todos en la sala se quedan en absoluto silencio, no podían ni imaginar lo que pudiese llegar a pasar de que el enfrentamiento entre esas dos deidades. Todos estaban de acuerdo que el inframundo seria completamente destruido, pero también no podían estar seguros que el mundo humano este totalmente a salvo, después de todo esos dos son los que se encuentran en la más alta posición entre los seres más fuertes del mundo, siendo superados anteriormente por Ophis con todo su poder.

\- Esta situación tiene a todas las facciones en alerta, ya que bien podría afectarlas – concluye el caído de una manera que quiere dar a entender la gravedad de la situación.

\- Ciertamente es una situación muy delicada a la que hay que darle la mayor importancia, además de que no creo que los terroristas hagan un movimiento ahora, incluso después de despertar a la Bestia – dice Sona, haciendo referencia a que, la Bestia, Trihexa ya había sido liberada de su sello, pero aun asi los dragones malignos aún no han hecho un movimiento.

\- En eso tienes razón, incluso si rompen el sello de la bestia, esta estuvo sellada todo este tiempo y a diferencia de Samael, todo el tiempo estuvo en un estado suspendido, por lo que deben dejar que pase un buen tiempo para que su cuerpo y poder se estabilicen, calculo unos cuantos meses. Aun asi, esta situación pone en peligro incluso a las facciones rebeldes, podrían ver sus planes afectados de una u otra manera – responde el caído

Una vez se dieron los puntos de cuál era la preocupación que embargaba a los profesores alguien suelta una pequeña risa y hace que todos volteen a ver hacia la dirección en la que se escuchó.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Albión? tal parece que las cosas se pondrán divertidas después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada – dice el peli platino con una cara que indicaba sus deseos de pelear.

Todos lo miraban serios, como si hubiese dicho algo fuera de lugar.

{Vali, toma las cosas en serio. Lo que acaban de decir es algo sumamente grave} – dice el dragón serio mientas aparecía la Divine Dividing, manifestando las alas de luz del platino.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Albión. Después de que el bastardo de Rizevim murió puedo por fin enfocarme en mi objetivo…. No, en mi sueño de convertirme en el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de toda la historia, asi como ser reconocido como el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Blanco – le responde Vali a su compañero dragón.

\- Vali, incluso tu e Issei juntos no podrían hacer algo contra cualquiera de estos dos – le recuerda el caído.

\- No es para tanto, Azazel. Después de todo, tanto Hyoudou Issei como yo hemos desarrollado poderes con los que podemos luchar incluso contra los dioses.

Ante estas palabras todos voltean a ver a Issei, quien había estado serio escuchando atentamente.

\- Aunque este idiota haya despertado una nueva forma utilizando el poder de Ophis, la Diabolus Dragon, eso pone mucha presión sobre su cuerpo y requiere condiciones especiales para poder ser activada, tanto que el solo usarla sin necesidad de pelear hace que él pierda el conocimiento después de utilizarla, en cuanto a tu Juggernaut Overdrive es lo mismo, pone mucha presión a tu cuerpo y al igual que Issei, esta no puede ser usada por mucho tiempo. Además, desde que Ophis dejo de ser infinita esos dos tipos ocupan el primer y segundo lugar de poder entre todas las facciones. Suponiendo que entre los ustedes dos llegan a arrinconar a uno de esos dos y se les acaba el tiempo de usar esa forma…. No tengo que decir que es lo que sucedería, ¿o sí? – responde el caído

\- No tenías que ponerlo de esa manera, Azazel-sensei. De cualquier forma no tengo ningún deseo de pelear contra ninguno de esos, y creo que al igual que la mayoría de aquí, deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que las cosas se calmen, además que la Diabolus Dragon no es fácil de usar, asi que solo la voy a usar en muy pocas ocasiones – dice Issei, en realidad el solo quería una vida tranquila con algunas situaciones donde pueda saciar un poco su lujuria.

[Albión, Azazel y mi compañero tienen razón, esos dos son cosa seria. No se deben tomar a la ligera, y yo apoyo a mi compañero, de ser posible quiero que todo se quede como está y que las cosas se calmen. No deseo pelear con ninguno de esos dos, no por ahora] – dice el dragón rojo al tiempo que el guantelete de la Boosted Gear se hacía presente, dando su opinión y apoyando a su portador.

{Asi es, aún es demasiado pronto para que nuestros portadores apunten a la cima. Aun con todo el talento y poder que tienen, todavía son demasiado jóvenes} – termina el blanco.

\- Ddraig tiene razón, además que no quiero que Issei pase por eso después de haberse recuperado recientemente –dice la pelirroja mientras ve a Issei.

\- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el equipo DxD estará en estado de espera para posibles contingencias? – pregunta la reina de los Sitri, Tsubaki, mientras acomoda sus gafas.

\- Asi es, en caso de que esa guerra se haga realidad, el inframundo necesitara de todos nosotros para ayudar. Aunque de cualquier forma el inframundo la pasara muy mal – dice la Valquiria.

\- ¿Esto ya ha sido informado a la facción del cielo? – pregunta Akeno mientras nota que ni la Hermana Griselda ni el líder del Equipo DxD, Dulio, estaban presentes.

\- Sí, en estos momentos la Hermana Griselda y el Joker fueron a informar a Miguel – responde el caído.

\- Bueno, en ese caso estaremos todos alerta, ¿eso es todo lo que teníamos que tratar? – dice la pelirroja

\- Sí, eso es todo. No bajen la guardia y estén prevenidos en todo momento, por lo menos hasta ver qué rumbo toma todo esto, aunque esperemos que las cosas se tranquilicen. ¡Oh! lo olvidaba, Sirzechs me encargo que te diera esto – dice el caído entregándole un sobre a Rias, quien lo miro con duda.

\- Siendo asi, nos retiramos a casa. Nuestras clases en la universidad ya terminaron – dijo la pelirroja, mientras salía junto con Akeno, Sona y su reina, siendo seguidas a su vez por el resto de sus grupos.

Mientras los chicos se retiraban el caído los miraba con un rostro más tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como todos comenzaban a madurar.

En el camino a casa iban hablando de lo que podría llegar a suceder, pero como todo estaba solo en un estado de especulación, decidieron hablar de otros temas para aligerar el ambiente que se estaba formando. Sona hablaba con Xenovia de cómo fue su primer día al frente del Consejo Estudiantil, lo mismo con Rias y Asia. Al final todos iban hablando de cosas que los hicieron olvidar temporalmente la noticia dada, tranquilizándose en el proceso. En algún punto se despidieron de los Sitri, de Kiba y Gasper para seguir su camino hasta la Residencia Hyoudou. En el tramo restante el castaño seguía pensando en la situación, ya no estaba tan tenso como cuando le dieron la noticia, pero todavía no podía relajarse del todo. Eso fue notado por todas las chicas, en especial por las dos Onee-sama, ya que las dos se acercaron a él y comenzaron a abrazarlo metiendo sus brazos entre sus pechos, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Rias! ¡Akeno-san! ¿Qué pasa? – dice el chico sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo fue tu primer día como estudiante de tercero? ¿No me extrañaste a la hora del almuerzo en el club? – pregunta la pelirroja acercando un poco su rostro al del chico.

\- Nosotras si lo pasamos muy mal sin ti, Issei-kun. Es muy solitario estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti – dice la morena imitando la acción de la pelirroja.

\- Mu-uu- muy bien, me fue mejor de lo esperado, creo que puedo hacer las cosas mucho mejor este año, tengo más confianza en mí. Aunque me sorprendió un poco la disposición de los grupos – dice el castaño mirando a la pelirroja.

La chica solo mira a otro lado un poco nerviosa mientras dice "yo no sé nada" confirmando las sospechas del chico sobre que sus amigos pervertidos no se encuentren en su grupo y que Kiba esté junto con él en el mismo grupo. Con un suspiro Issei decide que no tiene importancia ya que de todas formas no tiene tanto tiempo para estar con ellos como lo tenía antes de entrar a la nobleza de su ahora novia.

Las chicas, al ver que Issei se tranquiliza sonríen y abrazan con más fuerza los brazos del chico, las demás chicas lo notan y comienzan a hablar.

\- Mu, las dos Onee-sama atacan siempre que ven una oportunidad – dice la recién estrenada Kaicho

\- Tú siempre andas diciendo que no se puede bajar la guardia en estas situaciones, Xenovia. Aunque he de admitir que no me esperaba que hicieran un movimiento en esta situación, tal parece que aun somos demasiado inocentes para este tipo de cosas, ¡oh, señor, ayúdame en este tipo de situaciones a mí también! ¡Yo también quiero ir del brazo con Issei-kun! – dice la castaña haciendo un puchero mientras tiene sus manos juntas en su pecho y miraba al cielo.

\- Rias-Onee-sama y Akeno-san son demasiado impredecibles e injustas – dice una lagrimiante Asia mientras veía al dúo de Onee-samas pegadas al chico.

\- Issei-sama es alguien demasiado demandado, el camino es cada vez más difícil, pero ¡no nos rendiremos! ¿Verdad, Koneko-san? – pregunta Ravel a su compañera loli.

\- Eso asegúralo, Ravel. Yo seré la novia de Sempai – dice la loli peli blanca.

\- Waa, no se olviden de mí, después de todo yo soy la maga con la que hizo un contrato el Sekiryuutei – esta vez lo dice una chica rubia rizada de las puntas y ojos azules.

\- Arya, Arturo llorara cuando le diga que su hermanita se le acaba de proponer a un chico de esa manera-Nya, Le Fay-chan. Después de todo ese chico es un loco siscon que sobreprotege a su hermanita, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione, Sekiryuutei-chin? – pregunta con malicia Kuroka que fue a abrazar por la espalda a Issei, pegando su buena delantera y su mejilla al chico sin importarle que las dos chicas que iban de los brazos del chico la miraran con intención asesina.

La pregunta causo que a la joven maga le explotara el rostro de lo sonrojada de estaba al darse cuenta que, en efecto, esa frase fue como si se estuviera proponiéndose al chico de cabello castaño. Por otra parte el chico estaba aterrado al pensar en cómo hubiese reaccionado el rubio maniático de las batallas y hermano sobreprotector del equipo de Vali de escuchar lo que dicho por Le Fay y Kuroka.

\- Ya llegamos – dicen todos en coro.

Al entrar a la casa, se encuentran con una pequeña niña rubia con ojos dorados que les estaba dando una mirada un poco inconforme, mientras otra chica que parecía una sirvienta estaba a su lado, cabe destacar que ambas chicas tenían orejas y colas de zorro, en el caso de la niña eran un total de nueve.

\- Llegas tarde, Issei. Tardaste demasiado en regresar – comenta la loli, abrazando al castaño de la pierna.

La niña es nada más, ni nada menos que Kunou, la hija de la líder de los Youkai de Kioto, la líder Kyuubi, Yasaka. Según tenían todos entendido, Yasaka hablo con Rias, cuando ella y su nobleza, junto al grupo Sitri, fueron al templo de Uka no Mitami en Kioto para dar gracias en año nuevo, hablaron para que Kunou fuera a estudiar a la primaria Kuoh ya que desde que conoció a Issei esta se interesó en el mundo humano y mostraba deseos de ir a estudiar a la ciudad donde vivía Issei, Rias acepto ayudarla a inscribirla en la primaria Kuoh asi como darle asilo en la Residencia Hyoudou.

\- Yo, ¿cómo estas Kunou? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Creo que ya te acostumbraste a asistir a una escuela en el mundo humano – pregunta el chico a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

\- ¡Claro! Esto es muy fácil para mí – dice la chica con orgullo.

Todas las chicas miraban con curiosidad al castaño y se preguntaban si asi se vería con un hijo o hija que ellas pudieran tener, la sola idea les causo un poco de rubor a todas, a unas más discreto que a otras, pero a todas.

\- Hola, Kanade-san (este es el nombre que le daré a la chica que es sirvienta de Kunou) – dice Issei volteando a ver a una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello rubio claro y ojos dorado rojizo, bastante bien formada, se podría decir que competía con Xenovia en términos generales.

\- Hola, Issei-sama – responde la chica haciendo una reverencia.

\- Vamos, Kanade-san. Ya te había dicho que no seas tan formal – la chica solo sonríe en respuesta.

Después de eso las chicas se dispusieron a cocinar (las que sabían) la cena ya que era algo tarde, luego de eso entrenaron en uno de los pisos subterráneos que tenía la residencia, sin querer entrenaron de una manera muy dura además de ayudar a Asia a acostumbrarse a usar la armadura de Fafnir para defenderse, ya que aunque no quisieran aceptarlo seguían preocupados por el tema que trataron en el salón del club para inmediatamente al terminar ir a darse un baño y acostarse.

En medio de la noche Issei no podía dormir por tanto pensar en la situación, a sus lados se encontraban Rias y Asia durmiendo, asi que el solamente se mantenía boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación. De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteo hacia esa dirección en donde se encontró con dos hermosos ojos más azules que el cielo y unos cuantos mechones que cabello más rojos que la sangre, no era otra más que su amada, que a la vez es su dueña: Rias.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo Azazel? – le pregunta la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que los problemas se hacen cada vez más grandes y siento que no voy a poder proteger a todos, me aterra pensar que podría llegar una situación donde yo falle pueda perder a alguien preciado – dijo el chico con sinceridad, como siempre que habla de esos asuntos con su novia.

\- Issei, no pienses en fallar, tú no eres alguien así. Además, ninguna de nosotras somos débiles y sabemos que tú nos protegerás sin importar que o quien sea el enemigo, por eso es que las personas que estamos a tu alrededor te amamos, claro algunas de manera diferente, pero todas te amamos, también esas chicas aunque no lo quiera aceptar – dice la chica dándole un tierno beso al castaño- Ven aquí – mientras lo abraza y hace que el chico tome con su mano su pecho.

\- Esto es como un deja vu – cometa el chico, recordando cuando su novia lo consoló de manera similar antes de la pelea con Loki, aunque ahora no se encontraba en una situación en donde tenía que luchar directamente con un dios, solo era una probabilidad.

\- Tienes razón, pero aun si llega a pasar algo, tengo confianza que sea lo que sea que hagas, lograras salir bien y nos protegerás a todos, después de todo, tu eres el chico del que me enamore – En eso el chico quita su mano con la que agarraba su pecho - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta la chica algo desconcertada por la acción de su novio - ¿Issei? – fue lo único que dijo al sentir como el chico la abrazaba y él también le daba un beso.

\- Gracias, siempre sabes cómo darme más confianza en mí mismo, te amo Rias – dice el chico sin soltar el abrazo sobre la chica, que si bien no se esperaba esas acciones y palabras de su novio, estaba más que feliz por eso.

\- Ustedes son injustos – se escuchó una voz detrás del chico

Al volver el castaño ve acercándose el rostro angelical de la rubia que normalmente dormía junto con él al igual que su novia pelirroja como siempre. Esta también le robo un beso a Issei.

\- Asia – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico sorprendido.

\- Asia, Issei y yo estábamos teniendo nuestro momento, ¡No nos interrumpas! – decía la novia del chico entrecerrando los ojos.

En eso se escucha la puerta de la habitación y los tres chicos voltean a ver quién era mientras levantan la parte superior de sus cuerpos.

\- Ara ara, tenía planeado colarme mientras dormían. Tal parece que mis planes no podrán ser llevados a cabo. Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?, no estarán pensando en divertirse sin invitarme, ¿verdad? – responde la hermosa morena con su cabello suelto y un negligé negro transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior erótica.

\- ¡Akeno!, ¿que estabas planeando hacer? Bueno, sea lo que sea no iba a permitirlo, ya que por lo visto que tenías planeado hacer algo con mi Issei – dice la pelirroja abrazando posesivamente a Issei.

La morena se acerca y arrebata al chico del abrazo de su novia y le da un beso, dejando sin habla a las otras dos chicas que se encontraban en la cama.

\- Ufufu, yo también quiero un poco de Issei-kun para mí, ¿sabes? – responde la chica mirando a las otras dos mientras relámpagos se podían ver donde sus miradas se conectaban.

\- ¡Oh! es hora de los besos – dijo Xenovia que había entrado en la habitación sin que ninguna lo notara vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior y una camiseta, acercándose y robando también un beso del castaño que tenía un corto circuito en su cabeza.

Desde que Xenovia le dio su primer beso al chico cuando fueron a Kioto (Volumen 19), ella al igual que Asia e Irina (Volumen 18) han estado pidiendo al castaño uno que otro beso.

\- Xenovia, eres tan atrevida, ¡yo también quiero un beso con Issei-kun! – decía su inseparable compañera de aventuras castaña.

\- Tendrás que esperar, Irina. Después de todo no estamos en la habitación especial, si haces cosas descuidadas podrías caer – responde con tono burlón la peli azul mientras la castaña la miraba inflando las mejillas en un lindo enfado.

\- Sabía que todas ustedes vendrían. En serio, siempre es lo mismo con todas – la pequeña fénix también hacia acto de presencia.

\- Ravel, en estos momentos ya no es algo que deba sorprenderte, además ¿no estás haciendo tú lo mismo? – le recuerda la chica de pelo blanco que llegaba a su lado.

\- Hay que ver, ustedes de seguro no cambian – dice la valquiria entrando al cuarto con el rostro sonrojado, mientras era llevada a rastras por Kuroka junto con Le Fay.

\- No te hagas, Valquiria-chan. Bien que estabas afuera esperando el momento para entrar cuando traía a Le Fay – responde con picardía la gata.

\- Y-Y-OO, ¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO ESO! – dice la valquiria sonrojada y mirando a otro lado, dando a entender que sus planes fueron descubiertos.

\- A mi Kuroka-san me trajo, me dijo que si me quedaba durmiendo me perdería la repartición de puntos – dice la maga también avergonzada.

Esa última parte de los puntos dejo un signo de interrogación en el chico, que dicho sea de paso estaba en medio de un juego de cuerda entre las chicas.

\- Jajaja creo que será un desperdicio de tiempo decirles a las chicas que se vallan a sus habitaciones, me pregunto si existirán camas más grandes que esta para pedirle permiso a Grayfia-san y poder comprarme una, ya que hay veces que amanezco en el piso y todas están en mi cama – dice el chico sonriendo falsamente.

Después, el escandalo duro un rato hasta que llegaron Ophis y Lilith, de manera que las chicas se calmaron y se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido el castaño sonrió un poco, ya que él sabía que las chicas estaban preocupadas por él ya que ellas siempre actuaban de esta manera cuando algo lo tenía preocupado o deprimido. Al terminar de observar al mini ejército de damas que había en su cama, simplemente se acostó y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños tranquilamente.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Un nuevo día se llegaba a Kuoh y con esto a iniciar de cero la rutina diaria. Después de dormir con la mayoría de las mujeres que actualmente se encontraban viviendo en la Residencia Hyoudou, el chico se despierta sorprendido de que no haya amanecido en el piso, también por el hecho de que haya podido dormir en esa posición toda la noche, ya que tenía a Rias a su derecha durmiendo en su hombro al igual que a Asia en el izquierdo, Ravel y Koneko en su pecho, Kuroka y Akeno en la cabecera poniendo sus pechos en su cabeza, Rossweise y Xenovia a las orillas entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico, ya que él se encontraba en posición de cristo y dejaba sus manos hasta los extremos. Le Fay, Irina, Ophis y Lilith en sus piernas y pies respectivamente, él chico se encontraba inundado de chicas, literalmente.

En el eso momento se oye la puerta de su habitación se abre y entra una niña más pequeña.

\- Issei, es hora de levan… ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! – fue el grito de la pequeña Kyuubi al entrar y ver al chico sumergido en la cama con tantas doncellas encima.

\- Waaaaaa… ¿ya es de mañana? – la pelirroja fue la primera en despertar como siempre, viendo la escena en la que se encontraba – creo que Issei tenía razón y hay que conseguir una cama aún más grande – dice sonriendo amargamente.

\- Jaja nunca creí que me darías la razón. Por cierto, buenos días Rias – dice el chico sin poder moverse.

\- Yo solo vine a despedirme de Issei ya que me voy al colegio – dice la pequeña niña viendo al castaño – me voy al colegio, nos vemos después. Tengo a Kanade esperando – hace una reverencia y se detiene – por cierto, ¿cuándo irán Phis-chan y Lili-chan al colegio? – pregunta la niña viendo dormir a las gemelas a los pies de la cama con algo de envidia.

\- Los trámites para su ingreso están haciéndose lo más rápido posible – le responde Akeno que se acababa de despertar, al igual que todas las demás chicas.

La niña sonrió ante la respuesta y paso a retirarse.

Esto era algo que ya le habían planteado a Ophis y a Lilith (Phis y Lili para Kunou, ya que ella no sabe su identidad. Para más información lean el Life 1 del Volumen 19, aunque solo encontraran sobre Ophis), sobre la idea de si les gustaría entrar a la academia para poder estar con Kunou, ambas responden al mismo tiempo y con una aparente sonrisa "no nos molestaría, queremos ir con Kunou" al parecer ambas partes eran muy amigas de la pequeña Kyuubi, después de planear las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo, se decidió que iban a inscribirlas a ambas.

\- Bien creo que es hora de levantarse e ir a desayunar para ir la clases – dio la instrucción la pelirroja

De camino a la escuela, todo trascurría con normalidad, con las chicas debatiendo (en realidad iban peleando) sobre quien debería ir caminando al lado del castaño.

\- Hoy quiero que esperen en la sala del Club, hay algo que quiero decirles a todos – dice Rias mientras miraba a todos – Xenovia, quiero que lleves hoy de nuevo a los chicos del Consejo Estudiantil, ya le dije a Le Fay que contacte a su hermano y a los demás del equipo de Vali, hay algo que tengo que decirles. Sona y yo, junto a Tsubaki y Akeno vendremos después de clases.

Todos la miraron inquietos y ella se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban.

\- No se preocupen, no es nada malo. Si lo fuera, Azazel lo hubiera dicho ayer – todos se tranquilizaron al escuchar eso.

\- Entonces de que se trata – dice el chico mirando a su novia.

\- Es mejor esperar hasta la reunión para ver de qué se trata, solo puedo decir que es algo que tiene que ver con el sobre que me dio ayer Azazel de parte de Onii-sama – dice recordándole a todos que, en efecto, el caído le había entregado un sobre de parte del Maou.

Después de eso se despidieron y el grupo más grande se dirigió a la Academia, donde las clases transcurrieron de manera tranquila.

A la hora del almuerzo los tres hombres del grupo Gremory se encontraban solos en el salón del Club, el castaño ve al rubio más grande y le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo te esta yendo con ella, Kiba? – pregunta de manera normal.

\- ¿Te refieres a Tosuka?, me está yendo bien, podría decirse – a esto el castaño lo mira con duda – ella es una chica de mi edad que por circunstancias adversas se quedó con una apariencia y mentalidad de una niña de 12 años, asi que le cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a como soy ahora – explica el rubio, el Cataño solo dijo "entiendo" y el siguió hablando – de verdad me están ayudando mucho las chicas al jugar y pasar tiempo con ella cuando va de visita a tu casa, Issei-kun.

Tosuka (Ver volumen 19) iba constantemente de visita a la casa del castaño a jugar con las chicas y las niñas que viven con él. Después de interceder para que la niña viviera con ellos, al final su petición fue escuchada y ahora vive con los de la facción del cielo que se encontraban en la ciudad.

\- Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón. Ella estuvo todo este tiempo en un estado suspendido debido a su propia barrera y ahora que sale y se encuentra contigo, te vez y actual como alguien de una edad mayor que ella, no cabe duda que eso es un duro golpe para cualquiera. ¿Tu como vas con Valery-san, Gya-suke? – ahora le pregunta al medio vampiro.

\- Valery se está adaptando bastante rápido al ritmo de vida de Japón, Sempai. Ella es alguien muy hiperactiva y juguetona, asi que hay veces en las que no puedo controlarla y vigilarla correctamente hehe. Bueno, supongo que por eso se está llevando bien con Tosuka-san – responde el chico vestido de chica. El veía a Valery como una persona muy importante para él asi como a una hermana, más aun su cariño no pasaba de allí, una relación de hermanos.

\- Ya veo, parece ser que Valery-san ha mejorado bastante desde que le pusieron el collar con el fragmento del Grial robado. Me gustaría poder devolverle pronto la parte restante para que pueda estar mejor – dice el castaño recordándoles que tenían que recuperar el Grial de Qliphoth.

El almuerzo y las demás clases concluyeron dando paso a la junta del club. En la sala de este ya todos los demonios que asistían a la academia y los miembros del equipo de Vali.

\- Hyoudou Issei, ¿qué crees que tenga que decirnos Rias Gremory?

\- No tengo idea, Vali. No nos quiso decir nada, lo único que nos menciono es que es algo relacionado con el informe que le entrego Azazel-sensei de parte de Sirzechs-sama ayer – le responde el castaño al peli platino.

Después de transcurridos unos pocos minutos, aparecieron tres círculos mágicos, uno rojo, uno azul y… ¿uno verde?, todos miraron con duda y como era de esperar de los círculos rojo y azul salieron los reyes y las reinas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri, por otra parte, del circulo verde salieron dos chicas, una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos se hacía presente, era una belleza (no soy bueno describiendo apariencias, asi que solo diré que traten de imaginar a Moka de Rosario + Vampire cuando no tiene el rosario y de cabello negro) y la otra era una chica castaña y ojos azules.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, pero teníamos cosas que arreglar antes de venir aquí. Bueno, como ya sabrán los mande a llamar aquí para comunicarles algo que mi hermano me ha informado, esta persona de aquí es una demonio de Clase Alta y heredera de su Casa – dice la pelirroja introduciendo a la nueva peli negra.

\- Hola, como están todos. Soy Minerva Vasago, heredera de la Casa de Vasago de los 72 pilares del inframundo, esta chica de aquí es mi Reina – se presenta y a la vez introduce a la chica a su lado.

\- Mi nombre es Kawashima Sen, soy la reina del grupo Vasago. Pero de verdad, nunca espere ver a tantas celebridades juntas en un solo lugar – dice la chica sonriendo.

\- Van a tener que disculpar el hecho de que no venga con toda mi nobleza, pero la mayoría de ellos están ocupado arreglando unos asuntos respecto al Clan, Rias-san dijo que no había problema – concluye la presentación la chica pelinegra.

\- No se preocupe, Minerva-sama – responde la mayoría.

\- Rias, lo que nos querías comunicar era…. - dice el castaño mirando a las chicas.

\- Asi es Issei-kun, lo que les queríamos informar es que a partir de hoy abra otro demonio de Clase Alta en esta ciudad. También ella ha mostrado interés en formar parte de DxD, se podría decir que es una miembro honoraria – le responde Sona.

Todos vieron a la chica que se veía un poco confiada y orgullosa, no parecía ser una mala persona y ninguno de ellos vio problema en que ella estuviera interesada en hacer equipo con ellos. Asi que todos se pusieron de pie y le dieron la bienvenida a la nueva integrante: "Esperamos llevarnos bien con usted y su grupo, Minerva-sama", responden todos haciendo una reverencia.

El equipo de Vali, más en específico Vali se acercó a Rias y a Sona.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál era el motivo para que mi equipo y yo estemos aquí? – pregunta el platino

\- Lo hacemos para que todos sepan que ella este aquí y para que no haya roces creyendo que ella y su grupo son sospechosos – responde Rias.

\- Ya veo, bueno si eso es todo, nosotros nos retiramos – dice el platino mientras Bikou hacia un círculo de transporte que cubrió a todos los de su equipo y después desaparecieron, quedando solo Le Fay ya que era miembro del Club.

Las recién llegadas no dijeron nada ya que Rias les había dicho de antemano la forma de ser del Hakuryuukou y su equipo.

\- Tan antisocial como siempre – dice el castaño viendo el lugar donde antes estaban Vali y su equipo – bueno Rias, parece que ya conocías a Minerva-sama desde mucho antes, ¿son amigas de la infancia, como con Sona-senpai? – pregunta el chico.

Ante esto las tres herederas presentes se voltean a ver y sueltan una risa estilo Onee-sama, cosa que confundió un poco a todos los presentes.

\- Bueno, sí, se podría decir que sí. Pero más bien es como si hubiésemos sido rivales de la infancia – responde la pelirroja.

\- Asi es – respaldan las otras dos pelinegras.

Después de eso todos platicaron un rato cosas triviales, como lugares de interés en la ciudad, cosas sobre la cultura japonesa (que sabían mucho ya que su reina era japonesa al igual que las de las otras herederas) y también pusieron al tanto a la recién llegada de la situación, más tarde todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

\- Rias, ¿en verdad eras rival de esa chica en tu infancia?

\- Sí, ella era alguien a quien le gustaba llamar la atención. Pero cuando estábamos Sona o yo presentes, toda la atención era puesta en nosotras al ser las hermanas menores de los Maou – responde la chica con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

A Issei siempre le agradaba saber un poco más de su novia.

\- Ya veo – dice el chico como única respuesta.

Sin más que comentar todos se fueron a casa a seguir con su vida normalmente.

* * *

 _ **Un par semanas después**_

Como siempre todos estaban en la escuela, en el salón del club tratando temas acerca de sus trabajos como demonios, todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya hasta habían olvidado el tema de la tensión entre las dos deidades hindús que competían por la supremacía de su mundo.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Exclama el castaño – todo está muy tranquilo hoy. Esto en verdad es muy relajante – Dice ya que en el tiempo desde que se informó de la situación solo tuvieron que encargarse de un demonio callejero que no representaba ningún peligro para ellos.

\- Vamos, Hyoudou-san, no actué tan perezoso – dice una chica nueva de cabello negro y ojos verdes, (muy linda por cierto) en el club.

Desde que Minerva Vasago se fue a vivir a la ciudad Kuoh, la mayoría de los miembros de su nobleza fueron a estudiar a la Academia Kuoh, unos entraron al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y otros al Consejo Estudiantil, por petición de Rias y Sona.

\- Vamos, no me regañes Hikari-san – responde el castaño a la peón de Minerva - Solo me estoy relajando un poco ya que no ha pasado nada.

\- Él tiene razón, no seas tan dura Hikari – le dice otra chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color que la otra chica (verdes), la cual tiene la pieza de caballero, mientras comenzaba a alegar con su compañera.

\- Vamos, vamos, hay que llevarnos bien, Haruka-san – es lo único que dice la actual presidenta del club

\- Ustedes dos no pueden estar juntas jaja – dice la torre de Minerva, una chica de cabello platinado con pequeños brillos azules.

\- Olya-san, has algo con ellas – dice el chico castaño ya que las chicas habían comenzado a pelear.

\- Solo no les presten atención – dijo esta con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Por cierto, ¿Minerva-sama ya tiene su equipo de piezas completas? – pregunta el castaño.

\- Minerva-sama aún no tiene todas sus piezas ocupadas, ella tiene a su Reina, Sen-san. Dos torres incluyéndome a mí y a Mayumi, ella decidió ir al Consejo Estudiantil. Dos caballeros siendo Haruka, aquí presente, y Elena, que está en el Consejo Estudiantil. Dos alfiles, Erika-san, quien está en la Universidad con Minerva-sama y Sen-san, y Kasumi, ella también está en el Consejo, y dos peones Hikari, quien está aquí, y Kaori que está en el Consejo también, ambas consumieron dos piezas de peón. Asi que aún le quedan cuatro piezas de peón sin usar. – explica la torre del grupo Vasago.

\- Tal parece que a las demonio de Clase Alta les gustan los japoneses para sus siervos – responde el castaño sonriendo amargamente.

\- Aunque lo digas de broma – dice la peli plateada riendo también.

Después de la escena cómica algo que nadie esperaba ocurre, un círculo mágico de comunicación aparece en la mesa, mostrando a un Maou Lucifer bastante preocupado, cosa que no podía significar nada bueno.

" _Chicos, sé que es algo grosero, pero necesito que todos ustedes vengan al inframundo ahora mismo"_ – dice el Maou

Todos lo miraron preocupados, solo podían imaginar una cosa que podría causar tanta mortificación en el pelirrojo, ninguno podía preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, cosa que no fue necesaria ya que el mismo Maou dijo lo que todos esperaban que fuera una broma:

" _Al parecer, la guerra entre Indra y Shiva dará inicio" –_ dice el Maou dejando a todos helados.

* * *

 _ **Inframundo**_

Después de que el Maou los llamara, todos estaban reunidos en la sala del castillo Gremory muy nerviosos, se encontraban los miembros del Equipo DxD, incluida Minerva Vasago, asi como los Maou y Azazel.

\- La situación es crítica, al parecer las fuerzas de Indra pronto entraran en contacto con las de Shiva, aun asi, han estado atacando algunas ciudades del inframundo, se cree que están haciendo eso para que nadie se entrometa en su guerra – informa el Maou Peli Verde, Ajuka Belcebú.

\- Asi es, queremos que el Equipo Antiterrorista, DxD, ayude a evacuar a los civiles de los alrededores de esas localidades, si es posible intenten evitar cualquier enfrentamiento directo con las fuerzas del dios Indra – dice el pelirrojo – no queremos que se vuelvan a enfrentar a la lanza sagrada.

Asi es, alguien que brillaba por su ausencia era Cao Cao. Era algo que ya todos esperaban dado que el chico es la vanguardia de Sakra.

De pronto la Maid peli platino, Grayfia se acerca a informar algo.

\- Sirzechs-sama, todos, al parecer las cosas serán más complicadas de lo pensado – dice mostrando una proyección en la que se veían criaturas enormes destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- ¡Jabberwocky y Bandersnatch! – gritan todos al ver a los monstruos que habían azotado al inframundo en el pasado.

Aunque esos eran un tanto diferentes, ya que traían algo como escamas plateadas asi como que se veían más… fuertes.

\- ¡ESE MALDITO DE SAKRA, EN VERDAD QUE NO QUIERE QUE NOS ENTROMETAMOS! – dice el caído con odio al ver las acciones tomadas por el Dios de la Guerra, quien al parecer incluso había mandado a dos de sus ministros a mantener a raya posibles intromisiones.

Todos los presentes también estaban molestos con estas acciones y era algo notable en sus expresiones, no podía ser otro ya que también sabían que era él quien tenía en su posesión el Longinus Annihilation Maker, de pronto un par de círculos mágicos de comunicación aparecieron.

" _Sirzechs, Azazel, al parecer al comenzado los problemas, ¿verdad?"_ – dice el dios tuerto de la mitología Nórdica, Odín.

" _Niño Sirzechs y niño Azazel, tal y como habíamos planeado enviaremos a nuestros guerreros y a los del Valhalla inmediatamente, también tenemos confirmación de parte de la facción de los Youkai por parte de la líder Kyuubi, asi como del cielo"_ – dice el dios jefe de los griegos, Zeus.

\- No tengo palabras para agradecer su ayuda, Odín-sama, Zeus-sama – dice el Maou rojo haciendo una reverencia algo profunda junto a los otros tres Maou, cosa que hizo que los dos dioses jefes sonrieran.

" _No hay problema, después de todo nosotros tenemos un tratado de paz y cooperación. Además ese par de idiotas no solo les causaran problemas a ustedes. Como sea, vamos a apoyar en todo lo que nos sea posible"_ – dice el dios tuerto.

" _Asi es, además que nosotros también te debemos el que te hayas encargado de_ _ **él**_ _. De todas formas hay que hacer esto con la mayor rapidez posible, asi que nos despedimos"_ – fue lo último dicho antes de que los dos cortaran la comunicación.

Todos se sentían un poco más tranquilos al saber que contaban con el apoyo de las demás facciones, eso sería una ayuda inmensamente grande.

\- Bueno, ahora que sabemos cómo están las cosas, debemos movilizarnos también – dice el Maou rojo – El grupo de Rias y Vali-kun irán al norte, el grupo de Sairaorg ira al sur, Seekvaira-kun al este y Sona-kun al oeste. Estas serán las coordenadas que seguirán, una vez que terminen de evacuar se reagruparan para ayuden a derrotar a los Bandersnatch y a Jabberwocky, envió dos grupos al norte porque en ese lugar se encuentran el Jabberwocky y los ministros de Sakra, confió que el equipo de Vali cubra las espaldas de los demás. También mandare a mi grupo a enfrentar a Jabberwocky como la última vez, mientras Serafall y los demás mandan a sus grupos a ayudar a los lugares que funcionaran como refugio para los evacuados. Y Serafall, sé que decirte que no salgas a luchar es inútil, asi que solo no causes muchos destrozos.

\- Lo intentare, Sirzechs-chan – dice la Maou

\- Muy bien, todos pueden partir, confió en todos ustedes.

\- ¡Sí! – responden todos

Al platino no le molesto la idea de ir al norte ya que, según él, era donde las cosas eran más divertidas y tenía ganas de enfrentarse a los ministros de Sakra, Sivi y Ashua.

* * *

 _ **Zona Norte**_

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto, Rias Gremory? - dice el platino.

\- No creo que aunque te diga que no vayas a luchar me hagas caso, asi que, ¿Qué te parece si ustedes limpian el lugar, mientras nosotros hacemos la evacuación? – El platino sonrió, ya que dijera lo que dijera la pelirroja él haría eso – Issei, los ayudara.

\- Esta bien, cuídense Rias – dijo antes de dar un breve beso a la chica - Todos, regresen a salva. Kiba, Gasper, les encargo a las chicas.

\- Si Issei-kun/senpai – responden los dos hombres del grupo Gremory.

\- Cuídate Issei y patéale el trasero a lo que sea que te encuentres – dice Xenovia dando ánimos al chico.

\- Issei-kun, cuídate y regresa a salvo, ¿está bien? – decía Akeno preocupada por la posibilidad de que se enfrentara a algún dios.

\- Asi lo hare – fue la respuesta del castaño.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

El castaño activo su Balance Breaker y se puso a la par del platino.

\- Ustedes también ayudaran al grupo del actual Lucifer a enfrentarse a Jabberwocky y a eliminar a los monstruos que están atacando a los civiles, después de todo ustedes también son el Grupo Lucifer al ser yo el descendiente del Maou Original – todos los miembros de su equipo asienten y a toda velocidad se dirigen a atacar al monstruo gigante, eliminado a los pequeños que encuentran a su paso - Bien, vamos Hyoudou Issei – dice el platino.

{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}

El platino también entro en modo Balance Breaker.

Con esto el Issei y el peli platino dieron marcha derrotando a los monstruos que eran arrojados por el Jabberwocky, limpiando la zona ayudando a los demás a concentrarse en la evacuación de los civiles.

Un ataque especialmente grande se hizo ver dirigiéndose hacia los dos dragones celestiales que lo esquivaron relativamente fácil.

\- Asi que estos son los dos dragones celestiales de esta época – dice un hombre joven con una marca en la frente, tenía el cabello largo y azul.

\- Al parecer son bastante fuertes, me pregunto ¿podrán enfrentarse a dioses con el nivel que tienen actualmente? – dice otro hombre con un tono de piel un poco más oscura y con el cabello color verde oscuro.

\- Vaya, si no son los dos ministros de Sakra-sama. Sivi, el Rey Druma y Ashua, el Rey Ashoka. ¿A qué se debe el honor de que ustedes hagan acto de presencia aquí? – pregunta el platino con cierto sarcasmo abriendo la máscara de su armadura.

\- Ahórrate tus sarcasmos, Hakuryuukou. El señor celestial nos ha dado orden de detenerlos y si es posible eliminarlos, ustedes dos han llegado a desarrollar formas que les permiten luchar en contra de nosotros, los dioses, incluso por un pequeño periodo tiempo. Aun asi, el señor cree que no podemos arriesgarnos a que lleguen a dominarlo en un nivel aun mayor a lo que ya pueden usar, asi que ¿eso les sirve como respuesta? – responde Sivi con arrogancia.

\- Es justo lo que esperaba – dice el platino cerrando la máscara de su armadura

Vali lanzando un golpe en contra de Ashua, esté espera hasta que el puño este cerca y lo esquiva como si nada, después el platino recupera su postura y se lanza al ataque de nuevo intercambiando golpes a una velocidad increíblemente grande.

\- Entonces, dragón rojo. ¿Nosotros también vamos a divertirnos? – pregunta Sivi a Issei.

\- Si te soy sincero prefiero no pelear, ¿de verdad me consideran una amenaza a mí? Yo ya había dicho que no tengo ningún interés en el dominio mundial o causar algún mal al mundo, ¿aun asi tenemos que hacer esto? – dice Issei.

\- Por supuesto que eres considerado una amenaza, eres alguien con un poder que se dice puede llegar a mata a los dioses, nunca se está completamente seguro de que una persona pueda cambiar de parecer, ¿Qué tal si con el tiempo te vuelves alguien que quiera destruir a los dioses? Además no tenemos la intención de subestimarte. Todos los que lo han hecho han sido derrotados de manera humillante, como ejemplos están Rizevim Livan Lucifer y nuestra propia vanguardia, Cao Cao.

\- Ya veo, que se le va hacer, ¡Vamos a hacer esto, Ddraig! ¡Iremos con la Reina Carmesí desde el inicio, nuestro oponente es un dios después de todo! – dice el chico.

[¡Ou, compañero!]

\- ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPETARA, SOY EL SEKIRYUUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARE LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO!

¡YO CAMINARE POR LA SENDA DE LA JUSTICIA!

¡YO SERE EL EMPERADOR DEL DRAGÓN CARMESÍ!

¡ Y YO TE CONDUCIRE A LA SENDA DEL CIELO BRILLANDO EN LA PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[¡REINA CARDENAL CARMERSÍ!]]

Con el cambio de armadura el castaño se lanza al ataque al igual que Vali, comenzando una acalorada batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Rey Druma.

* * *

 _ **Vali vs Ashua**_

Cerca de donde Issei se enfrentaba a Sivi, Vali se enfrentaba al dios peli verde que era uno de los ministros de Indra.

\- No lo haces nada mal, mocoso – decía Ashua intercambiando golpes con Vali como si nada – Pero, aun te falta mucho – Ashua da un golpe a Vali que lo hace retroceder.

\- Si, eso es todo esta es lo que estaba esperando, ya estaba aburrido de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, asi que voy a disfrutar de esta pelea tanto como pueda – fue la respuesta del platino antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Estos dos estaban teniendo una batalla de alto nivel en el que solo con las ondas de expansión que generaban con cada intercambio de golpes cimbraba el piso y destrizaba los vidrios de los edificios cercanos.

El platino toma un poco de distancia y ataca al dios con un gran torrente de poder demoniaco, el cual el dios lo desvía con una mano como si nada, aun asi logro hacer que bajara su guardia por un instante, dándole a Vali tiempo suficiente para acercársele a velocidad divina y lograra acertar un golpe en el abdomen que logro hacer retroceder al dios un poco. Le había devuelto el golpe que él le dio con anterioridad al platino.

\- Maldito mocoso, ¿de verdad crees que tienen oportunidad de ganar? – pregunta el dios, que si bien el golpe dado por el platino no lo había afectado en nada.

\- Quien sabe, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? – dice el chico abriendo su casco y mostrándole a Ashua una sonrisa retadora.

\- Puede que por ahora me esté conteniendo pero Sivi no es tan tranquilo como yo, a la hora de pelear, él se vuelve más despiadado. El Sekiryuutei tiene sus minutos contados – responde el dios creyendo que eso podría provocar al platino.

\- Si te soy sincero, Hyoudou Issei no me preocupa. Más aun ustedes deberían tener cuidado de la furia del hombre pacifico, incluso yo creo que no saldría tan bien parado de una lucha con él en estos momentos – dice el platino con confianza.

\- ¿Crees que ese mocoso puede contra Sivi? Ustedes de verdad que están locos – dice el dios con una carcajada.

\- Como dije, quien sabe, traten de probarlo derrotándonos, eso sí pueden claro está – responde el platino haciendo enojar al dios.

\- No tientes a tu suerte, Hakuryuukou, en este momento estas vivó porque yo asi lo quiero.

Fue lo último dicho por el dios antes de que ambos se volvieran a enfrascar en una acalorada pelea.

* * *

 _ **Issei vs Sivi**_

\- Jajajaja, asi que este es el Sekiryuutei de esta época, sin lugar a dudas eres tremendamente fuerte. No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que me divertía tanto – decía el dios con una cara emocionada.

\- Tks - trono la lengua el castaño – no hago esto porque quiera, ¿sabes? – dijo arremetiendo contra él.

Al igual que con los otros dos, estos estaban en una acalorada confrontación, también era una pelea de poder a poder, estos se separan y se quedan mirando a los otros dos, ya que pudieron escuchar que estaban hablando.

\- Se ve que tu rival te ve con mucho respeto, en verdad que esta generación de Dragones Celestiales es única, te hare la misma pregunta que le hizo mi hermano a ti, ¿de verdad crees que tienen alguna oportunidad contra nosotros? – pregunta este algo sorprendido al escuchar lo dicho entre el Hakuryuukou y el Rey Ashoka.

\- Nunca espere que me viera de esa forma, aun asi concuerdo con él y te responderé igual, quien sabe, no perdemos nada con internarlo – dice el chico lanzando un Dragon Shoot de considerable tamaño.

El dios lo desvía como si nada y le da una mirada seria al chico.

\- Ustedes son unos mocosos insolentes – dice lanzando un ataque de energía igual proporción del Dragon Shoot lanzado.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Era lo que se escuchaba mientras el torrente de energía se veía mermado en tamaño hasta que se volvió prácticamente nada, el dios se sorprendió y después pudo observar como unos pequeños dragones blancos volaban alrededor del castaño, eran los Wyvern del castaño.

\- Esto puede ser muy interesante, tal parece que podemos divertirnos mucho más - dice el dios peli azul.

\- La verdad, agradecería que se fueran sin causar tanto alboroto – decía sinceramente el castaño.

\- Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, Sekiryuutei. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho – dice el Sivi lanzándose contra el castaño.

\- La verdad estas actividades no son mucho de mi agrado – responde lanzándose de igual manera en contra del dios.

* * *

 _ **Con el Grupo Gremory**_

Ellos estaban cumpliendo su misión, la cual consistía en ayudar a evacuar a los civiles y eliminar a cualquier monstruo cercano.

\- ¡Rias! – Dice la reina del grupo Gremory - ¡Issei-kun y Vali han entrado en un enfrentamiento directo con los ministros de Indra, Sivi y Ashua! – informa la sacerdotisa del sacro-relámpago.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja – Issei…. – solo podía mirar hacia el lugar donde se veían las estelas de los combatientes.

Todos miraban preocupados la escena, ninguno podía ir a apoyar al castaño, todos tenían sus manos llenas con los monstruos que salían del cuerpo del Jabberwocky, incluso con la ayuda de los numerosos Caballeros Dragón del Rubio (Ver volumen 10 para mayor información) y de los monstruos de sombras de Gasper (ver volumen 16), estos simplemente no tenían fin.

También mirando al Jabberwocky, el cual estaba siendo frenado por los dos Grupos Lucifer (el de Vali y el de Sirzechs) no mostraba daños graves en absoluto a pesar de que los ataques que estaba sufriendo eran tan poderosos que incluso se sentían desde la distancia. Tal parecía que, en efecto, los monstruos eran más fuertes que la vez pasada.

\- Solo queda confiar en el Rias, no podemos hacer nada para apoyarlo a él, pero hemos venido a ayudarlos a ustedes – se escucha una voz conocida de mujer.

\- ¡Minerva! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta la chica pelirroja sorprendida.

\- Vine a ayudar, aun asi, no creo que pueda apoyar a tu novio o al otro chico dragón descendiente de Lucifer en sus batallas contra los ministros de Sakra, sus niveles están muy por encima del mío – dice la chica con una expresión amarga – asi que tu Onii-sama, Lucifer-sama, me envió junto con mi grupo a dar apoyo en la evacuación – responde la chica.

\- Muy bien, vamos a terminar con esto para ir a apoyar a Issei a los demás – dice decidida la líder del grupo Gremory, lanzando un ataque en contra de los monstruos que se acercaban, esta fue la señal para sus siervos de continuar atacando.

\- No me quedare atrás, Rias – dice Minerva lanzando un ataque de color verde azulado que derretía a los monstruos que tocaba.

\- El Poder de Corrosión, la habilidad que distingue a la casa de Vasago, sigue tan letal como siempre – dice la sacerdotisa del sacro-relámpago al ver los ataques de Minerva y como sus siervos se lanzan al ataque.

Después de la llegada del grupo Vasago, dieron más velocidad a la evacuación de la zona y la destrucción de los monstruos pequeños.

"no mueras Issei/-kun/-san" era el pensamiento de todos mirando hacia donde era el enfrentamiento de los Dos Dragones Celestiales con los ministros de Sakra.

* * *

 _ **Afueras de la ciudad**_

En las afueras de la Ciudad, a unos cuantos Kilómetros de distancia se encontraban frente a frente dos grandes grupos de personas flotando en el aire, al ser una guerra todos se esperaban un enorme ejército de cada lado, pero estos grupos no eran más de 50 personas juntas, claro tratándose de dioses no es que se necesite más para que la guerra tome el grado de devastadora. Frente de cada una de ellas se encontraban dos que resaltaban más que las otras, uno por ser Calvo y otro por tener la Apariencia de un niño de 10 o 12 años, estas personas eran nada más y nada menos que Indra/Sakra y Shiva (N/A, a Indra Sun Wokong le llama Dios calvo de las Artes Marciales en el volumen 17 y a Shiva lo describen como un niño de esa edad en el Life 0 del volumen 19)

\- Tal parece que tu necedad ha llegado hasta este extremo, Rey Deva, ¿no puedes aceptar la realidad y dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? – el niño, Shiva, fue el primero en hablar.

\- No me mal entiendas, mocoso. A mí no podrían interesarme menos las "listas" de los más fuertes que los débiles hacen – responde el calvo, Indra, mientras sonríe de forma arrogante – Yo sé bien que eso no se puede comprobar de una forma normal, o con algún medidor de fuerza, solo hay una forma de mostrarlo y esa es derrotándote. Además desde que ustedes llegaron se ha estado diciendo que nosotros, los Devas, fuimos derrotados por ustedes e incluso eso se ha registrado en las escrituras de todo el mundo, así que también quiero hacerle entender a este mundo que no puede estar más equivocado.

\- Jajajaja no puedo creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de un dios, puedo ser el Dios de la Destrucción, pero trato de evitarla de ser posible y ahora vienes con eso. Realmente es usted el Dios de la Guerra. Trate de evitar esto lo más posible ya que la situación se ha vuelto bastante grave con la liberación de la bestia del sello que le puso el Dios de la Biblia, pero tal parece que no se puede razonar con usted – dice el joven cubriéndose con energía al igual que los otros de su grupo.

\- Tal parece que lo entiendes bien, mocoso – Indra y sus sirvientes hacen lo mismo y se cubren con energía.

Un instante después, todo se había vuelto un caos, los dos grupos colisionaron los unos contra los otros generando una onda de poder nunca antes vista que paso a destruir parte de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Era una verdadera batalla campal entre deidades Hindús, todos estaban luchando para evitar que alguno del grupo contrario interviniera en la batalla de los líderes.

La batalla tomaba tintes espeluznantes, eran decenas de ondas de expansiones por segundo que eliminaban una gran porción del paisaje.

\- No vas a tener remordimientos después, ¿verdad, Sakra-sama? – dice el niño lanzando un puñetazo con un enorme poder.

\- No piense en cosas tan triviales en este momento, Shiva-dono – responde de igual manera Indra.

La batalla de estos dos era con creces la más destructiva de todos, cada vez que uno lanzaba un golpe destruía parte del terreno y creaba cráteres en el suelo aun a pesar de estar muy alto.

\- Yo, Sun Wokong-dono, he venido aquí a enfrentarte en nombre de mi padre, espero estar a la altura del luchador victorioso de la antigua guerra contra Buda. Me presento, soy Ganesha, hijo del Destructor Shiva y Sati, Señora de la Fertilidad – dice un muchacho, con una máscara de elefante y una vara en su mano (N/A: aquí busquen a Ganesha de Dungeon, este tipo es igual en apariencia)

\- Claro que lo conozco, joven. Pero de ser posible, no quiero enfrentarme a nadie en esta guerra sin sentido, solo estoy aquí porque fue una exigencia de su eminencia Sakra. No tengo motivos para combatir – dice el viejo mono.

\- Fiiiiuu – suspiro el chico – a decir verdad, yo estoy en las mismas, al ser "El Señor de las Tropas" es una obligación para mi estar al lado de mi padre en estas situaciones. Al igual que usted, no tengo ningún deseo de enfrentarme a nadie de los aquí presentes, solo le pido que no intervenga, ni para bien ni para mal en el enfrentamiento de mi padre e Indra-dono. De esa forma mi padre estará satisfecho y no podrá alegar nada en mi contra – dice el chico mostrando respeto.

\- Te entiendo muchacho, y te pido lo mismo. Tenemos las mismas razones y formas de pensar. En verdad, me hubiera gustado que tú fueras de mi familia en lugar de cierto mono desobediente – dice el viejo mono sonriendo, en algún lugar cierto mono que luchaba con Jabberwocky destornudo. Para después ver el enfrentamiento de los líderes de los dos grupos.

\- Sus palabras me alagan – dice también llevando la mirada a los dos.

Ganesha se dio cuenta que el mono se quedó algo pensativo y veía algo preocupado los alrededores una y otra vez, al igual que a la ciudad de la cual ya no quedaba casi nada debido a lo destructivo que era el enfrentamiento entre dioses.

\- Chico, que te parece si ayudamos a los que están en esa ciudad y levantamos una barrera para que la batalla no afecte la evacuación – propone el mono.

\- Tiene razón, después de todo no tienen nada que ver con esta lucha infantil y les estamos causando problemas – responde el joven levantando una barrera que impide el paso a cualquiera que se acerque, siendo asistido por el viejo mono.

Todos los demás dioses se les quedaron mirando hasta que fue Indra el que hablo.

\- Oye, tu hijo está haciendo algo raro. ¿Por qué se preocupa de los murciélagos de esa ciudad? – pregunta el calvo.

\- Él tiene su propia forma de pensar. Además, mientras mantenga entretenido a tu vanguardia, él está cumpliendo la misión que le di – responde el dios con apariencia de niño – Pero se podría decir lo mismo de ese mono, él está haciendo lo mismo.

\- Él también hace lo suyo, siempre ha sido un sentimentalista que piensa en los demás y que no es necesaria tanta destrucción.

\- Ese mono es sabio – fue lo último que se dijo mientras seguían con su batalla.

Varios de los que batallaban en ese momento escucharon la conversación se detuvieron y analizaron las cosas, la mayoría dejo las armas y al igual que el mono y el joven se fueron a apoyar la barrera, cosa que a ninguno de los dioses principales pareció importarles.

\- Son unos cobardes – dijeron los pocos que se quedaron a batallar junto a sus líderes.

\- Muy bien, creo que ahora podrás luchar sin tener preocuparte por nada más, ¿Te gustaría pelear enserio? – pregunta el dios calvo a Shiva.

\- A mí no me preocupaba nada, como sea, ¿estás seguro que quieres que pelee en serio? – le devuelve la pregunta.

\- Si no te pones serio podría destruirte con mi próximo ataque – responde con malicia Sakra, tomando su cetro que irradiaba poderosos truenos.

Lanzándose al ataque destruyendo el suelo debajo de donde se movía.

\- Que miedo – dice con una sonrisa Shiva.

Shiva en cambio se preparo abriendo su tercer ojo.

Ambos retomaron la batalla con aún más violencia e intensidad que anteriormente. A tal grado que vórtices dimensionales comenzaron a aparecer en todo el cielo del inframundo, era como si el Apocalipsis de los Cristianos, el Ragnarok de los Nórdicos y Armagedón de todas las demás facciones se estuviera llevando a cabo, todos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. Incluso pequeñas secuelas se presentaban en el mundo humano, con temblores, pequeños tsunamis y mareas altas, hasta erupciones volcánicas. Las dos deidades en su infinito intercambio de golpes se separan para después darse un golpe en el que chocaron puños y creo una luz cegadora.

* * *

 _ **Grupo Gremory**_

\- ¡Rápido!, vallan todos al refugio – decía Rias viendo la enorme barrera creada por Ganesha y Sun Wokong – no se quienes crearon esa barrera, pero nos han salvado, esta ciudad y el inframundo no hubieran podido aguantar ese enfrentamiento – la chica miraba ahora hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento entre dioses, la barrera ayudaba, pero aun asi se cuarteaba de vez en cuando ya que el poder de esos dos era enorme.

\- Parece que han hecho un gran trabajo Rias – se escuchó una voz conocida por todos.

\- Sairaorg Bael – decían todos.

\- ¿Cómo están?, he venido a ayudar a la evacuación, pero parece que ya terminaron. Ahora solo queda deshacernos de esa molestia gigante – decía el pelinegro mirando a donde el Jabberwocky se encontraba batallando con los grupos Lucifer.

\- Sairaorg, ¿terminaste la evacuación de la zona sur? – pregunta Minerva, introduciéndose en la conversación.

\- Como estas, Minerva. Sí, la zona sur era la menor poblada, asi que la evacuación fue bastante rápida – responde el peli negro – mientras me dirigía aquí pude ver que Hyoudou Issei y el Hakuryuukou estaban teniendo problemas con los ministros de Indra, ¿Cómo les está yendo?

\- La verdad desconocemos el estado de Issei-kun, pero aun asi no creo que lo podamos ayudar con esa clase de oponente, solo le estorbaríamos – dice con pesar la reina Gremory.

\- Comprendo, bueno, mientras él se encarga de eso, nosotros tenemos que ir a destruir a Jabberwocky – dice el heredero Bael mirando hacia la bestia que estaba siendo atacada de manera brutal y no mostraba mayores daños.

\- Él tiene razón, Rias. Debemos encargarnos de esa cosa lo más rápido posible. El ejército aliado, encabezado por Onee-sama y las fuerzas de las demás facciones se están haciendo cargo de los Bandersnatch, aunque según los informes, son más fuertes y resistentes que los de la vez pasada.

\- Sona, ¿tú también terminaste tan pronto? – dijo Rias sorprendida ya que nunca la sintió llegar.

\- Rias, tu zona era la más poblada. Me sorprende que la llevaran a cabo tan rápido – le decía la Sitri a Rias.

\- Sona Sitri tiene razón - se escuchó otra voz – los Bandersnatch son más resistentes y se regeneran más rápido que la última vez, la fórmula que invento Ajuka Belcebú-sama la vez pasada ya no sirve en su contra. Ahora mismo se encuentra trabajando en mejorarla para poder destruir a esos monstruos – dijo Seekvaira Agares, que también había llega y explicando la situación.

\- Bueno, tal parece que los demonios jóvenes tenemos que hacer nuestra parte e ir a derrotar a esos monstruos – dice Sairaorg Bael.

\- ¡Sí! – responden las otras cuatro herederas.

* * *

 _ **Grupos Lucifer vs Jabberwocky**_

\- Esa cosa no puede ser dañada con nada – se quejaba la gata del equipo de Vali mientras se encargaba de los monstruos que expulsaba el Jabberwocky y lo atacaba con una gran cantidad de energía.

\- Menos quejas y más acción – fue lo que dijo la reina más fuerte mientras lanzaba un ataque de nivel insano a la bestia gigante.

\- Kakaka te regañaron, Kuroka – se reía un joven con apariencia de mono mientras atacaba.

\- Tu también, Bikou. Haz las cosas seriamente – regaña el rubio de su grupo mientras blandía su sacro espada Real, Collbrande.

\- Por favor, disculpen a mis compañeros – se disculpaba una pequeña maga, que atacaba junto al uno de los fundadores de la asociación de magos a la que anteriormente pertenecía.

\- Eres alguien con mucho talento, Le Fay-san – dice el alfil del Maou, Mc Gregor – ¿te gustaría aprender más acerca de la magia que practicábamos en la organización? – pregunta el mago (N/A Le Fay pertenecía a Golden Down y Mc Gregor es uno de sus fundadores)

\- Zajajaja no trates de seducir a una niña Mc Gregor – decía un gigante mientras escupía una enorme masa de fuego incandescente.

\- Cierra la boca, Segundo. Si no haces las cosas en serio, "la torre más fuerte" se quedara a la sombra de Bahamouth de nuevo – responde el mago.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me compares con ese pez! – dice el gigante señalando a un pez monstruoso que se hacía cargo de grandes cantidades de monstruos junto con Youkais que parecían ser hechos de sombra que salían del cuerpo de Okita.

\- Ustedes no cambian incluso en esta situación – era la vos de un hombre joven que suspiraba – pónganse serios – dijo antes de que se lanzara a cortar al monstruo gigante.

\- Usted es Okita Souji, ¿verdad? – Pregunta el rubio Pendragon mientras que el hombre asiente a la pregunta – usted tiene una gran habilidad; una vez que esto esté resuelto, me gustaría tener un duelo de espadas con usted.

\- Jajaja me estas retando a un duelo en esta situación, pero después de ver tu habilidad con la espada, a mí también me dieron ganas de tener un duelo contigo – dice el caballero del Maou.

Ante esto a todos les creció una gotita en la nuca.

\- Yo también me disculpo por mis compañeros – dice un ser con cabeza de dragón y cuerpo de ciervo. Era Enku, el primer peón del Grupo Lucifer, haciendo una reverencia a Le Fay y a un lobo Plateado que se encontraba a su lado.

\- No, no, nosotros también lo sentimos – La chica y el lobo también le respondían con una reverencia.

\- ¿No se están olvidando de mí? - dice un joven que se encargaba rápidamente de los monstruos pequeños.

\- A nadie le importas tú, Beo – dicen algunos de los miembros de Lucifer.

Beowulf era el último peón de Sirzechs, puso ojos llorosos y grito: "Ustedes son insoportables".

\- ¡Ustedes, pónganse serios! – dice Grayfia enojada y librando una energía que asusto a todos.

\- ¡SÍ! – responden todos al unísono, incluso el equipo de Vali.

Después de las pequeñas conversaciones todos comenzaron a atacar a la bestia con todo su poder pero no había ningún resultado significativo.

\- No puede ser, ni siquiera el grupo de Onii-sama y el de Vali juntos pueden hacerle algo a esta bestia – se escuchó una voz muy conocida por todos.

\- ¡Rias! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? y todos ustedes también – pregunta la reina del grupo Lucifer.

\- ¿No es obvio? Hemos venido a ayudar a derribar a Jabberwocky. Ajuka-sama nos ha entregado la fórmula para poder atacarlo e inferirle daño – responde Rias decidida.

\- Asi es, tal parece que ustedes necesitan tomar un respiro. Esa bestia esta incluso a un nivel que ni ustedes juntos han podido derrotar, asi que no les vendría mal una mano, ¿verdad? – argumenta Minerva también llena de determinación.

\- La situación puede tornarme aún más grave si no detenemos a ese monstruo – esta vez la heredera Sitri fue quien hablo.

\- también parece que estaban pasando problemas con los monstruos pequeños – fue lo último dicho por la heredera del Archiduque.

\- Esta bien, ataquen a esa cosa con todas sus fuerzas y…. – no pudo terminar ya que algo había caído cerca de ellos a gran velocidad.

\- Itete, ¡rayos! ese bastardo no me deja en paz – dice alguien que portaba una armadura carmesí parcialmente destruida, levantándose del suelo con algunas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Issei! – exclamo Rias.

\- ¿Rias? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta el castaño.

\- Vinimos a ayudar a derribar a Jabberwocky, ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buen, como verán estaba luchado contra aquel tipo – dijo señalando a Sivi que estaba volando cerca, con algunas de sus ropas destrozadas pero sin ningún tipo de herida visible- pero parece que solo está jugando conmigo. A este paso tendré que recurrir a eso – dice el chico con una mirada seria.

Todas las chicas que lo aman lo vieron con caras de preocupación, ya que ellas sabían que él se refería a la Diabolus Dragon. La verdad nadie no quería ver a Issei en esas condiciones nuevamente.

\- Si es asi, nosotros te ayudaremos, Iss... – iba a decir algo Akeno, pero el castaño se lo impidió diciendo.

\- No se preocupen. Ya me las arreglare, además, si ese tipo comienza a pelear en serio, no podre proteger a nadie, hasta ahora ha estado jugando conmigo.

\- …. – todos guardaron silencio.

\- Bueno, a mí no me importaría unirme - dice el heredero de la casa Bael dando un paso adelante.

Sairaorg, al igual que siempre veía con una mirada en que ansiaba una batalla cuanto antes.

\- Sairaorg-san…. Bueno, no creo que escuches algo que tenga que decir y la verdad es que serias de mucha ayuda – decía el castaño.

\- No se diga más – Sairaorg miraba al castaños sonriendo – ¡Regulus! – El enorme león de su grupo se ilumino y se dirigió al chico, cubriéndolo con la armadura de su Balance Breaker.

Después de eso los dos jóvenes demonios se marcharon del lugar mientras luchaban con el dios, los grupos que se quedaron los miraban alejarse mientras intercambiaban ataques a gran velocidad.

\- No se preocupe, Rias-sama. El Sekiryuutei y Sairaorg-sama estarán bien, incluso si su oponente es el Rey Druma – decía la reina del grupo Bael a la pelirroja que se veía preocupada.

\- Kushia…. Tienes razón, si se trata de ellos dos, estoy segura que estarán bien – confirmo la pelirroja con determinación en los ojos.

\- Muy bien, hay que comenzar nosotros también – decía Seekvaira Agares.

\- Vamos a acabar con este monstruo – dijeron las cuatro herederas antes de que todos los presentes se lanzaran a atacar al monstruo gigante y a los pequeños.

El monstruo gigante de vez en cuando lanzaba ataques de Luz y Fuego, pero estos eran detenidos por los círculos mágicos de defensa que creaban Rias y las otras tres chicas, junto a sus reinas. Mientras ellas los defendían, los demás atacan sin contenerse en lo más mínimo al monstruo, hasta que paso algo raro, una densa niebla había aparecido y se había llevado a la mayoría de los monstruos de tamaño pequeño.

Todos los Gremory y los Sitri notaron que era la niebla de la Dimension Lost, los hombres de los dos grupos se pusieron en guardia, entrando los tres en Balance Breaker, Kiba con su sacro espada demoniaca cubrió a Gram para que esta no le afectara (N/A: Kiba consigue a Gram en el Volumen 12 e inventa lo de cubrirla en el volumen 19), Saji se cubrió con la Armadura de Vritra, la Malebolge Vritra Promotion (Volumen 17), mientras Gasper se entraba en su modo de sombras (Volumen 16) y buscaron al usuario de la niebla, aunque solo escucharon una voz que no sabían de donde provenía.

" _A nosotros ya no nos importa batallar con ustedes, vean este acto como una forma de apoyo hacia ustedes. En pocas palabras hemos venido a ayudar…. incluso_ _ **él**_ _"_ – fue lo único que pudieron escuchar.

* * *

 _ **Vali vs Ashua**_

Vali y el Rey Ashoka, Ashua estaban un tanto alejados de donde el Rey León y el Dragón Rojo se enfrentaban a Sivi, su batalla era igual o más violenta de lo que era la de los otros tres, aunque el platino ya se veía algo cansado y con partes de su armadura destrozada, aunque esta se reparaba.

\- Mocoso lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensaba – decía Ashua sonriendo.

\- Y puedo hacerlo mejor - respondía lanzándose al ataque.

Estos dos reían a carcajadas mientras intercambiaban golpes. Era simplemente una representación a menor escala de la batalla de los dos dioses fuera de la barrera de la ciudad, al igual que la otra donde estaban Issei y Sairaorg contra Sivi. Aun asi por donde sea que pasaban solo quedaba destrucción.

\- ¿Quieres decir que aún no has mostrado todo lo que tienes?, en ese caso tendrás que mostrarlo pronto o yo podría acabarte antes de que lo hagas – dice Ashua dando una poderosa patada en contra de Vali que lo hizo caer al suelo.

{Vali, esto se está complicando demasiado. Si sigue asi terminemos siendo destruidos por Ashua}

"Lo se Albión, pero no encuentro tiempo para entrar a la Juggernaut Overdrive" – decía el platino desde el suelo.

Ante esto Ashua trataba de arremeter en contra del platino, pero de pronto un objeto pasa en frente de el frenando el paso del dios que miraba en dirección de donde vino. Después de ver lo que estaba clavado en el piso simplemente dijo.

\- Asi que vas a revelarte en contra del Señor Celestial, Cao Cao – Decía Ashua mirando la lanza que estaba clavada en el suelo.

\- Para nada, Ashua-sama. Solo estoy ayudando a los que son inocentes. Esto es simplemente lo que un héroe tiene que hacer, ¿o no está usted de acuerdo? – Pregunta el chico después de aparecer y tomar del suelo al Longinus Supremo – pero hay que ver, Vali, en verdad que te están dando una paliza – dijo divertido viendo a Vali.

\- Cállate – fue lo único que respondió el dragón blanco

\- La verdad no me importa lo que hagas, Cao Cao, pero ¿un héroe puede defender a los demonios? – decía Ashua.

\- No se trata de defender a los demonios, se trata de hacer lo correcto y hacer aquello que deseo hacer. Eso fue lo que entendí después de hablar con cierto viejo de fuerza monstruosa – decía Cao Cao recordando la conversación que tuvo con Vasco Estrada (N/A: Life 0, Volumen 20).

\- JA has lo que quieras – Decía Ashua.

\- No es bueno ignorar a un dragón en medio de una batalla, Ashua-dono – decía Vali, que se había recuperado y estaba en la espalda del Dios.

Vali lanzo un enorme poder que arrastro a Ashua hasta el suelo y causo una enorme explosión.

\- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – decía Ashua mientras se levantaba con sus ropas destrozadas en mayor proporción y sangraba muy poco de la comisura de su boca, mientras miraba con enojo a Vali.

\- Parece que lo hiciste enojar, Vali. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – decía sarcásticamente Cao Cao.

\- Has lo que quieras

El Hakuryuukou jamás pediría ayuda aunque la necesitara.

\- Tomare eso como un sí – Finalizo Cao Cao poniéndose a la par del platino, sosteniendo su lanza.

En eso, alguien más cae al lado de Ashua, era Sivi quien miraba de igual manera a Issei y a Sairaorg. El paisaje de la zona en la que habían estado peleando era uno de completa destrucción. En eso los dos dioses ven a los cuatro portadores de Longinus.

\- Tal parece que los estuvimos subestimando mucho, ¿no crees? – pregunta Sivi.

\- Asi parece – fue la única respuesta que tubo.

\- Enfrentarse a Cuatro Longinus es puede ser realmente divertido.

Fue lo último dicho y sin más se lanzaron al ataque, Cao Cao también había entrado a Balance Breaker y atacaba a Ashua junto con Vali. Mientras tanto, el heredero Bael e Issei se encargaban de sus propios asuntos atendiendo a Sivi.

La batalla era de una proporción enorme, no tan grande como la librada afuera de la barrera, pero aun asi era enorme.

* * *

 _ **Pelea vs Jabberwocky**_

\- Issei… - todos miraban con preocupación hacia donde peleaba el castaño.

\- Rias, enfócate en el enemigo que tienes al frente – llamaba la atención la reina de Sirzechs.

\- Sí, Onee-sama. Pero aun asi, no puedo creer que incluso con la fórmula que nos dio Ajuka-sama, solo le estemos causando este daño.

\- Tienes razón Rias, la vez pasada el Jabberwocky y los Bandersnatch no eran tan resistentes, este lo supera varias veces. También los monstruos que expulsa son más fuertes y problemáticos que la vez pasada – decía la reina del grupo lucifer que comenzaba a mostrar agotamiento al igual que los demás.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza a la bestia gigante, ya no se preocupaban por el entorno (en realidad nunca lo hicieron, LOL).

De pronto todos escucharon una enorme explosión seguida de la destrucción de un edificio cercano.

\- Parece que los hicimos enojar, ¿no?

\- Creo que si – responde el platino al castaño, que estaba tirado a su lado.

\- Esos no aguantan nada – decía el Rey León.

\- Que esperabas, son dioses. Cuando algo no les gusta o los molesta, simplemente lo destruyen – decía Cao Cao también desde el suelo.

Al parecer estos cuatro estaban siendo apaleados por los dioses, que si bien ya mostraban una que otra herida, se veían mucho mejor que ellos.

\- ¡Issei-san!, ¿estás bien? – decía la monja rubia, mientras lanzaba una flecha de sanación a cada uno.

\- Oh, Asia, gracias por eso. La verdad estamos teniendo problemas con esos tipos jeje – decía el castaño reparando su armadura, pero dejando descubierto su rostro.

\- Eso ya lo notamos, Issei-kun – decía Kiba sonriendo amargamente.

De pronto todos notaron el cambio en el rostro del chico, una seriedad nunca antes vista en el se mostraba. Viendo a los otros tres, estos tenían expresiones similares.

\- Rias, chicas, lo siento. Creo que voy a tener que usar "eso" – todas las chicas que querían al castaño se preocuparon más sabían que el chico no la usaría si no fuera necesario.

\- Al parecer tienes algo en mente, Hyoudou Issei, ¿es algo relacionado con la nueva forma en la usas el poder del Ouroboros? – pregunta el Rey León y el chico solo asiente.

\- Supongo que no hay de otra, yo también tendré que hacerme cargo de lo mío – decía el platino.

\- ¿Juggernaut Overdrive? – pregunta el peli negro y Vali también solo asiente con la cabeza.

 _-_ ¡No se lo permitiremos! – los dos dioses se lanzan un ataque y los cuatro lo esquivan.

\- ¿Necesitan tiempo? – preguntan ambos peli negros.

Ambos dragones asienten con la cabeza y se alejan mientras los otros dos se lanzaban a distraer a los dioses. Una vez los dragones se encontraban a una buena distancia comenzaron con sus cantos para acceder a sus nuevas formas.

\- ¡YO, El DRAGÓN ROJO CARMESÍ QUE SE ELEVA DESDE LA SUPREMACÍA!

¡YO, QUIEN POSEE AL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL CARMESÍ, ME CONVERTIRE EN REY!

El castaño había comenzado a hacer el canto de la Diabolus Dragon o Dragon Drive, mientras se envolvía en un aura que era una mezcla de negro azabache y carmesí.

Mientras tanto Vali también ya había comenzado a recitar el suyo propio para el Juggernaut Overdrive.

\- ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARE, SOY EL HAKURYUUKOU QUE TOMARA LA LEY A LA OSCURIDAD!

¡LO QUE FORTALECERÉ ES LA POSICIÓN DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!

Mientras estos recitaban sus cantos para acceder a su forma más fuerte actualmente, los otros dos se encontraban en una acalorada batalla con los dioses para concederles tiempo suficiente.

Cao Cao y Sairaorg la estaban pasando realmente mal, pero aun así no se rendían en su misión de detener el mayor tiempo posible a los dos ministros de Sakra.

Justo cuando los Dragones Celestiales iban a acabar con sus cánticos y los dioses iban a dar un golpe fatal a los pelinegros que tenían como rivales, sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba. La barrera había desaparecido y se podían ver a la distancia de unos pocos metros sobre los restos de la ciudad a los responsables de la destrucción y de la pequeña gran guerra que se estaba librando.

Los que habían mantenido la barrera alrededor de la batalla estaban agotados en el suelo, al parecer tratar de contener a esos dos les era imposible.

\- Sakra-sama – decían los dos ministros sorprendidos viendo a su maestro en ese lugar.

\- Son Sivi y Ashua, eh. Están jugando con esos mocosos, ¿Por qué no han terminado con la misión que les di?, incluso si sus oponentes son cuatro usuarios de Longinus ellos apenas son unos mocosos que no pueden con ustedes, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?– pregunta Indra.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Su Excelencia – se disculpan los dos.

\- ¿No será que tus sirvientes no pueden con esos mocosos Dragones Celestiales y los otros dos? – pregunta Shiva con malicia.

\- Cierra la boca. Como sea, Sivi, Ashua, encárguense de esos mocosos y de los demonios que están luchando con Jabberwocky – dio la orden Indra.

\- ¡Sí! – responden esos dos envolviéndose en una poderosa aura.

Justo cuando iban a atacar a los grupos de demonios algo los detuvo, una sensación rara como si alguien los hubiera detenido y sintieron un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su ser.

 _"ME TEMO QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE HAGAN ESO"_ – se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven.

Todos voltearon a todos lados buscando a quien había dicho eso ya que no conocían la voz de la persona que había dicho eso.

\- Allí – Señalo Koneko un punto un poco más arriba de donde se encontraban Shiva e Indra.

Todos, incluso los dioses prestaron atención a donde la loli había señalado y con gran sorpresa todos miraron como se formaba una grieta dimensional y de ella salía un chico de unos 19 o 20 años, cabello rojo brillante, los que notaron sus ojos pudieron ver que tenía heterocroma, siendo uno de sus ojos azul y otro rojo sangre, era algo parecido a Sirzechs solo que más joven. Este tenía a sus espaldas un grupo bastante grande de mujeres, se podían contar alrededor de 30 de diferentes edades, pero se podía ver una media de entre 18 y 20 años.

\- ¡Tú eres-! – dijeron los dioses sorprendidos

\- ¡Él es-! - al parecer los del Grupo Lucifer, asi como los herederos y varios de sus respectivos grupos también reconocieron al joven.

\- Ustedes encárguense de los monstruos pequeños – fue la orden que dio el chico a las mujeres que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

Ante esto todas las chicas a sus espaldas desaparecieron y comenzaron a derrotar a los monstruos a velocidades nunca antes vistas.

\- Ahora bien – decía el chico mientras miraba a Jabberwocky que lo miraba con hostilidad – creo que primero sacare la basura – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el chico se perdiera de vista.

El chico se apareció sobre la cabeza de la bestia gigante y la señalo con un dedo imbuido en aura, después comenzó a trazar algo asi como un mapa en el aire señalando los lugares donde estaban atacando los Bandersnatch, una vez termino de señalar todos los puntos donde se localizaban este simplemente chasqueo los dedos- y unos enormes pilares de energía se pudieron ver en los puntos señalados (algo asi como el Grand Chariot de Jellal de Fairy Tail, solo que a nivel aún más pro), todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos debido al deslumbramiento que la energía les daba. Una vez seso, todos estaban abrumados e incluso los dioses estaban sorprendidos… El Jabberwocky había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Nadie podía decir nada a tan enorme despliegue de poder, todos estaban abrumados y sorprendidos por el joven que acababa de aparecer.

\- ¿Quién demonios es ese chico? – preguntaban todos los que no lo conocían.

\- ¡Ya nos encargamos de los monstruos pequeños! – informo una chica que era muy parecida a Rias, solo que rubia y tenía su cabello levantado en una cola de caballo y con una trenza hacia al frente.

Todos miraron alrededor y en efecto, ningún monstruo quedaba, solo había un montón de cadáveres alrededor. Volvieron a ver al chico y notaron que ya todas las mujeres se encontraban en el punto de donde partieron, a espaldas del chico.

\- Muy bien, ahora – el chico mira a las dos deidades principales - ¿puedo pedirles que se retiren de aquí, Sakra-sama, Shiva-sama? – pregunta el chico a los líderes.

\- Así que el mocoso maldito ha llegado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablarnos en ese tono? – decía el calvo.

\- Yo no tenía intención de hacer esto, sin embargo, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada – respondió Shiva.

\- Entiendo, además, Indra-sama – esto último lo dijo con un poco de hostilidad mirando al dios al cual ya no le gustaba ser llamado asi – puedo hablar asi porque tengo el poder suficiente para desaparecerlo, más aun ahora que esta agotado – decía seriamente el chico.

Era cierto, aunque los dos dioses hayan batallado y no se les vea mínimamente lastimados, se notaba que estaban un poco cansados.

\- ¡NO TE CREAS TANTO, MALDITO MOCOSO! – grito el Dios calvo lanzando un poder exageradamente grande en contra del chico y de todo su grupo, los cuales no mostraban indicios de querer esquivar dicho ataque.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Dos explosiones exageradamente grandes se escucharon sucesivamente y las ráfagas de viento eran bastante grandes, eso obligaba a todos a cubrirse los ojos. Para cuando pudieron recuperar la visión pudieron ver al grupo del chico totalmente intacto, después lo buscaron a él y pudieron ver algo que asombro aún más a todos. El chico estaba en el lugar donde antes había estado Indra con su mano como señalando a otro punto, Shiva tenía unas pocas gotas de sudor en su frente. Mirando a donde señalaba el chico había un enorme cráter, mirando detenidamente al fondo del cráter pudieron ver a un Indra algo lastimado.

\- Ustedes – el chico se dirigió a los ministros de la deidad caída – llévense a su jefe y dejen de causarle problemas a los demás.

Los ministros no dijeron nada, solo dirigieron miradas de odio y cierto temor al joven. Se acercaron su jefe y notaron que los demás aleados se habían puesto entre el chico e Indra, Sivi y Ashua se acervaron a los demás y sin más desaparecieron. – Esto aún no ha acabado, mocosos – fue lo último que escucharon decir a Indra, antes de terminar de desaparecer.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Creí que habías desaparecido de la fas del mundo, niño – fue la voz del viejo mono la que se escuchó - te agradezco el que hayas detenido al Señor de los Cielos, de no ser asi, esto pudo haber durado una eternidad – al parecer también conocía al chico.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Rey Mono. Pido disculpas sobre lo que paso y por mantener mi paradero en secreto, se podría decir que estaba en una misión ultra secreta – se disculpó el chico.

El viejo solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento antes de desaparecer el también en un círculo mágico.

\- Bueno, con eso las cosas estarán tranquilas por un rato. Nos vemos, Maldito Mocoso – fueron las palabras con las que se despidió Shiva de los demás.

\- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo viendo a todos - Muchas gracias – logro decir Ganesha dirigiéndose al chico antes de irse.

De pronto varios círculos mágicos de comunicación apareció y mostraron a los Maous, los cuales estaban algo preocupados.

 _"Rias, Grayfia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Está todo bien por allá?"_ _– pregunta un desconcertado Sirzechs._

 _"Sí, que fue lo que paso, Sona-chan. ¿Están todos bien? Todos los monstruos y los Bandersnatch han desaparecido"_ _– decía de igual manera Serafall._

\- Sí. Véanlo ustedes mismos – dijo Grayfia señalando a donde estaba el chico, quien nuevamente había creado una grieta dimensional y comenzaba a entrar en ella junto con su grupo.

Los Maous estaban sorprendidos, pero también entendieron más o menos lo que había ocurrido y suspiraron aliviados al ver que no eran malas noticias.

\- ¡AUN TENGO UN PEQUEÑO ASUNTO QUE ARREGLAR! – Gritaba el chico - ¡PROMETO VOLVER LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!, Pero antes – el chico miro toda la zona y después trono nuevamente los dedos y todos los restos de la ciudad comenzaron a brillar - ¡LES HE REDUCIDO EL TRABAJO COMO DISCULPA! – sin decir más entro en la brecha que creo, donde ya lo esperaban el grupo de chicas.

Todos estaban desconcertados, no sabían a qué se refería el chico. Luego de eso miraron a sus alrededores y se volvieron a sorprender: la ciudad había sido completamente reconstruida.

 _"Ese chico en verdad es algo"_ – el Maou Belcebu sorprendido pero con una sonrisa amarga.

 _"Pensar que llegaría hasta ese nivel…."_ – incluso el Maou Asmodeo estaba sorprendido.

\- Rias, él era…. – decía la Sitri acercándose a la pelirroja con una mano en el pecho y sin despegar la mirada de donde antes estaba el chico.

\- Sí, Sona… ¡él ha regresado! – le respondió la heredera Gremory con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes que no sabían qué demonios era lo que había pasado, se quedaron con más dudas, pero aun asi nadie pregunto, ¡ya que habían logrado superar una crisis que pudo haber acabado con todo el mundo!

Sin más todos se retiraron a celebrar ese triunfo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si les di uno que otro Spoiler me disculpo y les aclaro que aún no he leído todo el volumen 20, hasta ahora solo hay traducido hasta el Life 1, pero también encontré Spoiler que confirman cosas aquí escritas. Por cierto, la Diabolus Dragon o Dragon Drive, es algo confirmado. La muerte de Rizevim también.**_

 _ **En cuanto a los dioses que mencione, todos están registrados en los Veda que son las escrituras Hindús. Asi que Sivi sí existe y sí es llamado el Rey Druma, y Ashua también existe como el Rey Ashoka. Ganesha también es hijo se Shiva. Si no me creen busquen en Google-sama.**_

 _ **El pilar de Vasago también existe como un pilar activo en DxD, solo que Minerva y su nobleza, asi como Kanade (sirvienta de Kunou) son personajes creados por yo merito. No sé cuál es la verdadera habilidad de ese pilar.**_

 _ **Seguro pensaron que Issei y Vali se enfrentarían a Shiva e Indra, pero siendo sinceros ellos aún no tienen ese nivel. Sin contar que, según Ichiei Ishibumi, ellos están en la cima del Top de los más fuertes del mundo de DxD solo superados por Ophis infinita, Gran Rojo que no está en el top y Trihexa. También aquí solo Indra era el antagonista, se podría decir que Shiva solo peleo "en defensa propia".**_

 _ **Como dije al principio, responderé sus dudas al final de cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero tener Reviews. Es un gusto, me despido con un saludo y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Sorpresas

DxD y algunos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y a sus respectivos autores.

Facción DxD: Sorpresas.

* * *

 _ **Un par días después**_

Varios días han pasado desde que la breve pero terrorífica batalla había acabado y ese joven misterioso había aparecido.

Todos se encontraban los que vivían en la Residencia Hyoudou estaban reunidos en la sala, los padres de Issei habían salido desde muy temprano e iban a regresar tarde. Todos veían las noticias de cómo fueron las cosas en el mundo humano durante la crisis, se estaba reportando que era un fenómeno natural sin precedentes o explicación alguna.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos – se disculpaba la castaña As de Miguel – no pude ayudarlos en la crisis, Miguel-sama mando a todo el personal a apoyar en el Cielo. En verdad, esa batalla fue demasiado abrumadora, incluso el cielo se sacudía en ocasiones.

Los Cuatro Grandes Serafines habían levantado una poderosa barrera, cada uno junto con su propia mano de Santos Valientes (al juego de cartas se les llama mano) y aun asi se afectó, aunque sea mínimamente.

\- No te preocupes, Irina. Nosotros entendemos que también lo estaban pasando mal. Aun asi, estamos a salvo porque ese chico que apareció. Parece que Rias-bucho y los demás saben quién era, ¿podría decirnos quien fue? – preguntaba a la Xenovia.

\- Muy pronto lo conocerán – decía mientras ella y sus miembros más antiguos presentes, Koneko y Akeno sonreían – pero en serio, parece que Onii-sama siempre supo de su paradero y nos informó que había desaparecido, tal parece que incluso Grayfia Onee-sama no sabía de esto ya que aunque estaba contenta de ver que estaba a salvo comento algo sobre "hablar seriamente con Sirzechs y los otros tres" – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Bueno, yo también lo conozco, Rias-san – comenta Rossweise levantando la mano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntan las miembros del grupo Gremory.

\- Fue hace tiempo en el Valhalla – fue la única respuesta de la Valquiria.

\- Ya veo – comentaron.

\- Pero ese chico debe de haber sido alguien muy importante para que todos los que están en posiciones altas lo conozcan – comentaba el hombre de la casa.

\- Algo asi – contesto su novia con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Dijo algo como que iba a regresar pronto, ¿no? – le preguntaba Akeno a su rey.

\- Asi es, Akeno. Incluso Sona estaba muy sorprendida, tal parece que ella también iba a hablar seriamente con Serafall-sama.

Después de una breve platica paso el tiempo hasta que el castaño volvió a hablar.

\- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, ¿Nos vamos a acostar? mañana hay que ir de nuevo a la Academia y Rias y Akeno-san tienen que ir a la universidad.

\- Tienes razón, Issei. Vamos a acostarnos – concluyo la pelirroja.

Tiempo después, el castaño ya estaba en su habitación junto con su Novia y Asia. Ya vestían su ropa de dormir que consistía solamente en unos shorts para el castaño, mientras que su novia un coqueto y sensual negligé, y Asia una provocativa bata de dormir sumamente corta.

\- He estado pensando en esto desde que la vi pero…. ¿este tipo de cama en verdad existe? – decía el chico viendo su nueva cama.

\- Asi es, tuvimos que mandarla a hacer especialmente – contestaba la pelirroja mirándola también – además de que se ha vuelto necesaria.

\- P-pero esa cama, tiene más bien el tamaño de una habitación normal en ella ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas personas caben en ella? – preguntaba una nerviosa Asia.

\- Quien sabe – responden los otros dos.

En efecto, la cama del castaño era enorme, si su cama anterior era grande, esta era por lo menos el doble de grande.

\- Como sea, sirve para lo mismo. Vamos a dormir – al final el castaño le restó importancia y fue a acostarse seguido por las dos chicas.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que se habían acostado, aun asi, Asia ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. El castaño y la pelirroja estaban aún despiertos. Cosa que el castaño aprovecho para hacer una pregunta:

\- Rias, ¿en verdad no me vas a decir quién era ese chico? – pregunta intrigado y curioso el chico.

\- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa – decía Rias con voz traviesa.

El chico solo la veía con una cara algo complicada, como si sintiera algo raro.

\- Issei, ¿acaso estas celoso? – pregunta ahora ella sin dejar el tono travieso y divertido.

El chico solo asintió un poco con la cabeza y con un sonrojo, a pesar de estar oscuro, como era de esperarse de los demonios Rias lo noto.

\- Escúchame bien, Issei, al único que amo es a ti. Él se podría decir que es importante en otro sentido, asi que no te hagas ideas raras, ¿está bien? – decía la chica abrazando a su novio.

\- No me dirás quién es – pregunta el chico abrazando a su novia.

\- No, además pronto lo conocerás jeje

\- Mala – fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de dormirse.

* * *

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Las clases y el club ya habían terminado, todos los de la Residencia Hyoudou, el grupo Sitri y el grupo Vasago, asi como los representantes del Cielo, el Joker Dulio y la Hermana Griselda se encontraban en la amplia sala VIP de la Casa, todos se estaban preguntando a que se debía la reunión, creían que era una reunión para hablar sobre el recuento de los daños de la crisis que habían sufrido hace apenas unos días.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí ¿podríamos empezar la reunión para informar los acontecimientos recientes? – pregunta la hermana Griselda.

\- Eso puede esperar – fue la voz de Azazel para después aparecer en un círculo mágico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Azazel? ¿La reunión no era para eso? – pregunta Sona

\- Bueno, se podría decir que sí – decía el caído rascándose la cabeza – pero primero necesitamos que alguien muy especial venga – dice Azazel sonriendo.

Un par de minutos pasaron y lejos de lo que todos podían imaginar, una brecha dimensional de un tamaño suficiente para que una persona pudiera pasar por ella se formó en uno de los extremos de la sala. De ella salió un chico al cual todos los que estaban en el inframundo reconocieron, jamás podrían olvidar a alguien asi, siguiendo al chico el grupo de hermosas chicas que se encargó de los monstruos pequeños también salió de la brecha.

Todos los que estaban en la sala mostraban varias expresiones, las herederas se les podía ver una cara alegre en distintos grados, siendo Rias y Sona las más alegres, los que lo conocían de antes igual, mientras que los que no lo conocían solo lo podían ver sorprendidos. Por otra parte, Ophis lo veía un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, y Lilith se sentía inquieta, estas reacciones la tuvieron varios que lo reconocieron también.

\- Hola ¿Cómo han estado? – Saludaba el chico casualmente como si nada – en verdad mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? – decía el chico sonriendo y mirando a todos.

\- Eso es verdad…. Onii-sama – decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos los que no lo conocían.

Nadie en la sala esperaba esa respuesta. Ciertamente el chico tenía el cabello rojo y se parecía en cierto grado a Sirzechs ya que ambos eran sumamente guapos, aun asi algo en él no parecía ser de la familia Gremory, se podría decir que la belleza del chico enfrente de ellos era algo diferente. Se podría decir que era más divina que demoniaca.

\- ¿Cómo que "Onii-sama"?, Rias ¿él también es tu hermano? – pregunta un desconcertado castaño.

\- Asi es – fue la respuesta del chico – pero de verdad no esperaba encontrarme con Ophis aquí. Espera, ¿hay dos Ophis? – pregunta el chico.

\- ¡¿Conoces a Ophis?! – preguntan todos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que, al parecer, el chico pelirrojo conocía a los dos dioses dragón.

\- ¿Es tan raro que la conozca? bueno, también conozco a Gran Rojo si es que se lo estaban preguntando.

\- No pero….

\- No puedo creerlo, Airen-nii está aquí…. – fue el comentario del segundo caballero de Sona, Benia.

\- Oh, Benia se encuentra aquí también.

\- Pero como… - la loli Shinigami iba a preguntar algo pero el chico solo le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio con el dedo sonriendo.

\- ¿Pero cómo…..? ¿Quién es realmente tu hermano, Rias? ¿Por qué conoce a Benia? – pregunta el castaño a la pelirroja.

\- Todo a su tiempo, ¿verdad Ophis? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Tienes razón, es muy pronto – contestaba la loli mientras se veía un poco perturbada.

\- Si, además es Onii-sama el que debe contárselos.

El chico solo veía la conversación algo divertido.

\- Jajaja tal parece que guardaron secreto de mí hasta que yo me presentara. Los comprendo, sería bastante problemático de explicar, además de que es una buena travesura jajaja

A todos les salió una gotita en la nuca pensando que el chico era realmente travieso.

\- Bueno, supongo que pasare a presentarme junto con mi grupo. Soy Airen Gremory, soy un príncipe de la casa de Gremory, un gusto conocerlos a todos – decía el chico haciendo una pose de caballero – Y ellas son las integrantes que conforman mis grupos – el chico introdujo a las chicas para que se presentaran.

\- Hola ¿cómo están? – Decía la rubia que se parecía a Rias (Imagínense a Rias rubia con un peinado similar al de Grayfia cuando está en Modo Onee-sama) – Yo soy la primera reina de Airen-sama, Mi nombre es Jessica Bael – se presentó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando lo que había dicho, cuando todos se dan cuenta de lo que dijo:

\- ¡¿BAEL?! – preguntan todos al mismo tiempo viendo a la pelirroja.

\- Ella es la hermana mayor de Sairaorg, aunque de diferente madre. Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero su madre es humana – contesto la chica viendo a si prima.

\- Espera…. Ellos acaban de decir "grupos" y "primera reina", ¿es que no solo se puede tener un grupo? – pregunta Issei.

\- Por lo general es asi, pero Onii-sama es algo… "Especial" por asi decirlo, asi que se le permitió tener más de uno – vuelve a responder.

\- Jajaja en realidad tengo derecho a tener 3 grupos, pero siendo sincero se me hace mucho, asi que solo decidí tener dos a lo máximo, prometí no usar el otro juego de piezas. También se me fueron concedidos debido a la misión secreta que tenía que cumplir, por lo que se me dio ese privilegio ya que creían que podía necesitar apoyo - dijo el chico explicando y sorprendiendo a todos – bueno, creo que es mejor seguir con la presentación jeje

\- Bueno, yo soy la primera Torre de la Guardia de Airen-kun – decía una chica con un pelo de color plateado, unos ojos azules y un cuerpo de lujo – Mi nombre es Karen Smirnoff -

\- ¿Guardia? – preguntan todos.

\- Mis grupos se dividen en dos: el primero es la Guardia, haciendo referencia a la Guardia Real y el segundo es el grupo de Vanguardia – responde el chico pelirrojo.

\- Espera, ¿tú no eres la hija de Penemue? – decía el caído ahora sorprendido. La chica solo se sorprendió a la hora de ver al exjefe de su madre – seguro se sorprenderá de saber dónde estabas.

\- Yo soy la segunda torre de Airen-sama, Tsuchimikado Yuri – decía una chica de cabello blanco y una mirada un poco dura que vestía un hakama de sacerdotisa solo que con una falda corta Roja. (Pueden ver este link, también es bastante parecida a Jeanne d´Arc de Hidan no Aria)

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Midori, soy el primer Caballero de la Guardia de Airen-sama – decía una chica de cabello verde (solo imagínense a Nonaka Yuki de Shinmai, ella es idéntica).

\- Kousaka Shigure, segundo caballero – decía una chica de cabello negro (sí, es la de Kenichi)

\- Himeno Futaba, Primer Alfil – decía una chica con cabello largo hasta la cintura de color púrpura-negro, pupilas violetas, piel blanca y orejas de gato retorciéndose un poco nerviosa al ver que todos le ponían atención. (Imagínense a Yumiko de Grisaia con orejas de gato)

\- Tsuchimikado Yuki, soy el segundo alfil de Airen-sama – ella también estaba nerviosa. (Ella se parece a Azmaria Hendric de Chrono Crusade)

\- Oye, ella tiene el mismo apellido que una de las torres además de que es idéntica, ¿son ustedes hermanas? – pregunta Minerva.

\- Asi es, Yuki y yo somos gemelas – decía la Torre ya que su hermana tenía un poco de nervios.

\- Ya veo – contesto la heredera de Vasago.

\- Bueno, hay que seguir con las presentaciones – decía la Sitri ya que quería saber de las chicas.

\- Yo soy el primer peón de Airen-kun – decía una chica orgullosamente – mi nombre es Arnett McMillian (es del anime de Freezing, algunas más de los peones son de ese anime)

\- Mi nombre es Tenjoin Ouka y soy un peón

\- Li Suna, peón – decía una que parecía se la mayor.

\- Cassie Lockheart, peón de Guardia – decía una linda peliverde.

\- Amelia Evans, un gusto (hasta aquí son chicas de Freezing :P)

\- Tearju Lunatique, sexto peón - decía una rubia con muy buen cuerpo (To Love Ru).

\- Haqua du Lot Herminium, soy un Shinigami y peón de Airen-sama – se presenta una linda peli morada y un broche para cabello en forma de calavera con un poco de arrogancia (Kami Nomi Zo)

\- Bueno, ellas son todas la que se encuentran en mi Guardia – decía el chico.

\- Entonces, las que restan son del segundo juego de piezas ¿verdad? Espera, solo tienes Siete peones de la primera, ¿alguien consumió dos piezas? – decía la pelinegra de los Gremory.

\- Bueno, hay una explicación para eso, pero creo que es mejor terminar la presentación – decía el chico desviando la mirada algo nervioso.

\- Airen-sama perdió una pieza de peón del primer juego – decía su primera reina con voz dura y parecía un poco molesta.

\- Sssshhhh, no les digas Jessica – decía el chico llorando estilo anime, también un poco asustado de su reina.

Todos miraban la escena con sonrisas fingidas y una gota en la nuca.

\- Airen-kun, eso sucedió porque tratas a tus piezas como juguetes – reprendía también Sona.

\- Sona también me regaña – chico usaba en tono infantil – pero si seguimos asi no terminaremos la presentación – decía el chico queriéndose librar del regaño.

\- Esta bien, pero después hablaremos muy seriamente – dijo la Sitri.

\- Hola, soy la segunda Reina de Airen-kun, mi nombre es Najimi Ajimu – se presenta una chica bella de cabello castaño, pechos moderados y dos largas coletas hacia atrás.

\- Soy la primera torre de Vanguardia de Airen, mi nombre es Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, pueden llamarme Leo-sama o Majestad – decía una peliblanca con orejas de Gato (Dog Days)

Todos volvieron a ver al chico.

\- Leo-san es, o mejor dicho era la reina de un país en otra dimensión - contesta Jessica en lugar del chico.

\- Si eras una reina, ¿Por qué decidiste seguir a Airen-san? – pregunta el peón hombre de los Sitri.

\- Seguí a Airen porque me pareció interesante, además él ayudo a mi pueblo – fue la respuesta que obtuvo el rubio.

\- Bueno, bueno, hay que seguir con la presentación – decía el caído mirando a las faltantes – Puedo imaginar que todas o por lo menos la mayoría son de otra dimensión, ¿verdad?

El caído solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

\- Soy la segunda torre, Akatsuki Reina. Por favor trátenme bien – decía una linda pelinegra (ella es de Strike the Blood)

\- Primer caballero de vanguardia de Airen-sama, llámenme Esdeath – decía una peli azul vestida de militar (Akame Ga Kill).

\- Segundo caballero, mi nombre es Akame – decía una peli negra con ojos rojos.

-Primer Alfil de Vanguardia, Rachel Summers – decía una castaña vestida con un jeans de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de algodón y un chaleco del mismo material del jeans (ella es de Marvel, hija de Scott "Ciclope" y Jean Grey).

\- Segundo Alfil, Kirasaka Sayaka – decía una castaña de hermosos ojos verdes (Strike the Blood)

\- Primer peón de Vanguardia, llámenme Leone jaja – decía una rubia (Akame)

\- Peon de Vanguardia, Emma Frost – decía una albina en un vestido algo revelador (ella también es de Marvel)

\- La Folia Rihavein, también peón de vanguardia – decía una hermosísima chica que también era albina (Strike the Blood)

"Ella también parece una princesa" – pensaron todos.

\- Mi nombre es Hielo, un gusto – decía otra chica (Ella es de DC)

\- Soy Seraphim, soy un peón de vanguardia – decía la chica pelinegra (Kore wa Zombie desu Ka)

\- Kagura Mikazuchi – fue todo lo que dijo una chica que tenía un moño que asemejaba orejas de conejo. (Fairy Tail)

\- Azama Miya, es un placer conocer a todos ustedes – decía una mujer vestida como miko solo que con un hakama de color morado (Sekirei).

\- Soy Yukikaze Penettone, un gusto – fue por ultimo lo que dijo la rubia que tenía orejas y cola similares a Kunou.

\- Bueno sé que fue algo tardado, pero ellas son todas mis piezas. Como dijo Azazel la mayoría son de otra dimensión solo Jessica, Karen, Yuri, Midori, Yuki y Futaba son de esta dimensión- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos- Como sea, espero poder llevarnos bien – decía el chico haciendo una leve reverencia.

Después de eso todos se presentaron con el chico y comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo, Onii-sama? Y ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – le preguntaba Rias con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bu-bueno, eso es porque fue una orden directa de los Cuatro Grandes Maou, además de que Ajuka-sama quería información de cómo estaban compuestas las dimensiones "Naturales" para hacer una mejor para los Rating Games, algo asi como mejorar las que ya se están ocupando. La nueva dimensión de bolsillo para los juegos debe estar terminada en un par de meses según mis cálculos – fue la respuesta del chico.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que Onee-sama dijo cuándo le pregunte, Rias. Aun así, nos tuviste muy preocupadas ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar una misión asi? – pregunta ahora Sona.

\- Bueno, tú sabes que les debo mucho a los Maou, ¿verdad? – Decía el chico con una cara un poco triste – aun así lo siento prometí estar con ustedes cuando entraran a la Preparatoria, pero quiero que comprendan que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo – el chico hacia una profunda reverencia a las chicas.

\- Si…. – decían las herederas Sitri y Gremory un poco tristes al saber a qué se refería.

\- Y no te preocupes, Nii-sama

\- Bueno esa sería una historia para otro día, por ahora ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer antes de que llegáramos?

\- Íbamos a hablar sobre el incidente de hace unos días en el que te encargaste de ese bastardo de Sakra jajaja – decía Azazel, que parecía estar contento con lo que había hecho el chico.

\- Bueno, eso fue porqué él estaba algo agotado por su breve enfrentamiento con Shiva-sama – decía el chico intentando sonar humilde.

\- No, no, no te quites mérito. Ni siquiera Yo, Sirzechs y Miguel juntos hubiésemos podido hacer algo en contra de Sakra incluso en ese estado – decía el caído.

\- Jajaja supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pero bueno, Airen-san, en verdad que tienes un buen gusto por las chicas. Todas tus siervas son hermosas – decía el castaño echándoles una mirada a las chicas.

Las chicas del Pelirrojo mostraban diferentes reacciones a la mirada del Castaño; unas estaban un poco enojadas, otras agradecían el alago, otras inflaban el pecho con orgullo y otras estaban nerviosas, en eso contestan todas:

\- Nosotras solo servimos a Airen-sama, nadie más nos importa – decían la mayoría en coro, aunque las que no lo decían también lo pensaban.

\- Ellas son mi Harem – decía el chico con una inocente sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron de piedra por la súbita declaración, solo los que lo conocían se quedaron algo tranquilos aunque sorprendidos.

\- Rias, tu hermano y yo somos iguales – decía el castaño entre lágrimas.

\- Te equivocas, Issei. Mi Onii-sama es….. Bueno, no sabría decirlo muy bien, solo diré que sus conceptos de harem son diferentes – todos los demás escucharon la explicación también lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras las otras herederas asentían con la cabeza cuando las volteaban a verlas y trataban de confirmarlo – asi que no le des ideas diferentes, es más, te prohíbo platicar sobre "eso" con él – el castaño solo se sorprendió por lo dicho por su novia.

\- Airen-sama es demasiado inocente como para saber que es un harem, además de que solo reunió mujeres ya que fue sugerencia de una de sus tías – decía la primera Reina de Airen con una sonrisa amarga.

Asi transcurrió la reunión hasta que todos se retiraron, a excepción de Airen y sus dos grupos.

\- ¿Se piensan quedar en la casa? – pregunta una sonriente Rias.

\- No queremos molestar, pero a esta hora no creo que haya hoteles disponibles – pensaba el chico.

\- No es ninguna molestia, aunque no creo que haya tantas habitaciones disponibles – decía Issei.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ¿Quién quiere quedarse en mi habitación? – fue lo que a lo mucho dijo el chico sin saber que había encendido la mecha de un poderoso explosivo.

\- YO TENGO EL DERECHO DE QUEDARME A SU LADO, DESPUES DE TODO, SOY SU PRIMER REINA – argumentaba la rubia que era una viva imagen de Rias.

\- SI ES ASI, YO TAMBIEN LO TENGO AL SER SU OTRA REINA – defendía Ajimu.

\- MI NOMBRE ES REINA, ASI QUE YO TAMBIEN CUENTO – decía la torre de vanguardia del pelirrojo.

\- ESO NO CUENTA – decían todas la demás.

\- Eso es muy sorprendente – decían las chicas del grupo Gremory que ya residían allí, aun asi se preguntaban si asi lucían ellas al pelear por el castaño.

Todas lo miraron y este como si supiera lo que estaban pensando solo asintió con la cabeza confirmándoles sus sospechas.

\- No se preocupen solo será esta noche, ya hable con Onii-sama al respecto. Bueno, de confirmarlo creo que sea más de una noche – fue lo último dicho por el chico, después fue a la habitación que le correspondía seguido de las chicas que habían ganado la competencia que al parecer era piedra-papel-tijeras.

Todos solo asentían con la cabeza y se fueron a sus propias piezas a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Mañana siguiente**_

Un nuevo día en Kuoh, todo normal. El castaño despertó con TODAS las chicas en su cama, pero con la cama que tenía ahora todas cabían en ella, asi que no sufrió tantas incomodidades. Todo normal….. Hasta que bajo a la sala y noto que un nuevo pasillo estaba abierto, según sus cálculos ese pasillo podría llegar hasta las casas de los vecinos y ya no deberían ser parte de su propiedad, asi que salió de la casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien…..

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – Fue el grito que despertó a todo el vecindario.

\- Oh, ¿qué te parece? Ampliamos la casa para que Onii-sama pueda quedarse junto con toda…. Todas sus noblezas – decía la pelirroja que había aparecido de repente al lado del castaño.

\- ¿No solo iba a quedarse un poco tiempo? – pregunto el chico.

\- Bueno, es solo que me intereso un poco eso de ir a la universidad, asistiré con Rias, Onii-sama ya debe de haber arreglado todo – decía el chico que también había aparecido al lado del castaño.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿era necesario tanto? – se preguntaba el chico al ver la mansión que se conectaba con la suya y que tenía por lo menos el mismo tamaño.

\- Le dije a Onii-sama que no era necesario tanto. Pero a las chicas les gusto, además de que creo que siempre es bueno tener lugar extra – decía al chico pelirrojo restándole importancia y entrando nuevamente.

\- Bueno, creo que no es necesario preguntar cómo le hicieron para levantar esa casa tan rápido ya que la mía también fue hecha en una sola noche – el castaño también se había rendido sobre el asunto.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a desayunar. En el desayuno todos se sorprendieron ya que el comedor era por lo menos el doble de amplio y había dos grandes mesas, también antes del desayuno todos los nuevos inquilinos de la Residencia Hyoudou se presentaron a los padres de Issei, que al principio se sorprendieron al ver al gran grupo de hermosas mujeres, pero se sorprendieron más al saber que el pelirrojo era hermano de Rias, a quien ya consideraban su nuera.

\- Espero que no les moleste que hayamos tenido el atrevimiento de remodelar su hogar una vez más, Señor y Señora Hyoudou – decía el chico pelirrojo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- No te preocupes, Airen-kun – decía el padre de Issei.

\- Asi es, nosotros les debemos mucho a tu familia, asi que esto no es ninguna molestia. Además de que con esto tenemos un hombre más en casa, aunque el número de mujeres también aumento considerablemente – comentaba la madre de Issei que veía con pequeñísimo sonrojo al chico.

\- Bueno, eso es un alivio, tienen toda mi gratitud. Por cierto, el desayuno está listo. Yo mismo prepare la comida. Esta vez les ofreceré un verdadero festín, el cual consiste en un bufet continental en el que hay comida de todos los países, hay comida Europea, Americana, China, Japonesa e incluso Mexicana, asi que por favor, disfruten – decía el chico mostrando a todos los exquisitos platillos que había preparado.

\- Onii-sama es un gran cocinero, ya lo verán – decía la pelirroja incitando a sus siervos a probar la comida.

A todos se les hacía agua la boca de solo ver la comida, todos se preguntaban ¿Qué tal sabrá?, en cuanto a las chicas que conformaban las noblezas del pelirrojo no aguantaron más la tentación y atacaron la comida, no de forma vulgar ya que todas eran unas damas, pero aun asi se podía ver la gula que tenían al ver la comida.

Todos probaron la comida y… de pronto un mar de sabores se encontraban en su boca, todos fueron transportados por el sabor de la comida: Asia y Xenovia que había tomado comida Italiana, unos canelones y un fetuccini, se encontraban de tour en su tierra natal, desde Turín hasta Sicilia se veían a ellas mismas en la torre de Piza y en el coliseo Romano. Por su parte Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka e Irina, que habían escogido la comida japonesa se vieron en Kioto, pasando por todos los templos hasta detenerse en una playa de Okinawa. Le Fay había optado por la comida francesa y se veía a ella misma en la torre Eiffel, pasando por los jardines de Luxemburgo, para finalizar en Costa Azul. Rossweise había tomado comida china y de pronto se vio en Hong Kong, pasando por el palacio Imperial y llegando a la Muralla China. Issei y sus padres habían escogido la comida mexicana ya que no la habían probado, de pronto se vieron a sí mismos en las pirámides de Teotihuacán, después pasaron por la plaza Garibaldi y al final terminaron en Chichen Itzá (Shokugeki no Souma LOL).

Todos estaban inmersos en el mar de sabores que había en las comidas preparadas por el chico.

\- ¡DELICIOSOOOOOOO! – fue el grito de todos (no describí la reacción de las siervas de Airen porque son muchas jaja)

\- Es por esto que no dejamos que Airen-sama cocine del diario, es una amenaza para nuestra dieta – decía Midori, segundo caballero del chico, mientras comía todo lo que había en su plato.

\- Te entendemos – le contestaban las demás chicas.

\- Esto en verdad es delicioso, Airen-kun – decía la madre de Issei que no podía dejar de comer.

\- Muchas gracias – era lo único que decía el chico.

\- Por cierto, Airen-sama ¿podría darme permiso de regresar a mi dimensión? Quiero estar allá mientras usted va a la Universidad – decía mujer vestida de Miko color Morado, Miya.

\- Claro, Miya-san. ¿Quién más quiere volver? – pregunta y varias levantaron su mano – Esta bien.

\- ¿Puedes regresarlas a sus dimensiones? – pregunta una sorprendida Rias.

\- Claro, eso es lo que estaba arreglando cuando paso lo de Indra y Shiva.

\- Ya veo, pero como… – fue la única respuesta de la chica.

\- Dejemos las explicaciones para después, Ria-tan – decía el chico sonriendo.

Después de comer, todos se dirigían al colegio. El grupo era aún más numeroso ya que varias de las chicas de la nobleza de Airen al parecer se habían inscrito a la universidad y a la academia Kuoh, no todas, pero si varias. Todas ellas iban con un aura sombría ya que no podían creer que habían comido de esa manera. Los dos chicos que iban de escoltas de las damas las veían sonriendo amargamente.

\- No hay que dejar que Airen-kun cocine en por lo menos un mes – propuso la pandora pelirroja, Arnett.

\- De acuerdo – dijeron las demás en coro.

Después del camino se tuvieron que despedir, el chico pelirrojo estaba frente al castaño.

\- Bueno, nos tenemos que despedir. No te preocupes, yo cuidare de Rias y Akeno, ¿Puedo llamarte Issei, verdad? – decía el pelirrojo.

\- Claro que si me puede llamar Issei, Airen-san – decía el castaño – y gracias, le encargo que cuide de Rias y Akeno-san.

\- Jajaja vamos, no seas tímido, llámame Onii-chan. Después de todo eres el novio de Ria-tan jaja, Akeno-chan también es como una hermana pequeña para mí y pues en las condiciones que están creo que también por parte de ella, Koneko-chan y las demás. Por cierto chicas, ustedes también son mi familia ya que son parte de la familia Gremory, asi que también pueden llamarme Onii-chan.

Todas las chicas lo miraban con una expresión complicada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Onii-sama no digas nada vergonzoso – replicaba Rias con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

\- Es verdad, Airen-nii si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde – decía la morena.

\- Airen-sama deje de perder el tiempo y vámonos, o vamos a retrasar a Rias y Akeno – reprendía su primer tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo.

\- Nos vemos chicos – decía Karen que era la otra chica con la iban a ir a la universidad.

\- Akeno-san se refiere a él como "Nii" – decía el castaño con una sonrisa amarga al ver que Akeno se había rendido.

La mayoría de la nobleza de Airen se quedó en la casa o se había ido a su propia dimensión de visita. Aun asi, las pandoras (a excepción de Suna), Midori, Futaba, Reina la torre de vanguardia y las Gemelas Tsuchimikado iban a asistir a la Academia Kuoh. De camino como de costumbre se encuentran a los tres rubios.

\- Hola, Issei-kun.

\- Que tal, Hyoudou.

\- Buenos días, Issei-senpai.

\- Como están, Kiba, Saji, Gasper – regresa el saludo.

\- Pero en verdad eres un bastardo, Hyoudou, cada vez vienes con una cantidad más grande de chicas – decía el chico viendo a las pandoras y compañía.

\- Nosotras somos siervas de Airen-sama, no hay ningún otro hombre para nosotras - decían en coro sacando unas gotitas a todos.

Pasaron las clases, donde por cierto todos los hombres estaban más que emocionados ya que todas las chicas que había de "intercambio" por un programa especial internacional eran unas verdaderas bellezas, más aun estas no estaban mínimamente interesadas en los chicos que se les acercaban, algunas los rechazaban con gentileza mientras otras simplemente los ignoraban. Las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta que llegó la hora de deportes.

\- Mmmm me toco en la clase de Xenovia-kaicho. Creo que sería una buena idea ver que tan rápidos son los caballeros de la hermana de Airen-kun, ¡te reto a una carrera Xenovia-san, será una vuelta al ovalo! – decía una chica pelirroja a la que parecía gustarle la competencia.

\- Esta bien Arnett, solo no te arrepientas después – decía la peli azul aceptando el reto.

\- KYYAAAAA, Kaicho tendrá una competencia contra la nueva – gritaron todas la chicas emocionadas.

Todos se acercaron a ver la competencia que se iba a dar entre la que hasta ahora invicta chica de deportes.

\- Muy bieeeen, yo seré la que vigile el encuentro – decía la chica de coletas y cabello castaño.

\- Parece que Xenovia va a hacerlo Issei-kun – decía Kiba a Issei.

\- Jajaja Xenovia es realmente competitiva – respondía con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Bien, ¿están listas? – decía la chica que fungía como vigilante a las dos que estaba en posición de corredor – Entonces, En sus marcas, Listas….. ¡Fuera! – fue lo último en decir antes de que salieran a máxima velocidad.

En el transcurso Xenovia iba a la cabeza por muy poco, pero Arnett la seguía desde muy cerca.

\- Eres bastante rápida Arnett – decía.

\- No es para tanto, ahora comienza lo bueno – decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad y rebasaba a Xenovia con facilidad.

\- ¿Pero qué…..? – Xenovia solo podía ver con incredulidad como era dejada atrás.

Todo paso rápido, Arnett aunque no fue mucho más rápida que Xenovia, termino ganando para sorpresa de todos. Allí fue donde Xenovia recordó como la chica junto con sus compañeras eliminaban a los monstruos pequeños que eran arrojados por Jabberwocky.

\- La- la ganadora es Arnett McMillian-san – decía la Castaña anunciando a la ganadora.

Todos fueron a ver a las chicas, mientras las felicitaban a ambas, ya que incluso habían roto el record anterior sin querer.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Xenovia-san, no debes sentirte mal – decía la pelirroja.

\- Tienes razón, aun asi tu eres demasiado veloz. ¿De verdad solo usaste tu fuerza muscular para correr? – pregunta la peli azul como sospechando.

\- Arnett-san puede ser muy testaruda, pero te aseguro que no hizo trampa – decía una hermosa peli verde, Cassie.

\- Eres muy rápida, Arnett-san, ¿de casualidad eres la más rápida entre las siervas de Airen-san? – pregunta Issei que había llegado a la conversación.

Esta pregunta llamo la atención de todos los del grupo Gremory, en especial la de los caballeros.

\- Para nada. Cassie aquí presente es mucho más rápida que yo, aun asi ella es superada por varias en el grupo, como Midori. Aunque sí tuviera que decir quién es la más rápida de todas, creo que sería Jessica-san, aunque Ajimu-san también podría serlo – decía la pelirroja en pose pensativa.

Todos los chicos estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, no se esperaban eso. No podían creer que a pesar de no ser la más rápida del grupo haya podido derrotar a Xenovia tan fácilmente.

\- Entonces, si se pudiera cuantificar en poder, ¿Quién sería la más fuerte? – preguntan una vez más.

\- Esa definitivamente seria Jessica-san, ella en verdad hace honor a su título de "Primer Reina" – contestaba esta vez Futaba.

\- Eso significa que Jessica-san es terroríficamente poderosa, ¿verdad? – decía Kiba.

Las chicas solo asentían con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hay de Airen-san? – pregunta solo por curiosidad el castaño.

\- Airen-sama es el ser más poderoso que jamás podrán conocer. A decir verdad, ni siquiera los dos grupos que conformamos su nobleza, junto con todos los grupos de los demonios jóvenes podríamos hacer algo en su contra – fue la respuesta seria de Arnett.

Los Gremory solo podían tragar saliva, ya que ellos mismos vieron la forma excesivamente fácil en la que se encargaba de los monstruos gigantes y de Indra, aunque dijeran que este último estaba levemente agotado.

Después de eso, regresaron a los salones a tomar las clases restantes que tenían, al terminar todos los miembros del Club, al cual se integraron las siervas de Airen que iban en su salón, se reunieron en el salón de la vieja escuela donde pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que era momento de ir a casa.

* * *

 _ **Días después Residencia Hyoudou**_

Después de cenar todos estaban platicando en la sala principal de temas triviales.

\- En serio, tener a Onii-sama en la universidad es algo que ayuda mucho – decía la pelirroja.

\- Es verdad, tener a Airen-nii ha hecho que los chicos dejen de molestarnos tanto – se quejaba Akeno.

\- ¿Acaso las molestan en la universidad? – Pregunta Issei – bueno, eso era algo normal ya que las dos son exageradamente hermosas, pero ¿Quiénes son los bastardos que las molestaban? – decía con un poco de posesividad en sus palabras.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, Issei-kun. Ya te había dicho que solo tengo… tenemos ojos para ti – decía Akeno.

\- Si, de todas formas yo estaré cuidándolas en la universidad, asi que no te preocupes – decía Airen.

. Pero Issei, no es bueno que muestres tus celos tan abiertamente – decía la chica pelirroja sonrojada.

\- Gracias por eso jaja. Perdón por ser tan celoso – decía Issei haciendo una leve reverencia.

Las chicas solo sonreían, aunque por dentro se sentían extrañamente felices por los celos que tenía Issei al pensar que alguien podría robarles su atención.

\- Por cierto, ¿quiénes son las señoritas? – decía el chico mirando a una chica de cabello rubio, piel de porcelana y ojos rojos como la sangre que lo miraba algo nerviosa, y a una niña de pelo color plateado.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, Onii-sama no conoce a Valery y a Tosuka – decía la pelirroja.

\- Me presentare, soy Valery Tepes, vine a jugar pero veo que están en una reunión asi que decidí participar – se presentaba con diplomacia Valery.

\- Ya veo, eres la prima de Gasper ¿no es asi? Un gusto, mi nombre es Airen Gremory – decía e chico besando el dorso de la mano de la chica quien se sonrojo violentamente a tan caballeroso acto.

\- Yo soy Tosuka, mucho gusto – saludo la niña.

\- Es un gusto, eres la amiga de Yuuto ¿verdad? – decía el chico mientras imitaba la acción pasada.

\- Asi es – fue la única respuesta de la niña.

Después de eso, las pláticas acerca de cómo les iba en la escuela a todas las recién llegadas, y como eran sus propias dimensiones eran las conversaciones que abundaban en toda la reunión, aun asi el pelirrojo veía fijamente a Issei y a Valery, cosa que los ponía un poco nerviosos. Al final el chico se decidió a hablar y preguntarle a ambos lo que lo estaba intrigando desde que los vio por primera vez.

\- Issei, Valery-san ¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas? – todos los presentes se extrañaron.

La mayoría se extrañó al ver en el rostro del pelirrojo una expresión de seriedad.

\- Cla-claro Airen-san – respondían al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, primero las damas. Asi que Valery-san, por lo que he podido observar tu estas…. "Incompleta" por asi decirlo, puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe eso? – fue la pregunta que lanzo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad de observación que tenía el chico, ya que no recordaban que eso haya sido informado.

\- Valery-san es la poseedora de un Longinus, la Sephiroth Grial, ella tiene un talento increíble en su Sacred Gear, tanto que ha desarrollado una Sub-especie de la misma, teniendo tres Santos Griales. El problema es que Rizevim robo uno de ellos y actualmente desconocemos su paradero o quien lo posee, la única razón por la que ella puede estar consciente es por el collar que tiene un fragmento del Grial robado que trae puesto ahora mismo – dio una explicación Rias en lugar de la vampiresa.

\- Ya veo, eso lo explica todo, gracias. Pero debe ser muy molesto tener ese collar a todas horas, ¿no es asi? – la chica solo asiente – Ya veo, bueno creo que ella lo merece. Dime, si te dijera que hay una forma de que no tengas que preocuparte por usar ese collar todos los días pero dejarías de ser vampira ¿lo tomarías? – pregunta el chico.

Todos lo miraban dudosos, era similar a algo que querían recordar pero no podían ligarlo del todo bien.

\- Si, yo creo que lo tomaría – decía la chica.

\- Bien – el chico solo sonreía mientras llevaba una mano a su bolcillo- Justo la acabo de encontrar, ¿quién iba a pensar que me sería útil tan pronto? – decía sacando un objeto de su bolsa, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Una pieza de peón. Era una pieza hermosa, dorada con detalles negros y rojos en ella. Parecía más una joya que una pieza de ajedrez.

La última pieza de peón de su nobleza, estaba en sus manos.

\- ¿pero cómo…? – era lo que se preguntaba su primer reina.

\- La encontré en una de las maletas. Pero esto también puede ser obra del destino – decía el chico mirando a la vampira – Valery-san, ¿le gustaría tomar el último lugar disponible en mi nobleza?

La chica lo analizo muy detenidamente, podía ser algo infantil, pero la verdad era que es sumamente inteligente.

\- Onii-sama, ¿no crees que debes pedir permiso primero a Gasper?, además ¿estás seguro que bastara con una sola pieza de peón?, ella puede no aparentarlo, pero es una portadora de Longinus – decía la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes, Rias. Estoy seguro que Gasper no se molestara, además creo que ya sabes que mis piezas son especiales y por último la decisión es de Valery-san, de nadie más.

Después de decir eso, la vampira mira a Airen y dice.

\- Está bien, de esta forma seré similar a Gasper, ¿verdad? – dijo aceptando la propuesta.

\- Asi es, entonces ¿qué te parece si hacemos el ritual de una vez? – propone el chico.

\- Está bien.

Momentos después todos se encontraban en una orilla de la sala mientras que Airen y Valery estaban en un círculo mágico.

\- Muy bien, ¿estas lista Valery-san? – decía el chico sosteniendo su última pieza de peón frente a su pecho mientras señalaba el de Valery – POR ORDEN DE MI, AIREN GREMORY, TE ORDENO A TI, VALERY TEPES, CAMINAR EN ESTE MUNDO COMO UNA NUEVA EXISTENCIA BAJO MI COMANDO, TOMA ESTA PIEZA Y VUELVETE MI SIERVA – decía el chico.

Repentinamente, la pieza toma un brillo color dorado y flota, se posiciona justo en el pecho de la chica y comienza a entrar lentamente haciéndola chillar. Momentos después el cuerpo de la chica comienza a brillar de un color dorado mientras se estaba acoplando a la pieza. Después de que dejo de brillar unas alas de demonio con toques dorados aparecieron a sus espaldas, el ritual había sido un éxito.

\- Gaspar-kun estará sorprendido por esto – decía el castaño para sí mismo.

\- Con esto eres parte de mi familia Valery-san – decía el chico sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la chica, mientras todas sus demás siervas lo veían con diferentes expresiones, unas molestas, otras con una sonrisa pero enojadas, otras derramaban un par de lágrimas con una expresión rara (similar a Asia) – ahora, Issei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo a ti?

\- Claro que sí – decía el castaño.

\- Fuiste atacado con luz o asesinado en varias ocasiones, ¿verdad?, entraste a la Juggernaut Drive y perdiste un tiempo de vida. También creo que puedo sentir un poco del poder de Ophis dentro de ti y algo del Gran Rojo – pregunta el pelirrojo.

Todos se pusieron tensos, nadie quería recordar esas dolorosas experiencias.

\- Airen-sama, si leyera los informes sabría que eso es verdad – decía una de las gemelas Tsuchimikado, la torre Yuri.

\- Solo lo estoy confirmando, Yuri. Entonces, ¿es verdad? – decía el chico.

\- Es verdad – responde Issei.

\- Eso lo confirma, ¿puedo hacerte unas pruebas? – decía el chico pelirrojo, desconcertando al castaño que solo asintió.

\- Onii-sama, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – decía la pelirroja un tanto intrigada.

\- No te preocupes, Rias. No es nada malo – respondía el chico mientras se ponía frente al castaño y formaba unos círculos mágicos.

El chico comenzó a insertar una mano en el pecho del castaño, como si buscara algo. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, más el castaño al ver como la mano del pelirrojo le atravesaba el pecho y hacia girar los círculos mágicos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aun asi, no sintió dolor, más bien sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. La escena era muy parecida a cuando el Maou Ajuka Belcebú estaba analizando las piezas del castaño.

Después de varios minutos el chico pelirrojo termino el análisis, y de hacer lo que sea que haya hecho, solo dijo una cosa mientras lo hacía "Interesante". Se volvió a sentar y pidió a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

\- Muy bien, creo que quieren tener una explicación de lo que acabo de hacer ¿verdad? – Ve como todos confirman con la cabeza – Ok, pero…. Déjenme ver… bueno, primero que nada tengo que decir que lo que acabo de hacer es "reparar el alma" de Issei – dijo el chico con seguridad sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Airen-san, ¿a qué se refiere con "reparar el alma" de Issei-san? – decía Asia.

\- Bueno, Asia-chan. Lo que puedo decir es lo siguiente: Cuando Rias reencarno a mi cuñado, este había sido asesinado por un ángel caído que utilizo luz, ¿verdad? – Todos los del grupo Gremory asienten con la cabeza – poco después de eso, fue bastante herido con luz nuevamente – Todos vuelven a confirmar con la cabeza recordando cuando el castaño fue atacado por Donasheek poco después de reencarnar, y su enfrentamiento con Raynare - Después, el entro a un estado incompleto de ese modo peligroso llamado Juggernaut Drive, fue herido por Fenrir según los informes, envenenado con la sangre de Samael y más recientemente obtuvo una forma en la usa el poder de Ophis – enumeraba todo lo que el castaño había pasado hasta ahora mientras los demás solo podían asentir.

\- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo de "reparar el alma" de Issei-senpai – pregunta esta vez Koneko.

\- Tú qué sabes sobre senjutsu y cosas como esas, asi que entenderás bien, Koneko – decía el chico para después mirar a Rias – Rias, ¿sabes cómo es el proceso de reencarnación? – pregunta a la pelirroja.

\- El proceso consiste en dos fases, la primera es donde se verifica que pieza puede soportar y se ajusta más el alma del candidato, la segunda fase consiste en un ritual en donde el alma se une a la pieza – responde Rias.

\- Asi es, allí tienes parte de la respuesta. Pero también un demonio reencarnado es algo asi como un pastel recién hecho, tienes que dejar que se adapte a la pieza. Mientras no lo hace esto causa un poco de inestabilidad entre su alma y la pieza. También hay que recordar que él había muerto a causa de luz y que la luz es una debilidad de los demonios.

Al ver que no estaban entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar decidió explicarlo directamente

– Lo que quiero decir es que, Primero, el ataque que mato a Issei daño su alma hasta el punto de que dejo unas cuantas secuelas; Segundo, poco después de eso fue atacado con luz nuevamente mientras su alma y las piezas no se habían sincronizado completamente; tercero, el hecho de que haya sido atacado le trajo problemas para activar fácilmente el Balance Breaker ya que su alma tenía "grietas" que no habían sanado y le causaba cierta dificultad en controlar su poder; Cuarto, que activara la Juggernaut Drive hirió directamente su alma, cosa que no notaron debido a que gano más poder, del ataque de Fenrir logro pasar una mínima parte a su alma – todos los que lo escuchaban estaban sorprendidos – finalmente recibió la maldición de Samael y obtuvo un cuerpo hecho por Gran Rojo y Ophis, después despertó la Diabolus Dragon.

\- ¿Entonces todo eso tenía Issei-kun? – pregunta el As de Miguel.

\- Asi es, Irina-san. A lo que me refiero es que Issei ha tenido muchas heridas espirituales y que varias de ellas sucedieron antes de que su alma se sincronizara con su pieza, que es el tiempo más crítico que pasa un demonio reencarnado – comentaba el chico – además de que aunque su poder sea de uno o en este caso tres de los dragones más poderosos, su alma sigue siendo básicamente una humana y todo eso en menos de un año. El que no haya soportado la Diabolus Dragon no tiene nada que ver con que su cuerpo no pueda soportarlo.

[Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón, chico] – fue el comentario del dragón rojo que había tardado en aparecer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig? – Pregunta el castaño.

[A lo que refiero es que desde un principio sentí gran compatibilidad de mi poder contigo, compañero. Aun asi, no quise decírtelo ya que parecía como si yo me había equivocado. Después, sentí algo como una grieta donde se fugaba el poder, decidí no prestar demasiada atención ya que creí que era normal. Por último, cuando despertaste la Diabolus Dragon, se me hizo raro que tu cuerpo no resistiera, ya que estaba hecho de carne y sangre del Gran Rojo. Incluso si yo soy parte de tu alma, no puede ver los canales espirituales de esta, ese chico debe ser alguien extraordinario para darse cuenta tan rápido] – fue la respuesta del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que habían dicho el chico y el dragón.

\- ¿quieres decir que había "algo" que no me permitía usar todo mi poder? – decía el castaño mientras el pelirrojo asentía con la cabeza – pero no siento ninguna diferencia, salvo que se podría decir que me siento más ligero.

\- Lo que acaba de hacer Airen-nii-sama es un método de senjutsu muy avanzado – dijo Koneko.

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que tenía una expresión infantil de orgullo, como si fuera un niño que acababa de hacer algo que sus amigos no podían hacer. Aunque todos después se dieron cuenta que Koneko también lo llama "Nii" y les salió una gota en la nuca.

\- Onii-sama es alguien demasiado brillante, incluso Sona nunca ha estado siquiera cerca de ganarle en un partido de ajedrez – esto saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! – fue el grito histérico de todos.

\- Que groseros, incluso si me veo asi soy alguien increíble – decía haciendo un puchero infantil – no creí que me tuvieran bajo ese concepto.

\- Ya, ya Airen-sama, no lo dijeron con esa intención – decía una albina acercándose y abrazándolo, era La Folia.

Mientras era consolado por sus siervas, la joya de la Boosted Gear apareció de nuevo.

[Chico, ¿porque pusiste eso en mi compañero?] – fue la voz del Sekiryuutei que se volvía a escuchar.

\- Creí que no lo notarias jajaja. Bueno, eso es porque les quiero dar una sorpresa a todos. No te preocupes, es algo totalmente inofensivo – respondía el chico.

[Está bien, confiare en ti] – fue lo último que dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a Issei, Onii-sama? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Como dije es una sorpresa, lo único que les puedo decir es que a partir de ahora él podrá manejar su poder con aun más facilidad y todos los años de vida que perdió debido a las diversas circunstancias han sido recuperados, no creo que incluso vivirá más de lo que se podría llegar a imagina jajaja. Aunque recomendaría que sigan con las sesiones de sanación senjutsu y de extracción de poder dragonico – esta notica alegro a todas las chicas que por poco y saltan de la felicidad - Por cierto, Rias ¿Cuándo vas a regresar a la casa Gremory? – pregunta el chico para desviar el tema.

\- Bueno, iré dentro de dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano junto con todos – decía la chica mirando a su grupo.

\- ¡¿EH, iremos nuevamente al inframundo?! – pregunta Issei.

\- Asi es, la reunión anual de los jóvenes demonios del año pasado se va a volver a hacer. No solo por los incidentes que ocurrieron, sino porque ahora participaran otros grupos, ¿de verdad crees que solo Rias y los demás son los únicos demonios jóvenes? – responde Akeno.

\- Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo Issei.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que presentar mis noblezas a Otou-sama y Okaa-sama, asi que iré con ustedes. Asi que por favor, Rias, has que todos, Onii-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onee-sama y Millicas estén presentes al día siguiente después de nuestra llegada. Incluso creo que deberías invitar a la cabeza de la familia Fénix y a los Maous – pedía el chico a la pelirroja.

\- Esta bien, Onii-sama, pero ¿para qué? – decía la chica confundida.

\- Digamos que haremos una demostración – decía el chico sonriendo temerariamente.

Después de eso, un pequeño círculo de comunicación apareció en el oído de la pelirroja. Después de escuchar lo que le habían dicho, se levantó.

\- Chicos, al parecer hay un demonio callejero merodeando por la ciudad, se nos ha dado la orden de exterminarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un callejero?, de verdad esas cosas son molestas, ¿te parece bien si te acompañamos?, prometo no molestar, es que esto será muy instructivo para mis siervas – solicita el pelirrojo.

\- Claro, ¿pero no crees que es un grupo muy numeroso?

\- Si, pero la gran mayoría no sabe muy bien acerca del trabajo de un demonio, y esta es una oportunidad de que lo vean de cerca.

\- Entiendo, muy bien en marcha.

* * *

 _ **Orillas de la ciudad.**_

\- ¿De nuevo en este lugar? – pregunta Issei.

El lugar donde se encontraban era donde derrotaron al demonio callejero, Viser. El primer demonio callejero que vio el castaño.

\- que es un demonio callejero, Airen-kun – pregunta Suna.

\- Un demonio callejero es el que ha dejado a su Rey, ellos se ven consumidos por la ambición y el poder y terminan convirtiéndose en bestias que deben ser eliminadas, asi que observen bien.

Unos instantes después todos estaban dentro de la construcción y las chicas que no sabían sobre los demonios callejeros se sentían incomodas.

\- Allí esta, bucho – decía la loli nekomata señalando un punto en específico, aun asi esa presencia se le hizo familiar.

\- Muy bien es hora de exter…. – la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida y no podía creer lo que había en frente de ella.

\- ¡Asi que están aquí, eh maldita demonio de clase alta! – rugía una bestia con el torso de lo que parecía ser una mujer y con las piernas similares a una araña… no era otra más que Viser, el primer demonio callejero que eliminaron después de que Issei se uniera hace más de un año.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SESUPONE QUE LA HABIAMOS ELIMINADO! – fue el grito del caballero de Rias.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – preguntaron todas las siervas de Airen que nunca habían visto un demonio callejero.

\- Eso es un demonio callejero, pero tal parece que hay algo raro por la reacción de Rias y su grupo.

En eso Visar ataco a la pelirroja, en cambio ella se vio detenida por los ataques de espada de sus dos caballeros.

\- A que te refieres con que ya la habían eliminado, Kiba – pregunta Xenovia.

\- La eliminamos al poco tiempo que Issei-kun se unió al grupo, de hecho ella fue el primer demonio callejero que vio Issei-kun – responde Kiba esquivando un ataque de Viser.

\- ¿Entonces que hace aquí? – decía Xenovia atacando.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – se preguntaba Rias.

\- Por ahora no hay que pensar en eso Rias, hay que eliminar a esa cosa – decía Akeno mirando como el monstruo retrocedía.

\- Está bien, mis queridos siervos, vamos a hacer esto.

\- ¡SI! – decían los siervos.

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto. ¡Balance Breaker!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

El castaño entro en su Balance Breaker, fue a atacar a Visar y…... fue en un segundo que acorto distancia, incluso él se sorprendió de esa velocidad ya que era la misma que cuando usaba el caballero de Triana. El castaño le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la saca del edificio abandonado, quedando con su puño al frente.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? – decía el chico sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Issei? – todos se veían sorprendidos, menos el grupo de Airen.

\- No lo sé, yo solo me impulse normalmente como siempre – contestaba el chico mirándose a si mismo.

[Eso se debe a que ahora eres más compatible con mi poder, Aibou. El poder explosivo que usabas para impulsarte antes es excesivo. Si llegas a controlarlo a este nivel, ya no es necesario. Tal parece que los resultados del tratamiento del hermano de tu mujer son inmediatos]

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que sonreía y los saludaba con la mano.

\- Airen, ¿no deberíamos ayudar a tu hermana? – pregunta Akame.

\- No, ella puede encargarse de esa cosa por sí solo. Además ella tiene su orgullo.

\- Es por eso que los de Night Raid eran tan molestos – decía Esdeath liberando un poco de su inconformidad con algunas miembros.

\- ¡¿Tienes algún problema?! – comenta Leone.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡que todas son unas entrometidas al igual que Najenda!

\- Ara, no deberían pelear – decía Miya con una cara aterradora.

\- Vamos – gritaron la mayoría

Jessica solo suspiraba, pero en cierto momento paso a la pelea ya que la habían golpeado.

De pronto casi todas las chicas comenzaron a discutir y a pelear de manera cómica, mientras los del grupo de la pelirroja tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

SsSSSShaaaaaaa – fue el rugido de Viser que intentaba darse a la fuga.

De pronto, un sacro relámpago con la forma de un dragón la engullo haciéndola gritar en agonía.

\- Ufufu, no puedo dejarte escapar, ¿sabes? – decía Akeno con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Esa chica tiene actitud – comentaba Esdeath, las chicas del pelirrojo ya habían parado su pelea y estaban más tranquilas solo con algunos rasguños.

En cuanto el dragón eléctrico desapareció dejo a una maltrecha Viser en el suelo aún con vida.

\- Ahora, demonio callejero Viser. ¿Podrías decirme como es que estas con vida? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Yo solo desperté en este lugar no sé qué paso – decía antes de volver a atacar a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Rias!, No te dejare, maldita. Dragon Shoot – el chico disparo un enorme torrente de energía que borro a Viser que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

El castaño nuevamente se sorprendió ya que tenía la fuerza de su disparo en forma de alfil.

\- Pero qué demonios…. Y eso que me estaba conteniendo.

Poco tiempo después, Rias y su hermano estaban hablando.

\- Rias, ¿quieres decir que ese demonio volvió a la vida? – La pelirroja asintió - ¿crees que fue revivida con el grial robado a Valery? – pregunta.

\- Es la opción más lógica, ellos han estado reviviendo a dragones legendarios, un simple demonio callejero debe ser pan comido – responde la pelirroja.

\- Tu qué opinas, Valery – el chico ahora le pregunta a su más nuevo peón.

\- No sé, la verdad es que no creo que haya sido revivido gracias a mi poder – decía la chica, haciendo que todos la miraran con duda – Me explico, cuando alguien es revivido con mi poder se requiere cierto tipo de "cuerpo", una vez se crea ese "cuerpo" lo único que se hace es meter el alma y hacer que tome forma en el cuerpo - todos asentían ya que recordaron que Grendel decía algo sobre cambiar su cuerpo a uno nuevo – Pero esos cuerpos y almas emiten un cierto tipo de aura que es visible solo para mí, y yo no vi nada de eso en esa bestia.

\- Entonces con eso, el poder de Valery-san queda descartado – comenta la valquiria pensando.

\- Entonces, es posible que alguien más se esté entrometiendo en esto – decía la chica pensando.

\- No hay que preocuparse tanto, Rias. Hay que informar de esto a Onii-sama y a Azazel, de echo creo que yo personalmente le pediré a ellos que hagan una investigación sobre esto – decía el chico poniendo una mirada severa.

\- E-eto, Airen-nii-san, ¿Por qué Valery está aquí? Y ¿Por qué no estas usando el collar Valery? – pregunta el medio vampiro.

En eso Valery le sonríe traviesamente a Gasper y le muestra sus alas de demonio, cosa que lo dejo en shock.

\- Ella es actualmente mi último peón de Guardia – comenta el chico con orgullo y una sonrisa.

\- ¡EEEEEEEh!

\- Es increíble, ¿no lo crees Gasper?, gracias a que me volví como tú ya no tengo necesidad de utilizar siempre el collar, ahora voy a estar bien bajo el cuidado del hermano de Rias-san – decía la chica emocionada.

Una vez el travesti se recuperó, pregunto solo una cosa mirando al chico pelirrojo: ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- De hecho, justo antes de venir – decía el chico sonriendo.

Después de platicar un poco de lo sucedido antes de ir a encargarse del demonio callejero todos se retiraron.

El castaño y la pelirroja estaban por acostarse mientras esperaban a Asia que estaba lavándose los dientes.

\- Tu hermano es increíble, Rias. No puedo creer que con lo que hizo en ese poco tiempo haya podido hacer que yo mejorara mi control en el poder de Ddraig, aún estoy sorprendido de lo que hice. ¿Quién es en realidad tu hermano, Rias?

\- Te dije que era muy especial, ¿no? Solo te puedo decir que no puedo contar nada, hasta que mi hermano decida que sea conveniente, todo lo relacionado con él es muy delicado. Como sea, es bueno saber que vas a estar bien de ahora en adelante – decía la chica acostándose.

\- Tienes razón y voy a respetar su decisión y esperar hasta que Airen-san tenga la confianza de contarlo - dice acostándose el castaño también.

En eso Asia llega acompañada de las demás chicas para sorpresa del castaño que solo se hizo a la idea de dormir con todas desde el inicio de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _ **Días después.**_

Todos en la academia Kuoh estaban emocionados, y no era para menos: En unos cuantos minutos estarían comenzando con las largas vacaciones de verano. Todos tenían sus planes ya hechos desde hace mucho tiempo playa, piscina, comida, días completos de descanso. Pero para un grupo en especial significaba solo una cosa: Inframundo.

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas desde que tuvieron la plática con lo de Issei. Muchos, por no decir todos, habían decidido no darle demasiada importancia a lo que había sucedido. El mismo Issei decidió hacerlo, ya todo lo sabrían dentro de dos días, ya que partirían al inframundo al día siguiente. Lo único diferente era que Issei se había sentido mejor que nunca durante el transcurso de ese tiempo y había mejorado relativamente con el control de sus poderes.

La mayoría del tiempo la pasaron viendo detalles del viaje y entrenando por su cuenta.

\- Chicas, ¿Qué es lo que debería preparar para ir al inframundo? Es la primera vez que voy de visita, ya que se más o menos como es de la ocasión cuando Airen-kun fue a tranquilizar las cosas y nosotras nos encargamos de los monstruos – pregunta Arnett entre curiosa y emocionada.

\- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso, solo piensa que vas a ir de vacaciones a cualquier parte y prepara lo que pienses correcto – responde Xenovia.

\- No me estas ayudando: v – decía Arnett.

Después de clases, todos los residentes de la casa de Issei se encontraban en la sala platicando cosas triviales o acerca del viaje.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo iremos al inframundo, Airen? – pregunta Leonmitchelli (a partir de aquí le llamare leo) – ¿iremos a través de una grieta dimensional o con un círculo mágico como tu hermana y los demás?

\- ¿Tienen curiosidad? – pregunta Rias.

Las chicas del pelirrojo solo asienten con la cabeza.

Ahora a todos los que ya sabían cómo era la primera vez "legal" para ir al inframundo tenían sonrisas traviesas, el poco tiempo que Airen había estado les había pegado un poco lo Troll, solo que cuando estaba con Kuroka eran insoportables.

\- Eso es una sorpresa para mañana Ufufu – fue la respuesta de Rias.

El día pasó rápidamente y todos se fueron a descansar para el día de mañana.

* * *

 _ **Día de ir al inframundo.**_

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOO! – fue el grito de un gran grupo de chicas al estar al frente de un enorme tren que tenía los símbolos de Gremory.

\- Este es el tren privado de Rias, de echo la estación completa es de propiedad de Gremory – decía el pelirrojo sonriendo a algunas de sus siervas que se encontraban sorprendidas.

\- ¿Este tren es de tu hermana? – Airen asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Suna - ¿Tú tienes uno? – el chico solo sonríe – Realmente cuando dijiste que eran más increíbles que los L. Brigette no creía que lo fueran tanto.

\- Es verdad, ni siquiera la familia de Satellizer-san tiene su propia estación de tren – comenta Ouka

\- Bueno, todos a bordo

Había pasado un poco de tiempo y todas las chicas del pelirrojo que nunca habían ido de manera "legal" al inframundo unas se veían un poco intimidadas, otras estaban emocionadas de estar en el tren y otras simplemente disfrutaban el viaje viendo hacia afuera como se extendía la brecha dimensional.

\- Vaya, Rias-san, cada vagón de este tren es como una casa andante. Es increíblemente amplio – decía la Sekirei Miya.

\- No es para tanto, Miya. Aunque no lo creas, tanto Gremory como Sitri son de las familias más humildes por asi decirlo. Si quieres ver lo que es verdadero egocentrismo deberías ir al territorio de Vasago – comenta Airen.

\- PUDE ESCUCHARTE AIREN-KUN – fue una voz conocida.

\- ¡Geh! ¿Minerva iba a venir con nosotros?

\- ¿No te lo habíamos dicho, Airen-nii? – pregunta Akeno con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- NO

\- Te molesta que vengamos aquí, Airen-kun – pregunta Minerva con una pequeña vena en la frente.

\- No, para nada – decía el chico mirando a otro lado mientras estaba nervioso.

Todos en el vagón reían al ver chico tener miedo de una chica.

\- Las mujeres cuando se enojan pueden ser aterradoras – comentaba el castaño viendo la escena.

\- Y que lo digas, Issei-kun. Incluso si es una niña, cuando Tosuka se enoja me da miedo – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Valery se enoja en muy raras ocasiones, pero recuerdo que la vez que se enojó todos le tenían miedo – comenta Gasper.

\- Aaah te escuche, Gasper – Valery había escuchado al travesti y lo miraba haciendo puchero.

Asi fue como paso todo el camino entre bromas de los chicos y golpes de las chicas.

Después de cierto tiempo y después de haber hecho la revisión de entrada con el Chofer del Tren, todos pudieron escuchar "Estamos llegando al territorio Gremory"

Una vez se detuvo el tren, todos los Gremory (los grupos de Rias y Airen) bajaron y notaron que los Sitri y los Vasago se quedaban abordo.

\- Woow, no puedo creer que todo esto sea de ustedes – decía Rachel Summers mirando la estación.

\- Bueno, aquí nos separamos Sona, Minerva – decía Rias.

\- Asi es, nos veremos pronto – decía Minerva.

\- Nos vemos en la reunión, Rias – decía Sona.

\- Que les vaya bien – fue como se despidió la pelirroja.

\- Saji, te cuidas, y es mejor que entrenes de inmediato ya que parece que va a haber actividades nuevamente – decía el castaño despidiéndose de su amigo.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, Hyoudou – se despedía el rubio.

Mientras tanto, fuegos artificiales y música se escuchaba en la entrada, asi como se veían varias pancartas de bienvenida para los príncipes de Gremory.

\- Veo que no han cambiado nada – decía el chico sonriendo.

Bienvenidos Rias-sama, Airen-sama – se escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Grayfia, hemos regresado y traigo a Onii-sama conmigo – saludaba la pelirroja.

\- Si, puedo ver que el joven ha regresado a salvo. Después espero tener un tiempo para hablar con él – decía con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que estaba enojada, aunque su rostro seguía como póker.

El chico en cuestión solo se puso a sudar en exceso y se escondió detrás de Rias. Algunas chicas de su nobleza, para ser exactos, aquellas que pertenecían originalmente a su dimensión también se veían un poco asustadas.

\- He preparado los carros, por favor aborden los que gusten – decía Grayfia guiándolos a unos carruajes.

\- ¿Por qué le temen a su sirvienta? – fue la pregunta de Emma.

\- Ella es la esposa de Onii-sama – decía Rias, mientas todas las que no lo sabían volteaban a ver al chico que se escondía detrás de ella – No de Airen-Onii-sama, si no de Sirzechs-Onii-sama, en pocas palabras la esposa de Lucifer.

\- Grayfia-san es muy estricta, he de ahí el temor que se le tiene – fue el comentario del castaño.

\- Ya veo

En el camino iban hablando de lo que les parecía el inframundo y en lo que pensaban de la familia Gremory, al igual que la primera vez que Issei y Asia fue allí por primera vez.

Una vez llegaron al Castillo Gremory, donde algunas de las nuevas se sorprendieron y otras lo vieron con gran agrado, se encontraron con una línea muy extensa de Mayordomos y Maids que se paraban al lado del camino. Todos hicieron una reverencia y dijeron: "Bienvenidos, Señorita Rias, Joven Airen".

\- Todos, hemos vuelto – decían Rias y Airen mientras entraban al castillo.

Una vez que llegaron al recibidor, una mujer madura que también tenía la apariencia de la pelirroja solo que con cabello castaño y un hombre pelirrojo en un pulcro traje blanco los esperaban. Estos no eran nadie más que Venelana Gremory y Lord Gremory.

\- Rias, veo que han regresado…. Y también veo que has regresado a salvo, Airen – fue la bienvenida de Lady Gremory.

\- Bienvenidos, Rias, Airen – fue lo único dicho por lord Gremory.

\- Si hemos regresado – dijo Rias.

En eso el chico se hace una profunda reverencia hincándose, al igual que un caballero al frente un rey con una mano en el pecho y otra en el piso.

\- He vuelto, padre, madre. Siento haberlos preocupado – dijo el chico.

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban tal acción del pelirrojo. Mientras que sus siervas no se decidían si debían hacer lo mismo Venelana se acercó y le acaricio una mejilla y lo hizo que alzara la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Airen. No es necesario ser tan formal con tu familia, pero… – de pronto comenzó a jalar las mejillas del chico, cosa que hizo que comenzara a lagrimear - ¿Por qué no avisaste que te ibas? Incluso si fue una orden directa de Sirzechs y los demás debiste habernos informado.

\- Si, lo siento Okaa-sama. No lo volveré a hacer – decía como podía el chico.

\- Este bien, de todas formas Grayfia ya se encargó de Sirzechs y no puedo regañarte como se debe en frente de todos, además que veo que has completado tus juegos de Evil Pieces ¿verdad?

\- Si, asi es.

Tiempo después, el pelirrojo presento a todas sus chicas y les informo a sus padres lo que había estado haciendo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, claro después de un regaño en privado por parte de Venelana y Grayfia que aprovecho para entrar un momento en modo Onee-sama. A la hora de la comida todos estaban en el comedor, incluso si se dice de esa forma, era más como una fiesta ya que habían más mesas para poder acomodar a tanta gente.

\- Bueno, Airen, es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo. Puedo confiar que velaras por tu hermana en el mundo humano – decía lord Gremory.

\- Ni lo mencione, Gremory-sama. Airen-san cuida muy bien de Rias y también de nosotros, incluso me ayudo con el problema de mí tiempo de vida que perdí después de usar la Juggernaut Drive y a mejorar el manejo de mi propio poder – comentaba Issei.

\- Bueno, eso está dentro de sus posibilidades, has hecho un buen trabajo Airen – felicitaba Lord Gremory al chico que solo sonreía.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso sobre la demostración que quieres dar mañana, Airen? – pregunta curiosa Venelana.

\- No pierdas tú tiempo Okaa-sama, incluso a nosotros no nos ha querido decir y eso que parece ser que estamos involucrados – comentaba Rias, Venelana solo suspiro ya que sabía que era mejor no insistir.

De esta manera todos pasaron una agradable tarde charlando con los padres de Rias. Luego, al caer la noche, todos se fueron a dormir ya que las habitaciones habían sido asignadas.

* * *

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Como su hermano había pedido, todos los que vivían en el castillo Gremory estaban reunidos, al parecer en un campo muy vasto y estaban esperando a que todos estuvieran presentes. De pronto varios círculos mágicos aparecieron y de ello emergieron personajes bastante conocidos para todos. Los Maou y Azazel hicieron acto de presencia, junto a ellos aparecieron algunos grupos de los demonios jóvenes que pertenecían al equipo DxD, es decir, los grupos Sitri, Bael y Vasago. Cabe mencionar que también aparecieron los jefes de la familia Phoenix y su hijo Raiser.

\- Yo, Hyoudou nos vemos de nuevo – saluda Saji.

\- Como estas, Saji – responde Issei.

\- Hyoudou Issei, veo que estas bien. ¿Sabes para que se nos convocó? – pregunta Sairaorg, que se había acercado junto con su nobleza.

\- Si, ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos Issei-kun? – pregunta esta vez Sona.

\- Incluso si me preguntan no tengo idea, todo esto es por solicitud de Airen-san.

En eso todos voltean a ver a Airen y a su grupo solo para ver una escena muy peculiar.

\- Moooooooou. Airen-chan, eres muy malo. Tengo entendido que llegaste desde hace mucho tiempo y no has venido a verme, cuando me entere que habías llegado e ibas a la universidad con Sona-chan me quede en Shock – fue lo primero que dijo Serafall lanzándose a los brazos del chico que la atrapo.

\- Perdón por eso, Leviatán-sama. Pero como sabe, soy alguien a quien le gusta dar sorpresas – fue la respuesta del chico.

\- No te preocupes, me imagine algo similar. Además, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de cómo llamarme? – dijo Serafall haciendo puchero.

\- Haiiii, lo siento, Serafall-chan.

\- Sairaorg, ¿no me vas a saludar? – pregunta Jessica.

\- ¡Geh! Aneue, ¿Cómo has estado? – fue el saludo de Sairaorg, que se encontraba sudando.

\- Muy bien, creo que tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo para platicar.

\- Y que lo digas – contestaba Sairaorg.

\- ¿Es que todos en esta Dimensión le temen a sus hermanas mayores? – fue la pregunta que se hizo Tearju.

\- Airen, ¿para qué has mandado llamar a todos? Dijiste que ibas a dar una demostración y siendo tú creo que será algo impresionante, ¿verdad? – esta vez pregunta Sirzechs.

\- Bueno, eso puede ser algo interesante, ¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrar? ¿Omitiste algo en los informes sobre el nuevo campo espacial para los rating Games?

\- Siendo tú, puede que nos muestres algo realmente extraordinario o algo extremadamente ridículo – fue el comentario de Azazel.

\- Para nada, ahora verán – dicho esto el chico fue hasta el frente, incluso se habían preparado gradas para ver lo que quería mostrar el chico.

Una vez que estuvo al frente, el comenzó a llamar la atención de todos.

\- LOS HE CITADO AQUÍ, SOLO PARA QUE SEAN TESTIGOS DE LA GRAN DECISIÓN QUE LOS JEFES DE LA FAMILIA GREMORY TOMARON EN CUANTO AL QUE SERA EL FUTURO YERNO DE LA CASA, MI CUÑADO HYOUDOU ISSEI SERA LA ESTRELLA DE ESTA PEQUEÑA, PERO SIGNIFICATIVA DEMOSTRACION.

Todo el grupo de Rias estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Airen y creían haber escuchado mal, incluso el castaño se quedó con cara de tonto.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Airen-san? ¿Yo soy el que dará la demostración? – pregunta el castaño señalándose a sí mismo.

\- Asi es, asi que por favor pasa aquí – el pelirrojo le insistió en pasar a su lado.

\- Oh, parece ser que esto tiene que ver con el joven Sekiryuutei – comentaba lady Phoenix.

\- Ese tipo siempre está haciendo cosas raras, siempre le gusta llamar la atención – fue el comentario apático de Raiser mirando como el castaño tomaba lugar al lado de Airen.

\- Muy bien, ahora seguirás mis instrucciones – el castaño solo asintió – AHORA TODOS SERAN TESTIGOS DEL ENORME PODER QUE TIENE ESTA PERSONA, AUNQUE TODOS AHORA SABEN QUE ES MUY PODEROSO, ES HORA DE DEMOSTRAR LA DIFERENCIA DE PODER.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía la razón, probablemente el chico quiera mostrar algo que encontró en Issei, pero ellos ya conocían todo su poder. Algunos incluso sabían el alcance de la Diabolus Dragon.

\- Ahora Issei, incrementa todo tu poder sin usar tu Sacred Gear – fue la primera instrucción.

[Ya veo, asi que para esto pusiste eso en mi compañero. No te culpo, puede llegar a ser divertido ver la expresión que pondrán todos kukuku] - decía el dragón rojo

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ddraig? Es cierto que he mejorado un poco con el manejo de mi poder pero no es para tanto – decía el chico.

[No lo pienses demasiado y has lo que te han dicho]

\- Hai, Hai. Muy bien aquí voy. AAAAAAAAAAAH – El castaño comenzó a liberar su poder demoniaco mientras gritaba.

Su aura se arremolino mientras que era expulsada, torrentes de energía considerable tamaño se podían ver. Algunos estaban un poco sorprendidos, otros estaban al tanto y no se sorprendieron ya que aun si era una presencia fuerte, no era mayor a la de un demonio de clase alta pero tampoco menor.

\- Eso es todo, puedes dejar de hacerlo – decía dándole la indicación de parar – ESTE ES EL PODER ACTUAL DE HYOUDOU ISSEI

\- Pero eso fue bastante normal, muchos de aquí están bastante ocupados y decidieron dejar algunas cosas para venir a ver, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a mostrar? – decía Grayfia que había asistido al "evento" en modo Onee-sama.

\- No, lo que les quiero decir es que este es el poder actual de Issei, aunque estaría mejor dicho diciendo que es el poder que tendría si no hubiese "reparado su alma". Al momento de reparar su alma puse un sello en su poder para que no lo notara y diera la sorpresa antes de que la anunciara yo – decía el chico con un tono travieso.

Todos se impactaron con esto.

\- Estas queriendo decir que Issei es mucho más poderoso que eso – pregunta Rias.

\- Asi es.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir Ddraig? – le pregunta Issei.

[Me di cuenta de los sellos que había puesto el hermano de tu mujer desde el inicio, pero como note que no eran peligrosos, decidí seguirle el juego]

\- Aaah – el castaño solo suspiro.

\- Bueno, hay que seguir. Issei, ahora acércate, voy a remover los sellos – el castaño obedeció y se acercó.

Todos pudieron ver como el pelirrojo creaba un círculo mágico frente al pecho del castaño. Una vez pasaron unos segundos de expectación todos los presentes pudieron sentir una pulsación que fue como si el aire se volviera más pesado.

\- Bien ahora, has exactamente lo mismo que hiciste hace unos momentos – el castaño lo miraba con duda pero lo obedeció.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH – exclama el castaño, solo que esta vez fue diferente.

Todos los alrededores se estaban resintiendo ante su emisión de energía. Algunos de los espectadores lo miraban con sorpresa. La presencia, energía y poder que estaba emanando del castaño era superior con creces a la de hace un rato y completamente a todo lo que habían presenciado con anterioridad.

\- Ahora, has varios [Boost] mientras sigues expulsando esa energía. No creo que sea toda, expulsa todo.

El castaño nuevamente obedeció expulso aún más energía e invoco su guantelete. Haciendo lo indicado hizo solo cuatro [Boost].

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Con eso fue suficiente para que rayos se comenzaran a formar en su aura, la energía arremolinada hacia que varios de los presentes se cubrieran los ojos.

\- Y ahora por último, entra al Balance Breaker.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Ese sonido se escuchó mientras que una enorme explosión de energía ocurría, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado se quedaron sin habla, dentro de un enorme cráter se hallaba Issei en su Balance Breaker. Él seguía emitiendo un aura que se podría llegar a catalogar como súper demonio sin ningún problema. Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal emisión de poder. Los de su grupo estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que ni siquiera la reina verdadera se podría comparar con esta energía. Solo Sairaorg, los Maous y los jefes de familia lo veían con una sonrisa.

\- Este bien, puedes volver a la normalidad.

El castaño deshizo su estado de Balance Breaker y se quedó mirando a su cuerpo, si cuando había acabado el tratamiento de "reparación" ya se sentía ligero, ahora se sentía como si fuera parte del aire, prácticamente no sentía el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Genial – era lo único que podía decir – Ahora siento como mi poder se acopla a la perfección a mí. Es como si sintiera hasta la más mínima parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo fue esto posible?

\- Onii-sama, ¿Cómo es que Issei es tan poderoso ahora? Incluso si ayudaste curando su alma, no debería… - iba a preguntar más pero su hermano no se lo permitió y dijo en un tono para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

\- Rias, incluso si su alma estaba mal, él siguió entrenamientos realmente increíbles. Lo que él era antes era como una enorme presa de agua, y cada vez que el entrenaba, esa "presa" se iba llenando y el muro iba creciendo. Si tuviera que decir en pocas palabras lo que paso cuando "repare su alma" seria que "destruí desde los cimientos la presa" – decía el chico explicando la situación.

Los Maous solo lo veían pensativos, a decir verdad lo que dijo Airen era bastante cierto. El poder del castaño los dejo impresionados.

\- Asi que estás diciendo que del poder que Issei obtenía, solo se manifestaba una parte mientras que la mayor parte de su poder quedaba estancada en esa "presa" – dice el caído analizando las palabras del Pelirrojo.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es verdad que Issei-sama se ha vuelto muy poderoso, pero ¿Por qué mostrar algo asi? – pregunta Ravel impresionada sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

\- Para presumir – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo – Además, me entere de todo lo que Raiser-san iba a hacer en el tiempo que me ausente – dijo el chico mirando al Phoenix que solo lo miro con algo de miedo – asi que quería dejar en claro que incluso si yo no estoy, mi hermana estará en grandes manos.

\- Asi que solo me querías alejado de Rias, ¡No te creas tanto! – decía el Phoenix lanzándose al ataque contra Airen.

El castaño intento interferir, pero la mano de Rias lo detuvo. El castaño volvió a ver hacia el frente y noto algo que lo sorprendió a él: El pelirrojo había detenido a Raiser con un solo dedo.

\- Jajaja veo que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte, pero aun te falta mucho para que puedas siquiera tocarme – dicho esto le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente – además te digo que si mi cuñado no hubiese pasado por los problemas de los ángeles caídos, no hubieras sido rival para él desde un principio, eso se debe a la compatibilidad que tiene con el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Todos sabían que ese iba a ser el desenlace y miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

Sairaorg se estaba emocionando después de ver la demostración de poder de su rival jurado y de su primo. Pero fue detenido por Sirzechs, que se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Espera, Sairaorg. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ese evento será más interesante que el año pasado – decía el Maou rojo sonriendo.

\- Sirzechs-sama, ¿ya hay fecha para el evento?

Pregunta Minerva llamando la atención de todos

\- Así es, ese evento será dentro de una semana….

Todos los demonios jóvenes presentes solo se miraron entre ellos, era tiempo de La Reunión Anual de Jóvenes Demonios.

\- Por cierto, Onii-sama - decía Airen llamando la atención de Sirzechs.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo acerca del incidente que hubo con el demonio callejero que derrotaron Rias y los demás?

Todos notaron como el chico se ponía serio, cosa que no era para nada común.

\- A decir verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento - decía Airen.

* * *

 **Bueno, decidí dejarle hasta aquí. La verdad quería meter todo lo que se me había ocurrido en un solo capitulo pero creo que sería demasiado tiempo sin actualizar.**

 **Bien ahora, en cuanto a Airen y su nobleza.**

 **Que este personaje se llame Airen no quiere decir que me haya metido a mí mismo en la historia, es solo que es un nombre que me gusta mucho. Me explico: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando iba en la secundaria, tenía una amiga de orígenes orientales, era japonesa por nacimiento. Ella nació aquí en México y sus padres son japoneses, aun asi ella hablaba un poco de chino y el japonés lo hablaba relativamente fluido (creo). En fin, en una plática sin sentido como la que se tiene con cualquier amigo salió el tema de los nombres que nos gustaría ponerles a nuestros hijos ella contesto que "Airen" si fuera hombre. Cuando le pregunte qué porque ese nombre, ella me contesto que porque significa "Amor Eterno", en ese tiempo yo comenzaba a ver anime y ella me explico que se pueden utilizar las palabras de "Ai" que significa "amor" y "Eien" que significa "para siempre" y que juntos se pueden leer como "Airen" (también en chino significaba algo similar pero esa parte no la entendí para nada). Bueno, busque en varios lugares y les pregunte a unos amigos que saben japonés si era cierto, pero todos al final me dieron que no sabían. Busque en internet y no encontré nada, asi que creo que me troleo, aun asi el nombre me gusta mucho y creo que ser oye bien "Airen Gremory".**

 **En cuanto a sus siervas y la razón por la que son se diferentes animes y comics solo diré lo siguiente: Quiero crear a un personaje que pueda ser llamado el más fuerte de todos los universos. Para eso tengo que tener cierta sustentación.**

 **El nombre de la Primera Reina, Jessica, es el nombre de mi primera novia. Decidí ponerla en la familia Bael ya que Rias me encanta y quería una igual para este personaje sin hacerle NTR a Issei. Midori y las demás solo son nombres que tome al azar.**

 **Ahora responderé las preguntas aunque solo Joseph haya preguntado:**

 **\- Para la primera pregunta de si iba a hacer que Rias deje a Issei por Airen, creo que tu duda está resuelta en este capítulo.**

 **\- Sí tengo un ranking de Dioses. Te diré que hace mucho tiempo, en una comunidad de DxD alguien público lo que según Ichiei Ishibumi sería el top 5 de los más poderosos de DxD, no sé qué tan verídica sea. La lista era esta:**

 **1er lugar: Ophis Ouroboros (en su forma completa, es decir antes de que le robaran el poder)**

 **2do lugar: Shiva**

 **3er lugar: Indra**

 **4to lugar: Aton (este es un Dios Egipcio, creo)**

 **5to lugar: Thor**

 **Esta es la lista que Ishibumi (según una entrevista) dio, también dijo que el Gran Rojo estaba fuera de la lista, pero que su poder podría ser superior al de Ophis, la verdad no se sabe. Con Trihexa es lo mismo, ya que en ese entonces la novela iba como por el volumen 13.**

 **Como extra puedo decir que Zeus, Odín, y Hades no entran al Top Ten. Tampoco Sirzechs en su forma de Destrucción.**

 **\- Contra que dioses puede pelear Issei, no estoy seguro, pero con la Diabolus Dragon le pateo el trasero fácilmente a Rizevim que es un súper demonio, al igual que Sirzechs. Mientras que Vali pudo ganarle fácilmente a Plutón en Juggernaut Overdrive. Asi que supongo que contra Hades si pueden luchar en sus formas más fuertes.**

 **Por cierto, ¿debería hacer una página de Facebook para que sepan más de las chicas de los nuevos grupos?**

 **Bien, con esto me despido y les pido que dejen comentarios. Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Reunión

Facción DxD

DxD no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama

* * *

Capítulo 4: Reunión

Había pasado el día, después de la supuesta "demostración" del chico y de presentarle a sus siervas a todos los que acudieron (por cierto, Raiser trato de tentar a varias y como resultado se llevó varias palizas y desplantes) en especial a Tearju con Ajuka, ya que ambos eran inventores, este podría llevar a cabo proyectos con el conocimiento de la chica. El pelirrojo también informo que Issei ya no tenía problemas con la esperanza de vida.

Por último el Maou Belcebú dio un anuncio:

\- El nuevo sistema está basado en el que utilizan en la Dimension de Leo-san para sus "encuentros", al parecer incluso si se hace un daño mortal, los afectados solo se verán obligados a retirarse, una vez fuera del campo estarán como si nunca les hubiese pasado nada. Esto con el fin de evitar incidentes como los ocurridos en el Juego de Belial vs Phoenix. Aun asi, el momento antes de tele transportarse sentirán el dolor de la herida o heridas infligidas durante el combate – fue el anuncio del Maou Belcebú.

Después de eso y de una pequeña reunión en donde la mayoría de los invitados a la demostración participaron, dándole la bienvenida al grupo recién llegado de la misión.

Issei estaba un poco emocionado y un poco confundido. Su poder había tomado un gran salto, ahora se sentía invencible y un poco impactado al no asimilarlo. Rias, que estaba a su lado junto con Akeno, estaba con una enorme sonrisa al igual que los padres de la pelirroja y de los jefes de la familia Phoenix, ya que ellos sabían que gracias a la llegada del chico Gremory ahora solo auguraban cosas buenas y con el incremento de poder de Issei un futuro brillante le esperaba al inframundo.

\- Tal parece que pronto tendremos la oportunidad de retirarnos, ¿no cree, Lord Phoenix?

\- Y que lo diga, Lord Gremory. Al ver esta reunión fraternal entre tantos Jóvenes demonios me hace pensar en lo mejor. Veo con alegría que puedo confiar a mi hija al Joven Dragón Emperador Rojo.

\- Ara, nuestros maridos están adelantándose como siempre, ¿no lo cree, Lady Phoenix?

\- Ufufu, ellos siempre son asi, Lady Gremory. Aunque tengo que aceptar que yo también me siento más tranquila al ver la fuerza del Joven Sekiryuutei y el regreso de Airen-kun. A partir de eso puedo estar de acuerdo con la opinión de ambos.

\- Tiene Razón.

Era la plática que tenían mientras tomaban sus copas de alcohol elegantemente.

Sairaorg y Airen se burlaban de Raiser haciéndolo enojar, mientras eran regañados por Kushia (la reina de Sairaorg), Sona y Minerva, divirtiendo a todos.

Las chicas (la inmensa mayoría de los reunidos eran mujeres), hablaban sobre cosas como: ¿Qué había de interesante en el inframundo?, ¿Cómo era en las dimensiones de las siervas del pelirrojo? En fin platicas de mujeres.

Todo transcurrió con alegría y llego el momento en el que los invitados se despidieron y los demás fueron a dormir.

* * *

 _ **¿?**_

En un salón privado se encontraban los Maous, Azazel y el Pelirrojo recién llegado. Todos tenían expresiones graves y se sentía un ambiente pesado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – pregunto Sirzechs.

\- Así es, Onii-sama. Esa fue una razón por la que regrese lo más rápido posible, tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Tus presentimientos son casi exactos, pero ¿no es muy raro? – esta vez pregunta Ajuka.

\- Esta vez incluso yo no lo sé. Por eso necesitamos confirmarlo con _**esa**_ facción, _**ese**_ lugar puede estar en problemas, si estoy en lo correcto esto puede ser una situación peor que el tema de Shiva y Sakra.

\- Ciertamente es algo que puede llegar a suceder, yo también investigare y le pediré ayuda a Shemhaza por el lado de los caídos. Aun asi, esperemos que esta vez tu presentimiento sea equivocado – dijo Azazel.

Los Maous pusieron caras serias y asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Issei había despertado temprano, aun asi cuando salió al balcón de la habitación en la que se habían acomodado él, Asia y Xenovia como era costumbre, pudo ver como las siervas de Airen salían y comenzaban a correr a velocidades increíbles en el patio, tal parecía que estaban entrenando.

\- ¿Quieres un entrenamiento matutino también?

Escucho una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a su novia. Al parecer Asia también había despertado antes que Issei y le había abierto la puerta. Xenovia continuaba dormida.

\- Rias, te levantaste temprano.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, ya sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy contigo. Incluso si es en mi castillo, Okaa-sama es muy estricta –dijo Rias abrazando a Issei – ¿y bien?, no me has dicho si querías un entrenamiento matutino. Las siervas de mi hermano ya acabaron, están corriendo como parte final del entrenamiento diario. Hay que ver, Onii-sama en verdad les pone entrenamientos Espartanos que hacen ver los entrenamientos de Azazel como simples calentamientos.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- Esto, Rias ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, no creo que eso sea algo muy pesado. Incluso Asia podría hacer lo que ellas están haciendo – pregunta Issei.

\- ¿No notas algo raro en el paisaje?

En eso, el castaño dirigió la mirada a las montañas y casi se le salen los ojos. Todas las montañas alrededor estaban destruidas y con enormes cráteres en ellas.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? No sentí nada, ¿Cómo es posible que este asi?

\- Tal parece que Airen-san puso una poderosa barrera para no molestar a los habitantes cercanos – esta vez fue Asia la que respondió.

\- No hay que tomarle tanta importancia, nosotros lo haremos a nuestro propio ritmo. Pero pude ver un poco las habilidades de sus siervas. Todas son increíbles – decía Rias – Hay que despertar a Xenovia y comenzar con el plan matutino. Los demás ya están esperando.

\- Está bien, en unos momentos vamos.

Después de unos minutos, todo el grupo de Rias se encontraba en los pasillos, donde se encontraron con Airen y parte de su grupo.

\- Yo, Buenos días, Rias, Chicos

\- Buenos días – saludaron todos.

\- Van a entrenar. Por cierto, ¿Por qué se quedó Ophis en el mundo humano? Ella, junto a Le Fay-chan y Kuroka-san se quedaron. ¿Les caigo mal? – dijo el chico.

\- Para nada, Onii-sama. Ophis se quedó cuidando el huevo que le dio Tannin a Issei, y es obvio que a Kuroka le agradas, solo que ella y Le Fay no les gusta mucho venir al inframundo, asi que se quedaron cuidando la casa y a Ophis.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, que les vaya bien en el entrenamiento. Por cierto, creo que es bueno que entrenes para controlar tu poder, en verdad mereces elogios. No todos los que tienen poder se preocupan en entrenarlo – dijo el chico despidiéndose.

Una vez que Rias y los demás estuvieron afuera, todos confirmaron sus planes de entrenamiento.

\- Muy bien, mis queridos siervos. Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento. Todos tomen sus posiciones y realícenlo con entusiasmo.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron con sus planes: Issei a controlar su poder que ya se había estabilizado y ahora trataba de "contenerse". Rias y Akeno se fueron lejos a hacer su entrenamiento mágico que consistía en poder integrar a un grado mayor el poder del Sekiryuutei que habían absorbido, resultado de los rituales para quitar el poder Dragonico de Issei. Asia estaba practicando con la armadura de Fafnir y sus tres dragones, ellos le lanzaban ataques leves y ella los esquivaba. Koneko trataba de mantener un mayor tiempo su Modo Shirone. Kiba y Xenovia, al igual que Irina se enfocaban en mejorar y controlar las habilidades de sus espadas, Gram, Ex-durandal y Hauteclere, respectivamente. Ross se enfocaba en mejorar sus defensas y ataques.

\- Veo que están haciéndolo

Se escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Azazel-sensei, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? – pregunta el castaño.

\- Nada, solo pasaba a dar los reportes que me encargo Sirzechs sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes de que viniéramos aquí.

Todos sabían a qué se refería el caído. Antes de ir al inframundo, un par sucesos similares al del Demonio Viser ocurrieron: demonios callejeros que supuestamente habían sido eliminados volvieron a aparecer. Esto lleno de intriga a todos los que sabían de eso y comenzaron a investigar inmediatamente.

\- Ya veo, entonces creo que puedo creer que todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, ¿Verdad? ¿Es esto un nuevo movimiento de los terroristas? – pregunta Issei.

\- Eso incluso ahora no se sabe, solo sabemos que por alguna razón, solo los demonios que han estado en esa ciudad han vuelto a aparecer. Como sea, no es que representen un problema para los actuales grupos Gremory, Sitri y Vasago. Bueno, ahora que ese maldito mocoso ha regresado aún menos hay por preocuparse.

\- Está bien, pero realmente este poder que tengo ahora se siente tan familiar – comenta Issei cambiando de tema.

\- Eso es porque siempre lo tuviste, Idiota. La verdad es que con esto nunca jamás serás llamado el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia. Es más, me atrevo a decir que eres el más fuerte de la historia.

El castaño se sentía emocionado por las palabras que le decían.

\- Con este poder puedo proteger a todos.

Después de eso el castaño siguió con su propio entrenamiento.

\- Parece que te estas esforzando, Issei – la voz de Xenovia llamo la atención de Issei.

\- Oh, Xenovia. Asi es, ahora tengo que acostumbrarme al nuevo poder que tengo, ¿o debería decir al poder que siempre tuve?, como sea tengo que volverme más fuerte. ¿Tú ya acabaste? – pregunta Issei.

\- Si, aun puedo continuar, pero no quiero sobre esforzarme – respondió.

\- Tienes razón, no tiene sentido si no nos sirve de nada – fue lo que dijo issei.

Al poco tiempo todos se reunieron, una empleada le había avisado que el desayuno estaba listo por lo que dejaron sus entrenamientos hasta allí. Todos tomaron duchas rápidas y se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando llegaron al comedor pudieron notar que ya todos estaban presentes, las mesas seguían teniendo la disposición que tenían la primer noche que cenaron y todos ya estaban sentados, incluso Azazel que parecía haber sido invitado.

\- Veo que se están esforzando, muy buen trabajo Rias – felicitaba la actitud de siempre esforzarse de su hija y siervos.

\- Gracias, Otou-sama.

Todo el desayuno pasó sin ningún problema, platicando de cosas cotidianas. En ocasiones los padres de Rias insistían en que el castaño debería de llamarlos de una manera más adecuada, llamarles Otou-san y Okaa-san respectivamente, esto como consecuencia traía un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos chicos y risas por parte de los demás.

\- Por cierto, Rias. Creo que sería bueno anunciar una fiesta de compromiso – dijo la Venelana.

\- Madre, creo que se están apresurando demasiado. Aunque a mí no me molestaría – dijo Rias mirando a Issei.

\- Yo lo considero un grandísimo honor – dijo Issei mirando a Rias y tomándola de la mano.

\- Issei…

\- Rias…

Todos veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza, las chicas miraban con ciertos celos a Rias. Mientras que las siervas de Airen tenían diferentes comentarios entre ellas.

\- Vamos, vamos. Dejen la escena ahora Pareja Idiota.

Con las palabras de Azazel notaron la situación en la que estaban y se soltaron las manos.

\- Creo que es una buena idea, podremos aprovechar para anunciar el de Airen y Jessica. Como sea, sería bueno organizar algo, aunque por las fechas creo que tendrá que ser después de un tiempo – fue a lo mucho lo que dijo el jefe Gremory, aun asi….

\- ¡EEEEEEEh! ¿Airen-san y Jessica-san son prometidos? – fue la voz explosiva de los que no sabían.

Todos voltearon a ver a los mencionados, la chica estaba sonrojada y el chico estaba con una sonrisa alegre y los saludaba con la mano. Las demás chicas de la nobleza del pelirrojo los miraban inconformes.

"igual de despistado que siempre" – pensaron todos.

\- Si, fue una de las condiciones que le pusieron en el Clan Bael para poder hacerla su sierva. Claro, ella nunca tuvo un inconveniente, es algo consensual – explico Rias.

\- Ya veo.

La comida termino y todos los del grupo de Rias decidieron ir a descansar un rato. Algunos, como Issei, habían decidido tomar un baño completo.

Issei se encontraba en unas de las aguas termales que había, se estaba relajando mientras veía su mano como si fuera la mano de alguien más, sintiendo su poder.

\- Aun no puedes creer que seas tan fuerte – escucho la voz de las Rias.

Al darse la vuelta, vio que todas las chicas estaban desnudas entrando al agua.

\- Chicas… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunta Issei alarmado y cubriéndose con una toalla.

\- Vinimos porque queríamos tomar un baño y como estabas aquí decidimos acompañarte.

\- ¿Pero porque justo ahora? – responde Issei ya más calmado.

\- Otou-sama y Okaa-sama salieron con Azazel y se llevaron a Grayfia y a Millicas. Gasper y Yuuto están descansando en sus habitaciones, creo que Yuuto está hablando por el círculo mágico con Tosuka. No podíamos desaprovechar esta oportunidad – comentaba Rias.

\- Jajaja no sé por qué pero no me siento muy sorprendido – dijo Issei con una expresión amarga.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun, estás mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre. ¿Sera que nuestros cuerpos ya no te atraen? – pregunta Akeno con una engañosa expresión triste.

\- Para nada, Akeno-san. Es solo que he estado pensando que es mejor estar tranquilo para poder disfrutar de la vista – decía Issei enseñándole el pulgar y sonriendo de forma lujuriosa.

\- Ufufu, entonces ¿crees poder estar tranquilo si hago esto? – decía Akeno tomando la mano de Issei y poniéndola en su pecho desnudo.

Issei trataba de resistir y permanecer calmado, pero era inevitable que un hilillo de sangre descendiera por su nariz.

\- Akeno, deja en paz a mi Issei. Ha estado esforzándose, asi que debemos dejar que se relaje. Además, ¿Qué es lo que te dicho sobre tentarlo de esta forma? – fue lo que dijo Rias abrazando a Issei por la espalda.

La hemorragia del castaño aumento.

\- Rias Onee-sama, dices eso, pero tú también lo estas atacando poniendo tus pechos en su espalda mientras lo abrazas.

\- Asia tiene razón. Como sea, al ataque – fue lo que dijo Xenovia antes de abrazar a Issei desde el frente.

La situación de pronto paso a ser una donde las chicas se peleaban por acariciar al castaño o hacer que las acariciara.

\- ¡Koneko-san no puede hacer feliz a Issei-sama en su estado actual, hazte a un lado! – fueron las palabras de la chica Fénix, poniendo la mano de Issei entre sus pechos.

\- ¡Ravel, hay cosas que ni siquiera a ti te puedo perdonar! – fue lo que dijo la loli, haciendo lo mismo.

\- Todas dejen en paz a Issei-kun. Como maestra estoy aquí para que no hagan algo más impuro – fue lo que dijo Ross.

\- Rossweise-san quiere a Darling para ella sola, ¡no lo permitiré! – fue la voz de guerra de Irina.

El castaño se encontraba en una situación paradisiaca. El disfrutaba del tacto de la piel de cada una de las chicas. Pero ese era un ataque supremo en su contra. Como era de esperar, tuvo la hemorragia de su vida y se desmallo, aun asi las chicas tardaron en darse cuenta y deja de pelear.

Después del pequeño incidente del baño todos salieron a una de las terrazas del castillo a relajarse un poco, con Issei ya recreado y estando en unos bancos mullidos.

Todas estaban hablando y felicitando a Issei ya que el día anterior no podían hacerlo tranquilamente.

\- Issei es realmente increíble, pensar que su fuerza fuera tal – comentaba Xenovia – Si hubiera estado bien desde el principio, no todo los problemas que hemos tenido se hubieran reducido. Digo, creo que Cao Cao no puede hacer nada en su contra y si hubiera tenido este poder el viaje escolar no sería un recuerdo malo por esa causa.

\- No lo creo, esa persona es alguien que investiga a su oponente y si Issei tenía este poder creo que sucedería lo mismo – comentaba analíticamente Rias – aunque los demás incidentes si los hubiera manejado de mejor forma.

\- Ufufu, el punto es que Issei-kun ha demostrado que es un hombre increíble – decía Akeno con un rostro sonrojado.

Toda la tarde transcurrió como debía y sin mayor problema.

* * *

 _ **Semana siguiente.**_

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que se dio la demostración y era el día en que se realizaría el evento de los jóvenes demonios, los hombres a excepción de Gasper esperaban a las chicas que se estaban cambiando. La cantidad de chicas que estaban en el castillo ya era inmensa, pero con la llegada de los grupos Sitri y Vasago, esta aumento aún más.

\- Demonios, Hyoudou. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué demonios fue lo de la semana pasada? Es verdaderamente molesto ver como siempre que creo que estoy más cerca de alcanzare, tú vienes y muestras un poder aún mayor. Por tu culpa me encuentro en un estado desesperado ¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable? – decía Saji que estaba molesto.

\- No lo sé, yo siempre tuve ese poder, solo que no podía manifestarlo por ciertos motivos. Como sea, no me importa lo que te pase - le contesta burlándose.

\- ¡Maldito! – fue lo que dijo Saji antes de comenzar a forcejear con Issei en una pelea infantil.

\- Jajajajaja ¡vamos! ¡Dale duro! ¡Tú puedes Issei!, ¡No pierdas Saji! – En cambio Airen los estaba motivando.

\- Issei-kun no cambia jajaja – fue el comentario de Kiba.

\- Saji también ha estado algo deprimido desde la semana pasada, incluso en los entrenamientos él se excede hasta desmayarse. Creo que está haciendo esto para liberar un poco de Estrés – dijo un hombre alto de complexión musculosa y cabello plateado, Rugal, segunda torre de Sona.

\- Perdón por hacerlos esperar

Mientras Saji tenía a Issei atrapado con una llave al cuello, una voz que se escuchaba desde arriba llamando la atención de los hombres, todas las chicas iban bajando desde las escaleras. Los chicos las veían maravillados, siendo sinceros, con esa enorme cantidad de hermosas mujeres vestidas como unas princesas y maquilladas elegantemente, cualquiera se quedaría embobado y pensaría que está en el paraíso, hasta que…

\- Is… Isse…. ¡ISSEI! – fue el grito de la chica pelirroja que había sacado de sus pensamientos a su novio y de paso a los demás.

Las demás chicas solo dejaban salir pequeñas risitas o mostraban una postura orgullosa al notar la reacción de los hombres, esa reacción les había elevado el ego por las nubes incluso a las más humildes (N/A: con humildes no me refiero a pobres, aclaro), más a las chicas del pelirrojo ya que ellas eran conscientes de lo despistado que era en esos temas, asi que si habían logrado esa reacción era porque de verdad se veían muy, pero muy bien.

\- Te estaba hablando – retomaba la palabra Rias – si no nos apresuramos vamos a llegar tarde. Por cierto, ¿no tienen nada que decir?

\- Se ven muy bien, Rias. Todas se ven muy hermosas – las chicas se alegraron - Entonces ¿nos vamos? – dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo a Rias, la cual acepto gustosamente.

De pronto el chico sintió como lo jalaban para diversas direcciones del otro brazo.

\- Rias Onee-sama ya tomo uno de sus brazos, el otro me toca a mí – decía Asia.

\- No, te equivocas Asia-chan. La reina del grupo tiene que ir en ese lugar, asi que me corresponde – decía Akeno.

\- Ug, Asia actuó rápidamente, en verdad estoy sorprendida, aun asi no voy a perder – decía Xenovia sorprendida por la acción de la rubia.

De pronto todas las chicas del castaño se le amontonaron y comenzaron a tomar decisiones.

\- ¡Airen-san una ayuda!, ¡por favor! – el castaño volteo a ver a su cuñado, pero….

\- Ugu, ¡Chicas tranquilícense! ¡Solo tengo dos brazos!, ¿saben? – el chico estaba en la misma situación.

\- Tsk, puedo soportar lo de Airen-san, pero ese, maldito Hyoudou, siempre tan popular – decía el rubio mirando al castaño.

Al final parece que decidieron sacar pajitas y la que gano fue Akeno, aunque las demás dudaban de si hizo trampa o no. Saji seguía mirándolos con cara de odio, Kiba sonreía como siempre y Rugal seguía con cara de póker.

\- Vamos, Genshiro-senpai, quite esa cara – dijo Ruruko tomando del brazo a Saji.

\- Hai hai – decía Saji viendo como Sona iba cerca de Airen e Issei, platicando con las chicas y las herederas.

Una vez salieron, se encontraron con varias limosinas, estas eran bastante grandes. Suficiente para que unas 15 personas puedan entrar con facilidad cada una y pudieran ir al punto de reunión que esta vez seria en el territorio Gremory. Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la zona aledaña al lugar de la reunión, se dieron cuenta que había un enorme cerco por parte del ejército.

\- Al parecer esta ocasión la seguridad se reforzó aún más. Es de suponerse, ya que el año pasado cierta gata mala hizo un verdadero caos, aún recuerdo como me platico Onii-sama que fue regañado por Shemhaza, el actual gobernador de Grigori.

\- Lo siento por los problemas que pudo haber causado en ese tiempo mi hermana, Bucho – se disculpaba Koneko.

\- Lo pasado es pasado, no tienes que preocuparte, Koneko – decía la pelirroja.

Todos iban comentando cosas triviales, Sona junto a Tsubaki y Benia, y Minerva con Sen iban en la misma limusina que Rias y su grupo e Irina, iban platicando cosas triviales y al igual que el año pasado volvieron a recordar su rivalidad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En eso pudieron sentar como el coche se detuvo y un hombre les abría la puerta diciendo: "Bienvenidas, Señoritas y Jóvenes demonios".

\- Asi que aquí va a ser la reunión este año – decía Issei mirando la enorme edificación que parecía ser un hotel de 5 estrellas propiedad de los Gremory.

\- Asi es, creo que esta vez no estás tan impresionado como el año pasado, Issei.

\- ¿Crees que hay algo acerca de tu familia que pueda impresionarme a estas alturas?

\- Quien sabe, quizás – decía con una cara traviesa y tomándolo del brazo.

Entraron y como era de esperarse, el solo recibidor exudaba lujo, final alfombras en el piso, hermosas arañas en el techo, y en las paredes habían bellos tallados con el símbolo de la familia Gremory.

\- Está bien, creo que esto es exagerado – dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Issei-sama! – se escuchó una voz conocida.

Viendo al lado por el que sonó la voz, una linda chica rubia se iba acercando.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado, Ravel?

\- He estado bien, solo que fui a casa debido a que me llamaron de último momento. Yo quería llegar con ustedes – decía la chica soltando su insatisfacción.

\- Ya veo. Con razón no te vi en la mansión los últimos días. Quería preguntar, pero como nadie me decía no creí que fuera algo grave.

\- Son ustedes los grupos de Rias y Airen Gremory-sama, Sona Sitri-sama y Minerva Vasago-sama ¿verdad? – se acercó una de las empleadas.

\- Asi es, hemos venido a la reunión.

\- Entiendo, la reunión se está llevando en el primer salón. Por favor, dejen que yo los guie.

La empleada comenzó a guiar a los grupos por los pasillos del hotel, pasaron por varios lugares hasta llegar a una puerta relativamente grande, de la cual varias auras conocidas se desplegaban, incluso algunas inesperadas.

\- Por lo menos este año no somos recibidos por problemas - dijo el castaño.

\- No hay que bajar la guardia, Issei – dijo Xenovia.

\- Ella tiene razón, deberías hacerle caso – decía Airen viendo con un poco de desagrado la puerta.

\- ¿? – todos se preguntaban porque tenía esa expresión. Aun asi, Minerva también la tenía.

Una vez que la empleada le abrió la puerta dándoles acceso todos pudieron ver maravillados un hermoso salón de eventos con varias terrazas y un estrado grande al final de la misma, el ambiente era de abolengo y la mayoría de la gente mayor ya estaba ligeramente ebria, la chicas que lograron ver a sus padres dentro de la sala solo pusieron una mano en la frente y negaban con la cabeza. Pudieron ver a Sairaorg que los saludaba con la mano. Pero vieron que Minerva clavaba la mirada hostilmente hacia un chico que se encontraba en una mesa a un par de metros de la entrada y el chico la veía arrogantemente.

Todos entraron e instantáneamente comenzaron las sesiones de saludos.

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Issei.

\- Tienes razón, pero creo que las cosas cambiaron este año, ¿no? Según recuerdo, el año pasado primero hizo una reunión de presentación para los jóvenes individualmente y después hicieron la reunión con los jefes de familia y del gobierno, ¿verdad? – dijo Saji

\- Tienes razón – decía Issei mirando la escena conocida de Kiba atrayendo a muchas mujeres. Aun asi cerca de Kiba estaba Airen que tenía un número aún mayor que las que se reunían con Kiba. Las siervas de Airen se encargaban de protegerlo, ya que un par de chicas ya habían intentado llevárselo para platicar "a solas" en otro sitio.

\- Esos dos sí que son populares, ¿no? – decía Rugal.

\- Son dos Bishounen, ¿qué puedes esperar?

\- Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, Hyoudou. Eres un maldito, las chicas intentan acercarse a ti, ya que eres un demonio muy famoso al ser el Sekiryuutei y el novio de Rias-sempai, pero la misma Rias-sempai y las demás de tu grupo se han encargado de alejarlas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando, Saji? – decía el chico.

\- Jaaaa – suspiro Saji - ¿es que eres tan idiota que eres el único que no lo ha notado?

\- ¿? – Issei seguía igual.

\- Ara Issei-kun, ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Akeno que había ido a verlo.

\- Nada, solo platicaba con los chicos. Akeno-san, ¿no crees que la reunión es diferente a la de hace un año? – Pregunta Issei – Lo digo ya que la vez pasada primero hubo una reunión solo de jóvenes y después vino la reunión como la de ahora.

\- Sí, esta vez es una modalidad diferente. En esta ocasión solo tienen que reafirmar sus metas y decir sí es que en este tiempo han surgido nuevas, frente a todos – dijo Akeno.

\- Ya veo.

Después de un pequeño rato, los Maou tomaron asiento en el estrado junto con los ancianos que tuvieron la reunión la vez pasada.

\- Buenas noches a todos – dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de los demás – en esta ocasión, estamos todos reunidos para presentar oficialmente en sociedad a todos los jóvenes demonios que han estado esforzándose por el inframundo. A todos ellos, les pido de favor que se reúnan al frente de todos y se presenten, por favor.

Todos los jóvenes demonios se reunieron en línea y justo detrás de ellos estaban sus noblezas. Había un total de siete jóvenes estaban al frente.

\- Seekvaira Agares, soy la heredera del archiduque, por favor sigan cuidando de mí.

\- Soy Sairaorg Bael, próximo líder del clan Bael, un placer estar aquí – dijo el moreno.

\- Hola, gusto de volver a verlos. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory – se presenta la pelirroja.

\- Minerva Vasago, hija de la casa de Vasago, es un honor

\- Iolava Amon, segundo hijo de la casa de Amon – se presentaba el chico al que Minerva estaba mirando con odio.

\- Un gusto, soy Airen Gremory, para servirles – dijo el chico pelirrojo.

\- Sona Sitri, un placer de volver a estar con ustedes

Todos los que estaban allí los miraban con admiración y los familiares y conocidos de los chicos los miraban con orgullo.

\- Bien, es bueno verlos aquí. Como tradición, hoy todos me dirán: ¿qué es lo más les gustaría hacer y cuál es su meta para apoyar al inframundo? – pregunta el Maou.

\- Mi meta no ha cambiado, Lucifer-sama. Yo aún quiero ser un Maou – dijo Sairaorg.

"Él es increíble", "si se trata de él probablemente pueda lograrlo" – eran los cometarios que había en la sala.

\- Ya veo, tienes una buena meta. Sigue esforzándote, la forma de regir el inframundo ha cambiado, asi que puedes aspirar a eso – dijo Sirzechs.

\- Es verdad, además tener a alguien de la casa del Gran Rey como Maou puede ser interesante – decían los ancianos que como la vez pasada seguían apoyando la idea del moreno.

\- Mi meta también es igual, aunque actualmente estoy interesada en el desarrollo tecnológico que hay en el inframundo. Asi que podría añadirle que quiero ser una gran investigadora tecnológica como Belcebú-sama – dijo la heredera del Archiduque.

Oooooh – se escuchaba en toda la sala.

\- Hou, siendo asi estaré encantado de trabajar con usted en una ocasión, Señorita Agares – dijo Ajuka desde su asiente.

\- El placer será todo mío – dijo Seekvaira tomando asiento.

\- Yo, al igual que ellos, aún conservo mi sueño de volverme la Campeona de los Rating Games y vivir orgullosamente como heredera de la casa de Gremory. También le añadiré que, como miembro de DxD quiero traer paz al inframundo – anuncio Rias.

\- Como era de esperarse, no por nada la Señorita Rias es la única entre los cuatro grandes novatos con Siervos de Clase Media.

Todos en el salón sonrieron y supieron que era posible siendo ella.

\- Esa es una magnifica meta, Rias. Sigue con esa mentalidad y llegaras a lo más alto – felicitaba su hermano – Contamos con ustedes para proteger el inframundo.

\- Yo deseo vivir una vida con libertad, una que enorgullezca a mi familia y actualmente puedo decir que quiero ser una figura de confianza para todo el inframundo – dijo Minerva.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio y algo confuso.

\- A qué se refiere con "libertad", Señorita Vasago – pregunta uno de los ancianos.

\- Me refiero a casi todo, desde que se me permita hacer lo que creo que es correcto, hasta elegir donde debo ir o vivir – dijo ella.

\- Eso es algo que los demonios de clase alta no tienen muchas opciones, más aun si se es líder de clan, ¿está usted pensando en algo como el libertinaje?

Las palabras del viejo eran llenas de arrogancia, cosa que comenzaba a molestar a algunos de los presentes.

\- No tengo intenciones de libertinaje, señor, lo único que busco es hacer las cosas a mi manera por el bien del inframundo – decía fríamente Minerva.

\- Pero usted no puede pen…

\- Ciertamente, es una buena meta, Minerva-chan – dijo Serafall quien parecía haber comprendido algo, al igual que las chicas que eran cercanas a Minerva, interrumpiendo al viejo.

\- Bien ¿Qué me podrían decir ustedes? – dijo Sirzechs viendo a los que faltaban.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna meta en particular, pero si fuera asi, deseo apuntar a lo alto del juego al igual que la heredera de Gremory – dijo Iolava, mientras Rias lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

Otra vez se escucharon expresiones de asombro en todo el salón.

\- Al igual que Iolava-dono, no tengo ninguna meta. Si tuviera que decir una, esa seria velar por los intereses de Gremory.

\- Jajajajaja jajaja

De repente se escucharon las risas de los viejos.

\- Justo lo que esperaba de un mero cubre asientos, un falso. No esperaba cosas más grandes – fue lo que uno dijo.

\- Aun no sé cómo está presente aquí, ¿que no había desaparecido? – dijo otro.

Los miembros de las noblezas que recién conocían a Airen no sabían por qué se burlaban de él. Aun así miraban a los viejos con cierto descontento.

La mayoría de los presentes miraban serios a los viejos que se reían, los viejos notaron algo asi como una presión en ellos que hizo que cesaran las risas: los amigos que lo conocían y las noblezas del chico los miraban enojados y emanando una energía que intimidaba a todos, toda la cordialidad que habían tenido unos al presentarse se fue al olvido por esas acciones de los viejos. Aun asi, eso no fue lo que hizo callar a los viejos, ya que cuando miraron a los Maous y a los cabezas de familia, estos también los miraban con ojos afilados y expulsando una pequeña cantidad de poder que les provoco un escalofrió.

\- Señores, hay cosas que ni siquiera a ustedes se les puede pasar por alto – decía el Maou Rojo con un tono que hacia llamada a la mesura.

\- Asi es, no sean tan creídos. Ahora mismo están con la tranquilidad que tienen gracias a él, o ¿no recuerdan quien ahuyento a los dioses del zoroastrismo y a los del monte Kailash? – dijo esta vez Serafall.

Incluso los jefes de las familias Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix junto a Grayfia que había asistido en modo Onee-sama iban a decir algo en protesta acerca de la forma en la que estaban tomando las cosas los viejos concejales. Los Maous iban a continuar con la pequeña reprimenda que ellos podían dar pero una pequeña risa del chico en cuestión se escuchó.

\- Jajaja tienen razón, bueno, a eso es a lo que puedo y quiero aspirar. No es tan mala meta cuando vez que los Gremory y el inframundo progresaran, ¿verdad? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa que hizo que el ambiente dejara de estar tenso.

Todos sonreían y se alegraban de ver que el chico no perdía la humildad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

\- No hay que hablar más del tema, como sea, no hay que hacer esperar a la dama que falta – dijo Ajuka.

En esto todos pusieron atención en Sona, la única restante.

\- Yo sigo teniendo mi misma meta, una escuela de Rating Games en la que cualquiera pueda entrar – fueron las palabras decididas de Sona.

\- Jajaja – los viejos volvieron a reír, cosa que molesto un poco a los Maous, ya que se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

"seriedad señores" – era lo que los Maous decían por lo bajo.

\- Sitri-dono, el año pasado dijo lo mismo y la elogio porque sigue firme en sus metas, pero, tengo entendido que incluso el renegado de la casa Lucifugus – comento el viejo molestando a Grayfia - dijo lo que nosotros pensamos, "Si la academia no quiere ser de utilidad para los de sangre pura, ¿Qué valor tiene?" eso fue lo que dijo Euclid, ¿No es asi? Sí incluso un renegado como él lo entiende, ¿porque una heredera de un Pilar de los 72 no lo puede entender? – fueron las palabras de un viejo que hizo molestar a toda la nobleza Sitri.

\- No lo estoy diciendo en mal sentido, creo que de esta forma el inframundo podrá contar con más y mejor mano de obra en el futuro.

\- Incluso con la ayuda del Archiduque, sus instalaciones son deplorables e inseguras, recibieron un ataque terrorista en el que se perdió Agreas, ¿no cree que es una vergüenza que en esas condiciones, por el hecho de tener bajo su vigilancia y la confianza de la familia Agares, no haya podido defender siquiera su escuela?

\- No voy a negarlo, y no quiero parecer irresponsable, pero los "Cuatro Grandes Novatos", como ustedes nos llaman estábamos presentes, ¿No cree que es una falta de respeto quitarles crédito, aun cuando la ciudad se perdió?

\- Veo que se ha vuelto un poco más insolente.

Conforme la discusión de Sona con los ancianos proseguía, los demás asistentes al evento comenzaron a ver de mala manera a los viejos, incluso Serafall comenzaba a enojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba y Saji estaba desprendiendo un poco de aura que ponía nerviosas a sus compañeras, ya que creían que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Mientras los demás querían hacer cara de Póker pero la verdad estaban molestos.

\- ¡Esa manera de pensar es muy retrograda!

\- ¡Y usted es muy visionaria e idealista!, Sitri-dono. Incluso con los buenos resultados que dio en los pasados juegos entre los jóvenes demonios, ¿sigue creyendo que algo como lo que propone puede traer beneficios significativos al inframundo?

\- Lo creo – sentencio Sona.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – fue una risa aun mayor de algunos de los ancianos.

Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca de desagrado a la actitud déspota que los ancianos estaban tomando.

Serafall ya había llegado a su límite e incluso se había levantado de su asiento, Sirzechs la detuvo de un hombro pero ella forcejeaba para liberarse – ¡No dejare que se sigan burlando de Sona-chan! – era lo que decía al Maou Rojo. Por su lado Saji comenzó a emanar toda su aura y sus ojos cambiaron a los de una serpiente.

\- ¡Onee-sama!, ¡Saji!, ¡basta! Eso no me moles...

Justo cuando la chica iba a pedir que se detuvieran pasó algo que nadie esperaba: Todos, absolutamente todos en la sala sintieron un enorme escalofrió en toda la espalda. Nadie se explicaba que era lo que pasaba, hasta que centraron su mirada en cierto joven pelirrojo que estaba emanando aura y una ligera sed de sangre. Airen Gremory estaba molesto. Aunque no se podía sentir su poder, todos podían ver un claro manto de Aura que lo cubría, el aura de color dorado rojizo se extendió por todo el salón y puso nerviosos a todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? – se atrevió a preguntar un anciano como pudo.

\- Señor, puedo tolerar que se burlen de mí, incluso dejaría que me escupan. Pero, burlarse de las personas que son importantes para mí es algo que no puedo permitir – dijo el chico con una mirada afilada, seria y fría, algunos estaban sorprendidos de que el chico inocente que siempre esta sonriente y relajado con una actitud infantil este mostrando tanta hostilidad – atreverse a echar culpa a alguien cuando saben a la perfección que era algo que ni siquiera todos ustedes juntos podrían manejar es lo más fácil de hacer, pero ¿ustedes podrían haber llegado a esos resultados? – los viejos tragaron saliva, algunos incluso podrían jurar que sentían la guadaña de la muerte en su cuello.

\- ¡Airen!, ¡basta!, ¡tranquilízate! – ordeno con voz de mando el Maou rojo.

El joven callo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, todos los demás suspiraron. Cuando vio a su alrededor pudo observar como varias personas se limpiaban el sudor de sus frentes.

\- Fiuu, sí Sirzechs-sama no lo detenía, esto se iba a convertir en un baño de sangre – comentaron las siervas del pelirrojo por lo bajo.

\- A mí no me hubiera molestado – comentaba Esdeath con una sonrisa excitada al ver la escena, mientras todas la miraban raro.

El chico apenado por lo que hizo rápidamente se disculpó.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quería mostrarles algo desagradable – dijo el chico tomando la posición que toma un caballero cuando está en una audiencia con el rey – es solo que me estaban sacando de quicio, creo que la meta de Sona es la más noble que se dijo en esta reunión y en parte me molesto que se burlaran de ella.

\- Airen-kun, no era necesario eso, me puedo defender sola – decía Sona seria pero con un pequeño rubor.

\- No te preocupes, Airen-chan. A mí también me sacaron de quicio, si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo hubiera hecho yo – dijo Serafall, primero guiñando un ojo al pelirrojo y luego mirando severamente a los viejos que volvieron a tragar saliva.

\- Como sea, pido que todos guarden compostura. Incluso ustedes miembros del consejo. Vamos a llevarnos bien con todos, el motivo de esta fiesta es para celebrar, asi que bailen y disfruten. Pero antes, tengo que darles una notificación.

Todos pusieron atención.

\- Como sabrán las reuniones de los jóvenes siempre se festejan con Rating Games entre ellos, pero, tenemos un irregular entre ellos, Airen Gremory, que fue invitado por nosotros, los Maou – esto último lo dijo mirando a los viejos que criticaron a su hermano menor – y fue con el motivo de hacer un evento especial.

Todos miraron con interés lo que estaba a punto de decir el Maou.

\- Ya muchos son conscientes del gran poder que él posee, asi que ponerlo en un duelo individual incluso usando una sola de sus noblezas es demasiado para cualquiera de los demás demonios jóvenes, asi que será de esta manera: Todos los Demonios Jóvenes contra Airen Gremory y sus dos noblezas – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – de esta manera, la diferencia de números está en favor de los Demonios Jóvenes teniendo una ventaja de u como mínimo, haciendo asi que el duelo sea más justo.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeh! – fue el grito por parte de algunos miembros de los Demonios Jóvenes y sus noblezas.

\- ¡Espera, Onii-sama!… ¡no, Lucifer-sama! ¡¿No cree que esto es algo repentino?! – decía la chica pelirroja.

La mayoría estaban nerviosos, aun asi Sairaorg veía al chico con una sonrisa desafiante e Issei, debido a su poder actual se sentía confía y sonreía de igual manera.

\- Para nada, Rias. Creo que sería algo asi como un examen final para todos ustedes – todos los presentes decían "entiendo" – Aun asi, no son ustedes los únicos – dijo el Maou mientras los demás mostraban confusión, en eso un círculo mágico que era conocido por varios apareció junto a los demás jóvenes – Parece que el ultimo invitado está aquí…

Del círculo mágico salieron varios jóvenes que sorprendieron a algunos de los que estaban en la sala.

\- ¿Ustedes…?

\- Asi es, ellos harán equipo con los demonios jóvenes, son otros invitados especiales.

\- No esperaba ni verte en este lugar ni en este tipo de eventos… Vali – fue lo que dijo el castaño.

\- Yo tampoco sabía lo que querían cuando Sirzechs Lucifer contacto conmigo hace poco. Bueno, no es algo que me moleste demasiado – dijo el platino mirando al pelirrojo.

Airen solo lo miro con una sonrisa y saludo a todos con la mano, saludo que solo fue devuelto por Bikou, Kuroka y Le Fay.

\- ¡Sirzechs-sama! ¡¿No son todos estos tipos ex terroristas?! Lo que es más entre ellos hay una criminal que asesino a su amo ¡¿Cómo es posible que reciban invitación para participar en un evento tan importante?! – fue la protesta de varios asistentes.

\- Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, ellos son "ex" terroristas, además de que sus acciones eran más las de unos mercenarios que las de unos terroristas en sí, sus acciones nunca afectaron al inframundo. Además creo que el caso de la Ex criminal de rango SS, Kuroka, ha quedado claro después de las investigaciones. Por último, el líder de ellos es el descendiente del Maou Original, por consiguiente un demonio de Clase Alta hecho y derecho, tanto en poder como en linaje, además de ser joven – fueron las declaraciones que Sirzechs dio y que ninguno podía refutar.

\- Por último, parece que escuchaste para que se te ha llamado aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunta Falbium.

\- Asi es, y si es por enfrentarme a ese tipo – dijo señalando a Airen – Yo encantado participo en su pequeño evento – fue lo último en decir Vali.

\- Bueno, ahora solo falta saber qué es lo que opina Airen – dijo Sirzechs.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Todos contra ellos mí? Eso no es justo – todos veían al chico con una gota en la nuca.

\- Pero no estás en contra, ¿verdad?

\- Para nada, sí es lo que usted desea, así se hará.

\- Entonces, con eso dicho, pronto daremos a conocer las reglas especiales bajo las que se llevara a cabo el juego.

\- Sobre eso, quisiera hacer una sugerencia – dijo Airen levantando una mano.

Toda la atención se posó sobre él.

\- Te escuchamos…

\- Es sobre las reglas, hacer un juego de Dados como el que tuvieron Rias y Sairaorg podría llegar a ser tedioso considerando el número de personas que participaran en el magno evento. Y tener un Juego de Banderas como el de Sona y Seekvaira Agares podría llegar a ser aburrido y monótono también debido a la cantidad, además de que no habría algo que llamara realmente la atención.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?

\- Una batalla campal – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A poner a todos los equipos en el mismo campo y que todos peleen sin reglas y sin restricciones, claro, si quieren ponerme restricciones a mí no veré ningún problema.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, veían con caras confusas al chico que había hecho tales comentarios tan objetivos y del rostro serio que estaba mostrando. Nadie se esperaba esa sugerencia.

\- ¡EEEEEEEEH! ¡¿AIREN HA HECHO UNA SUGERENCIA SERIA?! – gritaron todos.

El chico estaba en shock, aun así, algunas de sus siervas se reían por lo bajo, cuando el chico se recuperó se su shock solo pudo decir…

\- ¡Que groseros! – decía el chico – Jessica, Ajimu, todas díganles algo – el chico se dio la vuelta y fue con sus reinas para que lo reconfortaran.

\- Ya, ya, eso es lo que se busca Airen-sama por actuar como lo hace… - decían unas

\- Simplemente no les hagas caso… - decían otras

\- Él tiene razón – se escuchó la voz de Sairaorg – Si este evento quiere ser considerado como "El Evento Final" no podría ser de otra manera…

\- Ya veo. Si tomamos en cuenta el número de gente y las reglas de los juegos, todo podría llegar a ser monótono. Además, este ambiente sería más como estar en un verdadero campo de batalla, ya que además de tener que usar toda nuestra fuerza tendríamos que preparar estrategias muy elaboradas si queremos ganar – analizaba Sona.

\- No solo eso, también está el hecho de que todos o por lo menos la mayoría estamos en el equipo antiterrorista DxD, esta sería una buena oportunidad de probar distintas formaciones combinadas en contra un enemigo superior – Decía Seekvaira, también analizando.

\- Entiendo a lo que quieren llegar, además, tener al Sekiryuutei, el Hakuryuukou y al Rey de los Leones en contra del recién llegado Príncipe de Gremory sería una gran publicidad para ello – opino Rias.

\- No solo ellos importan, Rias. También estaremos las herederas de 4 pilares del inframundo, aunque Sairaorg también es un heredero – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Oya?, parece que nadie me cuenta a mí – finalmente se decidió a hablar Amon, pero nadie hizo caso.

\- Jajajaja suena como si tuvieran pensado ganarme – dijo Airen.

El chico dijo eso a lo mucho y todos los que serán sus oponentes lo voltearon a ver con sonrisas desafiantes, era claro, ellos en verdad estaban apuntando a derrotarlo.

\- Muy bien, nosotros y el comité administrativo analizaremos sus propuestas y solo diré que la fecha será dentro de 20 días, asi que por favor, vayan preparándose. Sobre las restricciones de Airen, se darán a conocer el día del juego. Por ahora dejemos ese tema y divirtámonos, asi que por hoy ¡todos disfruten! – con las palabras del Maou todos comenzaron a reanudar la celebración que estaba ocurriendo.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, charlando o bailando, incluso el equipo de Vali que por petición de Bikou, Kuroka y Le Fay se quedaron a comer. Rias e Issei bailaron una pieza ya que los padres de ella estaban presentes, eso fue detonante para que la mayoría de la chicas del club quisieran hacerlo, no, porque mentir, TODAS las chicas quisieron hacerlo, incluso si algunas de ellas no sabían hacerlo bien (Xenovia) y aprovecharon para pedirle a Issei que les enseñara.

\- Uuf, cuando se ponen así término muerto – decía Issei sentándose en una silla, el chico parecía gelatina.

\- Te entiendo… - se escuchó una voz apagada al lado del chico.

\- ¿Eh? – cuando Issei volteo, vio a Airen también como gelatina en la otra silla - ¡¿Qué es lo que paso, Airen-san?!

\- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo Airen suspirando – Creo que acabas de pasar por lo mismo. Bueno, ¿y cómo te fue con las lecciones de baile?

\- Bien, aunque por poco pierdo mis pies – dijo el chico recordando como Xenovia le pisaba los pies a cada rato.

\- No te puedo decir que te entiendo, ya que todas las chicas de mi grupo sabían bailar incluso antes de conocerlas. Aun asi es cansado.

\- Jajaja lo entiendo.

\- Ustedes dos lo hacen muy bien, sin lugar a dudas son dos hombres que forman parte de la familia Gremory – se escuchó una voz de mujer conocida.

\- Okaa-sama – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Es la Madre de Rias – también el castaño.

\- Moo, Issei-san, ¿Qué no te había dicho que me digas Okaa-sama?, si no me llamas de manera adecuada en este tipo de eventos traerás vergüenza a la familia Gremory – decía Venelana con un aura tenebrosa cubriéndola.

\- S-sí, ya me lo había dicho, solo que tengo un poco de pena en llamarla de esa forma de repente – se excusaba Issei nervioso.

\- Como sea, veo que ustedes se llevan bien y se apoyan.

\- Así es

\- Sí

\- Ufufu me alegra ver este hermoso futuro de Gremory, aun asi, lo que dijeron esos viejos concejales me molesto mucho, tanto a Minerva-san, Sona y más aún lo de Airen.

\- Esos viejos cada vez son más amargados, no le de tanta importancia – le decía Issei.

\- Supongo que tienes, razón Issei-san. Como sea, los dejó ya que tengo que vigilar a Grayfia para que no toque el Alcohol – dijo la Dama Despidiéndose.

\- Jaja debe de ser duro para ella, no solo tiene que cuidar de Sirzechs-sama y del señor Gremory, también de su nuera

\- Bueno, según dicen, Onee-sama se vuelve muy insoportable cuando está en estado alcohólico

\- S-sí, ya lo habían comentado – decía Issei con una sonrisa fingida.

Después de una buena velada, en compañía de amigos el tiempo se fue volando. Al parecer todos se estaban llevando bien, y la sorpresa de todos fue cuando Vali y Minerva bailaron una pieza, burlas por parte de Sairaorg y Airen no se hicieron esperar, incluso issei se unió, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte del platino. Pero los jóvenes demonios esa noche solo tenían una cosa en su mente.

"En el próximo juego… derrotare a Onii-sama/Airen-kun/Airen"

* * *

Buenooo, este es el cuarto capítulo ya de mi historia. Sé que me tarde, pero hay auditoría en la empresa :v

Como sea, tengo nuevos Spoilers:

Al parecer, en las novelas originales de DxD (una SS, para ser exactos, la cual solo está en japonés) ya existía una demonio joven con el apellido Vasago, su nombre es Eneely. Pero como ya tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de la historia, asi que no cambiare ni el nombre, ni la personalidad, ni las habilidades de Minerva.

Iolava Amon sale en esa SS, tampoco se cual sea su verdadera personalidad, solo sé que es un pervertido.

Por cierto, varios me preguntaron en privado si Airen sería el personaje "Más Poderoso" que quiero crear, la respuesta es quien sabe, Issei es mi favorito, necesito poner la vara en alto para que después alguien la tome.

Joshep1:

Primero que nada, gracias por siempre dejar Reviews, ya te conteste el inbox, pero dejare esto aquí para que los demás vean…

Sí, a mí también se me hizo raro sobre el asunto de Thor siendo más fuerte que Odín. No tengo idea, si me lo pones a mi punto de vista Hades estaría más del puesto 20, hay que considerar a los dioses jefes y miembros de trinidad que hay en todas las mitologías. Estaría, Ra, Zeus, Odín, Brahma, Visnú, Amaterasu y si quieres deidades latinas y del continente americano, están Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcóatl, Viracocha y Los dragones como Crom Cruach. Según Azazel, Sirzechs en forma su de Destrucción, tenía el poder para derrotarlo y de esta manera yo creo que Miguel también. Así, con esta sustentación, yo diría que esta entre el 30 o 35 lugar en el ranking, siendo generosos.

Por último, creo que Issei y Vali aún no tienen el poder para enfrentarse a uno de los Top 10.

Como sea, nos vemos la próxima actualización.


	5. Juego

Facción DxD

DxD y algunos animes y comics no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama y sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 5: Juego

* * *

 _ **Mansión Gremory**_

Había pasado la noche y ya era el día siguiente, los grupos de Rias, su hermano e incluso el de Vali se encontraban en el Castillo Gremory, ya que Sirzechs les había invitado. El grupo de Vali se quedó en el castillo ya que cuando el evento, en el que la Reunión entre Demonios Jóvenes era lo importante, termino tarde, entre Le Fay y Kuroka se encargaron de convencer a los demás para que pasaran la noche en el castillo.

Ya era medio día y las rutinas de entrenamiento, el desayuno y un baño rápido habían terminado. Issei y los hombres pertenecientes al equipo de Vali se encontraban en una sala del Castillo platicando de temas triviales. En eso el castaño decide tomar un tema que lo había estado intrigando de una manera de burla.

\- Pero quien lo iba a decir, el temible Vali Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Original y conocido como el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia, bailando con ni más ni menos que la heredera del tercer pilar del inframundo, el pilar de Vasago – decía Issei tratando de hacerle burla a Vali.

\- Kakaka y que lo digas Sekiryuutei, yo casi escupo la bebida que tenía en la boca cuando lo vi ir a la pista de Baile – Bikou le hacia la segunda.

\- No, tú no "casi escupes" tu bebida de la boca, tú ESCUPISTE tu bebida en mi rostro – decía Arturo un poco molesto, dándole a Bikou una mirada asesina.

\- Ya me disculpe por eso, ¿no?

\- Sus burlas me tienen sin cuidado, par de idiotas. Solo baile esa pieza porque esa mujer y esas dos chicas miembros de su nobleza fueron muy insistentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Issei aburrido.

Vali suspiro.

\- No tengo porque contárselos pero se los diré… – dijo el platino con cierto fastidio.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En el salón donde se estaba realizando "El encuentro anual de Jóvenes Demonios" se encontraba un grupo muy peculiar, ya que estos eran considerados unos criminales por la mayoría de los presentes, incluso dos de ellos habían hecho un ataque el año pasado y ahora acudían como invitados, por esa misma razón casi nadie se les acercaba._

 _\- Heeeey Vali, vallamos a traer un poco de comida de la mesa de por allá, toda la comida se ve deliciosa – decía un chico que iba con la tiara en la frente._

 _\- Yo por ahora paso – decía Vali tomando algo de un vaso._

 _\- Hmmm, como quieras, pero yo no te traeré nada, ¡asi que no me culpes si te quedas sin nada! – decía el chico de manera infantil yéndose a la mesa de aperitivos._

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, Bikou._

 _\- ¿Tú que dices, Arturo? – decía el chico mirando al rubio con anteojos a manera de súplica._

 _\- Jaaa – suspira Arturo – está bien, vamos. Nos vemos luego, Vali._

 _\- Si_

 _Tiempo después, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una música suave y se pudo ver como varias parejas se reunían en la pista de Baile. Había parejas de jóvenes, algunas chicas se decidieron bailar entre ellas por diversión, incluso los jefes de familia se animaron a bailar._

 _Entonces una escena llama la atención de Vali: Su rival destinado yendo a bailar con su pareja, la heredera de Gremory. Todo normal, bailaron de manera esplendida. También vio a su futuro rival en el Rating Game en otro lado haciendo lo mismo, y también bailando de una manera esplendida con su pareja, Jessica Bael._

 _Todo normal, hasta que termino de sonar la pieza. Vio como las parejas se hacían una reverencia y la orquesta amenazaba con una nueva pieza. La música volvió a sonar y ahí fue donde la escena causo que al peli platino le saliera una gota en la cabeza, ya que las demás chicas que formaban los grupos del castaño y el pelirrojo invadieron la pista pidiendo ser la siguiente._

 _\- Esos tipos son ridículos – pensaba el platino mientras veía como las chicas se ponían de acuerdo y comenzaban a bailar con los chicos._

 _El platino miro fijamente como esos dos se las arreglaban. En eso la imagen de Iolava Amon tratando de sacar a bailar a Minerva llamo su atención un poco, ya que se encontraban a un lado de él. Él por supuesto que le restó importancia y volvió su mirada a la pista de baile._

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy interesada! – decía la chica con voz airada yéndose cerca de donde estaba él._

 _Vali volvió su mirada a Iolava que se encontraba molesto mirando al piso mientras apretaba sus puños. Nuevamente le restó importancia y tomo otro vaso de bebida._

 _Vali no sabía muy bien porque, pero inesperadamente ver el baile le estaba siendo entretenido._

 _\- ¿Estás interesado en el baile? – escucho una voz al lado._

 _El chico volteo a ver quién era y se topó con Minerva Vasago._

 _\- Para nada – fue su seca respuesta._

 _\- Ya veo – en cambio la chica se veía algo deprimida._

 _Pasaba el tiempo y la chica se quedaba al lado del platino, cosa que comenzaba a irritarlo un poco. La chica pensaba que al quedarse al lado del platino podría evitarse molestias o que alguien se acercara a hablarle, ya que al chico nadie se atrevía a hablarle, incluso aunque llamaba la atención de las señoritas demonio que asistieron al lugar ninguna se le acercaba. En eso se acercan la Reina de Minerva y su Alfil con la que asistía a la universidad, Erika._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí, Minerva-sama? – pregunta la segunda._

 _\- Solo estoy viendo el baile – responde._

 _\- Ya veo, y por lo que parece está muy bien acompañada – decía su reina de manera picara viendo al peli platino._

 _Minerva se sonrojo de sobremanera y comenzó a negar con las manos._

 _\- Pa-pa-para nada, es solo que casi nadie se le acerca y parece que podía estar más tranquila a su lado – decía la chica, pero lo que dijo llego a los oídos del platino que la volteo a ver con una cara desagradable._

 _\- Asi que me estas usando como repelente para insectos – dijo el chico por lo bajo._

 _Ante esto, el trio de damas no prestaron atención y siguieron su conversación._

 _\- Pero ¿no sería mejor bailar que solo ver? El caballero que está aquí bien podría sacarla a bailar – dijo la rubia, Erika._

 _\- Él no tiene interés en bailar – dijo la heredera mirándolo._

 _\- Así que ya se lo propuso – dijo la reina nuevamente de manera picara_

 _Minerva nuevamente estalla en rubor y se agacha sin decir nada._

 _\- Y usted, sí se dice ser hombre ¿Por qué no la ha sacado a bailar? – dijo Sen al platino._

 _\- Sus provocaciones no me importan para nada, no me interesa el baile – respondió Vali sin saber porque._

 _\- ¿Oooh? Parece que tenemos a un chico rudo por aquí – decía Erika a modo de burla - ¿no será que no sabes bailar y por eso no te interesa?_

 _\- No sé por qué te respondo pero, primero, si se bailar y segundo, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con las provocaciones._

 _\- No lo tomes como provocación sino como un reto – dice esta vez Sen._

 _\- Hoou y puedo saber de qué va el reto_

 _\- De que saques a bailar a Minerva-sama aunque sea una pieza – dijeron las dos chicas._

 _\- ¿Y que gano yo con eso?_

 _Esa pregunta descoloco un poco a las chicas, no se lo esperaban._

 _\- Eeeto, pues que… ¿aceptemos que nos equivocamos? – fue la rara respuesta que obtuvo._

 _\- Ja, yo paso. Además, perece que ella no quiere, hace un momento la vi negándose a la invitación a bailar hecha por el hijo de la casa de Amon – decía el chico mirando a Minerva._

 _\- Él tiene razón, yo no tengo ganas de… - en eso volteo a ver la pista de baile y se topó con Iolava Amon bailando con una chica y mirándola arrogantemente – De repente me dieron ganas de ir a bailar una pieza – dijo._

 _\- Vali Lucifer, al parecer la excusa que tenías se te ha ido, ¿Qué harás al respecto? – decían las chicas maliciosamente._

 _Vali solo podía maldecir internamente a Minerva, él era un hombre orgulloso (N/A: como si nadie lo supiera :V) y no toleraba que se burlaran de él. Asi que en un arranque impulsivo tomo a Minerva de la mano y la llevo hasta la pista, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas y a muchos que los voltearon a ver._

 _Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, la chica lo miraba con sorpresa y un gran rubor, cosa que le causo a él también un ligero, pero ligerísimo rubor._

 _\- Bien, creo que deberíamos… ya sabes… eso… como lo digo… ¿bailar? – dijo el platino tratando de no parecer un idiota… y fallando notablemente._

 _\- S-si, creo que estaría bien – dijo la chica._

 _Minerva ofreció su mano y el platino la tomo, hicieron una ligera reverencia… y comenzaron a bailar a pasos acompasados al ritmo de la música. El platino en realidad sabía bailar. Sin querer, un pequeño grupo les pusieron atención, aunque el platino solo pudo ver cuando Bikou escupía su bebida en el rostro de Arturo, quien también lo veía sorprendido._

" _¿tan sorprendente es que yo haga esto?" – se preguntaba el platino._

 _{A mí me sorprende} – fue la voz incrédula de Albión en su conciencia._

 _El platino decidió no prestarle atención a su compañero dragón y siguió bailando._

 _En alguna parte del baile, Amon pasó cerca y le dirigió una mirada hostil a los chicos, en espacial al platino, Vali por supuesto que le sostuvo la mirada… y gano el encuentro de miradas ya que el Amon bajo la suya. Esto lo noto Minerva y se regocijo, mientras internamente se estaba carcajeando._

 _La pieza termino y Vali y Minerva se hicieron una reverencia nuevamente y salieron de la pista, en donde se encontraron con Issei, Sairaorg y Airen sorprendidos pero con una sonrisa traviesa y haciéndole burla, ya que decían: "El gran Vali Lucifer se ha doblegado ante una mujer"._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

\- Y después todo es como lo recuerdan, le di un par de golpes a Hyoudou Issei, mientras los otros lo abandonaban, escapaban y se escondían detrás de sus reinas – termino el relato Vali.

Todos veían al platino con una gota en la cabeza y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Solo por eso te dejaste convencer? – preguntan el castaño y Bikou.

Al no tener respuesta estos comenzaron a carcajearse de manera escandalosa.

\- Jajajaja eres un idiota – dijeron los chicos.

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE USTEDES DOS!

Después de eso y de un rato de pláticas, los chicos se retiraron a las habitaciones que se les habían asignado.

* * *

 _ **Un par de días después.**_

Todos los jóvenes que tenían asilo en la mansión Gremory estaban reunidos, platicando cosas sin sentido, algunas del grupo del pelirrojo habían pedido permiso para regresar a sus propias dimensiones a pasar el rato, los demás leían libros y en algunos casos hasta mangas, ya era por la tarde asi que sus entrenamientos estaban concluidos y solamente se estaban relajando mientras comían algunos pequeños bocadillos.

\- Jaaa – se escuchó el suspiro del castaño – estoy algo agotado el entrenamiento, aun así creo que hay cosas que necesito mejorar. El juego en contra de Airen-san será en varios días, así que tenemos que prepararnos bien.

\- En eso tienes razón, Onii-sama no es alguien a quien podamos tomar a la ligera, si nosotros ganamos este partido todos ganaremos muchos puntos, no, me atrevo a decir que sea cual sea el resultado ganaremos puntos a nuestro favor – comentaba Rias que estaba sentada a su lado.

El sillón donde se encontraban Rias e Issei sentados era algo asi como un reposet que tenía dos lugares, claro, cabían mas pero en si era pensado para dos personas.

\- En eso tiene razón Rias, Airen-nii no es alguien a quien podamos tomar a la ligera. Incluso me atrevería a decir que tenemos que prepararnos como si tuviésemos que enfrentarnos al Ex Emperador Belial.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver al chico, quien estaba jugando Jenga con algunas de sus siervas.

\- Aunque puede que no de esa sensación – decía Rias con una sonrisa fingida.

\- En eso tiene razón, pero aunque se vea asi, él es un experto en magia – dijo Rossweise.

\- Airen-nii también tiene una enorme fuerza y fortaleza – decía la loli nekomata.

\- Y también es un buen estratega con una excelente técnica – comento Kiba.

A todos se les veía una pequeña aura deprimente al pensar que lo tenían difícil, en eso voltearon a ver al chico que estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras sus siervas se burlaban de él ya que había tirado la torre del jenga, les creció una gota en la cabeza.

De pronto, alguien se comunicó con Rias. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello y se quedaron quietos por un momento. La pelirroja solo dijo "está bien" y corto la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rias? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunta su novio.

\- No es nada tan grave. Al parecer algo de los restos de los partidarios de la facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios están causando problemas, la llamada fue del Archiduque que solicita que nos encargamos del motín.

\- ¿esos tipos nunca aprenden? Total que se le va a hacer.

\- Muy bien, todos prepárense, partiremos de inmediato. Onii-sama, nos vemos después – decía la chica.

\- Eeeeeh, yo quiero ir – decía el chico de manera infantil.

\- No Onii-sama esto es algo de lo que yo debo encargarme, no es que representes una molestia, es solo que es mi deber.

-Pero estoy aburrido, yo quiero ir, quiero ir – decía el chico haciendo un berrinche.

\- Ya Airen-sama, deje de actuar de esa manera – regañaba Jessica.

\- No seas dura, Jessica. Airen-sama, debe ser un buen chico – le decía Ajimu.

\- ¿No deberías dejar que venga, Rias? Total, ningún mal nos hace – decía Issei viendo al chico.

\- Issei-san tiene razón, Onee-sama. No creo que sea malo que llevemos a Airen-san – decía Asia mirando al chico.

\- Yo también los apoyó, Rias-bucho, ¿no podría dejar que venga? – apoyo Xenovia.

\- No creo que sea mala idea que vaya – Irina de la misma forma.

Rias los miro un poco raro, Issei por lo general es muy compasivo con los niños, eso lo noto las veces que vieron a Lirenkus en el Show del Oppai Dragon y en el incidente en la escuela de Sona (volúmenes 10 y 17), al parecer el castaño tenía el mismo sentimiento, y por parte del trio de la iglesia, era algo normal en ellas tener compasión a la mayoría incluso en los casos más raros.

Rias suspiro.

\- Esta bien, puedes venir, Onii-sama – fue a lo mucho lo que dijo Rias y el chico comenzó a sonreír con una expresión brillante.

\- Rias lo estas mal imponiendo, se volverá malcriado – dijo Jessica como si estuvieran hablando de un niño.

\- No creo que sea el caso, Jessica – defendía Midori.

\- Tiene razón, Airen-sama es un buen chico – decía Futaba.

\- A eso me refiero con malcriarlo

Mientras las siervas del pelirrojo discutían, todos los chicos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

\- El circulo de tele transportación está listo, Rias – informa Akeno, que estaba mirando la situación con el pelirrojo con una sonrisa alegre.

\- Muy bien, mis queridos siervos. Vamos a encargarnos de ese problema – dijo decidida Rias.

SI – contestaron todos.

En eso, la joya de la Boosted Gear apareció en la mano de Issei.

[Aibou, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo antes de eso]

\- ¿Ddraig? ¿Qué paso? Habías estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo – decía Issei – Es algo malo – decía el chico.

[No creo que sea malo, pero quería consultarlo rápidamente, ¿no te has sentido raro desde la vez que el hermano de tu mujer te "curo"?] – decía el dragón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta el chico.

[Desde que tu cuñado hizo eso, yo me he sentido un tanto raro, como si hubiera recuperado algo que había perdido] – explicaba el dragón.

\- Ahora que lo dices es verdad, siento algo raro, algo como mucha nostalgia, ¿no sabes a que se debe? ¿No has conseguido otra habilidad que habías perdido? – decía el chico planteando algunas opciones.

[No creo que ese sea el caso, ya tenemos todas las habilidades que tenía cuando estaba vivo, aun no llegamos a controlarlas tan bien pero las tenemos. Esta sensación es como la que tuvimos cuando Azazel nos devolvió la joya que nos entregó Elsha en Kioto] – decía el dragón – [No te preocupes, tal vez lo estemos pensando demasiado, ahora date prisa y encárgate de lo que ibas a hacer] – fue lo último que dijo el dragón para desaparecer la joya.

\- ¡Sí! – volvió a decir el chico mientras entraba al círculo que habían preparado.

* * *

 _ **Algún lugar del inframundo.**_

Instantes después los chicos se encontraban en una azotea de un edificio en alguna zona del inframundo, estaban mirando hacia la calle donde los civiles estaban huyendo del lugar hacia varias direcciones, ¿la razón? Muchos demonios que eran partidarios del Antiguo Rey Demonio estaban haciendo destrozos y atacando a quien se les pare enfrente.

\- Esos idiotas están causando problemas de nuevo – dijo Issei mirando con desagrado donde el grupo grande de rebeldes se encontraba.

\- Y que lo digas, es bastante molesto lidiar con ellos – dijo Rias también observando – Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto chicos. Onii-sama, no es necesario que nos apoyes – dijo mirando a su hermano.

\- Mala… bueno, creo que no necesitaran mi ayuda. Aun así, ¿podrías dejar que mis siervas te apoyen?, bueno, Esdeath y Akame más en específico, ellas dos acaban de regresar de su dimensión pero me dijeron que te preguntara si podían intervenir

\- Esta bien, Esdeath, Akame, vamos – dijo la chica yendo a atacar al grupo.

\- Patéenles el trasero – dijo Airen levantando su dedo pulgar.

\- Eso haremos

Dicho esto todos se lanzaron a atacar a los Demonios

\- ¡ES EL GRUPO GREMORY, TENGAN CUIDADO CON LA PRINCESA CARMESI DE LA RUINA Y CON EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO SI NO QUIEREN VOLVER A MORIR!

Todos los que iban al ataque quedaron sorprendidos, ¿volver a morir?, ¿a qué se referían?

Los chicos del grupo Gremory decidieron ignorar ese hecho por el momento, y atacaron con todo.

Las chicas del grupo de Airen eliminaban grupos a una velocidad nunca antes vista por los Gremory. Solo se escuchaba: "no dejare que una patética de Night Raid me gane – en su modo sádico", y "solo hablas por hablar".

Por otro lado…

\- Serán eliminados en nombre del Duque Gremory – decía Rias lanzando un ataque de poder de la destrucción y todos los demás se lanzaban al ataque.

\- Maldición, el chico de la sacro espada demoniaca se ha vuelto más fuerte, gaaa – decían los tipos que estaban siendo cortados por Kiba a una velocidad divina.

\- No solo él, son todos aaaaaarg – gritaban los demás siendo eliminados por los otros chicos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡hiiiii! – decían aquellos que estaban siendo engullidos por las sombras, cortesía de Gasper.

\- Ara ara, parece que necesitan volver a ser castigados – era Akeno que había entrado en modo sádico y lanzaba sacro relámpagos a discreción.

\- Como dije, esa chica tiene carácter – fue la observación que hacia Esdeath.

\- Todos ustedes han estado perturbando la paz, no los perdonare – Rossweise lanzaba una ráfaga de ataques mágicos con todos los atributos en ella.

\- Estos malditos se han vuelto más fuertes – decían unos que tenían la intención de huir.

\- No escaparan – decía Xenovia mientras los perseguía.

\- ¡Dragon Shoot! – el castaño lanzo un disparo a los tipos que huían.

\- Gaaaaah

\- Issei, déjame algunos cuantos.

Todos en el grupo Gremory los siguieron y destruyeron, capturando algunos para enviarlos a interrogación.

Mientras los chicos que veían la escena…

\- ¿Estos tipos causan problemas a menudo? – pregunta una de las hermanas Tsuchimikado

\- Cuando yo estaba solo unas muy pocas veces – le contesta Jessica.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando? - se preguntaron al ver como unos soldados se llevaban a los capturados.

\- No le tomes mucha importancia, Rias, ya lo sabremos, hicieron un buen trabajo capturando algunos.

\- Gracias, Onii-sama. Lo que me molesta es que el fenómeno ahora se ya no solo ocurre en el mundo humano, ahora incluso en el inframundo, aun así creo que esto comenzara a resolverse a partir de ahora. Por ahora vamos a descansar – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Aun asi, ¿que habían querido decir con "volver a morir"? – dijo el chico castaño.

\- Bueno, ahora solo debemos dejárselo a Maou-sama – decía Irina que los había acompañado.

Después de eso regresaron a la mansión Gremory. El castaño se encontraba con su novia en una de las salas.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo, Rias? – pregunta el chico.

\- La verdad no tengo ni idea, Onii-sama y Valery sostienen que no es a causa del Grial robado.

\- Pero, ¿no es esto demasiado raro? Digo, las cosas están algo raras en la ciudad Kuoh, pero que todo eso llegue al inframundo, creo que es preocupante.

\- Según Airen Onii-sama, lo único que puede hacer algo asi es un dios que tenga que ver directamente con los muertos, es poco probable que sea Hades ya que está bajo la vigilancia directa de Zeus-sama después del incidente donde se invadió el cielo (Volumen 18). Además, él no es el único dios que está involucrado en el mundo de los muertos y tampoco el único que odia a los demonios.

\- Sí eso es verdad, esto puede llegar a ser alarmante.

\- Tienes razón, aun asi, por ahora debemos centrarnos en el juego contra Onii-sama que será dentro de unos días.

\- Entiendo a qué te refieres, las habilidades que vimos de cerca de esas dos chicas son increíbles, se movían incluso más rápido que Kiba sin dificultad, y aun asi parecía que solo estaban calentando – dijo el castaño recordando como las chicas hicieron una cara de decepción cuando se dieron cuenta que todo había acabado, incluso dijeron "Eeeeeh, ¿ya se acabó? Que aburrido".

\- Si, todas ellas tienen habilidades increíbles, y debo decir que eso que vimos solo fue la punta del Iceberg

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No puedo hablar de las demás, pero a algunas de ellas las conocí antes de que Onii-sama se fuera y eh de decir que sus habilidades son algo a tener en cuenta.

\- Entonces, ¿sabes las habilidades de alguna de ellas?

\- Sí, aunque ahora son mucho más fuertes. Solo se sobre Jessica, Midori, Futaba y las gemelas Tsuchimikado.

\- ¿Cuáles son las habilidades de ellas?

\- Bueno, sus habilidades son…

Mientras la Rias le contaba a Issei sobre sus habilidades, el chico pasaba por todos los niveles de sorpresa habidos y por haber.

\- De Midori solo sé que es una excelente espadachína, de ahí en fuera solo hemos visto las habilidades de las dos chicas de hoy, quienes también mostraron una excelente esgrima.

\- Sí es así, esto será extremadamente difícil…

\- Por eso tenemos que centrarnos en esta batalla

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y continuaron platicando, de pronto la atmosfera se puso un poco romántica y estos dos iban a darse un beso, hasta que…

\- Ara, así que aquí están, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo? O ¿acaso interrumpí algo? – era Akeno que los miraba con su sonrisa perpetua.

Los dos a darse cuenta se separaron sonrojados, aun asi la que más rápido reacciono fue Rias.

\- ¡Akeno! Sabes que me molesta que siempre me interrumpan cuando paso mi tiempo de calidad con Issei – decía con rabia.

\- Eso no me importa, como sea ¿a ti te molesta mi presencia aquí, Issei-kun? – le decía Akeno ignorando a Rias.

\- Pa-para nada Akeno-san, lo que pasa es que… - de repente sintió un aura difícil de describir.

\- Issei, ¿acaso prefieres estar con Akeno? – decía la chica pelirroja siseando.

\- Nooo, Rias, solo quiero decir que su presencia no me molesta

\- Ara ara, al parecer la esposa legal está teniendo problemas para controlar la situación, Ufufu – fue lo que dijo Akeno antes de acercarse y abrazar a Issei.

\- ¡Akeno, Issei! – se escuchó la voz de Rias.

Algunas de las chicas estaban afuera de la habitación y se dieron cuenta que las Onee-sama habían comenzado a pelear.

\- Cuando se ponen así es mejor no meterse – comentaba Xenovia

\- Ti-tienes razón, Onee-sama y Akeno-san se ponen muy agresivas cuando están así.

\- Creo que tienen razón, es problemático cuando están se ponen de esta manera, así que creo que hoy no se puede hace nada – decía la chica castaña con un pomo de puerta en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer, Irina-sempai? – Koneko noto lo que traía en la mano.

\- Al parecer Irina-san pensaba hacer cosas indecentes a Issei-sama – la joven Fénix también se dio cuenta.

Irina solo se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a tartamudear algo inentendible.

\- ¡Si estabas pensando hacerlo! – le gritaron todas.

\- ¿Eeh? – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

\- En serio, si ustedes no se controlan ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Issei-kun es un chico, asi que si el pierde el control y toma las insinuaciones de forma literal, ¿Qué haremos si termina convirtiéndose en una bestia? – regañaba Rossweise.

\- ¿haremos? Eso sonó como si tú también quisieras hacer algo-Nya, Valquiria-chan – Kuroka nuevamente molestaba a Ross.

\- ¡Ese no es el problema ahora!

\- Rossweise-sensei tiene razón, el problema ahora es la autoproclamada Ángel, que más bien es el ángel pervertido – decía Xenovia molestando a Irina.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Xenovia!

\- Pero, Irina-san realmente se ha vuelto una pervertida

\- Incluso Asia-san – dijo la chica derramando lágrimas y haciendo puchero.

\- Aun asi, creo que Irina-san está tomando acciones muy radicales, ¿no estas tratando de adelantarse a todas? – comentaba Le Fay que había sido llevada por Kuroka.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntan todas nuevamente.

El As de miguel volvía a ser blanco de miradas inquisidoras.

\- ¿Arya?, será que la ángel-chan quiere tomar ventaja, claro, ella debe tenerlo todo planeado, cosas desde como seducirlo quitándose la ropa lentamente, hasta debe de imaginar como Sekiryuutei-chin va a moverse sobre ella y… – Hablaba Kuroka como si estuviera diciendo algo más parecido a un relato erótico que a otra cosa.

Por supuesto, las chicas dejaron volar su imaginación y comenzaron a imaginar como la haría cada una… de pronto, Irina corrió desesperadamente y comenzó a cambiar el pomo de la puerta a una habitación vacía, una vez lo logro entro lo más rápido que pudo y cerro por dentro.

\- ¿Eh? – todas las demás se quedaron extrañadas.

Las chicas solo pudieron escuchar "A salvo" dentro de la habitación.

\- Asi que la ángel pervertida reafirma su sobre nombre – dijo Xenovia al darse cuenta que su amiga se había imaginado (al igual que todas) el relato de Kuroka.

\- ¡CALLATE! – se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

Todas las chicas soltaron una ligera risa y decidieron que esa noche no había nada que hacer, Asia y Xenovia decían que no había problema ya que ellas dormirían con él como lo hacían siempre que se quedaban en el inframundo.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

\- A los demonios siempre les gusta hacer esto, ¿verdad? – decía Issei sentado en lo que parecía ser un camerino, mientras era peinado por Ravel.

\- Ya debería saberlo Issei-sama, siempre nos gusta hacer las cosas llamativamente.

\- *Suspiro* creo que me he acostumbrado un poco a estas ostentosidades y a las cámaras.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que en la entrevista antes del juego contra Sairaorg – dijo Rias.

Todos recordaron el momento de vergüenza que Issei le hizo pasar a la pelirroja y comenzaron a reírse mientras Rias se volvía a avergonzar. Asi es, el grupo Gremory iba a participar en una entrevista antes del juego que e iba a realizar en tres días.

\- Jajaja creo que Issei-kun ya supero esos casos de nervios, ¿no es así, Issei-kun? – decía Kiba.

\- Sí, yo también creo que Issei-sempai se ha vuelto más confiable ahora – decía el ex hikkikomori.

\- Hablando de eso, tú también has mostrado un gran avance en ese tema, Gasper-kun – decía Akeno.

\- ¿En verdad, Akeno Onee-sama? – el chico decía con brillos en los ojos.

\- Es verdad, Gya-kun ha dejado de ser el "inútil vampiro bueno para nada", ahora solo es el "inútil vampiro" – comentaba la nekomata loli.

\- ¡Eeeh! Koneko-chan me está molestando de nuevo – decía el vampiro travestido haciendo reír a todos

Las pláticas seguían normal, todo por relajarse, en eso una trabajadora de la televisora llega a su camerino.

\- Rias Gremory-sama, ha llegado el momento de la entrevista, por favor, permítanme ser su guía, asi que si tiene la bondad de seguirme – dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección a los foros.

A la Entrevista que se dará iban a acudir todos los miembros que participarían con sus equipos, es por eso que el Foro más grande había sido reservado solo para ellos, debido a la cantidad de gente.

Una vez entraron, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Los chicos pudieron ver como una mesa había sido dispuesta al frente donde ya se encontraban todos los reyes quedando libre el puesto de Rias, mientras varias sillas se encontraban detrás donde se encontraban los siervos de los chicos, incluso Vali y su Grupo se encontraban. Frente a esa mesa, estaba otra donde se encontraba Airen con sus siervas detrás de él, también notaron un anuncio que decía "Jóvenes Demonios vs Príncipe de Gremory". Todas las mujeres y Sairaorg saludaron a Rias con la mano, al igual que su hermano.

\- Muy bien, ahora ya que están todos, vamos a empezar las preguntas – dijo el presentador – primero quiero preguntarles a los miembros de los jóvenes demonios: ¿Cómo se sienten al tener tan enorme ventaja numérica en contra de los dos grupos que posee Airen Gremory-sama?

Ante eso Sona levanta la mano y se le concede la palabra.

\- Él es un rival al cual, si no le ponen restricciones, es completamente capaz de ganar.

"ooooh" – exclamaban todos mientras sacaban fotos.

\- Entonces, ¿creen ustedes que se les debe conceder más ventaja poniéndole restricciones? – pregunta otro.

\- Para nada, creo que nada sería mejor a que no le pusieran ninguna restricción – decía Sairaorg sonriendo manera temeraria.

\- ¿Ustedes que opinan? – dijo uno dirigiéndose respetuosamente a los demás.

\- Creo que sería algo con puntos buenos, ya que de esa manera veremos hasta donde podemos llegar contra alguien que está un nivel superior – contestaba Seekvaira.

\- Es verdad, también que si nosotros tenemos demasiada ventaja, aparte de la que ya tenemos, todo se vería como un juego falso – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A que si tenemos más ventajas sobre él, además de la numérica, parecería un partido arreglado para que nosotros lo venzamos, ¿verdad? – termino Rias mirando a Minerva quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Exclamaciones de admiración se volvieron a escuchar en todo el Foro.

Asi la entrevista entre los demonios jóvenes y el chico de Gremory seguía su curso, con más respuestas por parte de los herederos y Airen, una casi nula participación de Iolava Amon y una nula participación de Vali, hasta que…

\- Ahora quisiéramos que el único que no ha participado en la conferencia conteste algunas preguntas – todos dirigieron una mirada a Vali - ¿Usted en verdad es el descendiente del Maou Lucifer original y el actual Hakuryuukou? – una pregunta fue dirigida directamente a él.

Todos los reyes lo miraban con miradas inquisidoras, insistiendo en que contestara. El platino puso una mala cara y respondió…

\- Sí, lo soy…

Todos los flashes fueron dirigidos a él, causándole un poco de molestias y haciendo que sus compañeros, más en específico Kuroka y Bikou se comenzaran a reír sonoramente.

\- Aun así, hay rumores que usted formaba parte de los terroristas que atacaban al inframundo, ¿Cuál es su motivo para estar aquí ahora? – otra pregunta le fue dirigida.

\- Sí puedo pelear contra enemigos fuertes, no me importa el lugar donde este o como me vean los demás – respondía el descendiente de Lucifer.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la respuesta y decidieron hacer una última pregunta al chico que sería el rival de los Jóvenes Demonios.

\- Airen Gremory-sama, mucho han dicho sus rivales que usted tiene la fuerza para ganar, y eso es debido a que, según los informes, usted derroto fácilmente a Sakra-sama en el anterior incidente con los dioses del Monte Sumeru y los del Monte Kailash que hubo en el inframundo, asi que, sí usted no tiene restricciones en el siguiente partido, ¿Qué es lo que hará? – termino la pregunta.

Todos pusieron atención al chico y este parecía pensativo, en eso hace una sonrisa siniestra y contesta:

\- Aplastarlos a todos, por supuesto – dijo el chico al tiempo que a todos les corría un escalofrió en la columna, a excepción de Vali y Sairaorg que sonreían emocionados – aunque lo más seguro es que tenga varias restricciones y tal vez ellos también las tengan – volvió a decir sonriendo con esa actitud infantil característica de él.

Después de eso todos se despidieron y la entrevista termino.

\- joder, que eso que dijo Airen-san al último me puso nervioso – decía Issei.

\- Ya sabes cómo es de travieso Onii-sama, no le tomes demasiada importancia – decía su novia.

\- Así es, incluso si no le ponen restricciones, vamos a dar todo de nosotros – dijo Akeno.

\- Si – contestan los demás.

\- Falta poco tiempo, así que lo usaremos para relajarnos, a diferencia del año pasado, ahora somos considerablemente más fuertes.

Después de eso, todos regresaron al Castillo de Gremory y comenzaron con su periodo de descanso.

* * *

 _ **\- Tres días después, día del Rating Game –**_

Issei, Rias y los demás se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión junto a los padres y el sobrino de la pelirroja, Airen se había ido ya. Siendo rivales en el juego era más que obvio que iban a llegar por separado.

\- No sé por qué, pero de repente siento la presión del juego, pensar que iremos en contra de Airen Onii-sama, la verdad no sé si siento nervios o emoción – decía la chica pelirroja.

\- No te excites demasiado, Rias. Recuerda que para ganar siempre hay que estar centrada – Akeno trataba de tranquilizarla.

\- Puedo entender a Rias, ella solamente quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz después de tanto entrenamiento – decía Issei.

\- Sí, quiero demostrarle a Onii-sama que me he vuelto más fuerte.

\- Aun así será una batalla muy difícil, ¿no? – decía Xenovia.

\- Así es, bueno, también dependerá de las restricciones que coloquen a cada uno, aunque estoy segura que Airen-nii y su grupo serán las que más restricciones tengan – comenta Akeno.

\- Siendo Airen-nii, creo que tendrá varias – decía Koneko.

\- Yo estaré apoyándolos desde las gradas como siempre chicos – Irina intervino en la plática para que no se estresaran.

\- Gracias, Irina – decía Rias.

\- Es verdad, gracias por el apoyo, Irina – Issei también le agradece.

\- Lo estoy haciendo por Darling después de todo – dijo la chica en voz baja ganándose una mirada asesina de las demás.

\- Como sea, es hora de que se vayan, afuera esta Ravel preparando los coches para que se trasladen a la estación del tren, el lugar del juego esta vez en Glasya-labolas ¿verdad? Sí no parten de inmediato, puede que lleguen retrasados – sugería Venelana.

\- Lo entiendo Okaa-sama, nos vemos Otou-sama – decía Rias.

\- Bien, Rias. Demuestra lo mucho que has que crecido – dijo el jefe de familia.

\- Aunque te enfrentes a Airen Onii-sama, debes dar todo de ti junto a todos, Rias Onee-sama – despedía el pequeño príncipe.

\- Descuiden, daré lo mejor y ganare – dijo la chica saliendo con su grupo.

Todos los chicos se iban y los padres de Rias los despedían

\- Crees que ganen, querido – pregunta Venelana despidiendo a todos con una sonrisa.

\- Tienen casi nulas oportunidades pero las tienen – dijo el jefe de la familia despidiéndolos de igual manera.

Ya afuera, había una gran limusina en la parte del frente de la mansión, Ravel miraba a todos con una linda expresión entre nervios y enojo.

\- ¡Mooou!, ¡ustedes se están tardando demasiado! ¡Sí no salimos ahora mismo llegaremos retrasados! – decía haciendo un puchero.

\- Perdón, perdón - dijeron todos entrando rápidamente al auto.

\- Ya todo está preparado para que el tren que nos lleva al territorio de Glasya-labolas salga inmediatamente después de que lleguemos, ustedes son famosos asi que no pueden darse el lujo de llegar tarde, eso podría arruinar su reputación – regañaba Ravel.

\- No seas tan dura, Ravel. Todos estamos nerviosos, la verdad es que no sé porque pero siento más presión que en partido contra Sairaorg-san – comenta el chico castaño.

\- Eso es normal, Issei-kun. El grupo ahora está en contra de alguien increíble, tan increíble que se necesita de casi todo el Grupo DxD para hacerle frente, incluso se ha dicho que si se pudiera permitir a los Santos Valientes y a los representantes de los Ángeles Caídos jugar, Irina-san, Dulio-san y Slash Dog-san serían enviados como apoyo.

\- ¡¿Incluso, Dulio-san y Slash Dog-san?! – pregunta el chico impresionado.

\- Sí, como es un juego que será presenciado por todos creo que la mayoría quería participar.

\- Tienen razón, es una lástima, yo quería ayudarlos chicos. Creo que le pediré a Miguel-sama que apresure sobre el asunto de los Juegos entre Ángeles y Demonios – comenta la castaña.

Asi el tiempo paso hasta que llegaron a la estación donde el tren ya los estaba esperando. Tal y como había dicho Ravel, este partió tan pronto lo abordaron e iba a toda velocidad por el inframundo. Los chicos conversaban sobre cosas comunes para aliviar tensiones y de esa manera hacer más llevadero el viaje, el cual casi no sintieron hasta que llegaron a la estación de Glasya-labolas y pasaron a otro coche.

Después de viajar por las calles de la ciudad en el territorio de la familia del actual Asmodeo, pudieron ver a la distancia un gran estadio, el cual, como era de esperarse, sería la sede del juego.

\- Parece que ya llegamos – comenta Rias viendo por la ventana como los medios de comunicación los rodeaban y comenzaban a tomarles fotos.

\- Que nervios – decía Asia que a pesar del tiempo actuaba un poco cohibida.

\- No te preocupes, Asia. Vamos – dijo Issei tendiéndole la mano.

La chica acepto y no la soltó, por obvias razones, Rias tomo la otra mano e iban caminando de esa forma hasta dentro del lugar. Habían llegado a tiempo, incluso con unos pocos minutos de ventaja, así que podían tomarse las cosas con calma.

\- Uuuf esto es increíble, al parecer volvemos a tener toda la atención de todo el mundo – comentaba Issei.

\- Era algo de esperarse – se escuchó una voz conocida al frente de ellos.

\- Azazel-sensei… ¿Va a ver nuestro juego? – pregunta el castaño al caído.

\- ¿Porque otra razón estaría aquí, idiota? – le dijo el caído con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No tiene que ponerse así – dijo el chico.

\- Bueno, es la oportunidad de ver en acción a grupo donde los idiotas más poderosos están, siempre es un espectáculo con ustedes, en especial contigo y Rias – decía el caído burlándose – ¿Volverás a hacer algo ecchi como dicen los medios? – esta vez pregunta el caído con picardía.

Los dos chicos en cuestión se sonrojaron en sobremanera y comenzaron a negar.

\- ¡¿Están con esos rumores de nuevo?! ¡Maldición! Esta vez sí le voy a dar una paliza al que dijo eso – decía el chico molesto.

Mientras Rias solo podía estar sonrojada mientras su novio discutía con el que es su sensei y consejero sobre el juego.

\- ¡Issei! – se escuchó una linda voz infantil que ellos conocían.

El chico volteo hacia el lado de dónde provenía la voz y una linda niña rubia que tenía 9 colas de zorro desplegadas se lanzó a abrazarlo, era Kunou.

\- Yo, Kunou, gracias por venir. ¿Vas a estar apoyándonos verdad? – le dice el chico.

\- Dalo por seguro, voy a estar en el palco donde estarán los que apoyan al Oppai Dragon, por cierto, ¿Dónde están Phis y Lili? – pregunta la chica.

\- Ellas tuvieron que volver a su casa al igual que tú – la niña se deprimió – No te preocupes, ellas estarán en casa para cuando tú regreses.

En eso el chico voltea nuevamente hacia donde vino la niña y vio a dos bellas mujeres que la acompañaban, una era la madre de la niña, la líder Kyuubi, Yasaka y la otra era una Kitsune del templo donde vivían y que ellos también conocían muy bien, Kanade.

\- Hola, como están Yasaka-san, Kanade-san – saludan todos.

\- Hola, le dije a Kunou que no los podía importunar debido a que estaban a punto de ir hacia una prueba importante, pero ella nunca me escucha, Issei-kun dile algo – dijo la mujer mayor con una linda voz.

\- Co-como voy a tener yo el derecho de decirle algo, n-no soy su padre – dijo el castaño.

\- Ara, eso se puede arreglar ¿sabes? – hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz tenía cierta seducción en ella.

Claro, el chico se emocionó demasiado pero esa emoción duro poco al ver como todas las chicas de su grupo cambiaban de expresión, Rias y Akeno se rodearon por una fina capa de aura, Asia hacia pucheros con el ceño fruncido, Xenovia y Koneko ponían rostros asesinos y Ross tenía un aura oscura rodeándola. Los hombres tenían sonrisas burlonas.

\- P-pero que cosas dices, Yasaka-san – el castaño trataba de evadirse un poco.

\- Que en estos casos, cuando un hombre se encuentra tenso, no hay mejor manera de relajarlo que… ¿Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

El castaño tuvo una hemorragia nasal, echo que confirmaba que seguía siendo un pervertido.

\- Lo dicho, eres un idiota con suerte – dijo el caído.

\- *Suspiro* No puedo relajarme en ningún lugar – decía la pelirroja mientras veía como la niña pequeña alejaba a su madre y se abrazaba a la pierna de su novio.

\- Veo que están listos chicos, Issei-don – se escuchó una voz alegre al igual que la del hermano de Rias.

Los chicos voltearon a ver hacia donde venía la voz y pudieron ver a un hombre rubio con un aura similar a la de Airen en cuanto a lo travieso y a una mujer hermosa que venía a su lado, que hizo que Xenovia pusiera una extraña expresión, aun asi la peli azul se veía muy linda.

\- Dulio-san, Hermana Griselda – saludaron todos.

\- Como están chicos, ¿ya se encuentran listos para el juego? Hoy tienen como rival al hermano de Rias-san, asi que no lo tienen nada fácil, no vayas a tomarlo a la ligera, ¿entiendes, Xenovia? – pregunta la mujer.

\- Sí – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

\- ¿Ustedes también vinieron a apoyarnos? – pregunta Akeno.

\- Sí, con nosotros aquí, ya estamos casi todos los del equipo DxD en este lugar. Aunque creo que Slash Dog-san y Cao van a estar observando desde algún sitio – comentaba el ángel rubio.

\- Tienen razón, además con todos los invitados y nosotros aquí, no creo que los terroristas se atrevan a hacer algo hoy – comentaba Rias.

\- Así es Rias-san, aun así, se han tomado medidas por si acaso – dijo la hermana Griselda.

\- Entonces podemos estar tranquilos mientras realizamos el juego – comenta Rias un poco aliviada.

Mientras todos conversaban llego una mujer, a quien todos pudieron identificar como una trabajadora del recinto donde se encontraba y los llamo, el evento principal de esa noche iba a comenzar.

* * *

 _ **\- Arena del juego –**_

\- ¡Hoooooolaa a todos! – Decía un animado presentador al público - ¡Soy yo de nuevo! ¡Naud Gamigin, de la Casa de Gamigin de los Antiguos 72 Pilares del Inframundo! ¡Tal vez me recuerden por la anterior transmisión del Juego entre el Grupo Gremory y el Grupo Bael! ¡Es un placer volver a estar con ustedes! – Recordaba el hombre – ¡El día de Hoy vamos a tener a grandes invitados en este partido! ¡El Árbitro para esta noche no será uno, sino DOS! Uno de ellos es bastante conocido en este negocio, me refiero a ¡Roygun Relphegor, el antiguo inamovible segundo lugar y Actual Campeón de los Rating Games! – la cámara hizo toma a un hombre joven que saludaba al público.

En la sala todos los Demonios Jóvenes se sorprendieron.

\- Creo que esto se está volviendo demasiado llamativo – comentaba Issei, mientras los demás seguían con la boca abierta.

\- ¡El otro árbitro, es ni más ni menos que la gran señora del Inframundo, aquella que se dice que es la Reina más Poderosa del inframundo del Grupo de Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, Grayfia Lucifugus-sama! – la cámara hizo un cameo a Grayfia que iba vestida como referee de lucha libre, aunque claro, en ella se veía increíblemente sexy.

\- Muy bien, eso se fue al infinito y más allá – comentaba el chico mientras sostenía a una desmayada Asia.

Todos los chicos se volvieron a sorprender, nadie se lo esperaba y ella nunca dio indicios de participar en el evento.

Todo el público se encontraba increíblemente emocionado, mientras los chicos se preparaban para entrar, podían escuchar afuera tanto al público como al presentador, fue entonces que escucho cuando comenzó a introducir a los chicos…

\- ¡Sin más preámbulos, vamos a pedirle a los participantes que entren! – Todos se tensaron un poco cuando escucharon esa parte – ¡Primero, entrando desde la puerta destinada para los Jóvenes Demonios, tenemos al heredero de la Casa del Gran Rey, un hombre que ha demostrado su valía en todos los juegos anteriores y ahora viene a buscar una nueva victoria, es Sairaorg Bael!

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchaba a la multitud.

El grupo de Sairaorg hacia una espectacular entrada, los vitoreos en su nombre y el escándalo que se escuchaba en el lugar parecía que iba a dejar sordos a todos.

\- ¡Ahora bien, vamos a continuar! – El presentador seguía - ¡Por la misma puerta vemos entrar al grupo de la famosa heredera del Archiduque! ¡Una mujer analítica y que ha demostrado un enorme potencial!

Todos veían como hacia una entrada tranquila la rubia seguida de su nobleza, aun asi eso no quería decir que el público lo fuese a hacer…

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡Ahora, es momento de recibir a la hermana menor de uno de nuestros grandes Maou! – Decía el presentador - ¡la belleza que se dice tiene el potencial para ser la más grande estratega del inframundo y hermana menor de Serafall Leviatán-sama, Sona Sitri!

Sona y su grupo con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh quienes también hicieron una entrada modesta, con algunos de sus siervos saludando para aliviar la tensión y el público se ponía más eufórico…

\- ¡Vamos, vamos Sona-chan! – la chica Sitri pudo ver a su hermana mayor, la Maou, vestida de porrista y animándola, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

\- Onee-sama… – decía la chica poniendo una mano en su cara.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡Ahora, completando al grupo de "Los Cuatro Grandes Novatos", tenemos a la anterior ganadora de los juegos de los Jóvenes Demonios del año pasado, la hermana menor de nuestro Maou Lucifer, aquella de quien se dice es la belleza número uno en el inframundo y famosa por el programa para niños en donde su imagen es la de Switch Princess, Rias Gremory! – el comentarista hizo una presentación similar a la última que había hecho.

Rias entraba sonrojada junto con su grupo, quienes sonreían de manera amarga. Ellos también vestían el uniforme de Kuoh.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – la ovación fue incluso mayor que las anteriores.

\- ¡El Oppai Dragon volvió a aparecer! – comentaban los niños felices.

\- ¡Ganaaaaa! ¡Oppaaaaaai Dragooooon! – gritaban con fuerza.

\- ¡Vamooooooooos, Isseei-kun, chicosss! – se podía ver a Irina en las gradas rodeada de niños.

También se podían escuchar porras hacia Akeno y Kiba por parte de hombres y mujeres, respectivamente. Los demás tenían también su propio club de fans.

\- ¡Para continuar con esto, pedimos por favor que entre el siguiente grupo, el cual pertenece a Vali Lucifer, para los que no lo conocen, él es el descendiente del Maou Lucifer Original y también el Hakuryuukou, que a su vez es el Némesis del Sekiryuutei, Oppai Dragon y según una fuente especial es llamado Ketsuryuukou, nada mal para el rival del Chichiryuutei!

El grupo de Vali hizo su entrada, mientras Vali miraba ferozmente al presentador por la manera en la que fueron introducidos y el presentador solo podía tragar saliva, claro, Bikou y Kuroka estaban estallando de risa, mientras Fenrir gruñía de molestia a los dos, Le Fay iba un poco avergonzada y Arturo iba negando con la cabeza. Aun asi no se pudo evitar que haya ovaciones hacia el equipo del Dragón Blanco.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

También se podía escuchar comentarios como: "Porque no sabíamos nada de él" o "¿No es esa chica – señalando a Kuroka – una criminal de rango SS? ¿Qué hace aquí?" También se escuchaban respuestas: "Tal vez para protegerlo de la Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, él es joven después de todo" y "Escuche que Sirzechs-sama le dio el perdón después de investigar el caso".

El grupo del peli platino no le tomaban importancia a lo que se decía.

El presentador continúo…

\- ¡Ahora, quien entra por la misma puerta es alguien que varios conocen, la chica que viene del Tercer Pilar del Inframundo y que participa en este juego como su primer experiencia en los Rating Games! ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Minerva Vasago!

La entrada de Minerva y su grupo, quienes vestían el uniforme de Kuoh al igual que Sona y Rias, fue como la de una diva en un concierto, todos la veían mientras ella saludaba y la multitud no se hacía esperar…

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Les dije que le gustaba llamar la atención – decía Rias mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahora les diré un dato interesante a todos los que no lo sepan! – Decía el presentador sonriendo - ¡Todos los chicos que se encuentran en la arena del Juego son miembros de un Grupo especial Antiterroristas, llamado DxD, ellos, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, velan por todos nosotros detrás de escena!

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó la ovación más grande escuchada hasta el momento.

\- ¡Muy bien, creo que ustedes no podrían estar más emocionados, pero aún falta mucho! – Dijo una vez más el presentador – ¡Por ultimo veremos salir de la misma puerta al segundo hijo de la familia Amon de los 72 pilares, él al igual que Minerva Vasago, debuta en los Rating Games!

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una entrada tranquila del chico y sus siervos y la ovación más tranquila de la noche se hicieron ver en la arena.

\- Yo aún estoy inconforme, con nosotros bastaba – decía Minerva.

\- No digas eso, creo que incluso su ayuda será muy buena – le decía Rias.

El presentador espero hasta que los ánimos se calmaran un poco y continúo…

\- ¡Biiiiiien, ahora, desde la puerta opuesta hace su entrada el demonio al que podríamos llamar el más especial del inframundo, muchos escuchamos de su reciente regreso, el único demonio al que se le permitió tener más de una nobleza, y aquel que se interpone entre estos chicos y la victoria, es hora de la entrada de Airen Gremory!

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – una gran ovación que no tenía nada que pedirle a la de Rias y Sairaorg se escuchó.

Mientras, de la puesta contraria, salía Airen quien iba sonriendo y saludando, con sus chicas, todas vestían con el uniforme de Genetics, que era el uniforme de las Pandoras (Vean imágenes sobre el anime de Freezing si no lo conocen)

\- Como era de esperar de Onii-sama, el parece estar muy confiado – decía Rias.

Vali y Sairaorg a cada momento se emocionaban más, Sairaorg al conocerlo desde antes sabia de su fuerza, y la confirmo cuando él junto a Vali e Issei vieron cómo se encargaba de Sakra. Esa era más que nada la razón de su emoción.

\- ¡Por Ultimo! ¡Voy a presentar a aquellos que me apoyaran como comentaristas! - decía el chico - ¡El antiguo gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos que nos acompañó la vez pasada, el ex gobernador Azazel! – dijo el chico y la cámara lo enfoco.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Hola, es bueno estar de nuevo con ustedes, espero que volvamos a llevarnos bien y…– se presentaba el caído nuevamente.

\- ¡Pero eso no es todo, del otro lado tenemos a alguien que en tiempos antiguos infundía temor en todos nosotros, los Demonios y ahora es un confiable aliado! ¡Me refiero al confiable líder del Cielo! ¡El Arcángel Miguel! – decía el chico.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Bueno, es un honor estar aquí con todos ustedes, agradezco la invitación hecha por ustedes, asi pues, yo me encargare de que Azazel haga bien su trabajo… - el líder del cielo comentaba mientras Azazel lo miraba disconforme.

En las gradas Irina estaba en shock y con la boca abierta, al igual que Dulio, la Hermana Griselda y varios ángeles que se encontraban en algún lugar del estadio.

\- Ok, eso ni yo me lo esperaba – dijo el castaño como pudo y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al igual que los demás.

\- ¡Ahora, tomando como base el juego, presentare las reglas y restricciones que se tendrán, en realidad son reglas muy sencillas y restricciones prácticamente nulas, así que las explicare yo mismo! – dijo el presentador y llamando la atención de los participantes - ¡Primero, para los grupos de los Jóvenes Demonios: Ninguna restricción! – todos se quedaron asombrados, la multitud se quedó quieta unos instantes y después…

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡Ahora, para el grupo de Airen Gremory: Ninguna restricción! – Los jóvenes demonios se quedaron sorprendidos y se pusieron nerviosos - ¡Exceeeepto! ¡Airen Gremory no podrá liberar ninguno de sus sellos, él tendrá que luchar de la forma en la que se encuentra, no sé muy bien a lo que se refieren, pero podría haberle quitado su carta del triunfo al chico, como sea, todos recibirán ahora mismo el documento con las reglas!

Los jóvenes suspiraron y tomaron el documento que apareció enrollado enfrente de cada Rey, excepto el pelirrojo, él solo tomo el documento y ni siquiera lo leyó, solo se lo paso a su primera reina.

\- ¿A cuales sellos se refiere, Rias? – pregunta el castaño.

\- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, aunque parece que hoy no será – dijo la pelirroja – Es un alivio saber que no podrá hacer uso de _**eso.**_

Su novio solo la miraba con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya tomando en cuenta las reglas para el juego! – Todos volvieron a poner atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir el presentador - Estas son: ¡Que no hay reglas! ¡Así como lo oyen! ¡La modalidad esta vez es una nueva, a la cual se le llama "Batalla de Reinos", la modalidad en si es la de UNA BATALLA CAMPAL! ¡La única manera de ganar será la ya conocida: Derrotar al Rey enemigo para Ganar, en el caso de que uno de los Reyes de los Jóvenes Demonios sea derrotado, él o ella serán eliminados del juego junto con su grupo! ¡Cabe mencionar que los peones podrán Promover en cualquier lado, ya que todo el campo será campo enemigo!

Vali y Sairaorg, al igual que Airen sonreían, la propuesta del chico fue escuchada.

\- Es una muy buena noticia, esa es una manera en la que estos mocosos pueden mostrar todo su potencial… - comentaba Azazel.

\- Tienes razón, más aun sabiendo el calibre del rival, de esa manera los Jóvenes Demonios mostraran que tan brillante es el futuro para el lado de los demonios – comentaba Miguel.

\- ¡Ahora ya antes de comenzar, tenemos un anuncio de Ajuka Belcebú-sama! – dijo el chico a la hora que en el monitor central del estadio aparecía el Maou.

" _Hola a todos, soy el Maou Ajuka Belcebú. Como bien sabrán hace poco se anunció que nuevos campos dimensionales artificiales para los Rating Games – todos prestaban atención – pues en esta ocasión vengo a anunciarles que ese campo está listo y será estrenado en este Rating Game"_

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

" _Así pues, el nuevo campo prácticamente "impide morir" a los participantes, no importa si son partidos a la mitad o si son desintegrados, todo es permitido ya que el sistema impide que mueras, eso como resultado de una investigación que hizo el joven que se consideraba extraviado de la casa de Gremory, quien en realidad hizo un viaje dimensional para recabar información, al final el resultado es increíble, ya que gracias a la tecnología existente en la dimensión de Tearju Lunatique-san, sierva de Airen, se puede sacar absolutamente todo el potencial de una persona, esto no quiere decir que vayan a despertar poderes dormidos, pero si van a poder acceder a libertad a las cosas que normalmente no pueden, por ejemplo, la espada Gram que se dice lastima a su usuario hasta que este pueda dominarla y está en posesión del caballero de la Señorita Rias, podrá ser usada con libertad en este campo, eso es todo" –_ fue lo que dijo el Maou sorprendiendo a todos.

El caballero Gremory, Kiba, estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

\- Eso es muy conveniente, me pregunto sí en esa Dimensión de bolcillo se llega a sentir el dolor – comentaba Sona.

" _Oh, lo olvidaba, el hecho de que no puedan morir no significa que las heridas infligidas no se sientan igual a cuando se las hacen en un ambiente normal, igualmente, si reciben un ataque que sea suficiente como para "matarlos" sentirán el dolor de estar muertos en vida, así que no se relajen y se descuiden" – dijo el Maou haciendo que todos se sorprendan._

¡¿Eeeeeeeh?! – decían algunos de los grupos a batallar.

\- Bueno, con que podamos pelear sin contenernos y sin preocuparnos por alguna situación de muerte, creo que todo está bien – dijo Sairaorg.

\- Parece que todos se van a divertir – comentaba por lo bajo Iolava.

\- ¡SIN MÁS QUE DECIR: QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!

Todos los participantes se vieron envueltos en la luz del círculo mágico de transporte y desaparecieron del lugar…

* * *

 _ ***Dimensión de Bolcillo***_

Los Jóvenes Demonios aparecieron en una torre que parecía estar tallada en una montaña (vean los edificios de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena de Naruto para darse una mejor idea), algunos se asomaron y se dieron cuenta que estaban en una zona montañosa y que estaban era la única "construcción".

*Muy bien ahora nosotros como referees de este juego daremos a conocer lo pase durante el mismo* - se escuchaba la voz de Grayfia.

*Así es, por ahora les informaremos que la base de los Jóvenes Demonios se encuentra al sur de la dimensión de bolsillo, mientras que la de Airen Gremory se encuentra al norte, en las habitaciones en las que se encuentran hay un mapa con la topografía del lugar y la ubicación de ambas bases* - fue la voz del actual campeón de los juegos.

*Ustedes tienen diez minutos para preparar la estrategia que crean conveniente antes de que el Juego de inicio oficialmente y ese tiempo comienza… Ahora* - fue lo último que se escuchó de Grayfia.

Los Reyes de los Jóvenes Demonios rápidamente hicieron una mesa redonda improvisada, a excepción de Vali e Iolava que se encontraban un poco más atrás, aunque lo suficientemente cerca como para opinar.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – Dijo primero Sairaorg – Yo opino que vayamos directamente y los derrotemos. Ya sabemos la ubicación de su base después de todo.

\- No podemos hacer eso, es como si dejáramos todas las aperturas posibles apropósito – dijo Seekvaira.

\- Yo opinión lo mismo que Sairaorg – dijo Minerva ganándose una sonrisa de Sairaorg – tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja numérica que tenemos. Él nunca esperaría que nosotros lo ataquemos directamente, con suerte puede que lo tomemos con la guardia baja.

\- Derrotar antes de ser derrotados, ¿es eso a lo que se refieren? – dijo Rias mientras los otros dos asentían.

\- Ciertamente es algo que podríamos hacer, pero es demasiado peligroso, lo mejor sería atraer a Airen-kun hacia nuestro territorio, plantar algunas trampas y enviar a nuestros siervos a vigilarlas, aunque esto también lo podría hacer Airen-kun – comenta Sona.

\- Entonces, ¿nos dispersamos? – dijo Sairaorg.

\- No podemos ir en contra de Onii-sama con una táctica genérica, tal vez debemos apostar de lo que estamos dispuestos a ganar para acercarnos a él – dijo Rias analizando el terreno.

\- Tienes razón, pero si nos replegamos seriamos un blanco demasiado grande y obvio para él – dijo Seekvaira.

\- Pero si nos dispersamos seriamos un blanco aún más fácil para él, sus siervas son muy fuertes – dijo Sona.

Todos pusieron rostros un poco incomodos al ver que era difícil pensar en alguna manera de abordar al Gremory. Entonces alguien suspiro llamando la atención de todos.

\- Ya veo a lo que quería llegar Airen-kun cuando propuso que no haya reglas ni restricciones – comenta Minerva – Tal vez él sabía de antemano que sería difícil para nosotros pensar solamente en cómo abordarlo como para también hacer que pensáramos en las reglas y restricciones.

\- Tienes razón, aún asi no debemos lanzarnos al abismo nosotros mismos, como sea vamos a lo básico, Rias, tú has convivido más con sus siervas que nadie aquí, ¿sabes cuáles son sus habilidades? – pregunta Sona.

\- Aunque haya convivido con ellas no sé cuáles son las habilidades de cada una, si lo vemos de esa perspectiva, se lo mismo que sabes tú, Sona – dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y esas cuáles serían? – le pregunta Seekvaira.

\- Bueno, se la habilidad de su Reina, Jessica, sus dos alfiles Futaba y Yuki, sus torres Karen y Yuri. Creo que todos sabemos la habilidad de Valery Tepes. En el anterior incidente pudimos ver mis siervos y yo las habilidades de los dos caballeros de su segundo grupo – informa la pelirroja

\- ¿Y cuáles son las habilidades?

\- Bueno sus habilidades son…

* * *

 _ ***Base opuesta***_

En la base donde se encontraba el rival de los Jóvenes Demonios estaban el Rey de pie con frente a sus siervas, sus Reinas se encontraban una a cada lado.

\- ¿En verdad no vas a hacer nada extra Airen-sama? – pregunta Yukikaze levantando la mano.

\- No, a partir de cuándo los diez minutos pasen todas ustedes se desplazaran de la manera en que acordamos, ya les dije lo que podría pasar desde antes, así que por ahora solo prepárense – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, tus instrucciones no han fallado hasta ahora, ¿está bien que nos relajemos tanto? – pregunta Rachel.

\- No pierdan el tiempo, una vez que él toma una decisión es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de todas formas no creo que sus instrucciones sean malas, además de que todas podemos arreglárnoslas para cualquier situación no contemplada – dijo la chica de nombre Hielo.

\- Ella tiene razón, como sea por ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

\- Entonces, ¿podemos matarlos? – esta vez pregunta la sádica del grupo, Esdeath.

Todos voltearon a verla como si hubiese dicho algo fuera de lugar, pero a la chica no le importo. Las demás dándose cuenta que a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo su reacción voltearon a ver al chico en espera de una respuesta, pero no se esperaron la contestación…

\- Sí, pueden hacerlo – dijo el chico con un rostro serio.

Todas sus siervas se sorprendieron mientras la que había hecho la pregunta sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

 _ ***Base de los Jóvenes Demonios***_

Todos, incluidos algunos miembros del equipo de Vali, estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que Rias había mencionado, solo los herederos, Issei, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba estaban un poco calmados pero sin dudas se veían un poco preocupados.

\- Lo repito, ¿Y vamos a enfrentar a un grupo asi? – pregunta Kasumi, la segunda Alfil de Minerva con los ojos abiertos.

\- Pero esas apenas son unas cuantas de sus siervas, siendo Airen-kun, creo que las demás deban estar a la altura – comenta Sona.

\- Bueno, Aneue es bastante problemática, no pude tocarla ni una sala vez cuando entrenábamos juntos. Al ser dos discriminados por la casa de Bael, nos llevábamos bien.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, si ni siquiera Sairaorg podía con ella, eso quería decir que tenían que atacarla en un grupo de por lo menos, cinco personas bien equilibradas.

\- Si lo que dicen es verdad ella puede ser de mayor peligro. Aunque solo sabemos las habilidades de ocho de sus siervas, ni si quiera un tercio de ellas – comenta Seekvaira.

Todos volvieron a tener esa aura sombría al no saber muy bien que hacer. Después de eso, Minerva volteo a ver a los dos que no habían participado, Vali e Iolava.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque no participan ustedes dos? – pregunta con una vena en la frente.

\- No me molestes, mujer. A mí no podría importarme menos sus planes, yo solo cumpliré con las reglas más mínimas, en cuanto el tiempo reglamentario termine, mi grupo y yo iremos directamente a la batalla – contesta Vali, respuesta que molesto un poco a las mujeres que eran Reyes.

\- Yo creo que no tengo la experiencia suficiente para opinar, creo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para prestar atención y aprender un poco – dijo Iolava excusándose.

\- Bueno, siendo la cosas asi, voy a proponer una cosa – dijo Sona llamando la atención de todos – Vamos a dividirnos, para esto vamos a mezclar los grupos de manera que en un grupo queden miembros especialistas en el ataque, miembros que se especialicen en el apoyo y defensa. Las formaciones deben ser básicas para que no se pierdan con facilidad, aparte de eso enviaremos el un equipo al que se le dejara la ofensiva directamente esos serán Vali Lucifer, Sairaorg, Issei-kun y… ¿Quién se ofrece? – pregunta la peli negra.

Todos se le quedaron viendo y no sabían que responder.

\- Sona-kaicho, el equipo de ofensiva no solo tiene que ir al frente, ¿verdad? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- Asi es Xenovia-san, ellos serán los encargados de atraer y detener a Airen-kun en caso de que decida salir… Además, tú eres la Kaicho ahora.

Eso fue lo que a lo mucho dijo la peli negra y los chicos del equipo de Vali de inmediato se encargaron de levantar la mano animados. Por su parte Vali y Sairaorg sonreían ya que parecía que la chica los entendía bien.

\- Entonces, nuestro trabajo es encargarnos de las siervas, ¿verdad? – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Así es, Rias, para eso creo que estaría bien tener a Kiba-kun encargándose de Jessica. Claro, él no lo hará solo, Xenovia-san y Tomoe (ella es su primer caballero) se encargaran de brindarle apoyo.

\- Ya veo, iremos con una táctica totalmente ofensiva – dice Seekvaira – Creo que está bien y siendo así, deberíamos dejar que las Reinas sean líderes de los que equipos que se formen.

\- Ok, el tiempo se acaba asi que vamos a formar los equipos – dijo Rias – por lo mientras Issei y los demás estén listos para salir.

\- Este bien – dijo el chico reuniéndose con los de ofensiva.

Tiempo después, sonó una especie de alarma que indicaba que el tiempo se había acabado, afortunadamente para ellas los grupos habían terminado a tiempo, siendo estos un grupo liderado por Akeno y Tsubaki en el cual llevaban a Benia (Caballero de Sona), Haruka (Caballero de Minerva), Kaori (Peon de Minerva), Olya (Torre de Minerva), Yura (Torre de Sona), Momo (Alfil de Sona), Ruruko (Peon de Sona), Asia y Rossweise y cuatro peones de Iolava. Otro era liderado por Kuroka y Sen, con Gasper, Koneko, Reya (Alfil de Sona), Elena (Caballero de Minerva), Erika y Kasumi (Alfiles de Minerva), Hikari (Peon de Minerva), los caballeros y torres de Seekvaira. Rias junto con Sona, Minerva y Seekvaira se encontraban en un equipo juntas, con Le Fay, Fenrir, Kiba, Xenovia, Tomoe y las siervas de Seekvaira. El grupo Bael iba a estar patullando el territorio y apoyando a los que lo necesiten. A todos se les dieron comunicadores para que pudieran reportar lo que estaba pasando.

Iolava decidió ir por su lado con sus siervas restantes, cosa que no les importaba a los demás (LOL).

Al Grupo en el que se encontraba Issei se le añadieron Saji y Rugal (Torre de Sona).

Todos salieron del edificio rápidamente y se dirigieron a las zonas que se les había designados.

* * *

 _ ***Grupo de Akeno y Tsubaki***_

Durante el transcurso las dos líderes iban caminando al frente de todas, iban tranquilas y observando el entorno, los miembros de su grupo iban de igual manera, todos ya habían experimentado el ambiente que había en uno de esos juegos… a excepción de cuatro, los peones de Iolava que habían sido designadas en su equipo veían a todas direcciones con nervios.

Akeno se les acerca amigablemente y les hablo.

\- No necesitan estar tan tensas, ¿están muy nerviosas? – les pregunta tratando de aligerar el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

Las chicas solamente asintieron con la cabeza, y una se atrevió a hablar.

\- Sí, esto en verdad se siente como un ambiente en el que pareciera que vamos a morir en cualquier momento – dijo la chica.

En eso Tsubaki también se les acerca y les dice.

\- No se preocupen, eso es prácticamente imposible actualmente. Ajuka-sama lo dijo claramente antes de que comenzara el juego – les recordaba.

\- Pero no por eso bajen la guardia y se dejen herir, ya que también dijo que el dolor y cosas como esas aun estarán presentes en aquellos a los que lleguen a ser lastimados – comenta Rossweise que se había unido para reconfortar a las novatas que solo decían "incluso si nos dicen eso".

\- Ustedes lo están haciendo muy bien, Kaori-san – le decía Momo a la peon de Minerva.

\- No podemos dejar en vergüenza a Minerva-sama y a la familia Vasago. Aunque estamos nerviosas, creo que todas tenemos el deseo de hacer esto lo mejor posible – Contesta la chica.

\- Podemos entenderlas, aunque ya hayamos sentido el ambiente de un Juego antes siempre hay cierta incertidumbre – comenta Asia, que era de las más nerviosas.

\- Aun no puedo creer que Rias-san te mandara con nosotras, Asia-san – hablaba Rossweise – Creí que te ibas a quedar con ella e ir a apoyar a aquellos que lo necesiten – opino la valquiria.

\- Tal vez Rias-sama pensó que iba a ser más de ayuda en el campo de batalla ya que asi puede actuar más rápido – hacia su observación Nimura Ruruko.

\- Así es, además antes Asia-chan no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse, es por eso que Rias no la mandaba al campo de batalla. Pero ahora tiene la armadura de Fafnir y ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker, además de que tiene a sus dragones que la protegen – decía Akeno.

Por otro lado Asia estaba agachada y sonrojada diciendo "me alagas Akeno-san", mientras todas sonreían.

Los peones de Iolava se comenzaron a relajar con la atmosfera que se estaba creando

De pronto todas pudieron sentir un muy fuerte instinto asesino y se pusieron alerta, poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿? – las siervas de Iolava no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

\- Todas ustedes, tengan cuidado. Hay alguien cer…

Akeno no pudo acabar de advertir cuando una imagen le congelo la sangre: Las siervas de Iolava que habían sido asignadas a su grupo fueron completamente descuartizadas y sangre volaba por el aire, incluso unas pocas gotas de esa sangre habían caído en su rostro y lo único que pudo llegar a enfocar antes de poner distancia de por medio, además de las extremidades que volaban, fue un cabello azul y una espada.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Tsubaki no pudo terminar

Asia y las demás solo podían ver horrorizadas la escena.

\- Ellas eran las más fáciles de atacar, pero en verdad ¿no creen que están dejando muchas aberturas? De esa forma nunca se acercaran a Airen – dijo Esdeath que había sido la culpable de hacer eso.

Volteando a la dirección de donde vino se encontraron con Karen, Kagura, Arnett, Amelia, Ouka y Haqua.

*Cu-cuatro peones de Iolava Amon se retiran* se escuchaba la voz de los Referees que estaban muy sorprendidos.

No hace falta decir que todos en el estadio estaban sorprendidos por la brutalidad con la que habían sido eliminadas, unos se taparon los ojos horrorizados, otros se cubrieron la boca para evitar volver el estómago, la mayoría estaba en Shock y varios estaban preocupados por las chicas en cuestión.

En ese mismo instante se formó una luz en la arena y las chicas aparecieron completamente intactas, aun asi no se movían y parecían estar en Shock. Todos suspiraron y los equipos médicos fueron a ayudarlas.

" _Vaya, eso sin duda fue algo brutal, nadie pudo esperar algo así. Al parecer el grupo del mocoso Airen va completamente en serio. Esto me recuerda que él me dijo que esa chica, Esdeath, venia de una dimensión en la que casi todo es hecho con salvajismo y que escenas como esta son cotidianas, cabe mencionar que no es la única de esa dimensión, el otro caballero de Vanguardia, Akame y el Peón de Vanguardia, Leone, vienen de ese mismo lugar…" – comenta el caído haciendo su trabajo y dejando a todos asustados y sorprendidos._

" _Tienen razón, aun así eso pareció brutalidad excesiva. Es un alivio que el sistema que se desarrolló para evitar la muerte de los jugadores funcione correctamente, aunque creo que el trauma de estar frente a la misma los va a perseguir después de salir. Me sorprende que ese chico permitiera a sus siervas hacer eso, tal parece que les quiere enseñas las cosas a la mala. Aunque…" – le secundaba el Líder del Cielo._

" _¿Asi que quieren decir que esto pudo haberles causado un trauma?, bueno, no es de sorprenderse, es decir, es vivir la experiencia de la muerte…" – comentaba Naud._

Ya de regreso en lo que estaba sucediendo en el partido, teníamos a Akeno y Tsubaki haciéndose cargo de Esdeath. Benia se estaba enfrentando a Arnett.

*¡¿Que paso, Akeno?!* - se escuchaba la voz de Rias por el comunicador.

Mientras Akeno esquivaba por los pelos una estocada por parte de Esdeath.

\- ¡Hemos hecho contacto directo con siervas de Nii-san! – contestaba Akeno que estaba creando una barrera junto con Momo, para detener el ataque de hielo que la peli azul estaba lanzando.

\- Es demasiado fuerte, Akeno-sempai – le decía Momo mientras mantenía la barrera.

*Entiendo, ¿necesitan apoyo?, de cualquier forma, nos comunicaremos con el grupo de Sairaorg para que envíen a alguien a dar apoyo*

\- No te tardes, Rias.

Se cortó la comunicación.

\- Hoo, tal parece que la pequeña Shinigami-chan quiere hacerme frente con su pequeña guadaña – dijo Arnett confiada mirando a Benia que estaba enfrente de ella.

Benia solo se puso en guardia.

\- Oye, yo también soy un Shinigami y también uso guadaña – dijo molesta Haqua.

\- No le prestes atención, Haqua-san. Vamos a encargarnos de esto rápido y volvamos – comenta Ouka.

\- *Suspiro* esto es parecido al "Festival" que tienen las Pandoras en Genetics, ¿no es asi? – decía Amelia.

\- No se las dejare fácil – grito Rossweise lanzando un ataque mágico de alta potencia, el cual pareció dar el en blanco – ¡Lo hice! – dijo con alegría.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lograste? – una voz detrás de ella le llamo la atención.

Con un esfuerzo grande logro crear una barrera mágica que logro bloquear por tiempo suficiente a la guadaña de la pelirroja para que ella misma pudiera poner distancia de entre medio.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? - Dijo sorprendida.

Ross volteo a ver y no había nadie donde había llegado el ataque, volteo un poco más allá y pudo ver que las chicas se habían movido a una velocidad imperceptible para ella y estaban completamente ilesas.

\- ¡No bajes la guardia, Rossweise-sensei! – se escuchó la voz de la loli parca que había bloqueado la guadaña de la pelirroja con la suya propia.

\- Ooh, asi que pueden si lo intentan – dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer y comenzar un intercambio de golpes con la pequeña Shinigami.

En eso Ouka intento atacar a Ross igualmente y se vio bloqueada por el Caballero de Minerva, Hikari.

\- ¡Yo seré su contrincante, Ouka-san!

\- ¡Yo seré tu apoyo, Hikari-san! – Ruruko llego a apoyar a Hikari mientras lanzaba una patada.

Ouka esquivo muy fácilmente la patada y vio como las dos volvían a prepararse para ir en contra de ella.

\- Hmp como quieran - dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo que las otras.

\- Entonces creo que nos ocuparemos de ustedes – dijo la Shinigami peli azul poniéndose a la par de Kagura.

Todas las demás se pusieron en guardia.

En un instante las Haqua y Kagura se movieron rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraban y una llamarada fuerte cayó en ese lugar. Todas las chicas voltearon a ver hacia el cielo y encontraron con cuatro dragones negros y en la espalda de uno de ellos a una chica rubia que llevaba una armadura dorada, era Asia con la armadura de Fafnir.

\- Yo les proveeré apoyo, chicas – decía decidida – Anselmus-san, Cyril-san, Gregorius-san, Simeón-san por favor, apoyen a todas – les pedía a los dragones (Estos son los nombres que Asia le dio a sus Dragones Malignos, Volumen 18).

[…Entendido]

[Afirmativo]

[Está bien…]

[Dah]

Fue la contestación de los dragones.

\- Hou, hay asi que tienen dragones, esto puede ser muy divertido – decía Kagura mientras tomaba su espada con todo y funda.

\- *Suspiro* - Haqua solo suspiro

Por otro lado…

\- ¡Raikou! – se escuchó la voz de Akeno que estaba atacando a Esdeath junto con Tsubaki.

\- ¡Bien, muy bien! – decía Esdeath emocionada y contestando con estacas de hielo, que eran regresadas por el Sacred Gear de Tsubaki.

Esdeath estaba esquivando el ataque hasta que unas llamas azules derritieron las estacas restantes, Esdeath solo chasqueo la lengua y se volvió hacia donde habían provenido las llamas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Karen? – dijo la peli azul.

\- Yo me encargo de la de cola de caballo – dijo seria la peli plateada.

\- Ella es mi presa, además desde hace mucho que quería hacer la prueba de pelear con ella ya que creo que es con la que tengo más similitudes – dijo la ex general.

\- Si a eso vamos, creo que estás equivocada, ella y yo somos más parecidas de lo que tú crees, desde nuestros orígenes que vienen de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, hasta el hecho de que somos o éramos mitad humanas – decía la chica.

Akeno se sorprendió, pero después puso un rostro serio, y desplego sus seis alas de ángel caído.

\- Entiendo Karen-san, acepto tu reto – dijo la morena.

\- Tsk – Esdeath volvió a tronar la lengua.

\- Me parece bien, es hora de ver que es más poderoso y poner a prueba tus Sacro Relámpagos contra mis Flamas Sagradas – dijo la chica extendiendo diez alas de ángel caído, sorprendiendo a Akeno.

De pronto ella y Akeno comenzaron una furiosa batalla en el aire, donde se veían enormes llamaradas de fuego azul y enormes dragones hechos de electricidad comenzaban a colisionar unos con otros.

\- Esas dos son bastante intensas – dijo Esdeath sonriendo – bueno, creo que me voy a encargar de ustedes – dijo la chica viendo a Tsubaki y a Asia.

\- Yo la apoyare, Tsubaki-sempai – Yura llego y se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Tsubaki también se puso en guardia y se lanzó al ataque junto con Yura mientras Asia comenzaba su ritual para acceder a la armadura de Fafnir e invocaba a sus dragones malignos.

\- Espero me diviertan, niñas – dijo la pali azul con una sonrisa perversa lanzándose al ataque.

\- Tsk – Tsubaki se preparó para recibirla con una estocada de su Naginata.

La peli azul lo esquivo y trato de hacer un corte vertical desde arriba pero la torre de Sona se interpuso con una especie de escudo que detuvo el ataque de Esdeath.

\- ¡Te dije que no te permitiría tocarla! – exclamo al tiempo que el escudo comenzó a dispersar rayos.

Esdeath evito el ataque y puso distancia de por medio, aun asi sonrió de manera tranquila.

\- Al parecer son bastante insolentes, pero no importa lo que hagan, no pueden ganar – sentencio.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Tsubaki a la hora de hacer una pose en contra de Esdeath y decir ciertas palabras… - [Balance Break - Nostalgia Mad Tea Party] – dijo a la hora que tres monstruos demonios aparecían detrás de ella, uno con la forma de Rata, otro con forma de conejo y un tercero con la apariencia de un hombre delgado muy alto y traía sombrero.

\- Vaya, eso bien podría ser un reto. Estos son los movimientos que según Airen son como una Trump Card de las Teigus, como quiera demuéstrame lo que tienes – dijo lanzándose al ataque.

La enorme rata se interpuso en su camino y libero una gran cantidad de Gas desde su hocico.

\- ¿Que es este gas? Como sea me librare de el – dijo a la hora que congelaba todo el suelo dispersando el gas.

Tsubaki la observaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste…? – pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, niña? los gases calientes se disipan con el frio (N/A: Conmigo aprenderán) – dijo la chica lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

\- Maldición – dijo Yura lanzando su escudo como si fuera un Yoyo.

Por otro lado, en la batalla de Akeno con Karen…

\- Estas soportando muy bien, Akeno-san, no era de esperar menos de la hija de Baraquiel-san – dijo la chica lanzando un enorme pilar de llamas azules.

\- Ara, tú al parecer te estas conteniendo, Karen-san – decía mientras contrarrestaba el ataque de llamas sagradas con dragones hechos de sacro relámpagos y otros atributos.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya con todo? – dijo mientras amenazaba lanzar un ataque aún más fuerte.

\- A mí no me importaría, Ufufu – eso fue lo que respondió pero en ese mismo instante solo estaba pensando "Espero que la ayuda no tarde demasiado".

\- Muy bien, ¡Tú lo pediste, Akeno-san! – dijo la chica mientas se cubría con un manto de llamas azules aún más intensas.

De las manos de la chica salió un enorme torrente de fuego, mayor a cualquiera que había utilizado antes, incluso llamo la atención de las que estaban peleando en otra parte.

La morena del grupo Gremory se sorprendió demasiado pero también hizo lo suyo y ataco con dragones de todos los atributos, pero también eran los más grandes que habían usado hasta ahora.

Los poderes chocaron causando, mientras peleaban por ganar terreno estaban mandando grandes ráfagas de aire alrededor del campo, poco a poco el ataque de Akeno iba perdiendo terreno e iba retrocediendo, Akeno pudo notar eso y con esfuerzo pudo hacer que el ataque se mantuviera en donde estaba, aun asi Akeno comenzó a agitarse de cansancio y volvía a perder terreno, justo cuando iba a perder todas las fuerza pudo escuchar algo…

\- ¡Cuidado, Akeno-san! – Fue el grito desesperado de Asia que se encontraba justo detrás de ella – Chicos, apoyen a Akeno-san – la chica les pido a sus dragones.

Ellos en respuesta exhalaron fuego que apoyaba al ataque de la pelinegra en la confrontación de poderes.

\- ¡Animo, Chicos! – decía Asia al lado arriba de uno de ellos.

En eso los ataques en conjunto de ataques de Akeno y los dragones se ven retrocediendo y al final pidiendo, aunque la potencia del ataque de Karen también había disminuido y su ataque era más pequeño.

La morena solo cerro sus ojos mientas veía el ataque de Karen acercarse. Al mismo tiempo aparecido Kagura y dijo.

\- Esos dragones son mi presa – con la espada enfundada le dio un golpe al Dragón que estaba justo al lado del que Asia estaba montando y le hizo un corte, sorprendiendo a todos ya que se lo hizo con la espada envainada.

\- ¡Gregorius-san! – dijo la chica alarmada mientras lanzaba una flecha de curación hacia su dragón.

\- ¡! – Kagura vio como el dragón se curaba lentamente – Ya veo, asi que tú puedes hacer eso. Tu Sacred Gear, es el mismo de _**ella**_ – dijo sorprendiendo a varios que la escucharon - Bueno, solamente me tengo que encargar de ti primero – dijo lanzando un ataque a Asia.

De pronto sintieron varias auras familiares y la armadura de Asia comenzó a brillar. En frente de Akeno apareció algo similar a un Agujero Negro que engullo todo el ataque de llamas sagradas restantes y del pecho de Asia salió una garra escamosa dorada.

\- Hicieron muy bien al soportar, perdón por la tardanza – una mujer con cabello rubio atado con una cola de caballo había llegado al lado de Akeno.

\- No dejare que lastimes a Asia-tan – se escuchó una voz proveniente de la gema del pecho de Asia.

Instantes después un agujero negro apareció debajo de Karen y de este salieron las llamas que habían sido engullidas, la chica con trabajo y pudo esquivarlas.

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca – decía

Mientras tanto la estocada había sido detenida por Fafnir que, en el momento en que Kagura retrocedió hizo brillar la armadura.

\- Que demonios… - decía la chica cubriendo sus ojos por el resplandor.

No dejare que nadie lastime a Asia-san – se escuchó una voz gruesa.

Kagura miro hacia el frente y se impresiono al ver lo que había… un enorme dragón dorado, un par de veces más grande que los negros estaba frente a ella emitiendo una increíble aura color dorado.

\- Parece que esto si es lo mejor después de todo – decía sonriendo al ver al dragón.

\- Hemos venido a ayudar – dijo la Reina de Sairaorg.

\- Gracias, lo hicieron justo a tiempo – decía Akeno.

Por otro lado a las demás batallas se les habían unido un hombre en un caballo que tenía una presencia tenebrosa.

\- Ese caballo… es un muy buen caballo – decía Esdeath mirando con un poco de fascinación al potro.

\- Es honor para mí recibir esas palabras, este es Altobrau y mi nombre es Beruka Furcas – dijo el chico estaba montado.

El caballo se lanzó en contra de Esdeath quien se dispuso a recibirlo de frente…

\- Furcas y Crocell han venido conmigo, aun asi, creo que debemos ir con todo si queremos ganar – dijo la Rubia recién llegada.

\- Sí – dijeron Akeno y Asia preparándose mientras veían como Kagura y Karen se ponía una al lado de la otra.

* * *

 _ ***Equipo Kuroka y Sen***_

Estas iban a una buena velocidad, las hermanas Nekomata iban al frente. Ellas iban monitoreando la zona con su senjutsu, pero por alguna razón sentían algunas turbulencias en el Ki que no les permitía localizar correctamente las presencias de los enemigos.

\- El Grupo de Akeno-san está siendo atacado, ¿deberíamos ir con ellas? – dijo la pequeña nekomata peliblanca.

\- No, Shirone, ellas pueden arreglárselas solas. Además lo más seguro es que los miembros del grupo Bael ya hayan sido enviados a ayudarles – dijo la Pelinegra.

\- Ella tiene razón, Koneko-san. Nosotras podríamos llegar a encontrarnos con otro grupo de ellas en el transcurso del camino. Asi que por ahora solo hay que dirigirnos a las áreas designadas para seguir con el plan – dijo la reina del grupo Vasago.

Todas iban corriendo y observando los alrededores para prevenir cualquier emboscada como la que había sufrido el grupo de Akeno y Tsubaki.

Koneko y Gasper, que iba en su forma de sombras, observaban con un poco de preocupación el lugar donde estaban luchando sus compañeras. Los ataques de relámpagos, llamas azules, Fuego de dragón y hielo, asi como los de varios atributos eran visibles e incluso algunos de los cortes que estaban haciendo algunas chicas derribaban montañas.

De pronto vieron como los dragones de Asia se veían forzados a aterrizar y el campo donde se encontraban se podía ver afectado por un extraño poder de gravedad (N/A: recuerden que Kagura es del Anime/Manga de Fairy Tail y que puede usar una técnica de gravedad)

\- ¿Debería mandar algunos monstruos de sombras hacia allá? – pregunta el vampiro travestido.

\- Sí haces eso podrías revelar nuestra ubicación y todo el trabajo que hemos estado haciendo Shirone y yo para ocultar sus presencias con Senjutsu no servirá de nada – dijo Kuroka.

El vampiro travesti solo puso una expresión complicada y siguió avanzando.

Todos iban concentrados en su camino cuando uno de los siervos que los acompañaban hizo una observación.

\- Eeeto, Sen-sama – hablo llamando la atención de la chica – ¿en esta dimensión se encuentran animales? – pregunta.

Esta pregunta llamo la atención de todos, que no detenían su paso.

\- No sé, aunque no creo. Nunca ha habido en los videos de los Rating Games que he visto con Minerva, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo un poco confundida.

\- Eso es porque hay una mariposa siguiéndonos desde hace rato – contesto señalando hacia donde se encontraba el insecto que parecía de papel.

\- ¡! – todos se sorprendieron.

\- ¡ES UN SHIKIGAMI! – grito Kuroka poniéndose en guardia.

\- Nos concentramos demasiado en esconder nuestras presencias – decía Koneko – Al ser un Shikigami su presencia apenas y se nota – dijo la loli.

De pronto vieron como algo parecido a una flecha se dirigía al cielo y comenzaba algo parecido a una lluvia de luz.

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijo Reya poniéndose al frente de todos.

La alfil de Sona saco su Sacro Aparato Artificial el cual eran unas mascaras que servían para defensa y creo una barrera sobre todos deteniendo el ataque.

\- Oooh, asi que paraste mi ataque – dijo Sayaka (N/A: Recuerden que es la de Strike the Blood).

\- Te dije que lo harían, no dé en balde Airen las tiene en alta estima – dijo una bella mujer con orejas de gato y cabello blanco, era Leo (Ella es de Dog Days)

\- Tsk – la castaña solo trono la lengua.

\- Son increíbles, parece que tienen a alguien que les permite ocultar sus presencias pero eso no es nada que nosotras no podamos hacer – dijo Yukikaze (también es de Dog Days).

\- Jajaja ellos son bastante buenos – Dijo Leone (Ella es de Akame Ga Kill) - Ahora, ¿quién me hará frente?

Todos las veían sorprendidos ya que nunca las pudieron sentir, y no eran todas, detrás de estas estaban Emma, Rachel, Valery y Shigure. Gasper se sorprendió al ver a su prima allí.

\- ¡Geh! Valery – fue lo único que pudo decir el travesti.

\- ¡Hola, Gasper! – Decía la chica saludándolos con la mano - ¡lo siento pero tendremos que derrotarlos!

A todos les creció una gota en la nuca por las palabras de la chica.

\- Como sea, si hay algo que siempre eh dicho es que si hay algo que debes hacer debes hacer tu misma, me adelanto al ataque – dijo Leone.

La chica rubia que poseía una apariencia similar a las nekomatas se lanzó al ataque e iba dirigida a Kuroka lanzándole un golpe con el puño. De pronto solo pudo ver como un pequeño destello color banco se posicionaba al entre ella y la pelirroja y contrarresto su puño con uno igual. El poder de ambos puños colisionando creo un cráter relativamente grande haciendo retroceder con un salto a los que se encontraban cerca.

\- No dejare que toques a Nee-sama – dijo Koneko atacando a la chica.

\- Ooooh, asi que lo que habían dicho era verdad y la pequeña Koneko tiene una fuerza increíble – dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- No me subestimes, Leone-san – dijo la loli lanzando un golpe.

Todos se sorprendieron por el rápido intercambio de golpes que había entre las chicas con rasgos Gatunos.

\- No deberían concentrarse solo en ella – decía una albina lanzando un ataque de hielo que congelaba la tierra misma.

El ataque se dirigía peligrosamente a los demás chicos cuando exactamente a unos cuantos centímetros de alcanzarlos una bruma de oscuridad lo detuvo mientras parecía engullirlo.

\- No solo ellas están aquí – decía Gasper lanzando un golpe hacia las chicas.

Emma rápidamente levanto una pared de hielo que detuvo de manera que detuvo el enorme golpe de Gasper en modo de sombras. La pared de hielo no soporto y se deshizo pero cuando pudieron ver tras de él nadie se encontraba, excepto una chica peli branca y con orejas de gato que sostenía una espada y un escudo.

Cuando el travesti quiso atacarla un gran bloque de hielo se lo impidió, él iba a destrozarlo nuevamente pero estacas de hielo cayeron sobre él.

\- No te dejare hacerlo, pequeño vampiro – dijo Emma.

Gasper al ver como no tenía otra opción se lanzó a atacarla y comenzaron una batalla mientras se alejaban.

\- ¡Gasper-kun, no te alejes! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja numérica, no dejes que te lleven en un Uno a Uno! – le gritaba Sen.

\- ¡Yo iré a apoyarlo! – dijo Erika, Alfil de Minerva.

Después de que se alejaran un poco más se podía ver como un hielo muy grueso congelaba a varios monstruos de sombras que habían emergido y un ataque mágico de rayo chocaba con una pared de hielo.

\- Esa mujer siempre hace lo que quiere – se quejaba Rachel que había vuelto a aparecer detrás de Leo.

\- ¡Muy bien, creo que es mi turno para brillar! – Dijo la chica mientras un escudo aparecía detrás de ella - ¡Cañón Escudo! – exclamo al momento de lanzar su ataque que era una especie de energía.

\- ¡Maldición! – Reya se apresuró a mover a sus máscaras para formar una barrera, esta vez Kuroka se le unió creando una barrera mágica.

Una vez que seso el ataque, una figura paso al frente y ataco a la peli blanca con una espada imbuida en llamas.

\- Yo me encargare de Leo-san, ustedes preocúpense por las demás – dijo Sen.

\- Yo le brindare apoyo, Sen-san – dijo la peon de Minerva, Hikari al tiempo que promovía a alfil.

Hikari uso magia y comenzó a lanzar ataques de rayo y trueno que eran detenidos por el escudo de la chica.

\- ¡Solo con eso no podrán detenerme! – dijo Leo.

Por otro lado las torres de Seekvaira se habían acercado a las otras y las atacaron con poder demoniaco. Lo que los sorprendió e hizo que se asustaran fue ver como sus ataques eran detenidos en el aire, vieron atentamente y se percataron como la castaña de cabello corto estaba mirándolos con una mano en el aire como si los estuviera deteniendo con esa mano, lo que más les llamo la atención fue que sus ojos estaban brillando y su cabello estaba ligeramente levantado.

\- Eso no es nada a la hora de que yo uso mi telequinesis – dijo Rachel mientras les devolvía sus ataques.

Estos también iban directamente y sin compasión al grupo que los había lanzado, pero estos también fueron detenidos en el aire cosa que sorprendió a los demás, incluso a Rachel.

\- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, Rachel-san – Dijo Kasumi imitando su postura y devolviendo igual el ataque.

\- Asi que también tenían a alguien que sabe usar telequinesis, esto si lo hace interesante – dijo la castaña sin intención de esquivar el ataque.

Tiempo después, todos se sorprendieron al ver como la chica se prendía en llamas y desviaba con facilidad el ataque.

\- Que sea una psíquica no quiere decir que sea mi única habilidad – dijo sonriendo.

De pronto todos vieron como Koneko se veía forzada a retroceder. El poderoso intercambio de golpes para medir sus fuerzas había terminado y, mientras Koneko tenía un par de moretones en el brazo y su uniforme parcialmente rasgado, Leone estaba sin ninguna herida visible.

\- Es bastante dura – fue lo único que dijo Koneko.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Grito Elena, caballero de Minerva.

Koneko no dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo escucho metal chocando el uno contra el otro.

\- Buenos reflejos… pero… tu postura, mal – dijo una bella pelinegra que llevaba un Kimono corto y había lanzado una estocada en contra de Koneko.

\- Me alagas, Shigure-san – dijo Elena mientras hacía fuerza en su espada negra para detener la espada.

\- Vuela – fue lo único que dijo Shigure antes de poner un poco más de fuerza y mandar a volar a la chica – te dije… que tu postura… estaba mal (N/A: para los que no sepan, Shigure de Kenichi habla espaciado, no lo estoy haciendo asi por nada)

Todos vieron impresionados la facilidad con la que la había mandado a volar, cuando la chica bajo su espada todos nuevamente se puso en guardia, los caballeros de Seekvaira fueron a atacar a la pelinegra mientras que Elena se levantaba y volvía a atacar.

\- No lo hacen… Nada mal – decía la chica esquivando y desviando fácilmente los ataques.

De la nada Kuroka salió y lanzo un enorme ataque mágico que iba con dirección a Yukikaze y a Sayaka estas tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo y ponerse en guardia.

\- Según lo que nos dijo Airen-sama, usted es de cuidado – dijo Yukikaze.

\- No podemos subestimarla, Yukikaze-san. ¡Asi que comenzare el ataque! – dijo a la hora que convertía su arco en una espada.

Kuroka por reflejo se movió esquivando una estocada.

\- Son mejor de lo que pensaba-nya. Sin lugar a dudas son el grupo de Airen-kun – decía la gata algo agotada por el uso de magia anterior- Aunque la verdad no me coordino muy bien con ellos, si estuviera con Bikou o Arturo todo sería más fácil para mí.

\- No deberías distraerte – decía Yukikaze lanzando un ataque mágico de viento en contra de la pelinegra.

Reya volvió a hacer aparecer sus máscaras para defenderla.

\- Esto se está complicando Kuroka-san – decía la chica.

\- ¡Nee-sama! ¿Podrías conseguirme tiempo? Voy a entrar en modo Shirone, si lo que Belcebú-sama dijo es verdad, no provocara tanta presión en mi cuerpo una vez que regresemos al inframundo – decía esquivando un golpe de Leone.

\- Lo siento, Shirone, tengo las manos ocupadas – decía esquivando las flechas y las estocadas de Sayaka.

\- Nosotros les conseguiremos tiempo – dijeron las torres de Seekvaira lanzándose al ataque.

\- Asi que ustedes me entretendrán, bien veamos que pueden hacer – Leone tomaba la posición de casa de un León y se lanzaba al ataque.

\- Guaaa – decían las torres que habían recibido un golpe.

\- ¡Shirone, apresúrate, esas chicas no soportaran mucho! – decía Kuroka al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque mágico y Reya seguía defendiéndola.

\- Sí

La loli comenzó a reunir su energía mientras que las torres pasaban un mal rato con Leone.

\- ¡No te acercaras a ella! – gritaban mientas se lanzaban al ataque y volvieran a ser derribados.

\- ¡Solo soporten un poco más, por favor! – decía Koneko mientras seguía reuniendo energía.

Las torres en un gesto de gallardía comenzaron un poderoso intercambio de golpes con Leone.

\- Maldición – decía una.

\- Yo te derrotare – decía otra.

\- Bien, muy bien. ¿Ya ven que si se ponen serios pueden hacerlo? – decía la chica sonriendo felizmente – pero, aun no es suficiente.

La chica mando a volar a ambos con un golpe, ya que a la que le pego salió volando hacia atrás y se llevó de largo a la que iba detrás.

\- Esto está comenzando a aburrirme, era más divertido con la pequeña Koneko, en fin – la chica se detuvo y agacho la mirada – Las acabare ahora mismo – decía con una expresión algo sádica.

Las torres de Seekvaira se estaban levantando a duras penas se pusieron en guardia. Después todo pasó en un instante… La chica ya había clavado sus garras en su estómago atravesándolas a ambas, las chicas tenían una mirada sorprendida mientras Leone tenía una mirada seria, sus compañeras solo cerraron los ojos y el equipo de Sen y Kuroka estaban muy sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Koneko tenía unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

\- No lo tomen a mal, chicas, no es nada personal. Lo hicieron muy bien - fie lo único que dijo mientras los cuerpos caían al suelo desangrándose.

Mientras tanto en el estadio…

" _Hou, aquí tenemos nuevamente una escena, aunque es mucho menos brutal que la mostrada por la chica psicópata de pelo azul – en algún lado del campo de batalla Esdeath estornudo – veo que era cierto eso de que ellas Vivian en un ambiente bastante hostil… "- comentaba el caído en el palco._

" _Tienes razón, parece que para ellas es natural el matar. Como sea, esta batalla es bastante llamativa, aunque los grupos de los Jóvenes Demonios tienen la ventaja en número eso no parece significar mucho, las siervas del Niño Airen los están manejando con relativa facilidad" – comentaba el Serafín._

" _Creo que fue una buena idea no mandar a los equipos individualmente en contra de Airen, esto se está poniendo muy emocionante" – decía Naud._

En el campo de batalla…

Leone dándose la vuelta pudo ver como sus compañeras se batían en duelo con los demás siervos, a lo lejos veía los consecutivos ataques de Erika y Gasper que luchaban contra Emma. Como Shigure hacia lo suyo con los tres caballeros. Como Sen y Hikari luchaban con Leo. Y como los alfiles se batían en batallas tanto mágicas como psíquicas.

\- Creo que iré a encargarme de la pequeña Koneko – decía dispuesta a retirarse, pero algo se lo impidió.

\- No te.. Dejaremos ir… couhg – decía una de las torres deteniendo uno de sus pies mientras tocia sangre.

\- Asi es… Cuhg – la otra también le detenía el otro pie.

\- Maldición, chicas, yo no quiero hacerles más que eso, lo hicieron muy bien, ¿Por qué no se retiran? – decía la peon de Airen.

\- Eso es porque Seekvaira-sama… estaba contenta, nunca… la habíamos visto tan contenta – decía una aguantando el dolor.

\- Asi es, ella es… *jadeo* algo solitaria, pero cuando estaban planeando las estrategias… Ella parecía una chica que estaba platicando con sus amigos *jadeo*… guagh – dijo la última tosiendo más sangre.

\- Ella siempre apunto *jadeo*…. Hacia la victoria, recuerdo que…. el año pasado no gano ninguno… de los juegos y fue regañada *jadeo*… aun asi nunca acepto un intercambio de piezas y… nos conservó a todas – dijo la primera a duras penas.

Ambas recordaron como podían escuchar los regaños hacia su ama tras la puerta, siempre se habían sentido mal por ese hecho y más al recordar como siempre que salía su ama salía regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa y les decía – _"todo está bien"_ -

"¡Es por eso que haremos que gane este!" – gritaron ambas.

\- Admirable – decía Leone – Aun así… tengo que acabarlas – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y levantaba un pie con intención de patearlas.

En eso, sus instintos le alertaron peligro. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y allí vio un destello que despedía resplandor blanco puro que era cegador… cuando el brillo bajo ella pudo ver una imagen que la sorprendió un poco.

\- Asi que esto es lo que estabas preparando… Pequeña Koneko, aunque ahora ya no eres pequeña – decía la chica.

En efecto, Koneko estaba en su modo Shirone ya(N/A: Supongo que ya todos saben cómo luce)

\- Hay que ver toda esa energía YIN me podría haber desintegrado si es que la tocaba, tal como se esperaba de la Pura Koneko – decía Leone.

\- Tal parece que estas un poco informada sobre este modo Leone-san – decía la antes loli – Muy bien hecho, gracias – decía Koneko sin despegar la mirada de Leone.

\- Te lo encargamos – decía una de las torres de Seekvaira cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en la luz de retiro.

\- Hagan ganar a Seekvaira-sama – decía la otra mientras le pasaba lo mismo.

*Dos torres de Seekvaira Agares se retiran* - se escuchó la voz de los árbitros.

\- Nosotras nos encargamos – decía Koneko sin voltear a verlas.

*!Sen! ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! ¿Por qué no te has comunicado?* – se escuchaba la voz de Minerva en el comunicador.

\- ¡Estamos en problemas! – decía esquivando un espadazo de Leo – ¡No he tenido la oportunidad siquiera de comunicarme contigo!

*Ya veo, están en problemas, veré la forma de que los del grupo Bael vallan a apoyarlas"

\- Te lo encargo – decía mientras seguía luchando y cortaba la comunicación.

Volviendo…

Leone la observaba seria.

\- Mientras este en este modo no me puedes tocar, Leone-san – decía Koneko mientras liberaba sus Kashas.

\- Tal parece que es cierto, sin embargo – la chica voltea a ver dónde Yukikaze y los alfiles estaba teniendo su batalla – ¡Heeeeey, Yukikaze! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

La chica zorro acudió al llamado mientas seguía lanzando ataques de viento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

\- Veras… - la leona le comenzaba a contar la situación a la zorro.

\- Ya veo, tienes razón. Con toda esa energía YIN pura no podrás tocarla… - decía la zorro –… a menos que – todos la miraron confusos – yo utiliza magia espiritual para envolverte en una barrera y asi puedas luchar a gusto. Pero si lo hago tengo que concentrarme solamente en eso y no poder apoyar a las otras – dijo mirando a Rachel y a Sayaka

Estas voltearon a verla mientras combatían y asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación de que habían escuchado la conversación y no veían problema en que la chica les dejara todo y se concentrara en apoyar a la otra.

En el estadio…

Las torres de Seekvaira que habían sido eliminadas aparecieron también sin ninguna lesión aparente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, incluso cuando los equipos médicos se les aceraron ellas se negaron a subir a las camillas que habían preparado y se pusieron de pie por su cuenta. Como era de esperar recibieron aplausos y ovaciones por parte del público, lo que las hizo avergonzarse un poco mientras se retiraban.

" _vaya estas chicas son verdaderamente sorprendentes, son bastante resistentes. Cumplieron una misión difícil que se les había asignado. No sería de extrañar que sean valoradas altamente" – comentaba el caído._

" _estas niñas mostraron una gran determinación, y eso no es todo, los caballeros de su grupo junto con uno de Minerva-san están haciendo frente a Kousaka Shigure, que, según Airen-kun, es capaz de superar a Okita Souji, caballero de Sirzechs. Esto demuestra que le han puesto poca atención al grupo de la señorita de la casa del Archiduque. Como sea han dado una espléndida demostración" – añadía el serafín sonriendo._

 _Todos en el estadio se sorprendieron por tal declaración._

En el campo de batalla…

Todos observaban como la zorro cubría con una especie de energía brillante a la Leona, incluso Koneko sabía perfectamente que esa energía le podía permitir a Leone tocarla sin ningún problema.

\- Listo, ahora solo tengo que concentrarme para que no se disipe – dijo la zorro.

\- Gracias, ahora… ¿estas lista para seguir divirtiéndonos, pequeña Koneko? – dijo mientras ejercía presión a la ex loli.

Koneko solo se puso en guardia y comenzó su ataque con los Kashas.

Leone esquivo fácilmente los ataque y cerro distancia rápidamente, dando un golpe a Koneko que fue contrarrestado con otro igual.

\- Tal parece que te puedo tocar sin ningún problema – decía sonriendo la rubia.

\- Así parece – fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca antes de que ambas comenzaran un rápido intercambio de poderosos puños.

La ex loli iba perdiendo terreno rápidamente, ya que la velocidad no era lo suyo.

Justo cuando iba a acertar un golpe, un hombre de gran tamaño se interpuso.

\- Tú eres… - la peliblanco la reconoció.

Entre ellas estaba la torre de Sairaorg, Gandoma Balam, que estaba rodeado por una bruma que le permitía resistir el ataque de la rubia.

\- Llegaron pronto – dijo Sen.

\- Andábamos cerca – contesto un hombre con túnica mientras apuntaba a Balam, al parecer él había puesto esa bruma.

\- Tú eres el alfil de Sairaorg Bael, ¿verdad? Misteeta Sabnock - decía la chica mientras el hombre solo sonreía.

\- Asi es, el resto del grupo Bael vino a apoyar esta zona, Coriana y Ladora están apoyando al joven vampiro – decía informando.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora del contraataque, ¿no? – dijo la chica preparándose.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – termino el chico haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **\- Equipo de Ofensiva –**_

En una planicie al lado de la zona montañosa en la que numerosos encuentros se podían ver a la distancia un grupo especial iba corriendo a una enorme velocidad, el grupo si lo topaba alguien en la calle podría hacer que hasta el más valiente temblara. Tres armaduras que parecían basadas en dragones, una en un león, un hombre con rasgos de bestia, de hombre lobo más en específico, uno que parecía un mono y llevaba un bastón y un chico con lentes que parecía el más normal, claro, eso sí ignorabas el aura sombría que este desplegaba.

\- Pero hay que ver, Rugal-san en verdad se ve intimidante en Modo Hombre Lobo – decía Issei.

\- Tienes razón – concordaba Saji – siempre le digo que en esa forma da miedo.

\- Tengo que aceptar que ese tipo tiene algo raro en su aura, algo que podría llamar incluso especial – decía Vali.

\- Cierto, le pediré a Sona Sitri que me permita un encuentro con él, por lo que he oído su estilo me dará una buena pelea – decía Sairaorg sonriendo.

El chico lobo solo avanzaba con cara de póker.

\- ¡USTEDES SON LOS MENOS INDICADOS PARA CRITICARLO! – gritaba el chico mono.

\- Él tiene razón – secundaba Arturo – Ustedes con esas armaduras de dragón y de león se ven mucho más intimidantes – decía suspirando.

-Eeh – dijeron los otros sorprendidos.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿no vas a promover Hyoudou? Después de todo se puede promover en cualquier lugar – decía el de la armadura negra.

\- Kukuku, tal parece que no recuerdas que mi promoción es diferente, Saji-kun y a diferencia de ti yo me convierto en una Reina Verdadera – decía el de la armadura roja haciendo burla.

\- MALDITO – decía el de la armadura negra lanzando un puñetazo a Issei.

El chico de la armadura roja lo esquivo fácilmente.

\- Aun te falta mucho, Saji-kun – decía mientras seguían su camino.

\- Dejen de pelear entre ustedes o cuando sea el momento de la acción se verán cansados – les decía una sugerencia el chico que llevaba una espada.

\- Esta bien – decían ambos.

\- Te acordaras de esta, Hyoudou – solo advertía el de armadura negra.

El grupo continuo su camino, en alguna parte del transcurso Rugal se puso a la cabeza y todos lo seguían a gran velocidad.

De pronto todos notaron que él se había detenido de golpe, como era de esperar, todos se detuvieron al instante.

\- ¿? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rugal-san? – dijo el castaño.

\- Alguien está allí al frente – decía el hombre lobo señalando al frente.

Todos fijaron su mirada al frente y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

\- No puede ser, nuestra estrategia fue prevista – dijo el de la armadura negra sorprendido.

* * *

 _ **\- Equipo de Reyes Femeninos –**_

El grupo de personas más grande que se había visto se estaba movilizando, la mayoría eran mujeres, solo Kiba era el único integrante masculino que había entre ellas, curiosamente, iban siguiendo exactamente la misma ruta que habían tomado el Grupo de Ofensiva, aunque ellos iban más muy por detrás.

\- ¿De verdad cree que la estrategia va a funcionar, Seekvaira-sama? – pregunta su reina.

\- Aun si no funciona, tenemos que hacer que funcione – decía la chica.

\- Es verdad, no es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones después de poner esto en marcha – decía Sona.

\- Tienes razón, al parecer batallas intensas han comenzado – decía la chica pelirroja mientras seguía su camino – Incluso ya ha habido bajas.

\- Solo espero que los chicos se encuentres bien – Dijo Minerva y todas miraron hacia la zona montañosa en donde se podía ver la destrucción que las batallas estaban causando.

Todos iban corriendo con Kiba, Xenovia y Tomoe, los caballeros en el frente junto con Fenrir.

En eso los comunicadores en los oídos de Sona y Rias se activaron y pudieron escuchar la voz de sus peones.

*¡Rias! ¡Ellos los descubrieron! ¡Descubrieron el plan!* – decía Issei.

*¡Kaicho retrocedan, van a una trampa!* - decía Saji.

Ambos chicos se escuchaban como si estuvieran combatiendo y cortaron la comunicación.

Sin aviso previo un enorme ataque cayó frente a ellos, Kiba y los demás apenas pudieron esquivarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – grito Minerva.

Entre el humo levantado se podían ver las siluetas de varias mujeres paradas justo al frente de donde se encontraban.

\- Tal parece que Airen-sama estaba en lo correcto… – se escuchaba la voz de una.

\- No puedo creer que las leyera tan bien, supongo que fueron algo obvias… – decía otra.

\- En fin, vamos a hacer esto, no lo tomen a mal chicas… – se escuchaba la voz de una más.

\- Es verdad, no tenemos nada en su contra, esto es un juego…

Cuando el polvo desapareció, este revelo a todas las siervas restantes del pelirrojo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie esperaba que todas las demás estuvieran allí, eso quería decir que su plan en verdad había sido descubierto.

\- Déjame preguntarte una cosa, Jessica – decía Rias.

\- Que podría ser, Rias – dijo la rubia.

\- ¿En verdad supieron nuestra estrategia? – decía Rias.

\- Sorprendente, ¿verdad? – Sonreía Jessica – Sí, Airen-sama previno todo esto…

Decía la reina del Pelirrojo recordando cuando estaban ideando el plan…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Después de que los Árbitros del juego dieran la señal y comenzaran a correr los Diez Minutos para que los equipos planearan sus tácticas, Jessica como la Reina principal, había tomado la iniciativa y formo a todas las siervas como si un pelotón de soldados se tratase, Airen estaba parado en frente de ellas con ella misma de un lado y Ajimu, la otra Reina, del otro…_

 _Las chicas miraban intrigadas al chico, que se había quedado pensando, el tiempo apenas había comenzado y el chico pareció haber encontrado algo en sus pensamientos._

 _\- Ah, ya se lo que vamos a hacer – decía._

 _\- Airen-sama, por favor no se apresure y piense bien las cosas, apenas va un minuto después de que los árbitros dieron sus instrucciones – decía Jessica._

 _\- No te preocupes, mira lo que van a hacer es esto – el chico comenzó a dar instrucciones mientras las chicas que las recibían solo asentían con la cabeza._

 _Pasados apenas un par de minutos, el chico y sus siervas estaban esperando a que el tiempo se acabara para salir al campo de batalla._

 _\- Airen-sama, ¿en verdad no va a dar más instrucciones? – esta vez Ajimu fue la que hablo._

 _\- No, después de todo, la estrategia que seguramente usaran es…_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-… Su estrategia será apoyarse en la ventaja numérica que tienen y usar grupos de Siervos para que nosotras nos movilicemos para neutralizarlos y asi separarnos de Airen-sama… – decía Ajimu.

\- Después, ustedes mandarían un equipo altamente ofensivo para hacer que luche directamente con él… - decía Jessica.

\- Y por último, cuando Airen-sama estuviera ocupado con ellos, llegar con el equipo de apoyo, que son ustedes, y atacar en conjunto a Airen-sama… - decía Midori.

\- También, traían un equipo para tratar de contener a alguna sierva se pudiera haber quedado al lado de él… - termina Yuri.

Todas las chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas, tal parecía que alguien entre ellos los había traicionado y le había comunicado su plan al pelirrojo, pero por el tiempo que según habían tardado, el chico había dicho su estrategia incluso antes de que ellas la hicieran.

\- Tal y como se esperaba de Onii-sama – decía Rias suspirando.

\- Asi es, él es sorprendente – secundaba Sona.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nosotras nos ocupe… - la Reina de Airen iba a decir algo pero se interrumpió por algo.

Kiba se había lanzado a atacarla directamente con su Espada Demoniaca, Gram.

\- Lo siento, parecías distraída y solo ataque, además de que esta Dimension me permite usar a Gram con libertad, quería ver qué puedo hacer – decía el rubio mientras hacía un corte vertical hacia abajo.

La chica no se inmuto ante esto y en su mano hizo aparecer un Kodachi (Espada Corta) y detuvo la estocada, dejando sorprendida a Xenovia y a los demás, claro a Kiba también.

\- Pero como… - decía Xenovia sorprendida.

Aun asi, eso no la hizo dudar y lanzarse al ataque con Ex-durandal… solo para obtener el mismo resultado…

El caballero de Sona, Tomoe, también intento hacer un corte con su Sacred Gear Artificial, El Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Sword (Espada Oscura de Aura Resplandeciente) que Azazel le había dado y el resultado… igual, ni siquiera habían conseguido que la Reina se moviera de su lugar o cambiara de posición.

La chica repelió a los tres a la vez y lanzo cortes que les era difícil de esquivar, las ropas de estos presentaban con ligeros cortes en ocasiones. Los tres caballeros tomaron distancia rápidamente y ella se quedó dónde estaba.

\- Oigan, ¿no saben que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien así? – pregunta.

\- Como era de esperar de ella – decía sorprendida Rias, mientras una gota de sudor decencia de su mejilla.

Xenovia que era la de sangre más caliente, tomo su espada con fuerza y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente.

\- Midori, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Xenovia-san? – dijo la chica.

\- Justo lo que quería – dijo la peli verde.

Xenovia escucho eso y haciendo uso de la habilidad de Excalibur Célere incremento su ya de por si extrema velocidad de caballero y ataco nuevamente a la reina, lo que no espero es que la chica peliverde ya estaba en frente de ella para detener su estocada. La chica tenía una espada que se les hacía familiar… algunos la recordaban muy bien… era la espada Ama no Murakumo no Tsuruji, la Espada de Kusanagi.

\- ¿Cómo es que la tienes? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- Yo siempre la eh tenido – le contesta – No por nada era sacerdotisa en el templo de Haya Susano Wo No Mikoto – dijo como si no fuera nada.

La chica peli verde hizo un poco de fuerza en su espada, esto con el fin de hacer retroceder a la peli azul. Ambas se prepararon nuevamente, ambas espadas comenzaron a emanar una increíble cantidad de Aura sagrada, tanta que incluso causaba cierta picazón en la piel de los demonios que estaban cerca, poco tiempo paso mientras se veían una a la otra y se lanzaron al ataque, el choque de sus espadas era tan fuerte que las chispas que salían parecían más pequeñas llamaradas de fuego que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Supongo que eso me dejaría a la caballero que se encuentra por allá – dijo Akame mientas ponía la mano en la Katana que traía en la cintura y veía a Tomoe, que se ponía en guardia señalándola con su espada.

Ambas se vieron un instante y después… Akame desapareció, Tomoe por instinto coloco su espada en una posición que le permitió bloquear la estocada de Akame.

\- ¿Oooh? Buenos reflejos, pero aún falta más – dijo Akame mandándola a volar.

\- ¡Tomoe! – grito Sona preocupada por su sierva.

\- ¡Ustedes vayan a apoyarla! – dijo Seekvaira a un par de peones que se encontraban cerca.

\- ¡Si, Seekvaira-sama! – dijeron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Ambos peones se lanzaron con puños y patadas en contra de la peli negra, que las esperaba sin despegar la vista de dónde había mandado a volar a la chica.

\- Tienen un buen espíritu, pero… han tomado una mala decisión – dijo la chica mientras les hacía cortes poco profundos en los brazos y retrocedía.

\- ¡Je! esto no es na… - una de ellas estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo e hizo una expresión de no comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto unas extrañas marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo y la luz de retiro las comenzó a envolver. Ante la mirada atónita de todas las chicas desaparecieron.

*Dos peones de Seekvaira Agares se retiran* - esta vez Roygun dio la señal, aunque su voz sonaba sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! – dijeron todas.

\- Esa es la habilidad de Akame, ¿o debería decir de su espada? Bueno, la espada solo acepta a Akame asi que es de ella y no hay que demeritar su habilidad de esgrima, como sea, un solo corte de esa espada significa la muerte, ya que tiene una poderosa maldición que entra por la herida que causa, sin importar que grande o pequeña sea, Ichiban Hisatsu (Un corte, una muerte) Murasame – dijo Jessica sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bueno, desde que reencarne como sierva de Airen, puedo controlar el grado de maldición, asi que un corte puede matar a la víctima o simplemente paralizarla por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, también me hizo inmune a ella – decía Akame antes desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Akame se había lanzado directamente a atacar a Sona que se encontraba más cerca de ella, pero un destello salió del polvo donde había caído Tomoe y detuvo la estocada que había lanzado.

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que esa espada te toque! – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Lo escuche todo, Kaicho! ¡No se preocupe, tendré cuidado!

Por otra parte.

\- Jessica, dame un arma – decía Ajimu que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la primera.

\- Tu solo hazlo – dijo la segunda.

Jessica accedió y creo una lanza en la mano de Ajimu. Ella ondeo la lanza y corto una enorme bola de fuego que iba en su dirección, siguiendo el movimiento e impulsándose con el mismo dio un segundo golpe y esto sorprendió a todos.

\- Guaaaaw – se escuchó algo similar al chillido de un perro y Fenrir su disparado violentamente hacia el suelo.

Para los que lo estaba viendo todo paso en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡Fenrir-chan! – decía preocupada Le Fay después de recuperarse de su impresión, ella había lanzado la bola de fuego. Poco tiempo después el lobo apareció a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado y gruñía a la chica que lo golpeo.

\- Que miedo – decía Ajimu sonriendo.

\- ¿Que habilidad tiene ella? – se atrevió a preguntar Rias, arriesgándose a no tener respuesta.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar, incluso podría decirse que es absurda – dijo Jessica mirando a Ajimu.

\- Yo tengo 7,932,135,441,523,222 Anomalías y 4,925,916,526,110,643 Desventajas para un total de 12,858,051,967,633,865 habilidades – todos en el lugar estaban con un signo de interrogación al igual que los que estaban en el estadio.

\- Sin contar que es una anciana más vieja que la tierra misma – decía Jessica con cara de aburrimiento.

Allí fue donde todos hicieron Clic y reaccionaron.

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – dijeron con sus ojos casi saliéndoseles, tanto en el campo como en el estadio.

\- Pero no se preocupen, me pueden derrotar más fácil de lo que creen – decía con una linda sonrisa.

Mientras tanto una de las alfiles de Seekvaira ataco con mágica de Agua y Rayo a Yuki, que es la alfil de Airen. La chica se sorprendió de la acción pero aun asi no se movió.

Alguien se puso al frente de ella…

\- No dejare que llegues a mi hermana mientras estoy yo presente – dijo su gemela, la torre Yuri, mientras hacía una X con sus brazos para recibir el ataque.

Misteriosamente, la alfil de Seekvaira exploto y se derrumbó rápidamente.

*Un Alfil de Seekvaira Agares se retira* - dijo la voz de Grayfia.

\- Maldición, las habilidades de estas chicas eran ciertas – decía Minerva tomando precauciones.

Minerva y los demás se dieron cuenta que a la chica que habían atacado originalmente, Yuki, le estaban brillando intensamente sus ojos azules mientras los miraba fijamente, Rias pareció entender lo que estaba haciendo y grito…

\- ¡Todas, hagan una barrera de protección! – las chicas la escucharon e hicieron lo que les dijo.

Justo cuando habían terminado de hacerlo, el mismo ataque que había lanzado el alfil de Seekvaira fue enviado hacia ellos solo que con una potencia mayor.

También, mientras se protegían una luz morada le llego a tocar la mano a una de las peones de Seekvaira y comenzó a sangrar bastante.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! - gritaba la chica del dolor.

\- Lo siento, estabas desprevenida y como pude ver la cicatriz que tenías en la mano simplemente decidí hacer mi parte – dijo una chica de cabello negro violeta con orejas de gato. Era Futaba Alfil de Airen.

Minerva perdió un poco la calma y decidió atacar a la única que no había hecho ni dicho nada hasta el momento de las siervas de Airen, una espesa bruma de algo parecido a un gas verde, el Poder de Corrosión, azulado iba directo a Tearju pero no la alcanzo, la chica dio un salto y, para sorpresa de todos, extendió un par de alas blanco puro.

\- ¡¿Eres un Ángel?! – pregunta Minerva sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, ¿Esto? – Decía señalando sus alas y volaba algo torpemente – Para nada, esto es una habilidad que obtuve a partir de un experimento en el que me ayudo Airen-kun, un experimento para volverme un arma biológica como Yami-chan (To Love Ru) – dijo sonriendo – Se llama Trans y es una habilidad que me permite manipular y transformar partes de mi cuerpo en armas o lo que yo quiera – decía sonriendo mientras les mostraba como una mano la convertía en cuchillas.

\- ¡! – no podían dejar de hacer caras de asombro.

\- Esto puede volverse realmente difícil – decía Sona recordando cuando Rias les había dicho las habilidades de las siervas de Airen…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En la reunión donde estaban haciendo la tatica los demás reyes le estaban solicitando información a Rias._

 _\- Aunque haya convivido con ellas no sé cuáles son las habilidades de cada una, si lo vemos de esa perspectiva, se lo mismo que sabes tú, Sona – dijo la pelirroja._

 _\- ¿Y esas cuáles serían? – le pregunta Seekvaira._

 _\- Bueno, se la habilidad de su Reina, Jessica, sus dos alfiles Futaba y Yuki, sus torres Karen y Yuri. Creo que todos sabemos la habilidad de Valery Tepes. En el anterior incidente pudimos ver mis siervos y yo las habilidades de los dos caballeros de su segundo grupo – informa la pelirroja_

 _\- ¿Y cuáles son las habilidades?_

 _\- Bueno sus habilidades son…_

 _La chica vio como todos le ponían atención._

 _\- Primero que nada Jessica posee un Sacred Gear con el que puede crear armas muy similar a la Blade Blacksmith, solo que esta le permite desarrollar varias armas punzocortantes, el nombre del Sacred Gear es [Sacred Armory] (Armería Sagrada), por eso era alguien discriminada en la casa de Bael, ellos decían que era una vergüenza que un demonio usara Armas Sagradas aunque también puede usar el Poder de la Destrucción – comenta la chica pelirroja._

 _Todos estaban escépticos con eso, pero en cuanto vieron a Sairaorg y su seria expresión lo confirmaron. Después volvieron a poner atención._

 _\- Yuri-san también es bastante problemática, ella es una poseedora de Longinus – esto hizo que los que no lo sabían abrieran mucho los ojos – ella posee el Telos Karma ¿Verdad?, el último karma, su habilidad es muy similar al Alice Mirror de Tsubaki aunque igualmente potenciado, puede hacer que todos tus ataques se regresen hacia a ti mismo, no por nada se llama "Karma" – decía Sona._

 _\- Asi es, es tal y como Sona dijo, pero… Ella no es la única portadora de Longinus en el equipo de Onii-sama - dijo Rias haciendo que algunos comenzaran a temblar – Su hermana gemela, Yuki, aunque parece tranquila ella también es una usuaria de Longinus, Innovar Clear, un Longinus que al igual que el de Gasper se ubica en los ojos. La habilidad de este es poder ver a través de un ataque, y copiarlo a la vez que lo puede reforzar y encontrar sus debilidades – todos estaban sorprendidos._

 _\- Y si a ellas les sumamos a Valery-san, Onii-sama tiene tres usarías de Longinus – decía la pelirroja._

 _\- ¿Y vamos a ir en contra de un grupo asi? – decía impresionada e intimidada Kasumi, alfil de Minerva._

 _\- No sería divertido si no fuera por lo menos así – decía Sairaorg._

 _\- Bueno, y las que faltan – insto Seekvaira a continuar._

 _\- Karen es parte ángel caído, al igual que Akeno, ella se especializa en las llamas sagradas. Los caballeros del segundo juego de piezas de Onii-sama mostraron una gran habilidad con la espada. Y Futaba tiene el mismo Sacred Gear de Asia – dijo la chica terminando de informar ya que el tiempo corría._

 _\- Una Twilight Healing, eh. Entonces creo que de ella no debemos preocuparnos en términos de ataque – decía Seekvaira._

 _\- No creo que ese sea el caso… - dijo Rias nuevamente._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Minerva._

 _\- Ella es capaz de evitar la "naturaleza" de su Sacred Gear, ella llevo su nivel de maestría en la Twilight Healing incluso más allá que Asia, no solo su capacidad de curación es igual o superior a ella, sino que consiguió que el Sacred Gear haga lo inverso… Es decir, abrir una herida pasada o empeorar una que te hagan, es una habilidad terrorífica – dijo Rias._

 _A todos les corrió un escalofrió en la columna._

 _\- Y eso que no son todas…_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Mientras tanto en el estadio…

" _Parece que su estrategia había sido descubierta desde antes de que el partido comenzara, ahora están en problemas. Aun asi, las habilidades de esa Reina me han dejado anonadado, no solo ha parado a los caballeros de Rias Gremory, que tienen músculos en lugar de cerebro, sino que también detuvo fácilmente el Sacred Gear Artificial que invente" – decía el caído con disgusto – "No solo eso, ese grupo que formo ese mocoso es increíble y molesto, no puedo creer que tenga a tres usuarios de Longinus, eso es una locura"_

" _Eso quiere decir que tus inventos son inútiles" – decía Miguel molestando al Caído quien solo trono la lengua – "pero tampoco te sientas tan mal, ya que también paro a dos obras maestras, tanto del inframundo como del cielo. Como algo que agregar, puedo decir que según Airen-kun, su reina tiene probabilidades de derrotar a Grayfia-san, quien es llamada la reina más fuerte… No él asegura que varias de sus siervas pueden derrotarla en un uno a uno" – dijo el Serafín._

" _Esa es una información impactante, pero… porque Airen-kun se lo cuenta a Miguel-sama" – dijo el locutor en Shock._

 _Todos en el estadio se volvieron a sorprender enormemente, el estadio estaba en absoluto silencio… Eso solo era el preludio antes del Caos…_

 _¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _La multitud se emocionó tanto que parecía que solo sus gritos por si solos iban a derrumbar el estadio._

" _Ahora los que están en más problemas son esos chicos" – dijo el caído observando donde el grupo de Ofensiva estaba luchado._

* * *

 _ **\- Equipo de ofensiva –**_

 _ **Tiempo antes al ataque a Rias y las demás…**_

\- No puede ser, nuestra estrategia fue prevista – dijo el de la armadura negra sorprendido.

En frente de ellos estaba un chico pelirrojo sonriendo sentado en una piedra, como si los estuviera esperando saludada con la mano.

\- Se tardaron mucho – decía el chico infantilmente.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que vendríamos directamente a ti… Airen-san? – pregunta un también sorprendido

El chico se levantó de su asiento, se sacudió el pantalón y les dijo…

\- ¿Qué no era lo más obvio? – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar más, un destello increíblemente blanco se le había aproximado.

\- Yo no viene a hablar – dijo el platino que se había lanzado al ataque.

El pelirrojo lo esquivo con facilidad dando un paso a un lado.

\- No comas ansias, aunque creo que tienes razón. Como sea, solo imagine que harían esto – decía mientras veía la platino pasar de largo.

\- Lo siento pero tendré que hacer esto – se escuchó otra voz del frente, Arturo venía con la intención de hacer un corte horizontal al pelirrojo.

Justo cuando el corte iba a llegar al cuello del chico, un sonido de metales chocando se pudo escuchar como un ruido sordo.

\- Oh, asi que esta es Collbrande, sin lugar a dudas es bastante fuerte – dijo el chico mientras sostenía una espada dorada en la mano y detenía a Collbrande con ella.

El platino había regresado y lanzo una patada por la espalda, Airen hizo fuerza en su espada para descolocar a Arturo y le dio una leve patada en el abdomen, más bien parecía que lo estaba empujado con el pie y lo mando a volar lejos, con el impulso que llevaba a partir de eso dio una patada giratoria que impacto en la espalda de Vali y lo mando al suelo dejando una enorme brecha en el piso. Aun asi, tanto él como Arturo salieron rápidamente de donde habían sido enviados sin heridas visibles, solo su ropa y armadura algo gastadas.

\- Oye, oye ha repelido a esos dos como si nada – decía Bikou entre sorprendido y emocionado

\- Jajaja eso es lo que estaba esperando – Sairaorg se había lanzado rápidamente al ataque y en el camino Rugal se le emparejo, aun asi no dijo nada.

Sairaorg apareció al frente de Airen y lanzo un poderosísimo golpe al abdomen, la onda de impacto fue tal que paso a destruir una montaña de las que tenían detrás. Cuando el poco humo que se generó del golpe se despejo todos los hombres se sorprendieron, aunque unos, incluido Sairaorg estaban sonriendo.

\- Tal y como esperaba – dijo el chico.

Frente a ellos, Airen había recibido el golpe de Sairaorg vestido con la armadura de la Regulus Nemea en el abdomen sin siquiera meter las manos (a lo Rob Lucci de One Piece).

Después de eso, le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente a Sairaorg y también lo mando volar justo antes de agacharse y esquivar una garra que llevaba una especie de energía oscura e iba directamente a su cabeza, el chico solo dio un golpe ligero en el abdomen y el lobo, Rugal, salió volando.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntaba Saji sorprendido y asustado.

\- No temas Saji – dijo Issei – Estamos todos aquí, algo va a salir – decía algo confiado issei.

Por hablar con Saji, no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo se había movido de su lugar. Cuando lo pudo enfocar solo sintió como un enorme dedo iba hacia él (Dedo estilo Puño de Saitama de One Punch Man), como cuando alguien se dispone a aplastar a una hormiga con el dedo… y él era la hormiga.

Espabilando un poco y prendiendo sus propulsores al máximo pudo hacer que su torso se moviera un poco… y esquivo por los pelos el ataque.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó detrás de él y cuando volteo a ver… una enorme zanja que se llevó de paso desde la base a una pequeña montaña que estaba detrás de él incluso se había hecho un cráter donde estaba la montaña.

\- Hou, lo pudiste esquivar, este ataque fue con el que derrote a Sakra – decía el chico sonriendo.

Después de escuchar eso otro escalofrió les corrió por la espalda a ambos dragones que están cerca.

\- Eso dices tú, pero creo que te contuviste e incluso frenaste un instante el movimiento para que pudiera verlo – dijo el castaño.

\- Me atrapaste – dijo el chico sonriendo antes de mostrar una sombría expresión y decir – Creo que sería muy aburrido derrotarte y acabar esto tan pronto.

\- En verdad es un monstruo como lo habían dicho, creí que con el grupo de Rias Gremory y el mío bastaban, pero sus siervas tienen ocupados a todos – decía Vali observando a los alrededores donde se podían ver y en ocasiones sentir los efectos de las batallas que estaban sucediendo a la distancia.

\- ¡Que grosero! Yo no soy un monstruo, como sea, tengo que dejar que mis chicas se diviertan un rato, si entienden a lo que me refiero, ¿no? – decía Airen.

Issei y Saji palidecieron bajo sus armaduras y entendieron a lo que se refería el chico.

\- ¡Maldición! – decía Saji mientras él e Issei creaban un círculo mágico de comunicación en sus oídos.

\- ¡Rias! ¡Ellos los descubrieron! ¡Descubrieron el plan! – decía Issei.

\- ¡Kaicho retrocedan, van a una trampa! – decía Saji que se había lanzado al ataque tirando puños que Airen esquivaba con ligeros movimientos de Cabeza.

\- Ya es tarde – decía Sairaorg mientras veía como algunos ataques mágicos se veían en su retaguardia. Rugal ya estaba parado a su lado.

\- Bueno, ahora que no va a haber interferencias, ¿no creen que es hora de divertirnos en serio? Los ataques anteriores solo fueron para medir mi fuerza, ¿no? – decía el chico.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban alguien cayó del cielo y lanzo un golpe al chico con una especie de Báculo.

Airen sin ver, lo bloqueo con su espada. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que levanto polvo.

\- Kakaka parece que nunca bajas la guardia, Príncipe-sama – decía el descendiente de Sun Wokong.

\- Asi que eres el familiar del viejo Sun Wokong, parece que esto será divertido – decía el chico.

Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer nada, todos los demás se habían lanzado como jauría de perros al chico pelirrojo, que esquivaba los ataques, algunos con dificultad.

\- Jajajaja si, se nota que son buenos en la pelea – decía el chico riéndose.

Los otros sin embargo no podían quitarse las expresiones serias de sus rostros (a los que se les veía).

\- Maldición, Maldición, Maldición – decía Saji desesperado al no poder acertar ningún ataque.

\- Tranquilízate, Saji. Si te desesperas no podrás hacer nada – le decía Rugal sin dejar de atacar.

Puños, patadas, estocadas, zarpazos, golpes con báculo, todos golpeaban al aire, chocaban o eran desviados por el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? no me dirán que eso es todo ¿Verdad? – decía con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Tsk – varios chasquearon la lengua.

En eso todos tomaron distancia y Vali lanzo un enorme ataque de poder demoniaco.

\- Eso es a lo que me refería – dijo el chico preparando su espada.

Con un solo movimiento de esta salió una onda cortante en forma de media luna que al movimiento de chocar con la energía la corto como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla.

Los chicos se sorprendieron pero no tardaron en reaccionar, Arturo se preparó e hizo un corte al aire, de este se formó una enorme agujero que tenia de fondo un paisaje parecido a un calidoscopio, este agujero engullo el corte que había sido enviado hacia ellos y desapareció. El chico solo miro con una sonrisa a los que estaban peleando pero después hizo una expresión algo cómica de recordar algo y se agarró la cabeza

\- ¡Maldición! ¡El Gran Rojo se molestara conmigo! – Dijo el chico mientras los otros lo veían con una gota en la cabeza – bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo el chico con una expresión refrescante.

\- ¡Dragon Shoot! – se escuchó la voz del castaño.

El castaño le había lanzado un especialmente enorme Dragon Shoot.

\- Arere – dijo el chico y puso una mano al frente para recibirlo – parece que eso es algo bueno.

Airen recibió el ataque directamente con su mano el ataque enorme comenzó a arrastrar ligeramente hacia atrás al chico, más sin embargo a él no le importo y sonrió. Como si nada el chico cerró su mano en un puño y con eso aplasto el ataque del castaño.

\- ¡! – Issei estaba sorprendido ya que aunque no había hecho ningún Boost, él había puesto toda su energía en ese ataque.

\- Tal parece que me están subestimando, ¿Qué les parece ponerse serios ahora? – dijo el chico con una mirada algo afilada.

Todos se sorprendieron pero de inmediato unos sonrieron y otros se emocionaron.

\- No te arrepientas después, Airen Gremory – dijo Vali mientras comenzaba a emanar energía de su armadura.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, Saji comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con llamas negras, Issei comenzó a emanar energía igual a Vali. Sairaorg se cubrió de un touki extremadamente denso, mientras que Collbrande comenzaba a emanar una increíblemente enorme aura, Bikou comenzaba a acumular su Ki y Rugal esta vez se cubría esta vez a cuerpo completo en bruma oscura y ahora sus garras tenían fuego también.

\- Sí, así está mejor – decía el chico algo emocionado.

\- Aquí vamos, Airen-san – decía el castaño preparándose para atacar.

En un instante, toda la parte de la planicie en la que se encontraban se veía como una ciudad que estaba siendo bombardeada por numerosos aviones de guerra, explosiones se veían por doquier, los contrincantes del chico lo estaban atacando con verdadero instinto asesino, golpes, patadas y estocadas que aunque pegaban al aire pasaban a destruir lo que se les ponía en frente.

En alguna parte del enfrentamiento, Saji soltó un golpe hacia el rubio este fue bloqueado por la mano del pelirrojo pero Saji pudo conectar una línea del Absortion Line a la misma.

\- ¡Te tengo! – celebraba Saji.

Los otros se dispusieron a atacar pero no contaban con que el chico utilizaría al portador de Vritra como bola de demolición y comenzaría a golpearlos con él.

\- ¡Maldición! – Saji no tuvo más remedio que soltar la línea que los conectaba.

\- ¿Qué paso? – decía el chico sonriendo.

Issei y los demás se volvieron a lanzar al ataque nuevamente, y esta vez estaban algo enojados.

\- Esto es más difícil de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar – decía Issei – Debí ir des con la Reina Verdadera – dijo para sí mismo – ¡Muy bien, todos, voy a entrar en Reina Verdadera, Manténganlo distraído mientras lo hago por favor!

La mayoría solo asintió con la cabeza mientras otros simplemente seguían atacando. El chico salió de la batalla e iba a comenzar con su canto, pero en ese mismo instante, todos los demás salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

\- ¡MALDITOS!, ¿NO LES DIJE QUE LO MANTUVIERAN OCUPADO? – decía el chico.

\- ¡ES MÁS FACIL DECIRLO, IDIOTA! – dijeron los demás.

El chico pelirrojo los veía a todos con una gota en la cabeza…

\- Por lo visto tienes algo planeado, ¿vas a hacer una de tus transformaciones? – pregunta Airen mientras el chico en armadura roja asentía.

\- Ya veo, bueno, ¿y qué esperas? – dijo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a atacarme mientras lo hago? – dijo el chico.

\- Para nada, él me dijo que nunca debemos hacer eso mientras alguien está haciendo su transformación – el chico les comento. Misteriosamente, los demás también le estaban prestando atención.

\- ¿Él? – pregunta Issei.

\- El Satán Rojo, el líder de los Satán Rangers…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Un día antes del partido, Airen estaba solo en uno de los jardines, estaba leyendo una novela ligera que Issei le había recomendado en un banco que se encontraba en un pequeño quiosco que había en el jardín._

 _De pronto el chico sintió que era observado, con sus capacidades podía decir si era hostil o no, lo raro es que en este caso el no sentía nada de eso. Es decir, solo se sentía observado, pero había diferentes emociones en el observador, sentía un poco de hostilidad y un poco de simpatía, ambas tan equilibradas que lo hacían dudar. También era raro porque era una presencia conocida._

 _\- Quien quiera que esté allí, sal de una vez – dijo el chico decidiéndose a hablar._

 _\- A-admirable, pudiste descubrirme, y eso que oculte mi presencia – dijo la voz del hombre que lo observaba._

 _El chico pelirrojo por fin volteo a mirarlo y se quedó sorprendido por quien era… Un hombre vestido completamente en un traje, que al parecer era de látex, de color rojo brillante. Tenía un cinturón dorado con un "S" en él._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta el chico curioso._

 _\- Soy el Satán Rojo, el líder de los Satán Rangers. Un gusto en conocerlo, príncipe de Gremory – decía el ahora identificado como Rojo._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que busca alguien como usted de mí? Puedo sentir un poder enorme emanando de usted, uno comparable con el de mi Hermano, El Maou – decía el chico – es usted alguna clase de terrorista, porque de ser así yo… – el chico se envolvió en aura._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡De hecho, soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia y la paz en el inframundo! – decía rojo._

 _Una vez que dijo la palabra héroe el chico pelirrojo dejo de emanar aura y adopto una actitud que revelaba su carácter serio, actuando maduramente…_

 _\- ¡¿Un héroe?! – dijo con una cara de niño emocionado y con brillos en los ojos._

 _A rojo le creció una gota en la cabeza._

 _\- Sí, yo soy el líder de un grupo justiciero – decía rojo sacando el pecho._

 _\- ¡¿Un grupo?! ¡¿Dónde están sus compañeros?! – decía el chico._

 _\- E-ellos están ocupados, asi que no pudieron venir – dijo rojo._

 _\- Eeeeh, que aburrido – dijo el chico volviendo su mirada a su novela ligera._

 _\- Vine a hablar sobre el próximo juego de mañana – decía el rojo._

 _\- ¿Y sobre que quiere hablar?_

 _\- Tú, ¿quieres ser un héroe?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! – responde con brillo en los ojos._

 _\- ¿Sabes sobre las reglas de los héroes?_

 _\- ¿Reglas de los héroes?_

 _\- Sí, veras las reglas son…_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Y así, rojo dijo que para ser un héroe debo dejar que mis rivales se transformen y no atacarlos durante ese periodo – decía el chico.

Todos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza, Bikou estaba muriéndose de risa, e Issei estaba con una mano en la cara y negando con la cabeza.

\- No puede ser que alguien como él nos esté dando tantos problemas – decía el Hakuryuukou negando con la cabeza.

\- Sirzechs-sama… - el castaño también tenía una mano en la frente y también negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta Saji confundido.

\- Nada, Saji. No te preocupes – responde Issei suspirando.

\- ¿Entonces, lo vas a hacer o no? – pregunta el chico mirando a Issei.

\- ¡Claro que lo hare! ¡Vamos Ddraig!

[¡Ou, compañero!]

\- ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPETARA, SOY EL SEKIRYUUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARE LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO!

¡YO CAMINARE POR LA SENDA DE LA JUSTICIA!

¡YO SERE EL EMPERADOR DEL DRAGÓN CARMESÍ!

¡ Y YO TE CONDUCIRE A LA SENDA DEL CIELO BRILLANDO EN LA PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[¡REINA CARDENAL CARMERSÍ!]]

El chico cambio su armadura por una de color carmesí.

\- Jooou, el poder de Hyoudou Issei es mayor de lo que era antes como lo había pensado – decía el Hakuryuukou.

\- Esto parece como si Vali se hubiera rezagado, Kakaka. Sí no te pones serio, serás superado por el Sekiryuutei – le decía el mono.

El chico de la ahora armadura carmesí hablo…

\- ¡Prepárate, Airen-san! – esta vez voy a ir con todo.

\- Eso es lo que estaba esperando – le contesta.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Con ese sonido el poder del castaño dada saltos increíbles uno con otro. Todos pudieron ver como el castaño inflaba su pecho y abría su casco.

\- ¡Ese maldito Hyoudou va a lanzar fuego! – advertía Saji y todos tomaron precauciones.

[Transfer]

Como el chico había avisado Issei creo una flama en su estómago y le transfirió todo el poder que acumulo para después liberarlo en una increíblemente enorme llamarada que cubrió todo el cielo iluminándolo por completo.

\- Ese es un muy buen ataque – dijo con confianza el chico pelirrojo.

El también lleno sus pulmones de aire y después lo expulso creando una llamarada que competía con la de Issei en tamaño y poder, todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Los ataques colacionaron el uno con el otro y se negaron entre sí.

Después el chico lanzo algo parecido a un pilar de luz desde uno de sus dedos e iba directamente hacia ellos.

\- Maldición – el platino se puso frente a todos y comenzó a hacer uso de su Sacred Gear.

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide] [Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide] [Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

A pesar de todas las veces que había dividido el ataque, este simplemente no parecía debilitarse lo suficiente.

{Vali, el poder absorbido es demasiado, podemos entrar en sobre carga} – se escuchó la voz de Albion impresionando a todos por lo que dijo.

\- Yo le ayudare – decía Issei desplegando a sus Wyvern blancos.

\- Yo también – decía Saji extendiendo tentáculos y cubriendo el ataque de llamas negras malditas.

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide] [Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide] [Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

El trabajo en conjunto de ambos dragones celestiales y el rey dragón lograron hacer que el ataque se debilitara completamente y Arturo y Bikou fueron los encargados de cortarlo y disiparlo. Después de ellos Sairaorg y Rugal fueron los encargados de atacar al chico, ambos con puños y con todas sus fuerzas, el chico detuvo ambos golpes con las manos pero eso no evito que el chico retrocediera y saliera volando aunque sea un pequeño tramo un poco sorprendido.

\- Al fin lo atacaron decentemente – decía el Hakuryuukou.

[El poder de ese chiquillo es demasiado alto] – se escuchaba la sorprendida voz de Ddraig.

{Es verdad, me recuerda malos momentos} – decía Albion.

[¿Ustedes ya lo conocían, Albion?] – pregunta otra vez sorprendido Ddraig.

{Es una larga historia}

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que se encontraba un poco lejos y este les sonrió tétricamente.

\- Muy bien, ahora, vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos – decía el chico.

* * *

 _ **Grupo de Reyes femeninos**_

Todos estaban una situación problemática, las siervas de Airen no tenían ningún rasguño mientras que ellas ya estaban exhaustas y con las ropas hechas jirones. Kiba la estaba pasando realmente mal en contra de Jessica.

\- Vamos mis tropas de caballeros – decía el chico mientras él se ponía a la cabeza de un grupo de Caballeros Dragón que había creado y portaban las demás espadas demoniacas que le había quitado a Siegfried.

Los Caballeros Dragón solo llegaban al frente de ella y eran costados en piezas de metal por el Kodachi con el que se estaba defendiendo la chica.

\- ¡Maldición! – decía con frustración.

Por otro lado Le Fay y Fenrir estaban teniendo problemas con Ajimu, quien se movía a una velocidad que incluso Fenrir no podía alcanzar.

\- ¿No fue este juego muy injusto? – decía la chica mientras dada aspavientos y jadeaba.

Xenovia y Midori habían pasado de una pelea donde estaban igualadas a una pelea donde Xenovia solo podía estar a la defensiva.

\- En verdad son monstruos – decía la chica peli azul.

\- Que grosera, Xenovia-san – decía la peli verde mientras continuaba atacando.

Tomoe estaba también a la defensiva ya que sabía que un ataque de Akame podría significar su retiro del juego.

Por su parte los reyes, torres y otras siervas se las estaban arreglando para continuar su batalla con las Gemelas Tsuchimikado y Tearju.

\- Esto es muy complicado, ¿en verdad tuvimos alguna probabilidad de ganar? – decía Minerva.

\- ¡No te rindas! Aun podemos hacer algo - decía Rias optimista lanzando un poder de la destrucción hacia las chicas.

*Iolava Amon y sus siervos se retiran del Juego* - fue la voz de Grayfia la que les quito las esperanzas a las chicas.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba, ese inútil se las quiso dar de genial y se fue solo, ahí están los resultados! – decía furiosa Minerva.

\- Acéptenlo, chicas. Esto es un Jaque Mate – decía Jessica, mientras evadía una estocada de Kiba sin verlo.

\- ¡No nos rendiremos aun! – decía Sona lanzándole un tigre de agua.

Todos estaban haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para poder seguir en el juego. Tomoe era la que la tenía más difícil que nadie. Ella era consciente de que todavía estaba en el juego porque Akame quería, ella ya había tenido un par de oportunidades de cortarla. Mientras que Sona y Rias trataban de hacer algo en contra de Tearju, quien no las atacaba pero que tampoco podían atrapar. Los alfiles y la reina de Seekvaira tenían problemas para manejar a la Torre de Airen, Yuri. Mientras que los peones no podían con la Alfil Yuki. Valery también estaba haciendo lo suyo en contra de algunos peones de Seekvaira, con sus poderes vampíricos ella los atacaba con enjambres de insectos y cuando ellos la atacaban a ella simplemente se convertía en niebla (En el volumen 16, Marius Tepes, que es uno de los antagonistas del volumen, menciona que los vampiros pueden hacer eso) Estaban en problemas.

\- Tal parece que aquí tampoco necesitan nuestra ayuda – se escuchó una voz proveniente de otro lado.

Los combatientes voltearon la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, y los reyes sentían como sus esperanzas se desmoronaban… las siervas restantes del pelirrojo estaban allí paradas como si nada. Miya, Seraphim, Hielo, Suna, Cassie, Reina, La Folia estaban observando cómo se desarrollaban los combates.

\- ¿Ustedes tampoco dejaran que las ayudemos, verdad? – pregunta La Folia.

Todas las que estaban combatiendo solo asintieron con la cabeza. Las recién llegadas solo suspiraron.

\- Luchar con aquel tipo fue muy aburrido, a pesar de tener una habilidad algo rara, no pudo hacer nada en contra de Miya-san – decía Cassie sonriendo amargamente.

\- Aun asi, tenía algunas siervas competentes – hablo Hielo mostrando su ropa que se encontraba con algunos cortes en ella.

\- De no ser por ellas hubiésemos acabado más rápido – decía Reina alegremente.

Después de eso escucharon un enorme estruendo al igual que algo que se estaba quemando, del cielo cayeron varias figuras unas más grandes que otras. Cuando pudieron ver de qué se trataba se sorprendieron de lo que era.

\- Tal parece que la estamos pasando todos igual de mal, Ufufu – se escuchaba la voz de Akeno, que cuando pudieron verla bien, tenía varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba casi completamente destruida.

\- Quien iba a pensar que tendría la habilidad de controlar a placer el fuego y evadir mis agujeros – Kushia, reina de Sairaorg se encontraba igual.

Junta ellas un par de los dragones de Asia estaban tirados y sin moverse.

Otro estruendo se escuchó y cayeron un caballo montado por un caballero que se veía muy lastimado. Tsubaki y Yura llegaron corriendo detrás de él y se reagruparon, Todos sintieron como sus cuerpos se sentían sumamente pesados y del cielo nuevamente cayo una figura enorme de color dorado. Mientras caía la figura libero un pilar de energía dorada que imparto con algo creando una explosión y que los cuerpos de los demás dejaran de pesar tanto. Después de enfocar su vista pudieron ver cómo había chispas de metal chocando uno con otro y alguien salía volando, Tsubaki se apresuró y atrapo a la figura que había salido volando, esta figura no era otra que Benia.

Tiempo después todo el equipo que era liderado por Akeno y Tsubaki se había reunido y veían a sus rivales con miradas serias. Las chicas en cuestión también se reagruparon y les devolvían igual la mirada. Aunque ellas no tenían heridas graves algunas sangraban un poco de frente y brazos, aunque muy poco en comparación con las del equipo de jóvenes demonios.

\- ¿Decías algo, Rias? – pregunta Jessica seriamente.

\- No puede ser… - dijo la chica con una expresión ligeramente desolada.

Detrás de la chica, comenzaron a caer infinidad de objetos de diferentes direcciones, ninguno la golpeaba a ella, pero aun asi la sorprendieron.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?! – pregunta alarmada y mirando a los lugares donde habían caído los objetos - ¡! – la chica quedo impresionada de lo que vio: Eran todos los integrantes de los demás equipos, algunos habían llegado a ellas corriendo y traían a alguien en los hombros, otros habían llegado tratando de conseguir espacio para descansar un cómo, Kuroka traía a una lastimada Koneko que ya había perdido el Modo Shirone pero se encontraba consiente.

Todos estaban impresionados con lo que estaba pasando, pero perdieron fuerzas al ver como estaban rodeados por los demás grupos de chicas. Que se encontraban igual que las demás, con heridas ligeras que apenas se podían considerar rasguños.

\- Así que ya ha llegado la hora de eso… bueno, creo que esto terminara pronto – decía Ajimu observando la situación.

De pronto una increíblemente poderosa onda de choque se escuchó estruendosamente, incluso obligo a los presentes a taparse los oídos debido a la potencia del sonido. Solo pudieron ver siete estelas que iban cayendo a gran velocidad y chocaban con el suelo.

\- Vaya, al parecer todos estamos en problemas, ¿verdad? – se escucho la voz de Bikou.

Develando a lo que habia caido, los chicos que formaban equipo de Ofensiva estaban parados en donde cayeron las estelas, aquellos que vestian Armaduras las llevaban parcialmente destruidas inluyendo a Bikou, en cualquier otra situacion, eso habria sido una buena vista para las chicas pero viendo como Issei llevaba a Saji en su espalda sabian que no era nada bueno.

\- Dejame bajar, Hyoudou – decia el rubio mientras se retorcia e Issei lo ponia en el suelo.

\- ¡Saji! – Grito Sona.

\- ¡Gen-chan/Genshiro-sempai! – dijeron sus compañeras.

\- ¡Issei!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?! – Rias fue corriendo hacia el chico.

\- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado – decia el chico con frustracion, él creia que con todo el poder que habia adquirido podria manejar poblemas mayores e incluso llegar a plantarle cara al hermano de Rias con la ayuda de los demas – tu hermano en verdad no es alguien facil de manejar.

\- Lo siento, Kaicho, hize lo que pude – decia Saji.

\- Ellos lo hicieron muy bien, no deben regañarlos, chicas – dijo la voz de Airen que se habia escuchado desde arriba.

Del cielo venia descendiendo Airen sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas, señal de la fiera pelea que dieron sus rivales. El chico al igual que varios de ellos llego mostrando su torso bien definido, mostrando en su pecho algo parecido a un tatuaje en forma de Tres Magatamas (N/A: Los magatamas son las marcas que salen en el Sharingan, el "tatuaje" que tiene es con esa forma) . Esto causo que todas sus siervas reaccionan de diferentes formas, unas se sonrojaron y se avergonsaron, otras comenzaron a babear y otras simplemente disfrutaban la vista. Era un lujo que podian darse ya que sus contrincantes o bien estaban muy exhaustos o yacian en el suelo apenas moviendose, mientras Asia los curaba.

\- ¡Airen-sama! ¡cubrace! – decian unas.

\- Si ellos llegaron a hacer que Airen-sama quedara con la ropa desgastada quiere decir que son muy buenos – decian otras.

\- Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, Rias, chicas – decia el chico mirando a sus rivales.

\- ¡Esto aun no acaba Airen-san! – dijo Issei.

\- ¡el tiene razón, ahora todos vamos a llevar a cabo el plan final! – dijo Sona.

De la nada, los reyes, Asia y el equipo de ofensiva sacaron cada quien una botellita de lagrimas de fénix, viendo eso Airen solo los pudo mirar seriamente.

\- Ya veo, asi que eso es parte de su plan – dijo viendo como todos curaban sus heridas, y gracias a que Asia curo las suyas, su velocidad de curacion aumento tambien considerablemente.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Se escuchaba como el castaño aumentaba su poder de una manera increíble.

\- ¡Muy bien, todos tómense de las manos! – decía mientras los demás hacían lo que había pedido a excepción de Vali y los demás del equipo de ofensiva.

[Transfer]

El chico les dio toda la energía que había reunido a todos los que habían estado peleando, todos sintieron la tremenda onda de poder recorrer sus cuerpos. Incluso las siervas de Airen se sorprendieron… Solo un poco.

\- Vaya, asi que todavía podían hacer eso – dijo Valery sorprendida.

De nuevo y como si hubieran vuelto a nacer como el ave fénix, todos veían a Airen y a sus siervas con ojos de una nueva determinación.

Mientras tanto en el estadio…

Todos los espectadores estaban haciendo un tremendo escándalo por las intensas batallas que se iban dando una tras otra.

*Vaya, al parecer ellos tenían planeado esta situación, claramente no fueron muy optimistas en la planeación, puede que estemos viendo el clímax de esta batalla* - decía Azazel.

*Ciertamente se tomaron sus precauciones, pero esta estrategia es también demasiado arriesgada. Viendo que el equipo que retiro al grupo de Iolava Amon se le unirá a los grupos a los que difícilmente les estaban plantando cara* - dijo Miguel observando la situación de los jóvenes demonios.

*En verdad, tal parece que ellos quieren tomar lo de "Batalla Campal" de manera literal* - comentaba emocionado Naud.

Después de los análisis todos estaban a la expectativa de que era lo que podía suceder, después de todo, el Sekiryuutei y la princesa de Gremory siempre hacían milagros cuando estaban juntos… y ahora lo estaban.

En el campo de batalla…

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre los que estaban allí, los miembros del equipo de los jóvenes demonios estaban con miradas serias a las chicas de Airen que les respondían la mirada con miradas tranquilas, algunas con un poco de arrogancia.

\- Con que lágrimas de fénix, eh. Desde que "no hay restricciones" eso también estaba permitido, ya veo – decía el chico analizando – Mi grupo también recibió dos botellitas, aunque no creo que las ocupemos, ¿Cómo le hicieron para conseguir más? – dijo el chico.

\- Unas nos la dieron los encargados del juego, otras las conseguimos por nuestra cuenta con algo de esfuerzo – decía Rias.

\- Ya veo, chicas, denles las botellitas – decía Airen sorprendiendo a todos, las chicas que las tenían asintieron y se las arrojaron. Kiba estaba a punto de ser curado por una agotada Asia fue quien recibió una, Saji recibió la otra. Ambos se curaron con las botellas y al igual que los demás se prepararon rápidamente para la batalla.

\- Muy bien, chicas – dijo el chico refiriendose a sus siervas esta vez - acaben con ellos – fue lo que dijo el chico.

\- Si – respondieron.

\- No nos rendiremos, ahora más que nunca – dijo Rias.

En un instante, todo volvio a ser un caos. Todos aquellos que habian sido "derrotados" anteriormente estaban reclamando una revancha en contra de sus opositores.

\- Tal parece que podemos volver a jugar – decia Karen a sus rivales que la habian atacado con todo.

\- Ara ara, tal parece que nos estas subestimando de nuevo – decia Akeno.

De igual modo todos volvian a luchar con los que habian estado luchando anteriormente. Con la diferencia que ahora Saji, Rugal, Bikou y Arturo estaban lideando con las siervas que se habian hecho cargo de Iolava Amon. Arturo estaba en una intensa batalla con Miya y Seraphim, las espadacinas que habia en esa grupo. Bikou hacia lo mismo con Hielo y La Folia. Saji estaba teniendo problemas con la velocidad de Cassie y Rugal estaba teniendo un duelo de torres con Reina. Todos se encontraban luchando contra las siervas de Airen, extrañamente Rias no se veia por ninguna parte.

\- Tal parece que nos han dejado a nuestra suerte – decia Issei.

\- No es tan malo si piensas que eso significa más diversion – decia Vali con rostro de maniaco batallador como siempre.

\- Jajaja esto va a ser dificil, aun así todos se estan esforzando, nosotros debemos hacer nuestra parte – decia el chico de la casa Bael.

Los tres se prepararon y llamaron la atención de Airen que se encontraba observando los duelos. Los tres se lanzaron al ataque simultáneamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Issei y Sairaorg lanzaron sus más poderosos golpes, pero estos fueron detenidos por las manos de Airen, que los tomo de los puños e hizo que chocaran uno con otro para después lanzarlos, con lo que no contó fue que detrás de ellos venia Vali preparado para atacarlo con una combinación de magia y poder demoníaco que le había dado de lleno. El poder creo una enorme explosión y de ella salio el chico con humo saliendo de todo el cuerpo.

\- Jajajaja tal parece que se lo están tomando en serio esta vez.

Sus rivales no respondieron y se lanzaron al ataque. Solo se podían ver las estelas de luz que hacían cada uno de los chicos y las hondas de choque cuando colisionaban. Sin lugar a dudas la batalla más llamativa que había en el campo.

Todos estaban en lo suyo, pero después de un tiempo de que la batalla había empezado los que estaban combatiendo con el pelirrojo cayeron una vez más solo que esta vez de cansancio.

\- Rayos, ese bastardo es resistente

\- Y que lo digas – decían haciendo aspavientos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué aburrido? – decía mientras los miraba hacia abajo.

\- Miserable – era lo que decía el Hakuryuukou, aunque tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

La situación era grave viéndolo desde la perspectiva en la que si Vali o Sairaorg son eliminados, sus grupos, que eran de los más fuertes quienes estaban dando el mayor apoyo también lo harían.

\- Ahora, ¿debería acabar con esto? – decía el chico pelirrojo viendo a los chicos.

Todos lo veían con expresiones desalentadoras. Pero el castaño sonrio y le dijo.

\- ¡Esa es la intención, Airen-san! – decía el chico.

En eso, todos tuvieron un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda, las chicas del pelirrojo comenzaron a buscar con la mirada y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Rias se encontraba volando y tenia una enorme esfera de Poder de la Destrucción sobre ella, era la estrella de la Extinción (N/A: Rias haciendo una genkidama de poder de la destrucción, LOL).

\- ¡Esta es una de nuestras cartas del triunfo, Onii-sama! – decía la chica lanzando la esfera en contra del chico.

De forma extraña el chico que quería moverse se veía atraído a la esfera, aun asi no tenia una cara de preocupación.

El chico la observo y después volteo a ver a sus contrincantes.

\- ¿Es por esto que Rias estaba reuniendo energía y no atacaba seriamente a las demás? – decía el chico.

\- Eso no es todo – el castaño se emparejo a la altura del chico.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Se podia escuchar desde sus joyas. Ademas…

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Los Wyvern habían cambiado a color rojo y también estaban haciendo la multiplicación de poder.

\- ¡Se acabó Onii-sama! – decía Rias concentrándose en su ataque.

\- ¡Es el final Airen-san! – Issei decía.

[Longinus Smasher]

Uniéndose al ataque de su novia, el chico lanzo su más poderoso ataque que jamás había hecho. Justo antes de que el ataque lo golpear una sombra se pudo ver, la sombra creo una espada en su mano y la embullo en poder, y se dirige directamente a la esfera de Poder de la Destrucción, por su lado Airen vio directamente el poder lanzado por el Sekiryuutei y lo señalo con la mano completamente abierta. De esta se formaron un sin número de círculos mágicos que él castaño no reconocía como demoníacos, de dichos círculos salió un ataque de luz tan grande como el suyo.

Instantes después, ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron, negándose entre ellos, creando una enorme ráfaga de aire que mando a volar a algunos, por otro lado, el poder de Rias fue cortado por la mitad y dispersado, todos veían con la boca abierta lo que había sucedido, mientras que las siervas de Airen sonreían.

De la nada se pudo observar la figura que había destruido la técnica de Rias, era su prima, Jessica Bael. Rias aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, volteo a ver dónde se suponía que estaba luchando Kiba con ella y solo vio a su caballero tirado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con Gram en la mano.

\- Espera… - era lo único que podía decir mientras hacía vanos intentos por levantarse.

Volvió la mirada hacia su prima y se sorprendió ya que la tenía bastante cerca.

\- No seas tan engreída, Rias. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que yo también puedo usar el Poder de la Destrucción de diferentes formas? – le dijo a la vez que le enseñaba su espada rodeada de poder de la destrucción.

Rias no podía contestar.

[Ese chico es un verdadero monstruo] – es castaño podía escuchar la voz de su compañero que había estado observando en silencio el encuentro.

\- Ese fue un muy buen ataque, me hiciste ponerme serio por un momento – decía el chico mirando al castaño.

El castaño estaba tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo de haber hecho lo que ellos creían que era su carta del triunfo.

[¡Reacciona compañero!]

De la nada el pelirrojo acorto distancia con Issei sin que nadie lo notara y le dio un golpe con el dedo.

Por otro lado el castaño estaba agotado, y cayó al suelo.

\- Maldición, Kiba no puede hacer nada en esa condición, esto no se ve bien – decía tirado y mirando cómo Vali y Sairaorg luchaban con el chico.

El chico se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco de cansancio.

[¡Compañero!, ¡Hey, compañero! ¡Reacciona!] – se podía escuchar al dragón.

De pronto Airen repelió a Vali y a Sairaorg dándoles un fuerte golpe que los mando al suelo. Issei yacía tirado en el suelo, el solo podía ver como sus compañeros y camaradas estaban luchando en contra de Airen y sus siervas, él al igual que el Hakuryuukou y Sairaorg estaban tirados.

El castaño solo pensaba "¡Maldición tengo que hacer algo!" pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

De pronto, él se vio a sí mismo en un mundo blanco.

Mundo Blanco…

\- Asi que perdí el conocimiento al final… que patético soy – dijo el chico.

 _No estés tan deprimido Junior – se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mayor._

\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo?, este juego era importante. Debí tomar esto más en serio.

 _Tienes razón, aun así no todo está perdido, no mostramos todo nuestro potencial – dijo otra voz de hombre que sonaba traviesa._

Aún tenemos la forma que despertaste mientras no estábamos – decía otra voz que sonaba joven.

 _Sí, sí. Esa donde se utiliza el poder del Ouroboros – ahora se escuchaba la voz energica de una chica._

\- Eso ahora es muy difícil, estoy muy agotado y sin Ophis cerca es aún más difícil – decía el chico.

 _A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste ese poder?, también tienes algo del Gran Rojo. Ciertamente no se puede bajar la guardia contigo – decía otra voz._

\- Es una larga historia – respondía el chico castaño - Como sea… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué diablos…?! – dijo el chico notando que estaba hablando con alguien.

 _Hasta que nos notaste, cachorro – dijo un hombre que estaba en una mesa bebiendo vino elegantemente._

\- ¿S-sempais? – pregunta Issei completamente sorprendido.

 _Así_ _es, Issei-kun – escucho la voz de alguien que recordaba._

\- ¿Incluso Elsha-san? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo confundido.

 _Belzard y aquel tipo están aquí también, aunque la verdad es un poco deprimente volver a este lugar después de despedirnos, me alegra volver a verte y ver que ha cumplido tu palabra de tomar la responsabilidad – dijo la bella Onee-sama rubia mostrándole al moreno con el que se había "despedido de Issei" la vez pasada y el antiguo Hakuryuukou que iba en la joya que le había robado a Vali._

El castaño estaba un poco sorprendido y emocionado.

\- ¿Cómo es que están aquí? – dijo el castaño.

 _Bueno, nosotros somos parte de Boosted Gear… y también somos parte de tu alma, al parecer después de que tu… ¿cuñado? – Preguntaba el Hakuryuukou que estaba en la Boosted Gear y el castaño asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, el punto es que después de que él "reparo tu alma", nosotros comenzamos a aparecer de nuevo en este lugar – comenzaba a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por Elsha._

 _Dejemos las explicaciones para después, como sea, ¿no quieres volver a la batalla? – pregunta Elsha_

\- Sí quiero, pero, necesito entrar en esa forma, tomara tiempo.

 _No si nosotros te ayudamos, además no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu cuñado ha dicho que no te atacara mientras estés transformándote – dijo la chica._

\- ¿Qué…? - El chico se sorprendió y vio a su alrededor como todos le sonreían - ¿Cómo lo van a hacer?

 _Tu solo hazlo, nosotros haremos nuestra parte desde aquí – le decía la rubia._

\- Eso es muy confuso – decía el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

 _Es que acaso no confías en nosotros – dijo uno con los ojos entrecerrados._

\- ¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! – decía es castaño excusándose.

 _Entonces ve… Vamos, regresa y has el canto con el alma – dijo la chica._

\- SÍ – respondió con alergia el chico.

De pronto, el comenzó a volver a escuchar el sonido de las explosiones de la batalla, ya no se sentía cansado ni fatigado. Sentía de nuevo toda su energía. Volteo a ver a donde estaban sus compañeros tirados y se dio cuenta que también se estaba poniendo de pie mientras Asia los curaba. Todos lo veían asombrados por su pronta recuperación.

\- Tal parece que has despertado, Hyoudou Issei, ¿qué dices? Creo que debemos tomar esto más en serio – dijo Vali.

\- Él tiene razón, vamos con todo – dijo Sairaorg.

[Ya veo, así que era debido a eso que tenía esa sensación de haber recuperado algo. Ese grupo molesto regreso de algún modo…] – decía Ddraig entre contento e impresionado.

El castaño sonrió y dijo – ¡Vamos a hacerlo! – mientras comenzaba a emanar su aura carmesí junto con una negro azabache en una explosión de poder que nunca se había visto.

El chico pelirrojo y sus siervas centraron sus miradas en ellos. El pelirrojo estaba con una expresión emocionada.

Conscientes de que el pelirrojo no los iba a atacar todos se prepararon con sus últimas cartas.

Comenzó el canto de la Diabolus Dragon:

 _¡_ YO, El DRAGÓN ROJO CARMESÍ QUE SE ELEVA DESDE LA SUPREMACÍA!

 _¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_

 _¡Tú tienes el poder!_

Los sempais cantaban con él.

¡YO, QUIEN POSEE AL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL CARMESÍ, ME CONVERTIRE EN REY!

 _¡El camino se ha abierto, puedes ser Rey!_

¡DIOS INFINITO DEL NEGRO AZABACHE!

 _¡Gran señor de la destrucción!_

¡BRILLANTE DIOS DE LOS SUEÑOS Y LAS ILUSIONES!

 _¡Gran señor de la nada!_

Trascendió su límite que lo convierte a sí mismo en una existencia prohibida. La armadura carmesí cubierta con aura negro azabache dio lugar a nuevos cambios. Todo cambió su apariencia y el color es la mezcla del carmesí y el negro. (N/A, Este párrafo son líneas de la novela, así es como se describe la Diabolus Dragon en ella, el canto es el original y las contestaciones yo las invente)

\- Parece que es verdad lo que dijo Ajuka-sama antes del partido, en este campo es más fácil explotar las habilidades… Aunque también creo que es gracias a los Sempais – decía el chico mientras veía como había tenido éxito al cambiar de forma.

Vali por su lado comenzó el suyo para el Overdrive:

\- ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARE, SOY EL HAKURYUUKOU QUE TOMARA LA LEY A LA OSCURIDAD!

 _¡LO QUE FORTALECERE ES LA POSICION DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!_

¡LA SENDA QUE RECORRERÉ ES EL CAMINO DE LA DOMINACIÓN DEL DRAGÓN BLANCO!

¡NOSOTROS DETENDREMOS AL INFINITO Y DEVORAREMOS AL SUEÑO!

¡YO CAMINARE POR LA SENDA DE LA DOMINACIÓN CON LA DESTRUCCIÓN INFINITA Y PERFORANDO A TRAVÉS DEL SUEÑO IMAGINARIO!

¡YO SERÉ EL PURO EMPERADOR DEL DRAGÓN…!

¡TENDRÉ QUE OBEDECER A LAS ILUSIONES PLATEADAS Y ALA PERFECTA FORMA MALIGNA!

¡EMPIREO, JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!

El platino se mostraba vistiendo una intimidante armadura plateada y emanaba una increíble aura comparable con la del castaño, ambas auras hacían tal presión que comenzaron a distorsionar el campo de batalla.

Sairaorg que se encontraba a su lado mostro una sonrisa temeraria mientras se comenzaba a emanar un aura increíblemente grande, cosa que sorprendió a los demás, a todos sin excepción alguna. Sus compañeros y su rival lo miraron con ojos curiosos y se dieron cuenta que sus ojos habían cambiado a unos ojos con rasgos felinos.

\- Tal parece que tengo que mostrar eso también, en realidad quería hacerlo mientras me enfrentaba a Hyoudou Issei, aunque la verdad esta no es tan mala situación… – decía.

Hizo que su aura y touki aumentaran aún más pareciendo que se fusionaban con la armadura y… él también comenzó un canto:

\- ¡BESTIA QUE DENTRO DE MÍ DUERMES, DESPIERTA CON FURIA LETAL!

¡CON SED DE SANGRE CAMINA POR EL MUNDO CAUSANDO TEMOR!

¡YO DEVORARE A MIS ENEMIGOS Y MANCILLARE SU CADÁVER!

¡YO LUCHARE HASTA MÁS ALLÁ DE MI LIMITE EN SALVAJE LOCURA!

¡A MÍ ME LLAMARÁN EL REY SUPREMO DE LAS BESTIAS!

¡COLAPSO BESTIAL! – Grito mientras el león en su pecho emitía un poderoso rugido.

Con una explosión de poder que casi igualaba la de los dos dragones celestiales, el Rey León salió mostrando una Armadura Dorada con detalles blancos, sus colmillos habían crecido un poco y sus ojos se pusieron negros, la armadura destellaba pequeños chisporroteos de touki… En resumen, se veía igual de intimidante que los otros dos.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Eso es genial, Sairaorg-san! – Decía el castaño contento – Azazel-sensei había previsto una forma como esta, pero, ¿cómo lo lograste?

\- Debido a que no estoy vinculado directamente con Regulus como tú y el Hakuryuukou, puedo hacer que él entre en este estado, y usando la habilidad de la Casa de Vapula, la casa de mi madre, puedo controlarlo.

\- Genial… - era lo único que podía decir el chico.

\- Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando? – decía Vali.

\- Al ataque – dijo Sairaorg elevando su espíritu.

\- ¡Vamos! – decía el castaño mientras hacía aparecer un numero bastante grande de Wyvern, tanto blanco como rojos.

\- Hou, así que aún tenían energía para eso – decía su rival contento al verlos prepararse para ir en contra de él.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron a atacarlo con poderes y velocidades bestiales, nadie podía ni siquiera pensar que el pelirrojo podía contra ellos, en ese momento ellos estaban mostrando tal poder que intimidaba a cualquiera, incluso varias de las siervas de Airen estaban sorprendidas por el hecho… pero el pelirrojo era otra cosa y contento los espero para la batalla.

Cuando los tres chocaron contra el uno, comenzaron una batalla increíblemente intensa incluso las estelas de luz no podían seguirles el paso y llegaban después de las enormes coaliciones que creaban gigantescas ondas de expansión. Solo se podía ver como las auras Negra con rojo, plateada y dorada chocaban contra el aura dorada rojiza chocaban haciendo enormes vórtices en el sitio de coalición.

En el estadio…

Todo el público se encontraba en una emoción silenciosa, sus gargantas ya habían comenzado a doler de tanto gritar en euforia. Aun así, eso no significaba que el estadio se había salvado de desplomarse porque ahora, en lugar de desplomarse por los gritos, se derrumbaría por el hecho de que la batalla estaba teniendo repercusiones en el mismo, cada golpe e impacto que se daban los combatientes sembraba e lugar, incluso en el centro del campo salían ocasionales relámpagos que se formaban por la estática de la pelea, aunque esto no parecía importarle a los espectadores que solo veían emocionados todas la batallas que se estaban librando.

*¡Oye, oye! ¡Esos tres están locos! ¡Mira que alcanzar tan increíble nivel de poder! ¡Eso no es nivel en el que puedes llamar a esto un juego! ¡Puede que incluso tengan una oportunidad en contra de ese Maldito Mocoso!* - decía el caído impresionado y emocionado al ver a dos de sus pupilos allí.

*Esos niños tienen un nivel que me atrevería decir esta en los más altos puestos entre los demonios, esta batalla es increíblemente poderosa. Creo que si el "Final de los tiempos" ocurriera se vería de esta manera" – comentaba Miguel igual de impresionado.

"…" – Naud no tenía palabras que decir.

Así, mientras observaban en silencio pero con emoción el duelo, continuaron viendo la pelea…

En el campo de batalla…

Las batallas estaban por todos lados, Asia estaba curando a los que más podía mientras los demás trataban de alejar a posibles atacantes. Después de ver a Issei y a los demás luchar de esa forma con el pelirrojo todos tuvieron espíritu de lucha elevado. De vez en cuando veían como se desarrollaba el encuentro de gigantes.

En la pelea de esos cuatro, Issei se lanzaba con un puño directo al rostro que Airen esquivo agachándose, mientras Vali lanzaba una patada a sus piernas con intención de Barrerlo, pero lo esquivo dando un salto mientras seguía agachado (N/A: Barrer en las artes marciales es golpear las piernas con la intención de que el rival pierda el equilibrio o sufra una lesión en la parte de las piernas), Sairaorg lanzaba un bestial puñetazo que fue esquivado mientras daba un giro. Lo que no espero es que el castaño se moviera aún más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo y le diera una potente patada en la espalda que lo mando a volar hacia el suelo ante la mirada atónita de algunas de sus siervas y los suspiros de otras. Mientras que los demás del grupo de Demonios Jóvenes se emocionaban y festejaban sin dejar de atacar.

\- ¡Bien! – los chicos celebraban.

\- Jajajajajajaja ¡Bien, muy bien! ¡Sigan así de esta manera hacen que valga la pena! – decía con voz emocionada.

\- Ya lo había pensado antes pero… ¿Es que todas las personas fuertes son unos maníacos de las batallas? – pensaba el castaño en voz alta.

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que no… - decía Sairaorg mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Jajaja bueno, creo que los demás también necesitan ayuda – dijo el castaño mientras observaba un poco la situación por la que estaban pasando todos.

De pronto pudo escuchar algo que venía de diferentes lados…

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Los Wyvern rojos que había lanzado el castaño estaban uno junto a cada miembro de sus compañeros de equipo y les estaban dado poder mientras ellos peleaban.

\- Increíble – decían los demás al sentir de nuevo como su poder aumentaba.

Mientras que por otro lado las chicas que los atacaban a larga distancia tenían un poco de problemas con los Wyvern blancos, ya que cuando sus ataques los tocaban se podía escuchar…

[Reflect] [Reflect] [Reflect] [Reflect] [Reflect] [Reflect] [Reflect]

Y sus ataques se les regresaban.

Rias por su parte se había unido con Kiba para hacer frente a Jessica, gracias a los Wyvern de Issei, ella podía adoptar una Armadura de la Boosted Gear (Volumen 20, aunque no se mucho al respecto), gracias a esto, entre ella y Kiba habían conseguido que, por lo menos, cambiara de postura para luchar.

Airen veía con tranquilidad la escena, no, miraba lo que estaba sucediendo con una sonrisa al ver que incluso sus siervas estaban en aprietos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Airen Gremory? Tal parece que incluso tus poderosas siervas están en aprietos – decía el platino.

\- Él tiene razón, esto es un Jaque Mate – decía Sairaorg mientras emitía más energía.

\- Ríndete, Airen-san – dijo Issei.

\- Bueno… si dijera eso creo que ustedes se enojarían, además, aun no uso todo lo que tengo. Bueno, esto está comenzando a tardar demasiado, como sea creo que es hora de terminar con esto… - dijo mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura extremadamente enorme, un aura que cubría todo el campo, los chicos que lo tenían rodeado se vieron forzados a retrocedes, el aura crecía pero no se podía sentir el poder del chico, solo sentían el instinto de querer alejarse.

De pronto, el chico todo altura y desde allí dio nuevas órdenes…

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Esta es una nueva indicación! ¡A todas las que tienen Sacred Gear les permito usar el Balance Breaker! – esa noticia llego a los oídos de las chicas en cuestión dejándolas igual o más sorprendidas que a sus rivales.

\- ¡! – Issei se sorprendió - ¡¿Es que acaso les habías prohibido el uso del Balance Breaker?! – dijo el chico.

\- No creí que lo llegaran a necesitar, tal parece que los subestime demasiado – decía con una sonrisa.

Los tres se lanzaron en su contra y el los esquivo yendo incluso más alto.

\- Oigan, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? – hablaba el chico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le respondían los otros tres.

\- Ustedes están usando sus máximos poderes, ¿verdad? – pregunta el chico mientras los otros solo asentían en afirmación – Eso quiere decir que puedo ir en serio, ¿no? – dijo el chico mirándolos seriamente.

Justo cuando Issei iba a contestar, Sairaorg contesto:

\- Eso es lo mínimo que podrías hacer…

\- Entonces no se diga más – dijo mientras a los tres les recorría un escalofrió por la columna.

Jessica y los demás pudieron escuchar un poco de la conversación pero sus siervas trataron de detenerlo…

\- ¡Espere, Airen-sama! ¡No lo haga!

Aun asi fue demasiado tarde…

Tomando un poco de distancia e invocando otra espada en su mano, teniendo ahora dos espadas. Con sus dos espadas hizo una pose, apuntando hacia arriba con una y hacia abajo con otra, amando más aura… comenzó su propio canto…

\- ¡LOS CIELOS RESUENAN Y LOS INFIERNOS SE ESTREMECEN A MI PASO!

Dijo mientras su aura se dividía en rojo y dorado.

¡YO CAMINARE POR EL SENDERO QUE CREARAN LAS DOS ESPADAS EN MIS MANOS!

Decía mientras cambiaba de pose, la espada que apuntaba arriba cambia.

¡ESE SENDERO SERÁ EL DE LA JUSTICIA ABSOLUTA!

¡YO TE DECLARO, AQUÍ Y AHORA!

El pelirrojo comenzó a emanar un enorme aura que desvirtuaba el campo y hacia retroceder a los tres que oponían resistencia para no ser mandados a volar…

¡OVERTURA DE…!

Justo antes de que su canto terminara se pudo escuchar la voz de los Referees.

*Rompimiento de las reglas detectado, Airen Gremory pierde, es la victoria para el grupo de Jóvenes Demonios*

Todos los presentes se pusieron blancos y sin expresión desde el equipo de Jóvenes demonios y las siervas de Airen hasta Issei, Sairaorg, Vali y el mismo Airen. Dando un vistazo al estadio todos, incluso Azazel y Miguel estaban igual, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento… hasta que reaccionaron...

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – gritaron todos.

Jessica se había acercado a Airen y le había dado un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres asi?! – le decía furiosa, aterrizando y tomándolo del cuello mientras lo zarandeaba, las demás siervas también se acercaron y lo rodearon mientras lo veían con cierta molestia, algunas a pesar de estar molestas tenían ganas de reírse - ¡¿Por qué demonios no leíste las reglas?! – dijo la Reina enfadada.

\- ¡E-eso fue porque el locutor dijo las reglas, así que creí que el documento solo era una mera formalidad! ¡Además, no libere ningún sello! – decía excusándose mientras señalaba los magatamas en su pecho.

\- ¡Sin excusas! – decían sus siervas comenzando a darle una paliza, algunas.

Y asi, la luz de retiro comenzó a rodear a todos mientras observaban la escena con una gota en la nuca y sonreían de manera amarga.

En el estadio…

Los chicos aparecieron en el estadio, entre vivas en sus nombres y festejos por su victoria, estos se desplomaron de cansancio, Issei, Vali, Saji y Sairaorg habían aparecido sin su armadura y los que usaban armas aparecieron sin ellas.

\- De no ser por ese campo especial, ahora estaría en más problemas por haber utilizado el Diabolus Drive – decía el castaño.

De pronto el chico que fue su rival apareció al otro lado mientras seguía siendo recibiendo la paliza de algunas de sus siervas, solo se podía escuchar que decía "Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer" entre golpe y golpe.

Los chicos volvieron a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Rias, ¿Cuál fue la regla que infligió tu hermano? – se atrevió a decir Issei algo confundido por ese hecho.

\- Veras, en el documento estaban escritas reglas muy sencillas, como que no había reglas especiales, que no había restricciones para nosotros y sus siervas, pero en las restricciones que habían para él, aparte de no "liberar" ninguno de sus sellos, también había una sobre "no poder ninguna de sus aperturas" – dijo la pelirroja explicando mientras veía a su hermano pidiendo disculpas a Jessica y a sus demás siervas.

\- Tal parece que Airen-kun se confió demasiado al momento en que el locutor dijo las reglas – decía Minerva.

\- Así es, creo que tendré otra platica seria con el – decía Sona mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Bueno, gracias a eso nosotros obtuvimos la victoria – decía Seekvaira.

\- Jajajajaja ese tipo es todo un caso – Sairaorg se estaba riendo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Mientras Arturo, Kuroka, y el resto del equipo de Vali estaban deteniendo a su líder que se encontraba molesto por ser interrumpido por una regla tan estúpida, el platino decía "No importa si no es un juego debo seguir peleando con él". Una escena peculiar más…

Rias de pronto se aclaró la voz y tomo la palabra…

\- *Toser* Bueno, creo que esta no es la victoria que teníamos prevista pero aun asi ganamos – decía mientras los demás asentían – Asi que hay que alegrarnos, ¡vayamos todos a celebrar! – dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Si! – le contestaron todos, menos los que ya saben.

Su hermano solo los miro con una sonrisa mientras celebraban.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory**_

Ya era tarde por la noche, aun así en el Castillo Gremory había una gran celebración, en ella se encontraban grandes invitados, desde las algunas cabezas de familia actuales, hasta los Maous y Azazel, incluso Yasaka (la líder Kyuubi) y su hija, Kunou.

Serafall no paraba de alardear de que su Sona-chan lo había logrado, causándole vergüenza la chica de pelo corto. Con Sirzechs y Rias era lo mismo.

En un rincón, había una mesa con todos los Reyes participantes del Juego, a excepción de Iolava y Vali, y en las mesas cercanas se encontraban sus noblezas. Estos eran las estrellas del evento.

\- Felicidades, Issei-kun. Ese juego fue maravilloso, demostraste que eres todo un hombre… mi corazón se aceleró y creo que en verdad me he enamorado de ti esta vez – decía la líder Kyuubi de manera seductora poniendo nervioso a Issei.

En la mesa en la que se encontraba Issei estaban los siervos de Rias, al lado del chico estaban Koneko y Asia, que pellizcaron al chico quien solo podía decir "auch", y enfrente estaba Akeno quien tenía una expresión desagradable.

\- ¡Madre! ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no molestes a Issei? – una pequeña niña se acercaba regañando a su madre, es eso la chica recordó algo y haciendo una reverencia dijo - ¡Felicidades por tu victoria en este Rating Game! ¡Fue increíble, al parecer eras muchísimo más fuerte de lo que recuerdo! ¡Ahora si me disculpas me llevare a mi madre! – dijo haciendo una reverencia más y retirándose.

El chico solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Felicidades Issei-sama/kun, chicos – dijeron unas voces conocidas.

\- Gracias – dijeron en coro todos a Irina y Ravel que se habían acercado a ellos.

Los chicos les ofrecieron asientos, ya que en su mesa sobraban unos cuantos, ellas gustosas aceptaron.

\- En verdad es increíble que hayan ganado a Airen-sama – decía Ravel mirando al pelirrojo quien la noto y la saludo con la mano, ella devolvió el saludo con una gota en la nuca.

\- Sí, sí, es increíble que exista alguien que pueda liderar con las formas definitivas de Issei-kun y los demás, aunque ya me había imaginado algo similar desde que me dijeron como lo conocieron – comentaba Irina.

Asi, pararon unos minutos de pláticas.

En ese momento, el Jefe de la Familia Gremory tomo la palabra y dio un discurso en su honor.

\- ¡Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar la victoria de estos jóvenes, incluido el rival Airen, ellos dieron una gran demostración de poder y habilidad que sorprendieron a todos en el inframundo y en el cielo, por ellos hay que festejar! ¡Por favor, todos disfruten! – dijo terminando su discurso.

De esta forma la fiesta en honor a los chicos dio inicio con los miembros alegres.

* * *

 _ **¿?**_

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

La escena cambia, ya todos se habían retirado o se habían ido a dormir, en una sala se encontraban solo los Maous y Azazel.

\- Esto va más allá de un mal presentimiento, ¿verdad? – decía Sirzechs con una expresión seria pero sudando de la frente y algo pálido.

\- Y que lo digas, Sirzechs-chan – decía Serafall con un rostro asustado.

\- Esto puede traer la destrucción inminente del mundo – decía Ajuka con una mano en la sien.

Todos en la sala se encontraban preocupados. En sus manos había un reporte que Azazel les había entregado.

\- Debemos alertar a todos… Aunque creo que solo a los líderes, para no causar pánico - dijo Azazel con el rosto serio.

* * *

 **Biiieeeen, espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo, en él he puesto todo mi empeño y se puede notar en cuan largo es.**

 **Como casi no hay preguntas explicare algunas cosas del capítulo.**

 **Los cantos: ¿Por qué puse un canto para Sairaorg y uno para Airen?, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, es mi fic y se aguantan… jajajaja NTC la verdad es que me mola la manera en que se puede intimidar con solo palabras, y los cantos no son la excepción y pues me invente unos que creía que estaban geniales.**

 **Las habilidades de los Longinus de Yuki y Yuri: No se las verdaderas habilidades de esas Sacred Gear ya que ni siquiera en la novela, asi que también me los invente.**

 **Las aperturas y los sellos de Airen: en el próximo capítulo pienso escribir sobre su origen, ¿les gustaría?**

 **Por último, las respuestas a las preguntas de Joshep1:**

 **\- Sí, hice a Issei confiado pare después hacerlo topar con pared y darle una nueva meta, o bien darle algo que lo puede ayudar a mejorar.**

 **\- No estoy muy decidido a hacer que Airen sea "el" personaje, aun así, créeme que tengo un argumento para también crear al "villano" más poderoso.**

 **Como sea, esta es mi cuarta entrega y a todos los que la lean por favor, dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Me despido y hasta luego…**


	6. Origen

Facción DxD

Ninguno de los personajes de DxD y otros animes mencionados en este Fic me pertenece, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama y sus respectivos autores.

Mientras escribía este capítulo, pasaron varios especiales, el de BorN donde salen Serafall y Sona, el de Grisaia con Sachi y Makina… y una zukulemta OVA de Strike the Blood.

También los amigos de Infinit-trad nos regalaron el Volumen 20 de DxD, les mando gracias desde aquí, gracias a ellos pueden ver que los spoiler que les di no son falsos. Como sea, ahora comienza el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Origen

 _En espacio en blanco se podían apreciar diversas sombras, todas emanando aura, el aura que emanaba cada uno, aunque en todos variaba, unos mostrando un aura más oscura que otros y otros irradiando un aura simplemente brillante, solo había una forma de describir esas auras:_

 _ **Auras Divinas**_

 _Todos estaban rodeando a un pequeño bebé, un recién nacido todos lo estaban observando, de pronto se pudo escuchar una voz de uno de ellos._

 _\- Este es el niño con el cual sellaremos el pacto, él será el símbolo de la paz en años venideros… - decía uno._

 _\- El nivel de poder de este niño es enorme, ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que no escogerá la destrucción en lugar de la paz?... – decía otro._

 _\- No podemos juzgarlo a como es ahora, esos son prejuicios, además, sea como sea él será el símbolo que estábamos buscando – dijo una voz de mujer tranquila, a sus palabras la mayoría de las sombras asintieron con la cabeza._

 _\- Aunque hay que admitir que la Omnivalencia (Vale todo, es todo) es algo molesto, este niño puede hacer lo que quiera…_

 _\- Asi es, aunque su nacimiento es irregular, marco el cambio de una era, sea cual sea lo que le depare, él puede servirnos…_

 _\- Muy bien, ya que la mayoría lo ha decidido, vamos a comenzar con es el ritual…_

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory**_

En una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba un joven con el cabello carmesí, rodeado de muchas chicas, todas ellas en pijamas normales, bueno, una que otra tenía una algo reveladora pero sin llegar a los extremos de Rias y las demás, Airen Gremory se encontraba durmiendo, o más bien teniendo un sueño que lo incomodaba, ya que su rostro estaba descompuesto mientras dormía y además estaba sudando. De pronto, abre los ojos completamente y ve a su alrededor, preocupado por despertar a todas las que habían ganado el derecho de dormir con él.

\- Ese sueño me persigue… - decía poniendo una mano en su frente y levantándose de la cama yendo hacia la ventana.

\- Airen, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo? – se escucha una voz muy conocida por él, voltea a ver al lugar donde se escuchó la voz y se topó con la hermosa rubia que tenía como primera reina y prometida.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y su reina se acercó a abrazarlo.

\- No debes pensar en eso, sé que… eso fue algo así como tu primer y único trauma, pero ellos fueron los que tienen la culpa, tú no debes preocuparte de nada – decía con una voz suave.

El chico quería corresponder el abrazo, aun así, parecía que una fuerza por encima de él se lo impedía, asi que se limitó a sentir el abrazo y a dejar de pensar en ello.

\- Gracias - es lo único que pudo decir el chico.

Asi se quedaron un rato hasta que las demás chicas que estaban allí se despertaron y notaron la escena…

\- Esperamos no interrumpir nada – se escuchaba la voz de Amelia.

\- Sí, creo que no es nada importante lo que está pasando – decía Akame.

Todas las chicas tenían una expresión de enojo y una gran vena les salía en la frente.

Ante esto los chicos se soltaron, y la chica se sonrojo mucho.

\- ¡No es justo que solo Jessica! – dijeron mientras se lanzaban sobre el chico.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Hacen cosquillas! ¡Deténganse! – decía el chico mientras sus siervas se peleaban por abrazarlo.

Mientras la rubia miraba con calidez la escena mientras decía: Ahora eres alguien muy amado – mientras sonreía.

Miro un poco más la escena y se dispuso a quitarle todas las chicas que tenía encima a su prometido.

\- Oigan, yo lo hice porque tengo todo el derecho al ser yo su prometida – decía confiada y tratando de quitarlas.

\- ¡Cállate! – dijeron las demás le dijeron las demás chicas mostrándole divertidas miradas hostiles.

\- ¿Qu…? – dijo la rubia.

\- Tú solo eres una aprovechada, Airen-sama no sabe mucho sobre este tipo de relaciones y acepto ser tu prometido sin saber a qué se referían – dijo Leo.

\- Sí, sí, Jessica-san se aprovechó de Airen-sama – dijo Reina.

\- Ellas tienen razón, Jessica es una aprovechada – dijo La Folia.

La chica que recibía las críticas solo podía estar en Shock al escuchar lo que sus compañeras de grupo opinaban de su relación con el pelirrojo, aun asi cuando reacciono solo pudo agacharse mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, dándole una apariencia tenebrosa y se prendía en llamas del enojo.

\- T-tal parece que están diciendo lo que se les viene en gana – dijo con una voz de ultratumba - … Bien… Escuchare todo lo que tengan que decir – dijo mientras les mostraba una mirada enojada.

\- ¡Hiiiii! – dijeron todas las presentes antes de salir corriendo mientras la rubia las perseguía.

El pelirrojo solo contemplaba la escena con una cálida sonrisa.

Más tarde ese mismo día. Había pasado un día después de la celebración a los jóvenes demonios en el castillo Gremory, aunque cabe mencionar que antes de que se levara a cabo el chico fue regañado por Venelana ya que ella argumentaba que, aunque estaba feliz por la victoria de Rias, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que él no fue muy responsable a la hora del juego.

Las noblezas de los dos jóvenes de la casa, Rias y Airen, se estaban preparando para regresar al mundo humano, ya que en pocos días terminarían las vacaciones y Rias y compañía tenían que ir a la universidad y a la Academia, respectivamente.

Millicas veía con un poco de tristeza como sus tíos se preparaban para marcharse, aunque a los dos los quería bastante, con el chico es con el que se le veía jugando muy a menudo a las escondidas y diversos juegos en los que ambos parecían divertirse. También el mayor entrenaba de vez en cuando al pequeño príncipe.

Issei podía recordar como en uno de sus juegos se vio involucrado en uno de esos juegos. La historia es la siguiente, el chico iba caminando por el castillo, cuando en la parte de las escaleras, donde también hay un reloj de péndulo, pudo observar un par de mechones rojos sobresaliendo, el castaño se acercó con curiosidad y se encontró con Airen que estaba escondido detrás de la cortina que había en forma de bandera. El pequeño Millicas llego detrás de él y pudo ver claramente al pelirrojo, que salió de su escondite diciendo que eso fue trampa.

En la discusión que tuvieron ambos pelirrojos (ganada por Millicas) llegaron a la resolución de que todo sería más divertido si hubiera más personas, en ese momento voltearon a ver a Issei, quien al principio se negaba, pero al ver la cara de súplica de Millicas termino cediendo. Al final, casi la mitad de las siervas de Airen terminaron uniéndoseles. El solo recuerdo hacia que a Issei le saliera una gota en la cabeza, también es porque cuando Rias y las demás lo buscaron lo encontraron en esa situación.

\- Bueno, creo que esta vez no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades – decía Lord Gremory viendo a sus hijos – Espero puedan regresar pronto, a las siervas de Airen, piensen en la Casa de Gremory como la suya propia.

\- Gracias, Lord Gremory – contestan todas.

\- Bueno, nosotros partimos. Cuídense mucho, padre, madre – decía Rias – Tu también sigue siendo un niño bueno, Millicas.

\- Sí, Rias Onee-sama – contesta con seguridad el niño ganándose la sonrisa de todos, la mayoría se había encariñado con él.

\- Nos vemos, padre, madre – dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

Tiempo después de haberse despedido, todos iban en el vagón del tren nuevamente. A diferencia del año pasado, esta vez tenían la gran mayoría de sus deberes terminados, solo de vez en cuando le preguntaban a Akeno, a alguna de los grados mayores o simplemente a las que tenían mejores calificaciones solo para reafirmar que estaban bien en algunos ejercicios. El viaje transcurrió sin ningún problema.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hyoudou**_

\- Ya llegamos – gritaron todos los que cabían en el recibidor.

\- Ara, bienvenidos de nuevo a todos, ¿Cómo les fue en el inframundo? – dijo la madre de Issei recibiéndolos a todos.

\- ¿Saludaron de mi parte a Lord Gremory como se los pedí? – decía mientras saludaba el padre de Issei.

\- Hola mamá, nos fue bien. Y él también te manda a saludar, papá – contesta el castaño.

Los padres del castaño ya tenían varios meses de saber su identidad como Demonio/Dragón (Vol. 20) y estaban conscientes de las identidades de todos los que estaban en su casa y de los que ocasionalmente la visitaban.

\- Pero en verdad es bueno verte de vuelta, desde que paso ese incidente donde nos enteramos de tu identidad y ver como nuestro precioso hijo estaba al borde de la muerte, tu madre no paraba de preocuparse, aunque yo siempre confiaba en ti – decía su papá haciendo que el castaño se avergonzara porque lo dijo delante de todos.

\- B-bueno, por ahora vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a las habitaciones y después les entregamos los recuerdos que trajimos desde el inframundo – decía Issei.

Sus padres al escuchar la palabra "recuerdos" pusieron ojos con brillos y abrieron paso para que toda la multitud pudiera pasar.

Tiempo después la gran mayoría se encontraba en la sala, los recuerdos que los demás habían traído eran muchos, en especial Asia e Issei ya que era para los padres de "los dos", los recuerdos consistían en postales, dulces, y alhajas que encontraron en su viaje… y también un disco que contenía la grabación del Rating Game en el que habían participado su hijo.

Los padres de Issei estaban un poco informados de dichos juegos y, aunque no les gustaba la idea de ver a sus hijos pelear hasta medio morirse, no podían negar que tenían curiosidad. Asi pues, no resistiéndose a la tentación de ver un juego en el que participan sus hijos, tomaron el video y lo reprodujeron en la pantalla que había en la sala.

Vieron emocionados como su hijo y los demás entraban al estadio como celebridades, vieron como uno de sus captores, Roygun Belphegor estaba en el estadio como Referee, aquí los chicos les explicaron que el Ex Emperador Belial había declarado que toda la culpa fue de él y que lo habían perdonado por su importancia para los demonios y solo le dieron trabajo comunitario para cumplir su sentencia además de que se le prohibió participar en los Juegos de nuevo.

También vieron como todos hacían sus estrategias, cabe a mención que se sorprendieron al saber que el pelirrojo era único rival para el grupo de su nuera y su hijo, el chico con armadura blanca, Minerva y Sona (Amigas de su nuera) y algunos otros que no habían visto con anterioridad, como los equipos hacían su estrategia, como todos los equipos que habían formado como resultado de mezclar a sus noblezas, todo normal… hasta que llegaron a la escena donde Esdeath descuartiza a sus rivales, cosa que los horrorizo e hizo que voltearan a ver con miedo a la chica que estaba en una parte algo alejada de la sala, la chica en cuestión ni se inmutaba e incluso se veía orgullosa de ese hecho, también se sorprendieron al ver las habilidades de los demás, ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de verlas.

Cuando el juego termino, no pudieron evitar tener exactamente la misma reacción que tuvieron los que estuvieron presentes en el juego gritando: "EEEEEEEEH", mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza comprendiendo la reacción de los dos. Las chicas de Airen, unas se enojaron de nuevo y otras simplemente dejaron escapar una carcajada.

Termino el video y los señores Hyoudou veían a los chicos que tenían frente a ellos con orgullo, admiración y un poco, pero poquísimo, de miedo.

\- Jajaja desde que me contaste que eres algo asi como un dragón con un poder que puede llegar a matar a los dioses, nunca creí que fueras tan poderoso, Issei ¿Podría ser que eres capaz de destruir esta ciudad si te lo propones? – decía el Señor Hyoudou bromeando.

\- Él es capaz de eso, no, me atrevo a decir que el Issei-sama de ahora es capaz de destruir todo Japón si se lo propone – decía Ravel.

Los padres de Issei solo lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, mientras el chico se veía algo avergonzado. Una rara admiración familiar, que surgía de la admiración de los padres por la capacidad de destrucción de su hijo.

\- En eso tienen razón, querido. Pero, ¿no es Airen-san más poderoso? – decía la señora viendo al chico con admiración. El chico en cuestión estaba haciendo una pose infantil de orgullo, sacando el pecho con las manos en la cintura.

\- Eso es verdad, Onii-sama es alguien demasiado especial – decía Rias con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Airen-nii tiene poderes absurdos – decía Koneko.

\- Aunque todas pasamos momentos difíciles con sus siervas – decía Le Fay mirando a las chicas del pelirrojo. Ellas también hicieron una pose de orgullo, al parecer las costumbres del pelirrojo, cuando se dieron cuenta, todas se agacharon un poco apenadas.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Cómo es que Midori tiene a Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi? – pregunta Xenovia recordando eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Ya te dije que siempre la he tenido – decía la chica peli verde.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo misma me encargue de purificarla con Hauteclere – decía la chica castaña.

Todos recordaron que en efecto, la chica había purificado la espada junto a su portador Yaegeki (Volumen 18), de manera que voltearon a ver a la chica peli verde que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto al pelirrojo.

La chica en cuestión pareció recordar algo y comenzó a tener un tic en la ceja, también se le veía algo molesta.

\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿esa espada tenía una maldición y contenía sellado al Dragón Maligno, Yamata no Orochi? – preguntaba un poco molesta.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza... después de eso, solo pudieron ver un instante un destello verde que cruzo de lado a lado la sala y se escuchó un golpe sordo, para que en el instante en el que vieron al pelirrojo lo encontraron tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Todos los que pudieron ver por un instante a la peli verde tenían una gota en la cabeza, ya que pudieron ver que ella lo había golpeado en la cabeza, para segundos después levantarlo del cuello de la camisa y comenzar a sacudirlo.

\- ¡¿No habías dicho que te deshiciste de la maldición de la espada, Airen-sama?! – le gritaba la chica.

\- ¡Y lo hice!, ¡¿no?! ¡Ahora la espada sagrada ya no está maldita, además la espada a la que transferí la maldición era una espada común y corriente, con varios sellos extra que puse para que la serpiente de ocho cabezas no se liberara! ¡Y como no nos servía para nada decidí tirarla! – explicaba el chico mientras era sacudido.

\- ¡Airen-sama no puede ser tan negligente! – comenzaron a regañar las demás, aunque, como era de esperarse algunas reían.

Los demás preferían permanecer al margen de esta situación, mientras Rias tenía una mano en la frente y su ceja tenia espasmos, y Akeno suspiraba al igual que Koneko.

Después de convivir un poco más todos se marcharon a descansar ya que el viaje los había agotado un poco.

En la cama el castaño estaba viendo su Boosted Gear, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Su novia, Rias entro a la habitación junto con Asia. Las chicas notaron que el castaño estaba un poco contento y le hablaron.

\- ¿Estabas hablando con los anteriores portadores del Boosted Gear? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Sí. Después de que regresaron he estado platicando con todos, incluso les he estado pidiendo concejo de cómo sugieren utilizar la Boosted Gear. La verdad me han estado dando concejos muy buenos. Ellos dicen que a pesar de ser tan fuerte, no he logrado sacar ni siquiera el 30% del poder de Ddraig, incluso Albion-sempai me dijo que Vali ha conseguido sacar eso con mucho esfuerzo (N/A: Estos son los porcentajes de poder de dragón que, según Ichiei, Issei y Vali pueden sacar: de 15 a 20% para Issei, de 25 a 30% para Vali. Esto no recuerdo haberlo leído en Infinit-trad o en Up-subs, pero fue uno de ellos :v ) – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Ante esta declaración las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, no esperaron eso.

\- Bu-Bueno, eso en verdad es poco, parece ser que te volverás más fuerte – decía Rias sin salir de su asombro.

\- I-Issei-san puede volverse más fuerte – Asia estaba igual.

\- Vaya, no esperaba eso – se escuchó una tercera voz que hizo a las chicas reaccionar.

Viendo a la cama, una hermosa niña de cabello blanco se encontraba abrazando al castaño por la espalda. Koneko se hacía presente. La pelirroja solo pudo suspirar e ir a acostarse, justo antes de hacerlo escucho otra voz...

\- Bueno, Issei-sama es alguien increíble después de todo… - esta vez era Ravel, la que ya se encontraba acostada en la cama.

La pelirroja suspiro y siguió su camino para acostarse, claro, en el camino se desnudó ya que como saben no puede dormir con ropa.

\- Tal parece que ya no podremos tener a Issei para nosotras solas, Asia – decía la pelirroja mientras veía a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de eso, todas comenzaron a llegar. Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Le Fay. Todas se acomodaron en la cama del castaño, claro, como esta ahora es más grande incluso caben todas.

* * *

 _ **Regreso a Clases.**_

Todos los chicos que iban a la Academia y a la Universidad iban caminando ya en dirección a ellas, Kunou, Ophis y Lilith por fin fueron al colegio juntas, para felicidad de Kunou. Los chicos, Airen e Issei iban platicando atrás mientras las chicas iban platicando al frente. Llego el punto donde las Onee-sama y el pelirrojo se despedían para ir a la universidad e Issei y las demás se dirigían hacia la Academia.

Antes de irse, Rias les había dicho que ese día quería que fueran a casa temprano. Asi que no iba a haber actividades para el club.

\- Jaja creer que ya llevan medio curso con nosotros. Casi medio año desde que llegaron – hablaba Issei con Reina, torre de Airen.

\- Sii, la verdad esta dimensión es bastante buena. Además de que pasar tiempo con Airen-kun es bastante divertido – comentaba alegremente la chica.

\- Por cierto, Reina, ¿Por qué tu La Folia y Kirasaka no regresan a su dimensión como las demás? Ellas tampoco van a la escuela, siempre se quedan en la casa o se van de compras – pregunta Xenovia a su Kohai.

La chica se tensó y puso un aura un poco deprimente, entonces comenzó a explicar.

\- Ellas y yo venimos de la misma dimensión, aunque de tiempos diferentes – ante esto, todos la veían con duda, asi que la chica decidió explicar un poco – Yo soy de un futuro 20 años después de ellas, cuando Airen-kun llego a mi tiempo todos se sorprendieron ya que se suponía que habían desaparecido durante esos 20 años. Al final, él me pidió que me hiciera de su nobleza, no, la verdad es que yo se lo pedí, pero como mis padres no tenían intención de darme permiso decidí escaparme, después les pregunte a ellas y me contaron que también lo hicieron, es decir, nosotras escapamos de nuestra dimensión – explico (N/A: esto lo pongo por si hay alguien que conozca de Strike the Blood, algo asi como para negar el hecho de que Kojou, que es el protagonista, tiene hijos con todas. En los últimos dos capítulos del anime se pueden informar un poco de esto)

Todos se sorprendieron al conocer esa historia por primera vez, ya estaban conscientes de que La Folia era una princesa, Kirasaka Sayaka era una especie de Sacerdotisa especial, llamada Chaman Bailarina de Guerra, y que Reina era una Princesa Vampiresa de Primer Nivel hija del Cuarto Progenitor, pero eso no lo sabían.

\- Eso no lo esperaba, las demás han dicho que todos saben sobre su deseo de seguir a Airen-san, es raro que ustedes tres, que son tan fieles a él hayan hecho eso – decía Irina.

\- Es verdad – todos los demás la apoyaron.

La chica, Reina, solo se agacho avergonzada. Las compañeras de Reina que iban a la academia, se estaban burlando de ella.

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a la sus salones. Llego la hora del descanso e Issei estaba platicando con Kiba mientras las chicas los veían un poco raro, todas pensaban: "¿Hyoudou puede tener una plática normal?", era la pregunta que se hacían todas, ya que él y Kiba platicaban sobre cosas de la escuela, de vez en cuando sobre los video juegos que le gustaban al chico, y hasta el momento, nada sobre asuntos pervertidos. En eso una chica con gafas se les acerca a los dos con una expresión burlona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hasta alguien tan podrido como Hyoudou se puede rehabilitar si tiene buenas compañías? – dijo la chica molestando al castaño – Por cierto, Hola, Kiba-kun – dijo saludando al rubio.

\- Hola, Kiryuu-san – decía Kiba con una sonrisa forzada a la chica.

\- No molestes, Kiryuu, yo también puedo tener una conversación normal. Soy alguien que es muy versátil y tengo muchos temas para hablar. Puedo hablar desde cosas Ecchi hasta tener una charla filosófica sobre el origen de la vida – decía el chico con un aura presumida

Ante esto, todas las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas y solo pudieron gritar: ¡EEEEH! – cosa que sorprendió al castaño, no espero que las demás le estuvieran poniendo atención.

\- Eso no lo esperaba, Hyoudou usando palabras difíciles de comprender. Tal parece que lo que dicen es cierto, "Júntate con buenos y tú lo parecerás. Júntate con sabios y algo en ti se quedara", realmente me sorprendiste en esta ocasión.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – decía Hyoudou molesto.

Asi pues el tiempo transcurrió de manera que no se sintió. Las clases pasaron como si nada. Con algunas bromas de parte de Kiryuu para molestar a Issei. Las clases terminaron y como ese día Rias les había dicho que tenían que ir a la Casa temprano, sin decirles la razón, no iba a haber actividades del Club, por lo que los chicos se dirigieron a la salida, curiosamente, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil también se reunieron en la salida. Curiosamente, vieron que había un gran grupo de chicas en la entrada y que estas estaban dando gritos de altos decibeles, gritaban cosas como "¡Kyaaaa! ¿Quién es él? ¡Las chicas que están a su lado son hermosas! ¡Qué envidia!" "La chica de cabello negro es preciosa, aunque la castaña no se queda atrás" "La rubia que viene con ellas también se ve preciosa" "¡Es Rias-sempai!" "¡También Himejima-sempai!" "¡Sona-kaicho, Shinra-fukukaicho!" por las cosas que estaban gritando Rias y los demás universitarios, incluyendo a Minerva, Sen y Erika.

Los chicos se asomaron, y se toparon que en efecto, las chicas estaban siendo abordadas por las fans que dejaron en la academia, quienes le expresaban que las extrañaban (aunque Rias y las demás ni siquiera sabían que existían). Las chicas no se acercaban al pelirrojo ni a su reina ni a su torre, pero aun asi los admiraban de lejos. De pronto el pelirrojo noto a Issei y los demás y se les acerco saludándolos.

\- ¡Yo! ¿Cómo están chicos? – pregunta con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a varias chicas que no lo conocían.

\- Como estas, Airen-san. ¿Pasaron a recogernos? – dijo el castaño entablando una plática con él.

\- Así es, nuestras clases en la Universidad ya terminaron y decidimos pasar por ustedes – decía la Reina Rubia.

Las chicas también se sorprendieron por el hecho de que los saludaran.

\- ¿Eeeh?, Hyoudou-kun ¿será posible que… conozcas a estas personas? – pregunta una castaña muy linda, su compañera de clase Murayama (Ella es amiga de Asia y es del club de Kendo, sale con Katase, una peli rosa)

\- ¿Mmm? Oh, si los conozco… - dijo a lo mucho el chico y de inmediato fue rodeado por las chicas de su curso.

Todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, le decían "¡Preséntame, por favor!" mientras las chicas que iban acompañando al pelirrojo, asi como las otras siervas del chico que asistían a la escuela con Issei y los demás las miraban un poco molestas. Cabe mencionar que los chicos estaban celosos del Maldito Hyoudou, quien conocía a todas las chicas hermosas presentes.

Al notar como su novio era abordado, Rias, junto con Akeno se acercaron a los chicos, Sona y Tsubaki hicieron lo mismo con las chicas del grupo Vasago.

\- Lo siento, chicas. Dejen que sea yo el que lo presente: ellos acaba de llegar… es mi hermano mayor, ella es mi prima y ella es la prima de Akeno – decía la chica pelirroja.

Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas no esperaban que fueran sus familiares. Más aun, que aunque sean familiares, se conocieran. Era una gran sorpresa, aunque tenían que admitir que el color tan peculiar de cabello del pelirrojo solo les recordaba a Rias, la rubia era una copia exacta de Rias y la peli platina tenía una atmosfera rara, al igual que Akeno. Aun asi, el chico tenía un aura diferente a Rias.

Los chicos al darse cuenta de que eran presentados, decidieron decir sus nombres.

\- Es un placer, soy Jessica Bael y como dijo Rias, soy su prima – decía la primera reina. Todos la observaban con estrellas en los ojos, era realmente hermosa. Algunos que la vieron primero pensaron que Rias se había teñido el cabello de rubio, pero cuando las vieron lado a lado, creyeron que era una gemela.

\- Mi nombre es Karen Smirnoft, y como presento Rias-san, soy prima de Akeno-san – se presentaba. Con ella pasaba casi lo mismo, ciertamente se dieron cuenta que ella y Akeno no se parecían en nada, además de que la chica parecía una extranjera, rusa, tal vez. Aunque decidieron dejarlo de lado.

Ellas se presentaron de manera tranquila, como cualquier chica normal hubiera hecho. El chico fue otra cosa… Airen se acercó a Murayama y la tomo de la mano, dejándola anonadada, se puso en posición de caballero y con un beso en la mano que hizo que todas las chicas se sonrojaran y sus siervas se enojaran, se presentó (como cuando se presentó ante Valery y Tosuka).

\- Un placer en conocerlas, mi nombre es Airen Gremory, soy el hermano mayor de Rias, gracias por cuidar de ella – decía mirándolas a todas, fue allí donde todas notaron que el chico tena heterocroma, cosa que dejo fascinadas a algunas.

\- ¡SI! ¡El placer es nuestro! – decían todas en coro.

Las chicas, sus siervas, pasaron por varios niveles de sorpresa, y al final enojo.

\- ¡Airen! – fue el grito de sus siervas que comenzaron a regañarlo, solo se podía escuchar que el chico decía "Así es como dijo Okaa-sama que debía presentarme ante una dama". Ellas le respondían "Sí, pero no puedes hacer eso ante tanta gente". "¡Espera! ¿Airen? ¿No es ese el nombre del hombre del que Kusanagi Midori-san y las demás siempre hablan? – decían los hombres" "No es de extrañar que no estén interesadas en nadie, creo que este chico incluso supera a Kiba-kun – dijeron algunas chicas"

Mientras Rias y Sona los ignoraban y se disculpaban con todos.

\- Discúlpenlo, él acaba de llegar de un viaje muy largo y no sabe mucho de las costumbres de Japón – decía Sona.

En eso los miembros del actual Concejo Estudiantil, junto con los del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, se acercaron a Rias y los demás.

\- Rias Onee-sama, ¿Por qué nos dijiste que no hiciéramos actividades del club y regresáramos temprano? – pregunta Asia.

\- Cierto, Saji me dijo que también Sona-sama había dicho que nos abstengamos y que vayamos tempano a casa, ¿a qué se debe? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- Bueno, eso es porque Rias ha estado insistiendo en que debemos festejar entre nosotros por lo del Rating Game – decía Minerva acercándose – Bueno, no es que no estemos de acuerdo, ya le avise al Hakuryuukou – decía.

\- Lo que pasa es que Minerva-sama quiere ver a Vali Lucifer y como él se negó a ir al festejo en la mansión Gremory, invento que había una reunión del grupo DxD en la residencia Hyoudou – decía Sen molestando a Minerva.

Claro, Minerva al escuchar lo que dijo su reina se puso de un color rojo intenso, incluso las orejas estaban rojas.

Los miembros de todas las noblezas, incluyendo los reyes presentes (Sona y Rias) la voltearon a ver con la boca completamente abierta, el pelirrojo no entendía porque la sorpresa.

\- ¡NO ES POR ESO! – dijo la chica peli negra tratando de excusarse.

Tiempo después, y después de que Minerva aclaro que no era esa la razón por la que iba, todos se dirigieron a la Residencia Hyoudou donde se encontraron con los padres de Issei.

\- ¡Ara! Veo que vienes con más amigos, Issei. Van a festejar como nos dijo Rias-san anteriormente – pregunta su madre viendo a la Grupo Vasago entrar con todos.

\- Sí, mamá – responde Issei.

\- ¿No le somos ninguna molestia, Okaa-sama? – pregunta Akeno a la señora.

\- Para nada, Akeno-san. Ahora mismo voy a salir, papá y yo tendremos una cita – decía la señora ruborizada – aunque creo que ya estamos viejos para eso.

Los chicos solo la miraron contentos.

\- Para nada, Okaa-sama. Ustedes son muy jóvenes – decía la pelirroja.

\- Ara, gracias, Rias-san. Bueno… los dejo, tómense su tiempo – decía la señora antes de irse.

Los chicos lo despidieron con una sonrisa y después se dispusieron a preparar todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su convivencia.

Al cabo de un no más de una hora todos ya habían acabado de hacer los preparativos y solo esperaban a los que habían ido a cambiarse el uniforme.

En ese momento, Kunou y su sirvienta, Kanade llegaron a donde todos estaban.

\- Todos, hemos llegado. Lo siento, pero Phis-chan, Lili-chan y yo pasamos a comer unas crepas al parque y por eso tardamos tanto – decía la pequeña Kyuubi disculpándose – ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – pregunta al darse cuenta que la sala de reuniones estaba "adornada" y había varios bocadillos en varias mesas pequeñas.

\- ¡Oh!, Kunou, bienvenida. Esto es solo una pequeña celebración que vamos a tener por nuestra victoria en el Rating Game – decía Issei.

\- Si, no es lo mismo tener una reunión con solo amigos - decía Rias confirmando sus intenciones.

\- Ya veo – decía la chica observando a todos los demás.

De pronto un par de círculos mágicos se presentaron en el centro de la sala, un blanco y otro amarillo, de ellos salieron un varios chicos conocidos… como ya sabrán es el equipo de Vali, por otro lado y como algo que sorprendió a todos, con excepción de las herederas, Seekvaira Agares y su nobleza se hacían presentes en la reunión.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? – Pregunta Vali – Vine porque me comunicaron que era una reunión del Equipo DxD, pero tal parece que no es asi – dijo observando la disposición de las mesas y los bocadillos sobre ellas – Me largo – decía el chico intentando retirarse.

No espero que Bikou lo detuviera, no, la verdad sí lo esperaba.

\- Vamos, Vali. No seas aguafiestas – decía el chico mono.

\- Tú puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, solo no me molestes Bikou – decía el chico como si hubiera esperado a que el mono dijera eso.

Lo que no espero fue que alguien le golpeara la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios fue…?! – dijo el chico enfurecido y levantando la vista enfoco un hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos rojo sangre. Minerva Vasago lo había golpeado.

\- Vamos, chico rudo. Solo come y después te largas – decía la chica con un tono de voz autoritario.

Vali comenzó a molestarse y libero un poco de aura que hizo a la nobleza de Minerva ponerse en guardia.

\- Mujer, creo que sabes a lo que te atenías cuando hiciste eso – decía siseando.

Todos se habían puesto en guardia, Issei había invocado la Boosted Gear, los demás sus espadas y sus Sacred Gear y se habían envuelto en aura para detener a Vali de ser necesario, Minerva por otro lado se quedó parada frente al platino mientras estaba agachada y su flequillo le cubría los ojos…

De un momento a otro, la sala entera se llenó de un aura terrorífica que rodeaba a Minerva y está levantando la mirada y mostrando mucho enojo solo dijo…

\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Me estas respondiendo? – decía con una mirada terrorífica y dándole otro golpe en la cabeza que calmo a Vali.

El platino dejo de emanar aura sorprendido y obedientemente se sentó en una silla.

\- ¡Si, comeré aquí y después me iré! – decía el chico mientras los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza.

La chica se mostraba orgullosa ante el hecho de doblegar al platino, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos.

\- Bien dicen que mientras más hermosa es la mujer, más terrorífica es cuando se enoja – decía Arturo mientras parecía hablar en refrán.

\- Lo entiendo, las chicas no se enojan mucho pero cuando lo hacen me dan tanto miedo que quiero correr – decía Issei mirando a las chicas que lo aman y haciéndolas sonrojar.

\- Tienen razón, Jessica y las demás me dan miedo cuando se enojan de verdad – decía el pelirrojo.

Las chicas de su grupo la escucharon y se sonrojaron mientras unas se emocionaban.

\- P-pero que dices, Airen – decía su primera reina sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh? Creo que nunca se los he dicho, pero todas y cada una de ustedes me parecen hermosas – decía el chico como si nada.

\- ¡Airen-sama! – dijeron algunas de sus siervas lanzándosele encima.

Mientras el chico lidiaba con sus siervas el castaño decidió hablar de otro tema.

\- Entonces, ¿Seekvaira-san fue llamada también? – pregunta Issei.

\- Sí, Sona Sitri me ha invitado, tal parece que Sairaorg también pero él dijo que por hoy se lo reservaba – contestaba Seekvaira.

\- Así es, ella y yo hemos estado hablando varias veces por el círculo mágico, después del Rating Game contra Airen-kun – decía la pelinegra.

Al parecer la relación entre las jóvenes herederas de los pilares más importantes del inframundo va por buen camino, era lo que pensaban todos. Seekvaira y sus siervos se veían un poco inquietos, probablemente era la primera vez que ellos asistían a ese tipo de eventos, se les veía un poco excitadas (en el buen sentido de la palabra).

Después de eso y con unas pequeñas palabras de la pelirroja, todos comenzaron la convivencia.

Muchos querían entablar conversación con las chicas de Seekvaira y con la Seekvaira misma, pero el hecho de no saber ni siquiera quienes eran les complicaba las cosas, en eso Elena, la caballero de Minerva que se enfrentó a Shigure junto con los dos caballeros de Seekvaira, se acercó a sus compañeras de batalla y comenzó a entablar una conversación que aligero la atmosfera para ese grupo en especial.

Todos comenzaron a platicar y poco a poco todos se iban desenvolviendo normalmente. Incluso Vali se le veía platicar mucho con Minerva, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaba al chico decir "eres muy molesta, mujer" pero aun asi no hacía nada por alejarse. Las siervas de Minerva también se acercaban al platino a veces para apoyar a su Rey, pero eso solo causaba que la chica se sobresaltara. Issei y los demás trataban de molestar a Vali, pero eran regañados por las chicas. Al parecer todas las mujeres habían conspirado para que esos dos estuvieran solos.

En eso llegaron las niñas que faltaban, es decir, Ophis y Lilith, ellas llegaron buscando a Kunou. Cuando las chicas del grupo de Seekvaira las notaron rápidamente se les acercaron diciendo "¡QUE LINDAS!" y asi se fueron abriendo un poco más.

En una cierta parte de la reunión el castaño comenzó a platicar con una chica de cabello rubio muy bien dotada, modestia aparte. La chica era una de las piezas de Caballero de Seekvaira que había enfrentado a Shigure, estaban hablando que era increíble cómo se habían enfrentado a la Maestra en cierta parte de la plática el castaño se le ocurrió hacer una simple pregunta:

\- A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que te llamas, Onee-san? – pregunta el chico haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

Las siervas de Seekvaira se sorprendieron y se pusieron en blanco para después comenzar a mostrar un aura deprimente alrededor de ellas.

\- Ya veo… asi que no nos conocen… era de esperarse, nunca asistimos a una reunión y no hemos estado tan activas como todos ustedes – decía la chica mientras estaba una posición fetal en el suelo y hacia círculos con el dedo en el piso.

Todos comenzaron a ver con pena a las chicas, Rias se acercó a Issei y comenzó a regañarlo.

\- Issei, eso es muy descortés – decía la pelirroja yendo a donde estaba la chica tirada – Vamos no es para tanto, vamos pónganse de pie – decía dándole la mano.

\- Gracias, Rias-sama – decía la chica tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

\- No te preocupes… - Rias quiso decir algo más pero no podía – No te preocupes, Caballero de Seekvaira Agares – dijo por fin al encontrar una forma de expresarse.

Ante esto la chica se quedó solo con una sonrisa, no se movía ni respondía. Viendo alrededor todas sus compañeras se quedaron igual, nadie reaccionaba, varios, como Irina, pasaban las manos en frente de ellas para ver si reaccionaban… cuando finalmente lo hicieron…

\- WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – todas se pusieron a llorar a cantaros, mientras Seekvaira se avergonzaba de lo que estaba pasando.

Las chicas comenzaron a consolar a todas las siervas de Seekvaira, mientras la misma Seekvaira las regañaba por su "vergonzosa" actitud. Los chicos se mantuvieron lejos porque según ellos esta era una "situación fuera de su alcance" o "es algo sobre el corazón de una doncella, asi que no lo entenderemos".

Eso era lo que todos creían, aun asi, cuando todas se tranquilizaron las chicas procedieron a explicarles la razón por la cual ellas estaban tristes.

\- Asi que están tristes porque no sabemos ni cómo se llaman, ¿a pesar de haber luchado juntos la vez pasada? – preguntaba un poco apenado el castaño.

\- Sí, al parecer les sorprendió un poco eso… - decía Rias mientras miraba a las chicas del grupo de Seekvaira que se encontraban un poco avergonzadas.

Los chicos las miraban un poco sorprendidos al momento que Seekvaira parecía tranquilizarse un poco y pareció pensar en algo, asi que tomo la palabra y dijo…

\- Bueno, parece que también fue nuestra culpa. Nunca presente a mi Nobleza ante todos ustedes, ¿les parece si hacemos la presentación rápida ahora? – pregunta la chica de lentes.

Ante esto nadie tenía ninguna objeción, Vali iba a decir algo, pero no lo pudo decir ya que Minerva estaba cerca de él y lo estaba vigilando para que no diga ninguna estupidez.

\- Bien, con esto está decidido – digo la chica rubia con lentes acercándose a una chica de aspecto tranquilo, ella tenía el cabello de un color morado y una piel realmente blanca pálida, también tenía una paleta en la boca – ella es mi Reina – dijo Seekvaira presentándola.

\- Soy la reina del grupo Agares, mi nombre es Shirayuki Tsurara, un gusto – dijo la chica mientras se presentaba.

Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo de aspecto animado se dio un paso al frente, los chicos la reconocieron como una de las Torres que se enfrentaron a Leone.

\- Mi nombre es Hakufu, mucho gusto – dijo la alegre joven que se veía muy hermosa (Ikkitousen).

Después de ella una hermosa albina que presentaba heterocroma con el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo verde claro, este hecho dejo fascinados a varios hombres entre los que se encontraba el castaño, claro, él chico recibió miradas penetrantes de parte de las chicas que no le permitían contemplar más esos ojos.

\- Soy Ameno Miyabi, pueden decirme Neko, soy la otra torre, gusto en conocerlos – decía con una actitud similar a la otra torre.

Una chica con un enorme pecho y cabello rubio sale un paso al frente y se presenta.

\- Yo soy Awashima Seri, un caballero, gusto en conocerlos – dijo la chica.

Inmediatamente el otro caballero se presentó también.

\- To-toudou Touka, el otro caballero – decía algo nerviosa una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana enmarcados por unos lentes de marco redondo. (Rakudai Kishi)

\- Yo soy Yamuriha, soy un alfil – se presentaba una exuberante peli azul, ella había sido la que lanzo el primer ataque a Yuki y fue víctima del Telos Karma de Yuri.

\- Mi nombre es Saegusa Mayumi, el otro alfil, mucho gusto – decía una hermosa chica de cabello negro semi ondulado y un rostro angelical. (Anime de Mahouka o el anime del Onii-sama, como quieran verlo)

\- Soy Yotsuba Miyuki, soy un peón, un gusto – decía otra niña de rostro angelical y facciones finas.

\- Mizore, soy la hermana menor de Tsurara, un peón – decía una chica hermosa de cabello corto morado (N/A: En el anime son madre e hija, pero para fines del fic son hermanas, lo explicare al final de la presentación)

\- Yoruichi, un gusto – se presentaba una hermosa morocha de ojos violetas (Bleach).

\- Soy Ayuzawa Misaki, soy el último peón, estaré a su cuidado – decía una chica de ojos valientes y de un hermoso tono miel (Kaicho Wa)

(N/A: a diferencia de la nobleza de Airen, ellas son originarias de esa "dimensión", es decir, que aunque se llaman igual, no poseen las habilidades exactas ni las restricciones que tienen en sus animes correspondientes, solo tienen habilidades similares. Solo ocupe nombres y apariencias en pocas palabras, ya que es un rollo pensar en varios nombres. Repito, las chicas solo tienen sus apariencias y sus nombres pero no son "ellas" por asi dedicarlo.)

\- Entonces la reina es Tsurara-san, Las torres son Hakufu-san y Miyabi-san, Los caballeros son Seri-san y Touka-san, los alfiles Yamuriha-san y Mayumi-san, y los peones son Miyuki-san, Mizore-san, Yoruichi-san y Misaki-san, ¿Verdad? – decía el castaño a modo de hacerles ver que había recordado todos sus nombres – Un gusta también – dijo mientras los demás a excepción del grupo de Vali les hacían un a muy leve reverencia.

Todos memorizaron los nombres esta vez, Issei se veía complacido por el hecho de que todas las chicas eran demasiado hermosas, todos sonreían a las chicas que también les regresaron una sonrisa.

Poco tiempo después y ya sabiendo que era lo que incomodaba a las chicas, todos continuaron su convivio de manera más divertida. Como era lo más lógico, el tema de conversación que reinaba fue sobre el Rating Game en el que habían participado.

\- Tu en verdad eres muy fuerte, Leone-san… – las torres que habían sido derrotadas por la rubia estaban junto a ella.

\- Shigure-san era muy dura – decían los caballeros, Touka y Seri que estaban al lado de Elena, la caballero de Minerva platicando.

\- Si no fuese porque no sabíamos sobre esa habilidad de Akame, podríamos haber hecho más – decía Yoruichi, quien fue una de los dos peones que se retiraron por Akame.

Las pláticas en general eran de esa manera. Todo hasta que a una de las chicas se le ocurrió decir.

\- Los que en verdad me sorprendieron fueron los chicos, Issei-san, Vali-san y Sairaorg-sama son muy fuertes, claro eso también hace aún más sorprendente a Airen-sama – decía Touka mirando con ojos con brillos a los chicos que estaban presentes.

\- Claro, pero creo que el más sorprendente fue Vali – dijo Minerva por lo bajo pero todos llegaron a escucharla, inmediatamente después de eso su rostro exploto en rubor – Noo… no se confundan, yy-y-yo solo digo que su forma más poderosa se ve imponente – trataba de excusarse pero todos, en especial sus siervas no le creían, aunque había unas cuantas que también lo creían.

\- Déjame contradecirte, Minerva, pero creo que el mejor de todos fue mi Issei – la orgullosa pelirroja salió al frente a defender a su chico. Claro como era de esperar, todas las chicas del grupo Gremory asentían con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar… - ahora la que dijo eso por lo bajo fue la reina de Minerva, Sen, mientras otras chicas de diversas noblezas también asentían.

Todas las chicas del castaño solo voltearon a ver hacia esas chicas que también lo creían y suspiraron mientras negaban con la cabeza por el hecho de que todas ellas tenían rubor en las mejillas, incluyendo a Sen.

También hubo una que dijo que Sairaorg se veía muy poderoso y nadie lo cuestiono, los chicos en cuestión veían la discusión que tenían las chicas con una gota en la nuca, mientras Arturo, Bikou, Rugal y Saji estaban en un rincón.

\- Claro, como nosotros no hicimos nada en contra del chico Gremory, nadie nos alaba a nosotros – decía el chico de anteojos.

\- No te deprimas, Onii-sama… - Le Fay se acercó a consolarlo.

\- Por eso no me gusta ir con el bastardo de Hyoudou, el muy maldito siempre llama mucho la atención – decía Saji.

\- Vamos, Genshiro-sempai, anímese – su compañera, Ruruko, hacía lo propio.

A los otros dos nadie les hacía caso.

En eso, el castaño por intentar desviar un poco el tema dijo:

\- bueno, si están hablando de sorprendentes, Airen-san definitivamente es demasiado sorprendente – dijo el castaño.

Todas las siervas del pelirrojo asentían orgullosas e inflando el pecho en una pose de orgullo infantil al igual que el pelirrojo, algunas costumbres se les habían pegado.

\- Tienen razón, no solamente es increíblemente fuerte, también es un increíble estratega que pudo predecir todo lo del campo de batalla. Si eso hubiese sido una batalla de verdad, ahora estaríamos más que muertos – dijo sospechosamente la Princesa de Agares también asentía con la cabeza mientras veía al chico con un pequeño rubor, causando que las siervas del pelirrojo solo alzaran una ceja en sospecha.

Los demás también asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón.

\- Bueno, eso era de esperar ya que Onii-sama es el único demonio reencarnado de un dios – dijo Rias como si estuviera orgullosa de su hermano por ese hecho.

Lo que no noto fue que la gran mayoría de los presentes no sabían acerca de eso, muchos escupieron la bebida que tenían en la boca y, al igual que los demás se quedaban con la boca abierta. Para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con las manos y se alarmo demasiado.

\- E-esto, lo que dije fueee… una confusión… ¡Sí! ¡Fue una confusión! ¡Lo que trataba de decir es que Onii-sama es tan fuerte que parece un dios! – decía intentando cambiar el tema.

Aun asi, nadie le hacía caso y seguían conmocionados. Todos no mostraban reacción alguna y se habían quedado estáticos, a excepción de algunas personas como los miembros del grupo Gremory que estaban antes de que Issei se uniera, las siervas del pelirrojo, Sona y Tsubaki, Minerva y Sen, e incluso, sorprendentemente, Vali, ellos estaban mirando sorprendidos a la pelirroja aunque no por la misma razón, más bien parecía que estaban mirándola como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía decir tan abiertamente. Fuera de los mencionados, no reaccionaba ninguno, incluso Seekvaira.

De pronto la pelirroja sintió un fuerte escalofrió y un aura escalofriante en el cuarto, viendo detrás de ella se topó con su propio rostro solo que con cabello rubio y una expresión de enojo.

\- RIAAAAAAS – dijo Jessica, la primera reina de Airen con un grito.

\- Hiiiii – la pelirroja se asustó de ver a su prima molesta – ¡Lo siento fue sin querer! – decía la chica.

En eso todos reaccionan, como era de esperar la mayoría hizo un gran escándalo, pero al poco tiempo se calmaron y comenzaron a analizar la situación.

\- E-esto es una sorpresa – decía acomodándose los lentes – La familia Gremory le dijo en un informe a mi familia y a los Maou que él había nacido en la familia Gremory pero que lo habían ocultado por cuestiones de seguridad, ¿Qué es lo que paso realmente?

\- E-ella tiene razón, Rias. Escuche que no era posible reencarnar a un dios por medio de las Evil Pieces, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Más aun, ¿Qué dios es Airen-san? Nunca había escuchado de un dios con ese nombre – le pregunta su novio.

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que solo mostraba una expresión seria con una penetrante mirada, todos sin excepción se veían intimidados por la mirada seria del chico, algunas de sus siervas decían "¿En verdad no sabían eso?" mientras se veían un poco cohibidas, ellas nunca habían visto al chico actuar de esa manera.

En eso el chico cambia su expresión y pone un rostro más común en él con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

\- Vaaaya, creí que este día llegaría pero no tan pronto. Como sea, a Rias se le fue un poco la lengua pero me ahorro un poco sobre como planteárselo a todos – decía el chico – Bueno, en fin, todos ustedes ya son considerados por mi como unos amigos, y entre los amigos no hay secretos asi que se los contare, ¿Quieren escuchar mi historia?

Airen les propuso contarles la verdad, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bien, veamos, ¿por dónde debo comenzar…? – Decía el chico mientras tomaba una pose de estar pensativo - ¿Saben lo que es el libro de las profecías en la mitología Griega? – pregunto el chico.

Ante esto, Seekvaira y Sona asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Sí, se supone que es un libro que marca el destino de una era, también es conocido como el libro del destino… - decía Sona.

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Airen-san? – decía el castaño.

\- bueno, en ese libro se marca una profecía que marcaba un nacimiento, decía: "Aquel ser que se manifieste en "la nada", puede acabar con aquello que procede del todo, a menos que "el todo" se oponga a él". De manera que yo nací mientras que un grupo de dioses se oponía a que yo naciera, todos creían que yo era aquel que los destruiría… Además, ¿creen que las Tres Grandes Facciones son las únicas que han buscado la paz en toda la historia?

Ante estas palabras todos lo miraron confusos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Airen-san? – pregunta Asia.

\- Bueno, creo que les contare la historia… - decía el chico comenzando a relatar.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

En algo que parecía ser la brecha dimensional se encontraban tres figuras, una de ellas era un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro (Imaginen a Hades de Saint Seiya pero con el cabello Rojo), otra era una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello negro azulado y la tercera figura yacía en los brazos, estaba llorando y se le veía demasiado agotada… era un bebé de cabellos rojizos.

\- Pasamos mucho para que el niño pudiera nacer, quien iba a pensar que encontraríamos a _esos dos_ en la brecha dimensional – decía el hombre.

\- Sí, pero aun así es malo hacer prejuicios a una criatura que acaba de nacer, además de que es el dios más jóvenes, todo depende de cómo se crie y como puede ser útil para el mundo…

En eso un gran grupo de figuras rodadas de aura divina, muy probablemente siervos de algún dios principal.

\- En nombre de nuestro señor hemos venido a que nos entreguen a esa _criatura – dijeron de manera despectiva._

Los dos padres del niño miraron con desprecio a este grupo, más por la forma despectiva en la que hablaron sobre el niño que habían protegido. El hombre, Hades, inmediatamente se rodeó de un aura brumosa de color oscura y con la mirada amenazante encaro a todos.

\- Ustedes no pondrán un solo dedo en este niño – dijo en un tono que dio a entender a los otros que no se acercaran más.

Entonces el que parecía ser el dirigente del grupo dio un paso al frente.

\- Lo sentimos, pero el hecho de que hayan escapado a la brecha dimensional para que él naciera pone en sospecha a ustedes y a todos los de su facción, asi pues se nos dio la orden de encontrarlos y llevarlos a un juicio que se llevara a cabo en una cumbre de dioses, en la cual, estarán presentes los dioses jefes de varias facciones, Zeus-sama, Odin-sama, Sakra-sama, Shiva-sama y Vishnu-sama, en donde veremos cuál será el destino que será decido para ese niño, asi que por favor acompáñenme…. Hades-sama y Perséfone-sama (N/A: Para los que no saben de mitología griega, ella es la esposa de Hades) – dijo el hombre mientras les tendía la mano.

Justo cuando iba a tocar a la mujer que cargaba al bebé en sus brazos, sintió un terror enorme, una presencia que no se puede describir en palabras, como si el infinito estuviese poniéndose en su contra y la nada sea el lugar donde jamás podría encontrar la paz. Todos lo sintieron y dirigieron su mirada a la fuente que causaba esa terrible sensación y se sorprendieron cuando voltearon a ver al niño.

El niño estaba emanando un aura dorada que parecía un farol de luz, como si el sol se levantara en su más majestuoso esplendor y también… Estaba extendiendo dos pequeñas pero majestuosas alas doradas, que por la forma que tenían podías llamarles… Alas de Dragón. Todos se sintieron maravillados pero a la vez aterrados de lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

Hades, al ver lo que el niño estaba haciendo parecía que se le había ocurrido algo y fue a donde Perséfone.

\- Creo que se me ocurrió una buena idea para que esos tipos dejen de molestar por las cosas que estaban escritas en ese estúpido libro…

\- Hades, no puedes hacer eso, si algo le pasa al niño no podremos hacer nada…

\- tu confía en mí. Creo que sé que hacer para que salgamos bien de esta.

La mujer miro con ojos de preocupación a su esposo, pero al final decidió creer en él accedieron a la petición que les habían hecho.

Asi pues, ellos fueron escoltados por las tropas que habían enviado a capturarles.

 _ **Poco tiempo después.**_

El tiempo paso y ellos se encontraban en el centro de algo que parecía ser un juzgado con todos los Dioses Jefes rodeándoles, los cuales los miraban relajadamente, claro, algunos no tenían buenas intenciones. Al parecer el juicio llevaba mucho tiempo ya y no habían llegado a ninguna resolución. Varios, en realidad la mayoría no le importaba lo que había pasado, pero los pocos que estaban en desacuerdo con dejarlos en paz eran de los más influyentes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando cuando escaparon? – preguntaba uno de ellos, Zeus para ser más exactos.

La mujer con el niño en los brazos dio un paso al frente y hablo.

\- Teníamos que estar seguros que nadie le provocara daño a nuestro hijo – contesto Perséfone.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se dejaron esperar y se podían escuchar tanto expresiones diciendo que comprendían lo que habían hecho, y otros que decían que eso solo los vuelve más sospechosos, ya que todos conocían acerca de la profecía acerca del destructor del mundo.

En eso, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba: Hades tomo la palabra; él en realidad había estado en silencio y solo respondía cuando alguien le preguntaba.

\- Sí tanto miedo le tienen a mi hijo, ¿Por qué no hacemos que los proteja a todos? – decía.

Perséfone lo volteo a ver con un rostro sorprendido. Él, Hades, el dios que odia a todo lo que no sea de su mitología, estaba haciendo una propuesta para llegar a la paz con todas las facciones.

Los demás dioses, incluidos sus hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón que habían asistido estaban sorprendidos.

\- Se puede saber a qué se refiere, Hades-dono – pregunta Shiva mostrando interés en lo que había dicho, además de que tomo como un reto lo dicho por el dios del inframundo.

Ante esto la expectación de todos se hizo grande al saber qué es lo que propondrá.

\- Lo que digo es que a este niño se le ensañara sobre todas las religiones, claro, su principal será la griega, pero será educado de manera que no haga distinciones entre facciones… - conforme iba explicando, todos hacían diferentes expresiones, unos se mostraban sorprendidos, otros se mostraban algo indispuestos, algunos se encontraban indiferentes, pero no cabe duda que la gran mayoría sin lugar a dudas estaban interesados. Al final, fue Visnú, un hombre de aspecto mayor pero sin lugar a dudas se veía como un guerrero, quien hablo.

\- En pocas palabras, Hades-dono ¿Está hablando de que usemos a su hijo como el objeto con el cual podemos sellar un pacto para llegar a la paz entre todas las facciones? – pregunta y todos guardan silencio.

Todos esperaron la respuesta, vieron como la Diosa de la Noche, Perséfone, miraba a su esposo con ojos que estaban entre la indignación y la gratitud, también se podía ver que quería derramar lágrimas pero no sabía por qué razón. Entonces, el dios del inframundo dio su respuesta.

\- Sí – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Todos los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar en la sala.

\- Esta ha sido una reunión extra-oficial ya que todas las facciones eran conscientes de la Profecía, el hecho de que un dios naciera en estos tiempos hace que sea sospechoso, pero también la profecía decía algo sobre que habrá otro actor en esta escena, el todo y la nada, al igual que esos Dragones Molestos (referencia a Ophis y Gran Rojo) serán como el Alfa y el Omega – decía el Visnú.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si este es el que destruirá el mundo? Solo le estaremos dando más poder… Creo que deberíamos destruirlo - decía Indra mientras miraba al niño y Perséfone lo abrazaba a su pecho.

En silencio, Hades comenzó a liberar una cantidad de aura considerable, dando a entender que lo dicho por el Rey Deva no había sido de buen gusto, además de que tenía un claro odio por él.

\- ¿Oya? ¿El gran Sakra-sama le tiene miedo al pequeño? Sí gustas, y la profecía resulta ser cierta, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en ir a protegerlo – decía Shiva, quien había encontrado divertido la propuesta de Hades y la reacción de Indra.

Esta vez fue el turno de Indra de mostrarse molesto y mirar con odio a Shiva, quien solo lo miraba airosamente. Nuevamente Visnú fue quien le pidió a Shiva que se tranquilizara.

\- Shiva, por favor, no hemos venido aquí a crear conflictos – decía el Visnú.

\- Como digas, anciano – decía Shiva.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo? – dijo por fin Zeus quien no había participado en la discusión y buscaba apoyar a su hermano (N/A: Para los que no saben, Hades, Zeus y Poseidón son hermanos, también Afrodita es hermana de estos 3)

\- Bueno, todos los dioses principales estamos presentes, asi que creo que se podría llegar a una conclusión. Como extra, podemos incluir a los miembros de la facción del cielo, a ese mocoso de Miguel – Odín también decidió participar.

\- ¿Porque quieres llamar a la Paloma Dorada en esto, que solo concierne a los dioses? – decía Indra antipáticamente.

\- A pesar de los problemas que ha tenido esa Facción, él se ha estado haciendo cargo de todo lo referente a sus creyentes y seguidores desde que el dios de la biblia no está, además de que nos puede proporcionar información inmediata de los movimientos de los Cuervos y los Murciélagos – respondía el Viejo Jefe de los nórdicos.

\- Padre tiene razón, esos dos "Súper Demonios", Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Belcebú pueden llegar a ser un problema. Mientras que al loco jefe de los Cuervos, El Gobernador Azazel, siempre se le ocurren locuras, incluso se ha dicho que está investigando y creando Sacred Gear Artificiales – Thor, el otro enviado de la Mitología Nórdica, explicaba los puntos a los que se refería Odín.

\- Asi son las cosas, ahora pues, Hades-dono, Lady Perséfone ¿podrían salir de la sala mientras deliberamos que es lo que vamos a hacer? – dijo Visnú.

Haciendo caso a lo que les habían pedido, los dos salieron de la sala. La Diosa de la Oscuridad no permitía que nadie tomara al niño y no se lo despegaba de los brazos. Hades podía ver su preocupación por lo que decidió alentarla un poco.

\- Tranquila, ya verás que todo sale bien – dijo Hades.

\- Ellos no tienen por qué juzgar de esta manera a una criatura que no ha hecho nada – decía la mujer mirando al bebé.

\- Vamos, debes descansar un poco, han pasado solo dos días desde que diste a luz y ese niño se llevó gran parte de tu energía asi que descansa – dijo Hades llevándola a la "sala de espera" que habían preparado para ellos.

A poco tiempo que ellos habían salido de la sala los que se habían quedado dentro de ella comenzaron a discutir acerca de la situación.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? – dijo Indra con malicia.

\- No podemos juzgar a Hades. Él es uno de los dioses principales de la mitología griega, ni a Perséfone ya que ella es su esposa, ambos son dioses importantes para el mundo. Los dos representan un poder a tener en cuenta. Además, esa "profecía" es demasiado ambigua, bien se podría estar refiriendo a Gran Rojo y Ophis – responde Visnú.

\- Yo opino que debemos tomar en cuenta la propuesta que Hades dio, nada está escrito sobre que ese niño sea el que representa amenaza, también creo que todos pudimos sentir el poder que estaba emanando, si la profecía se refería a esos dos hubiese aparecido desde hace mucho tiempo – decía Odín.

\- Sabias palabras las de Odín-dono, yo también creo que debemos tomar a consideración las palabras de mi hermano, Hades nunca había pensado en llegar a la paz con todas las facciones, asi que creo que es un buen paso para que dejemos viejas rencillas en el pasado y limemos asperezas. Además, creo que todo depende de la educación que reciba en el transcurso de la eternidad que vivirá como dios – dijo Zeus.

La gran mayoría de los presentes asentían con la cabeza, a decir verdad, ya habían pasado muchos años con conflictos entre facciones, entre roses y trifulcas nunca se había llegado a una conclusión absoluta.

\- JA, eso solo lo hace más sospechoso, ¿no querrá crear el caos junto con ese mocoso bastardo? Esta escrito que esa criatura puede llegar a traer la destrucción del mundo, además, ¿Por qué se esconderían para proteger a ese engendro? – decía Indra.

Todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver, algunos con rostro de desaprobación por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas, Shiva? – Visnú volteo a ver a Shiva quien se encontraba algo aburrido al lado de él.

\- Al igual que Visnú-dono, creo que todos tenemos el deseo de saber la opinión del único Dios de la Destrucción que está en esta asamblea – dijo Amaterasu, por fin participando como representante de la facción Japonesa.

Todos voltearon a ver al dios con apariencia de niño, quien suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Como Dios de la Destrucción puedo decir que no me importa mucho, la destrucción siempre ha sido necesaria desde los tiempos antiguos y si ese niño marca el final de todos los tiempos, que asi sea, también considero que la forma de actuar de ellos es comprensible, si algo similar hubiera pasado con Siti cuando tuvo a Ganesha y alguien tuviera la intención de hacerles algo, de ese alguien solo quedaría el recuerdo – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos, tanto por su forma de ver la destrucción del mundo como la forma en que ve con comprensión a los dioses griegos – además, creo que es que gracioso ver como Sakra-dono le teme a un recién nacido, claro, todo pudimos sentir el abrumador poder emanar de él, pero no se sentía ningún ápice de maldad en él – añadió haciendo enojar a Indra y haciendo que todo lo consideren.

Asi pues la discusión duro un poco más hasta que pidieron que Hades y Perséfone pasaran a la sala. Ambos vieron como los presentes los miraban con ojos inquisitivos, ellos temían lo peor.

Todo eso hasta que Visnú dio el veredicto.

\- Ustedes han cometido un error al esconderse para dar a luz a ese niño, aun asi, creemos que esa forma de actuar es comprensible. Lo que les vamos a decir es la forma en la deben de actuar de ahora en adelante. Como el señor Hades propuso, todas las facciones tomaremos a ese niño como símbolo de unión, aun asi no creemos que será venerado, más bien será un intermediario. Todos le enseñaremos lo que necesita saber acerca de todas nuestras facciones. También creemos que el hecho de que presentara algunos rasgos dragonicos puede ser un capricho del destino que quiere darnos a entender que este niño será importante y poderoso. Después de todo, debemos admitir que esos dos lagartos son los seres más poderosos de este mundo (referencia a Ophis y Gran Rojo) – explicaba el anciano con una sonrisa amarga.

Los puntos que propuso no eran para nada despreciables, eran hasta considerados, solo tenían un poco de miedo cuando supieron que tenía que ir también al Monte Sumeru. En pocas palabras todas las facciones le iban a dar entrenamiento a ese niño.

\- Aun asi, que atributo tomara ese niño – dijo Poseidón.

Nadie entendía a lo que se refería hasta que Perséfone les contesto mirando al niño en sus brazos.

\- a diferencia de mi o de Hades, este niño tiene una esencia completamente pura, es completamente lo opuesto a mí, el atributo de este niño es la Luz – dijo la mujer viendo con cariño a su hijo.

\- Ya veo, un dios de la luz, aparte Lugh el dios celta de la luz, no hay otro en este mundo, asi que lo creo conveniente – dijeron algunos.

Varios murmullos se escucharon hablar, la mayoría positivos. Sí se pudiera decir que todos, salvo Indra que se veía insatisfecho con lo que habían decidido.

\- Este es el niño con el cual sellaremos el pacto, él será el símbolo de la paz en años venideros… ahora todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí le otorgaremos una bendición - decía Visnú quien lideraba la reunión.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. A ese fue la conclusión a la que llegaron, ese pequeño recién nacido iba a tener que ver con todas las facciones y obviamente iba a ser entrenado por alguien de cada una.

\- El nivel de poder de este niño ya es enorme sin necesidad de darle más, ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que no escogerá la destrucción en lugar de la paz?... – decía Indra.

\- No podemos juzgarlo a como es ahora, esos son prejuicios, además, sea como sea él será el símbolo que estábamos buscando – dijo una voz de mujer tranquila, a sus palabras la mayoría de las sombras asintieron con la cabeza, era Amaterasu.

\- Aunque hay que admitir que la Omnivalencia (Vale todo, es todo) es algo molesto, este niño puede hacer lo que quiera… - dijo Odín con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Asi es, aunque su nacimiento es irregular, marca el cambio de una era, sea cual sea lo que le depare, él puede servirnos – decía Shiva.

\- Muy bien, ya que la mayoría lo ha decidido, vamos a comenzar con es el ritual… - finalizo Visnú.

En eso todos lo rodearon y comenzaron a incrementar sus auras y comenzar a introducirlas dentro del cuerpo del pequeño. De pronto, varios comenzaron a sentir que sus energías eran drenadas más allá de lo que tenían pensado… pero tan pronto como lo sintieron dejaron de sentirlo…

Todos sin excepción alguna, vieron como el niño sonreía de forma inocente mientras los miraba. Todos estaban sin poder creer que era lo que habían sentido, ya que eso nunca había pasado.

\- Puede que ese niño llegue a ser más problemático de lo que creíamos. Posiblemente debamos poner un sello sobre su poder hasta que pueda controlarlo a la perfección – dijo Zeus viéndolo sorprendido con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

\- Jajaja un dios que vigilara a los dioses, esto puede llegar a ser interesante – decía Shiva con emoción.

Perséfone solo asintió con la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos mientras que sus pensamientos estaban absortos en lo difícil que será llevar la carga para su hijo.

\- No te preocupes - decía Hades abrazándola por los hombros – Él podrá hacerlo – decía mientras la miraba.

Después de eso el chico paso por varios entrenamientos prácticamente desde que comenzó desde que pudo ponerse en pie, Hades fue el primero que salto para poder entrenar a su hijo, quien desde el principio demostró un gran poder, tanto que con tan solo 5 años recién cumplidos ya tenía suficiente poder y habilidad como para lidiar y derrotar fácilmente a Pluton (Volumen 11 y 12, derrotado por Vali), Orcus (Volumen 14, mencionado como el padre de Benia), Mercurius y Selene (estos dos me los invente), los cuatro Segadores de Almas más poderosos de todo su ejército. La actitud de Hades, lejos de ser la del padre cariñoso que todos creían que iba a ser, se mostraba extremadamente estricto ante su pequeño diciendo que "un dios no necesita cariño, necesita valerse por sí mismo" y no permitía que nadie lo tratara como niño.

Tiempo después se fue a Japón, a aprender con Susano y Tsukuyomi, regresando rápidamente ya que su velocidad de aprendizaje incrementaba día con día. Tiempo después se fue al monte Sumeru, en donde la paso realmente mal con Indra enseñándole directamente y en ocasiones pasaba momentos agradables con Sun Wokong.

En el Cielo reforzó su poder de la Luz bajo la tutela de Miguel y Gabriel, ya que como habían acordado se incluiría a la Facción del Cielo de las Tres Grandes Facciones, todos creían que era una forma de frenar que la religión cristiana de la biblia "invada" territorios de otras facciones. Al final se dirigió con los dioses del monte Kailash, donde fue bien recibido por Brahma, Dios de la creación. Visnú, el Dios Preservador y Shiva, Dios de la Destrucción, los seres más poderosos después de Ophis. Ellos se encargaron de enseñarle al niño que incluso si decide el camino de la destrucción está bien, ya que la destrucción es necesaria. Al final se fue a la Facción del Norte, donde fue acogido por Freya y Thor, aunque Loki lo molestaba… y al final provoco un roce entre Airen y Loki.

Debido a la genialidad del niño, no le tomo más de 5 años aprender todo lo que tenía que aprender en ese tiempo. Asi pues, él regreso al Olimpo para convertirse en el Guardián de los Dioses, alguien que pondrá un nuevo orden a nivel Divino.

* * *

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Todos los chicos, a excepción de las siervas del pelirrojo y aquellos que eran más cercanos a su hermana Rias, estaban sorprendidos. Nadie se esperaba que esa fuera la historia del origen del chico que tenían enfrente, incluso algunas de sus siervas no se esperaban eso, en especial Valery que era la más nueva integrante del grupo.

\- O eso es lo que pretendían – decía Airen como si fuera cualquier cosa – Fui a entrenar al Valhalla y allí es donde conocí a Rossweisse-chan cuando entrene con Freya-san y Thor-san, cuando estaba allá tuve un enfrentamiento con Loki. A Benia la conocí en el Olimpo obviamente – explicaba Airen. (N/A: Me da pereza escribir detalladamente sobre el entrenamiento de este tipo :v )

\- Asi que de esa forma fue como conociste a Rossweisse – decía Rias mirando a su sierva valkiria.

\- Asi es, Rias-san, yo lo conocí debido a que yo también estaba entrenando con Freya-sama – responde Rossweisse (N/A: Freya, según la mitología, es la encargada de entrenar a las valquirias).

A algunos aún les quedaban dudas, como a Issei que no dudo en preguntar…

\- Espera, ¿Cómo es que él esqueleto de Hades es tu padre? – dijo Issei sorprendido.

\- Ah, eso es una máscara… ese viejo ridículo la usa cuando se siente culpable – dijo Airen con cara de molestia.

\- Ya veo, ¿pero de qué es lo que se siente culpable? Además, esa explicación no cuenta cómo es que ahora eres un demonio – pregunta nuevamente Issei.

\- ¡Issei! – llego a decir Rias como si su novio hubiese preguntado algo que no debía.

Todos pudieron notar como la expresión Airen se volvía un poco sombría, todas sus siervas se preocuparon por él, y su reina, Jessica Bael le tomaba de los hombros en un abrazo.

\- Eso es un tema algo delicado para él – decía la primera reina del grupo de Airen, viendo a todos con una mirada triste.

Todos voltearon a ver a Airen, él simplemente suspiro y con una sonrisa fingida les volvió a hablar.

\- Creo que llegando hasta este punto tengo que contarles todo…

* * *

 _ **Salto temporal años después.**_

En un hermoso campo de flores, con un edificio parecido al Paredón de Atenas, Grecia, de fondo. En las escaleras de este, estaba sentado un niño pelirrojo con heterocroma de alrededor de 14 años, él estaba observando con atención el campo con una expresión seria. No se podía negar que tenía una expresión solemne.

\- Tener que poner más sellos sobre los que ya tengo es una molestia, aun asi, no puedo dejar que todos se den cuenta hasta donde ha incrementado mi poder o mis hermanos se podrían enojar más de lo que ya están conmigo desde que nos enfrentamos – decía Airen haciendo brillar más su sello, señal de que lo estaba reforzando aún más – aun asi ya es hora de que lleguen…

\- Ara, niño ¿tú harás guardia esta vez? – decía una hermosísima mujer con un vestido provocativo.

\- Oh, sea bienvenida, Eris-sama. Dado que la reunión es importante y prácticamente todos los Dioses del Olimpo se reunirán, se me ha encomendado esta vez a mí, espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para usted – decía el joven Airen haciendo una reverencia al estilo medieval.

La diosa le sonrió, había algo en ese niño que le agradaba demasiado y al igual que a la mayoría de los dioses de la misma facción Griega, no le gustaba para nada el trato que le daba Hades.

\- Pues creo que no podría haber mejor seguridad esta vez – decía la mujer entrando al edificio.

El edificio donde estaba es el lugar donde los dioses Griegos hacían sus reuniones.

Recientemente, ha habido informes de que los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos habían unido fuerzas y tenían en la mira a la Facción Griega. Últimamente los héroes que los dioses habían sido enviados por los dioses a la tierra habían desaparecido y no se sabía nada de ellos. Hades había enviado un grupo de Segadores de Almas a verificar que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando regresaron, regresaron lastimados e informando que habían sido atacados por un grupo de Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

Preocupados por ese hecho decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y Zeus personalmente convoco a la reunión. Ellos también, a pesar de estar en una paz "virtual" con las otras facciones, decidieron que no aceptarían la ayuda que les llegaran a ofrecer y se ocuparían ellos mismos.

\- Jaaa, que aburrido, bueno es mejor que solo estar cuidando _esa_ puerta. Pero se están tardando, Eris-sama ya está dentro – decía el niño bostezando sin despegar la vista del frente.

\- Airen, bostezar de esa manera es de mala educación ¿sabes? – se pudo escuchar una voz agradable para el niño, quien volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una bella mujer con cola de caballo color y cabello negro, no era otra más que Pandora, hija de Hades y Perséfone (N/A: Sé que ella no es su hija, ya que en la mitología ella es creada por Zeus, aun asi en Saint Seiya sale como la sierva de Hades asi que no le veo problema, asi que en el fic si lo será)

\- Onee-sama, no, Pandora-sama, perdone mi inapropiado comportamiento – decía el chico tomando la postura de caballero arrodillado con una mano en el pecho y una en el piso.

La mujer de apariencia joven lo miro sorprendida por unos instantes, para después suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

\- Otou-sama no está aquí aun, asi que no deberías actuar tan tenso – dijo Pandora yendo a poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermano.

\- Sí, lo sé. Solo que creo que ya se me ha vuelto una costumbre jeje – decía el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Después de unas pocas palabras la mujer entro al edificio, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano amablemente. En eso, un par de figuras masculinas se iban acercando a la construcción con un aura algo hostil.

\- Sean bienvenidos, Ares-sama (él es el Dios de la Guerra), Apolo-sama (él es el Dios del Sol) – decía Airen arrodillándose de la misma forma que con pandora. La diferencia es que estos pasaron de largo y solo dirigieron una mirada cargada de enojo al joven.

El joven solo puso una expresión triste mientras que agachaba la cabeza.

\- No les hagas caso. Solo actúan asi porque creen que les puedes quitar su lugar…

\- Sí, sí, esos dos son unos engreídos…

\- Ellas tienen razón, no deberías deprimirte por eso…

\- En verdad, esos tipos son unos idiotas, más Onii-sama…

De pronto se pudieron escuchar varias voces femeninas que habían llegado.

\- Ustedes también, sean bienvenidas, Perséfone-sama, Athena-sama (Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría), Afrodita-sama (Diosa de la Belleza y la Fertilidad), Artemisa-sama (Diosa de la luna y la Caza) – dijo el Airen sin levantarse de su posición.

Las recién llegadas se miraron entre ellas y pusieron unas expresiones complicadas. De pronto la madre del chico, la Diosa de la Oscuridad y la Noche, Perséfone, se acercó a él extendiendo sus manos hacia su rostro… y lo tomo de la cara pellizcando ambas mejillas.

\- ¡Dueeele! – el niño Airen se quejaba del dolor.

\- Airen, soy tu madre, creo que sería correcto si me llamaras como tal sin importar la situación. Además, esta no es la primera vez que te lo digo – Perséfone comenzó a regañarlo.

\- Ya, no sea asi Perséfone-sama. Es solo que trata de estar a la altura de lo que se le ha encargado. Además sería malo si el tío Hades lo viera actuando de esa manera – decía Athena.

\- Asi es, no cabe duda que Athena-sama es la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra – decía el niño sacando una sonrisa a Athena.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo sabiduría, niño? – por otro lado su madre apretó el agarre en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – se escuchó una voz conocida por todos.

Hades hacia su aparición mientras iba siguiendo a un hombre que llevaba una corona e iba al lado de otro hombre de larga barba que llevaba un gorro, Zeus y Poseidón. La trinidad de la mitología Griega hacia su aparición seguida de los demás dioses que faltaban por llegar, estaban prácticamente todos Dionisio (Dios de las Fiestas y el vino), Hefestos (Dios del Fuego y Herrero de los dioses, Esposo de Afrodita), Hermes (el mensajero de los dioses), Hera (Diosa de la tierra), Deméter (Diosa de la Agricultura) y Hestia (diosa del Hogar), todos se llevaban bien con el chico, aunque trataban de no interactuar demasiado con él en presencia de Hades. Incluso Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia, le tenía cierto afecto al chico.

\- Sean bienvenidos, por favor, pasen. Dentro están ya Pandora-sama, Eris-sama, Apolo-sama y Ares-sama – decía Airen retomando posición frente a su padre.

Hades solo le dedico una mirada con un rostro de póker.

\- Bien, buen trabajo – dijo Hades pasando de largo.

Todos los de la corte divina del Olimpo solo suspiraron y pusieron expresiones amargas al comportamiento del Dios del Reino de los Muertos y entraron en la edificación.

\- Hades, ¿no crees que eres muy duro con Airen-kun? – dijo Zeus, viendo con poco de tristeza al niño que se quedó detrás de ellos.

\- Él es un dios, no necesita nada de sentimentalismos. Además de que tiene una posición bastante delicada en el Gran Concilio de los Dioses (Asi llamare a la "Alianza de Paz" que tienen los dioses) y no puede estropearlo – decía duramente Hades, haciendo suspirar nuevamente a sus Hermanos, quienes negaban con la cabeza.

Perséfone, enojada por el comentario, iba a decir algo a Hades pero fue detenida por Hera quien le negaba con la cabeza haciéndole entender que era inútil que hiciera o dijera algo, asi que simplemente se adentró al edificio con un paso furioso.

Dejando al chico algo deprimido atrás, todos se dispusieron entrar en la sala de reuniones.

* * *

 _ **Sala de Reuniones**_

Dentro de esta sala ya se encontraban los dioses griegos, todos con rostros serios debido a la situación que les habían planteado actualmente: Una aparente alianza entre Demonios y Ángeles Caídos estaba atacando a los enviados por el olimpo y desapareciendo a aquellos que habían nacido con las almas de los héroes.

\- ¿Qué acción vamos a tomar en contra de esos seres malvados registrados en la biblia? – decía un inusualmente serio Zeus.

\- Ellos nos han estado incitando a dirigirnos a la batalla, pero al parecer están buscando lograr algo – decía Poseidón.

\- Esos malditos cuervos y murciélagos deberían conocer su lugar – decía Hades.

Todos estaban de acuerdo que debían hacer algo, asi que estaban discutiendo acerca de mandar al ejército de Segadores de Almas de Hades, junto con los guerreros de Zeus y la marina de Poseidón a destruir a ambas especies. Aunque había quienes decían que debían ser más razonables e investigar correctamente que no se trataran de Demonios y Ángeles Caídos renegados. Hasta que Ares saco un tema a tratar.

\- Para agregar, a los ataques siempre han sido emboscadas, como si ellos supieran de anticipado donde y cuando se iban a encontrar nuestros enviados – decía Ares.

\- Tiene razón, tal parece que hay alguien dentro de nuestras filas que nos está traicionando y les está comunicando de nuestros movimientos a esos Cuervos y Murciélagos – decía Apolo.

Todos pusieron rostros serios y algo molestos debido a ese hecho. Si eso fuera verdad, sin duda el responsable seria el que recibiría la ira de todos.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Tienen a alguien en mente ustedes dos? – le hizo una pregunta Zeus a sus dos hijos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y señalaron a Perséfone y a Hades al mismo tiempo, todos los voltearon a ver sorprendidos además de intrigados, hasta que hablaron.

\- El hijo de Hades-sama y Perséfone-sama es de los pocos que saben todo lo que se mueve en la facción griega y el único que no hace reportes de manera continua en frente de todos, de hecho _la puerta_ que vigila ese niño está muy cerca del territorio de los demonios y los ángeles caídos, además de que no se le ha reconocido como Dios ante el mundo y no recibe un trato como lo debería, debe estar buscando alguna forma de vengarse. – decía Ares.

Todos los veían incrédulos, ¿Por qué solo se basarían en esas tonterías para poner en sospecha a un niño inocente? Como era de esperarse esos comentarios enojaron a varios, pero nada como a los padres y la hermana del joven Airen, que comenzaron a emanar aura mientras los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos, vamos tranquilícense Hades, Pandora y Perséfone – decía Zeus con un poco de nervios, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos – Y ustedes, ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? – decía Zeus con una mirada severa.

\- Solo nos basamos en los hechos, no queríamos parecer groseros. Además, la profecía del libro del Destino no se ha borrado, asi que ¿no creen que sería lo más obvio que lo que están buscando es la destrucción? El hecho de que haya nacido parte Dragón es algo inquietante, ya que los dragones son aquellos que no se alían a ninguna facción – decía Apolo.

Todos habían ignorado ese punto, pero la verdad es que no se podían imaginar a ese chico haciendo algo como eso.

\- ¡USTEDES SOLO ESTAN DICIENDO TONTERIAS! – Pandora se había levantado enojada de su asiento y había comenzado a gritarles – ¿Sospechan de él por ser parte Dragón? ¿Qué no recuerdan que el hijo que tuvo Zeus-sama con Medusa resulto ser un Pegaso, o que el hijo que tuvo Poseidón-sama con la ninfa Toosa resulto ser un Ciclope? (N/A: Ahora si tomando la mitología, Pegaso es hijo de Medusa y Zeus, cuando Zeus la violo y la maldijo. Polifemo es un ciclope, hijo de Poseidón, sale en la Odisea) – dijo Pandora, poniendo nerviosos a los dos viejos que solo les aparecieron un par de gotas en la frente – ¡Ustedes solo están celosos de él ya que sus poderes son muy superiores a los suyos! ¿Cómo podemos saber que no son ustedes los traidores?

La mayoría estaba consciente de eso, ya que solo con regresar Airen de su entrenamiento, Zeus le pidió que le mostrara lo que había aprendido haciendo que se enfrentara a los dos y como resultado… ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera darle un golpe al chico por más que lo intentaron.

Los dioses de la Guerra y el Sol solo apretaron los dientes en señal de enfado, aun asi propusieron algo:

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no es un traidor? Él apenas lleva viviendo poco más de una década, nosotros llevamos milenios. Además de que, a pesar de ser un Dios, no se le ha dado su lugar, debe estar algo frustrado – decía Apolo – Aun asi, si estas tan segura ¿qué te parece si en la siguiente batalla que se avecina lo ponemos aprueba?

Pandora estaba a punto de contestar algo pero decidió seguirle el juego a los dos, por otro lado, Athena y Artemisa se miraban con decepción a sus dos hermanos. Aun asi, nadie dijo nada, aun cuando Hades seguía desprendiendo ese instinto asesino que a veces incomodaba a Ares y a Apolo.

Viendo que prácticamente nadie les replicaba eso, más que nada para no gastar saliva peleando con ellos, decidieron decir su plan para, según ellos, "desenmascarar" a quien consideraban el traidor. Todos no podían creer lo que les estaban proponiendo para hacerlo, algunos simplemente los ignoraban, otros los veían furiosos. Zeus y Poseidón, aunque se veían tranquilos, estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de aura, y ni que decir de Hades.

De pronto su reunión se vio interrumpida de golpe, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe mostrando al joven Airen. El joven sin entrar a la sala, se arrodillo como un caballero y dio el informe que lo había llevado a interrumpir la reunión.

\- Siento interrumpir algo tan importante, pero traigo un informe urgente, Mis señores – decía Airen desde la entrada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – decía Zeus.

\- Sí, el grupo que vigilaba los límites del Reino de los Muertos, encabezado por El Segador de Almas de Clase Suprema, Mercurius, fue atacado. Al parecer fue atacado por un grupo compuesto de demonios y ángeles caídos y apenas pudieron salir con vida pero con grandes heridas. También se ha informado que al parecer dos ejércitos de estas dos especies – informaba Airen.

Todos se pusieron de pie algo alarmados, aunque no tanto por preocupación. Sino porque no esperaban que esas dos especies que habían sido enemigos desde hace miles de años, ahora se hayan aliado para poder luchar contra ellos.

\- Bien, ve a avisar a los demás que se preparen, vamos a acabar con ellos – decía Hades.

\- Si – dijo Airen yéndose.

Todos se quedaron un poco más de tiempo dentro de la sala. En eso, se les ocurre hablar a Ares y Apolo.

\- ¿No creen que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba a Airen? – decía Apolo, ganándose malas miradas por los que se oponían completamente, solo que no esperaron la reacción de Hades, quien rápidamente se puso delante de él.

\- Escúchame bien, mocoso – el Dios del Reino de los Muertos hablaba siseando – Si dudas de mi hijo de esa manera, creo que hay razón para negarse, está bien, pongamos a prueba a Airen con su estúpido plan, solo para que no vuelvan a decir idioteces – decidió Hades, haciendo suspirar a los otros.

Después de eso, nadie se pudo oponer a la decisión tomada por Hades, y de esta forma se puso en marcha el plan de Ares y Apolo, para gusto de ellos.

* * *

 _ **¡¿?!**_

En una sala aparte y después de que terminara la reunión de los dioses, podemos ver a Ares y Apolo frente a algo que parecía un agujero negro… más no hay que dejarse engañar, en realidad era un medio de comunicación y al parecer estaban hablando con alguien.

\- Asi es, de alguna manera logramos convencerlos de mandar al mocoso – decía Ares.

\- Ahora solo hay que ver cómo reaccionan… - decía Apolo.

" _ **Está bien, buen trabajo… cada vez falta más poco" – dijo una voz femenina como salida de ultratumba.**_

* * *

 _ **Límite entre el Inframundo y el Reino de los Muertos**_

Después de que los Dioses principales del Olimpo le ordenaran movilizarse rápidamente mientras ellos preparaban y organizaban su ejército, el Joven Airen se encontraba solo cerca de donde los dos ejércitos de Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

La orden que le habían dado fue una simple "Mantenerlos a raya y DEVOLVERLES lo que le habían hecho a Mercurius".

Asi que pues, el solo veía como en la lejanía ambos ejércitos se le acercaban volando lentamente. Justo cuando considero que estaban en una distancia considerablemente corta alzo el vuelo y se posiciono frente a ellos.

Los líderes de ambos ejércitos se posicionaron al frente para ver de qué se trataba… cuando se dieron cuenta de que era, no pudieron evitar hacerse la misma pregunta todos "¿un niño?", mientras que iban acercándose con precaución pensando que podría tratarse de una emboscada.

En ese grupo de líderes destacaban un Hombre de cabello Carmesí con una hermosísima mujer de cabellos Plateados, Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado en coletas y ojos de color violeta, un hombre de cabello verde y otro que parecía que estaba allí por la fuerza del lado de los demonios y un hombre de cabello negro con algunos mechones rubios, un hombre de barba y cabello corto, varios con batas de laboratorio por parte de los ángeles caídos. También entre ellos destacaba una armadura de color blanco puro de tamaño infantil.

De entre ellos, solo Sirzechs y Azazel fueron los que se acercaron un poco más.

\- Parece que ese bastardo de Hades les ha estado causado problemas a los demonios también, ¿no es asi? – le pregunta Azazel a Sirzechs.

\- Asi es, Gobernador Azazel. Se nos fue informado que una armada se acercaba a los límites del inframundo, por más que deseemos que haya paz, no podemos permitir que nos ataquen a gusto – decía Sirzechs.

\- Ja – Azazel dio una sonrisa engreída mientras que voltea a ver al niño que se encontraba frente a ellos – y tu mocoso ¿de casualidad eres el dios que nació hace poco tiempo? ¿Ese del que se dice que forma parte de un pacto entre las facciones divinas? – le pregunta Azazel a Airen.

\- Si usted sabe acerca de mi quiere decir que me ha investigado. Sí, soy el Dios más joven de la Corte Divina, Airen, el Dios de la Luz y Guardián de los Dioses, a su servicio – decía el niño presentándose con elegancia.

Los dos lo miraron con gotas en la cabeza. Aunque al parecer a Serafall se le hacía muy lindo el niño.

\- Ese maldito de Hades nos está subestimando al enviar solo a un niño a enfrentarnos – decía Azazel con una mano en la nuca – Oye mocoso, ¿dónde se encuentra el ejercito que prepararon los Griegos? – pregunta Azazel.

\- El ejército está más adentrado en los dominios de Hades-sama, si quieren llegar hasta allá tendrán que vencerme – decía el chico seriamente.

\- Jajaja eso suena muy interesante, ¿a pesar de saber quiénes son los retas? Eso debe significar que eres muy fuerte – se escuchó una risa de niño detrás de los líderes y Azazel suspiro – Al parecer alguien aquí se cree muy fuerte, Azazel, ¿está bien que me haga cargo de él? – al lado del Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, una pequeña armadura de Dragon blanca pura apareció.

\- Vali ¿eh?, asi que quieres pelear con el niño de los griegos, puede llegar a ser algo interesante pero creo que deberías mantenerte al margen. Aunque hayas alcanzado el Balance Breaker, este niño bien podría ser más fuerte que tú – decía Azazel advirtiéndole al joven e imprudente Dragón Emperador Blanco.

\- Todo irá bien, Azazel, yo puedo con alguien como él – dijo Vali ignorando lo dicho por Azazel y yendo en contra de Airen.

Azazel vio a Vali con una expresión aburrida mientras que la armadura blanca pasaba de él, mientras que Sirzechs no se quejó, al ser ambos niños, lo podía pasar por alto. Azazel iba a decir algo pero uno de sus subordinados, Kokabiel lo detuvo, incitando a su vez a Vali a ir a la pelea.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejar ir, Azazel? Dos mocosos peleando sería divertido de ver, esos dos no deberían importarnos – decía el único líder maniaco de las batallas, Kokabiel.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – decía Airen.

\- Soy Albion – fue lo único que dijo Vali.

Desde atrás los Maou veían sorprendidos al pequeño Hakuryuukou.

\- No esperaba que los ángeles caídos tuvieran al Hakuryuukou – dijo Sirzechs sin despegar la vista del niño en Armadura Blanca.

\- No tengo la obligación de hacerlo público, ¿verdad? – dijo Azazel con su característica sonrisa sarcástica.

Todos vieron como el pequeño Vali cargaba en contra de Airen, lo que no se esperaron es que justo cuando Vali iba a coalicionar con Airen, solo un pequeño destello y el sonido de algo metálico siendo golpeado se pudieron ver y escuchar. Al segundo después una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó y había un pequeño cráter en la tierra.

Azazel veía un poco sorprendido hacia el suelo, aunque después sonrió.

\- Jaja te lo mereces. No porque te esté entrenando personalmente y hayas alcanzado rápidamente el Balance Breaker quiere decir que eres todopoderoso – decía Azazel desde arriba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando ese? – se pudo escuchar la voz de Airen, quien seguía donde siempre había estado. Viendo al suelo, un Vali que había perdido la forma de Balance Break estaba en el pequeño cráter totalmente inconsciente.

Fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta que el niño no podría ser normal. Asi que Sirzechs decidió hablar con él.

\- Airen-kun, nosotros hemos venido a ver al Dios del Reino de los Muertos. Al parecer varios de sus subordinados han estado causando problemas en el Inframundo correspondiente al lado de los demonios, asi que decidimos acudir personalmente a pedir respuestas – decía Sirzechs cortésmente.

\- Eso deberíamos decir nosotros, ustedes han estado atacando a nuestra gente y secuestrando a los héroes que son enviados al mundo humano, eso no los hace más que seres de maldad los cuales deben de ser eliminados – dijo Airen con voz seria.

Ante esto, los dos líderes se miraron entre ellos y decidieron hablar con él. Azazel fue el primero.

\- Mira chico, está bien que seas un dios, pero eso no quiere decir que tu solo puedas deten… - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sintió una presencia detrás de él.

\- Lo siento, Gobernador-dono, pero tengo ordenes claras – dijo el joven Airen dándole un golpe de Karate en el cuello desde atrás. Azazel fue enviado a tierra a una velocidad abrumadora. Todos los que lo pudieron ver se quedaron con la boca abierta. Incluso Sirzechs que lo vio todo de cerca.

\- Oye, detente. No tengo razones para luchar contra un niño, esto es cosa de adul… - Sirzechs tampoco pudo terminar, ya que tuvo que esquivar una patada. Aun asi no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que el chico le había enviado al rostro.

Los líderes, tanto de los demonios como de los ángeles caídos estaban impresionados. Ambos lados se convencieron que ese chico podría causarles problemas. Asi que dándose cuenta de este hecho, tanto Baraquiel como Grayfia lanzaron ataques hacia Airen, los ataques eran demasiado poderosos un sacro-relámpago realmente enorme y un ataque de poder demoniaco sin iguales, el chico quien sin siquiera inmutarse un poco desplego un círculo mágico de defensa que repelió sin ningún esfuerzo los ataques que habían lanzado.

\- Ángel Caído, ¿eres estúpido? Acabo de decir que soy el Dios de la Luz, ¿Qué pretendías atacándome con ese atributo? Además, ¿Creías que el Rayo puede hacerme algo al ser el sobrino del dios del trueno? – decía el chico.

\- ¿Es que eres el hijo de Poseidón? – le pregunta Baraquiel.

\- No, soy hijo del Gran Hades – fue su única respuesta antes de lanzar un ataque mágico en contra de él.

El ataque mágico de Airen llevaba varios atributos, entre ellos los elementales, agua, fuego, tierra y aire. El ataque fue tan potente que mando a volar a Baraquiel.

Sin que se percatase nadie, Ajuka y Falbium lanzaron un ataque incluso más poderoso al niño. Este causo una gran explosión.

Azazel y Baraquiel, asi como Sirzechs ya se habían levantado de donde habían sido arrojados.

\- ¡Ajuka, Falbium! ¡Es solo un niño! – decía Sirzechs regañando a ambos por lo que habían hecho.

\- No se tu Sirzechs, pero yo creo que ese niño no es alguien normal – decía Ajuka.

\- Aun asi, debemos tratar de pasar sin hacerle daño – dijo Sirzechs.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte, Sirzechs – decía Falbium mirando hacia el frente mientras que apuntaba hacia el frente con un dedo y tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Incluso su usual actitud perezosa cambio.

Cuando voltearon hacia el frente, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- No puede ser, ese fue un ataque bastante poderoso. Creo que Falbi-chan y Ajuka-chan no se contuvieron demasiado, asi que ¿Por qué…? – decía Serafall sorprendida.

Frente a ellos, un joven Airen completamente ileso, solo sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas, muy poco. El chico parecía no haberle importado esos ataques. Asi que solo los miro seriamente mientras parecía estarlos analizando.

\- Por lo que puedo decir de este ataque, ¿ustedes se estaban conteniendo? – decía sorprendiendo a los hombres que lo habían atacado – Eso es algo que podrían lamentar – sentencio el joven con un rostro de póker y señalándolos con una mano.

\- ¡Ajuka-chan, Falbi-chan! – Dijo Serafall – Eres un mal niño, no te lo permitiré [Cross of the Absolute Zero] – la reina demonio dijo eso haciendo un puchero mientras lanzaba su ataque más poderoso.

Las montañas y valles cercanos se congelaron en un instante, ella sí que no se contuvo en su ataque. El chico sin ningún tipo de intimidación, señalo el ataque que había enviado y creo un círculo mágico del cual un poderoso fuego derritió todo el hielo que iba dirigido hacia él.

\- Llamas tan poderosas como las llamas del sol, escuche que un Dragón llamado Tannin tenía unas llamas poderosas. No es por ser arrogante, pero les puedo asegurar que estas son más poderosas que las suyas – decía Airen sorprendiendo a todos, aunque también lo creían, ni siquiera Tannin dispersaría el hielo de Serafall tan fácilmente.

Luego el chico dirigió su mirada hacia los líderes de ambas facciones y estos se prepararon. Todos, absolutamente todos lo comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Lanzas de luz, Fuego Sagrado, Sacro-Relámpagos. Ataques Demoniacos con varios atributos agregados. Todos estaban lloviendo sobre el chico que solo había creado algo similar a una esfera de energía que lo rodeaba para evitar que los ataque lo golpearan.

\- Es inútil, este escudo fue una de mis creaciones, una hecha después de perfeccionar las magias de varias facciones, es un escudo impenetrable – decía Airen apuntándoles nuevamente con las manos y lanzando un ataque.

Sorpresivamente, un ataque de Poder Demoniaco enorme acompañado de unas esferas de tamaño considerable de Poder de la Destrucción, destruyeron el ataque que el joven Airen había enviado hacia ellos.

Airen no parecía estar muy impresionado por lo que solo levanto una ceja y volteo a ver a los responsables de eso, a un lado de donde él estaba se encontraban el Maou Lucifer junto con la reina de su grupo.

\- Joven Airen, no tenemos nada en contra de usted. Asi que solo queremos confirmar cuales son las intenciones de la Facción Griega, ¿Qué es lo que buscan metiéndose con nosotros? – pregunta Sirzechs.

\- Obviamente, queremos la paz; y para eso necesitamos deshacernos de seres malvados como ustedes – decía el chico lanzándose al ataque.

En ese momento, un ataque similar al anterior, solamente que en un grado totalmente diferente, el ataque fue tan potente que los glaciares que Serafall había creado con su ataque anterior se destruyeron y un vórtice dimensional apareció en el cielo. Los responsables, Ajuka y Falbium se pusieron al lado de Sirzechs y Grayfia quienes los veían sorprendidos.

\- ¡Falbium! ¡Ajuka! ¿Qué le dije? ¡No quiero cargar con la muerte de un inocente; esto no nos hace diferente a ellos! – decía Sirzechs.

\- Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta Sirzechs, pero ese niño te golpeo conteniéndose enormemente. Además, ¿Ya viste lo que le paso a los ejércitos, tanto el nuestro como el de los Ángeles Caídos? – pregunta Ajuka.

Dándose cuenta de que en efecto, a pesar de que vieron que sus líderes estaban siendo atacados, ningún hombre de su ejército se haya lanzado a atacar era realmente raro, Sirzechs volteo a ver dónde se suponía que se encontraban los ejércitos para sorprenderse de ver a todos los soldados tirados en el piso.

\- ¡! ¿Pero qué demonios? – decía sorprendido.

El Maou Rojo nunca había estado tan sorprendido, el chico apenas era mayor que su hermana menor y ya estaba demostrando tal poder, no era de esperarse que Falbium y Ajuka lo consideraran peligroso y atacaran sin piedad pensando en eso.

\- Ese niño solo está jugando con nosotros, puede que solo sea mi imaginación pero creo que él hizo eso con mágica prohibida…. Su magia es… - justo cuando Ajuka iba a decirlo, el chico apareció delante de él.

\- Es Magia de Espacio-Tiempo – dijo dándole un gran golpe al Maou.

Grayfia por otra parte estaba sorprendida por la facilidad que estaba manejando a los líderes, asi que no se percató que el chico ya se había movido detrás de ella y Serafall con un solo dedo toco detrás del cuello de ambas y causo que se desmallaran, antes de que cayeran las atrapo y las coloco en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, no es lo mío golpear a mujeres; y menos a aquellas que son tan hermosas, incluso si son demonios o ángeles caídos – decía Airen mirando a Sirzechs, dejando a las mujeres en el suelo y poniendo algo parecido a una de barrera encima de ellas.

El Maou estaba sorprendido no esperaba que el chico pudiera "jugar" con ellos literalmente. Por otra parte cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo el chico "demonios o ángeles caídos"… Ángeles Caídos… Sirzechs rápidamente volteo a ver a los líderes de los ángeles caídos y se sorprendió nuevamente al ver que la única mujer entre los líderes, no se encontraba, nuevamente volvió la mirada donde las Dos Mujeres Demonio Más Fuertes se encontraban y encontró a Penemue reposando al lado de ambas.

El chico no despegaba la mirada de los demonios y los ángeles caídos, y ellos respondían igual, es decir, se estaban analizando unos a los otros. Los Líderes de las facciones, estaban sorprendidos, no podían catalogar al chico más que como un genio entre los genios. Incluso Azazel, quien se estaba haciendo cargo de la crianza del Hakuryuukou, a quien el consideraba un genio, sabía que el chico frente a él lo superaba con creces. Claro, para esto la confirmación fue ver como derrotaba a su protegido en cuestión de segundos, ya que él había insistido en acompañarlos y estaba entre los grupos que habían sido derrotados.

\- Muy bien, si no se ponen serios – hizo una pausa – Voy a tener que destruirlos… - sentencio con un rostro aún más serio y una mirada afilada.

Todos sus oponentes se pusieron serios, después de ver todo lo que podía hacer, estaban seguros que si se descuidaban podrían ser destruidos. Pero el joven Airen solo pensaba una cosa " _se están tardando en llegar con las tropas"._

\- Aunque no quiera luchar en contra de un niño, tal parece que no hay otra opción – dijo Sirzechs tomando esa mirada fría que tomaba cuando se ponía serio.

\- Si, asi es como debe de ser, no puede ser de otra forma – dijo Airen creando un círculo mágico frente de él y haciendo que un par de espadas salieran – Estas espadas son un regalo que me dio el tío Hefestos, son demasiado poderosas ya que cuando las creo uso parte de mi sangre, son Espadas Divinas. Son muy superiores incluso que Collbrande.

Al igual que el Maou rojo, todos los que se encontraban comenzaron a emanar su aura con todas sus fuerzas, todo con la intención de intimidar al joven frente a ellos. Aun asi, el chico no se inmuto y el comenzó a emanar su propia aura y destapo su pecho mostrando su sello en forma de tres magatamas. Los líderes se dieron cuenta que no estaban los tres, sino solo dos. Aun asi no le dieron importancia y comenzaron a luchar con el niño con la intención de no matarlo. Aun asi, por más fuertes que fueran sus ataques no podían acertar ninguno a Airen. La fuerza del joven frente a ellos los dejaba cada vez más impresionados conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sirzechs cubrió sus puños con Poder de la Destrucción y fue hacia el chico, quien detuvo su puñetazo con una de sus espadas. Ajuka comenzó a lanzar ataques de poder demoniaco y los controlaba con sus manos dirigiéndolos hacia Airen, el chico dio una patada al Maou Rojo para alejar y evadió los ataques de Ajuka. Solo para quedar de frente a un ataque de poder demoniaco de Falbium, el cual corto con sus espadas.

Para Airen había algo raro en la forma en la que lo estaban atacando, él sabía que esa no podía ser toda la fuerza de los Maou, claro, tampoco era la suya, pero por alguna razón no sentía ese instinto asesino de alguien que querría matarlos.

Los ángeles caídos no se quedaban atrás y comenzaron sus ataques. Azazel le lanzo una gran lanza de luz que justo antes de golpearlo se dividió en otras más pequeñas solo para que todas fueran repelidas por Airen fácilmente.

\- Ya se los dije, los ataques de luz no me harán ningún efecto – decía Airen mientras veía a Azazel con una mirada confundida, ya que si bien ya les había dicho acerca de eso, ninguna de esas lanzas iba a sus puntos vitales o si quiera con la intención de lastimarlo seriamente.

\- Tch, mocoso arrogante – decía Azazel con una sonrisa.

\- No lo digo por usted solamente, también lo digo por él – Airen detuvo una espada de luz que venía directamente a su cabeza, Kokabiel era quien empuñaba dicha espada. Airen pensó que solo Kokabiel estaba intentando matarlo.

\- Je, no te creas tanto, mocoso – dijo Kokabiel intentando cortarlo nuevamente solo para que Airen esquivara fácilmente su ataque y le diera una patada en la espalda que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse en una montaña cercana.

Todos los lideres lo veían entre sorprendidos y admirados, la verdad era que algunos estaban comenzando a emocionarse de ver la manera en la que peleaba el Joven Airen. De modo que todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Después de mucho tiempo combatiendo, la pelea no se definía y del lado de los Ángeles Caídos/Demonios comenzaban a presentar cansancio. Durante ese tiempo, se podía ver a Airen un poco pensativo y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de matarlos o herirlos de gravedad algo lo detenía.

\- No puedo creer que este mocoso en verdad nos haya detenido todo este tiempo – decía Azazel sonriendo divertido.

Los demonios que estaban a su lado, los Maou Lucifer, Belcebú y Asmodeo no podían estar más de acuerdo. El niño tenía diferentes técnicas que no habían visto, y algunas que no se esperaban.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Airen, mientras que Sirzechs y Azazel asentían con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mocoso? – decía Azazel.

\- ¿Ustedes en verdad se unieron y están atacando a nuestros ejércitos y a los héroes enviados a la tierra? – pregunto por fin una de sus dudas.

Azazel bajo su guardia y dijo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Es tu padre el que nos ha estado molestando, si esta vez estamos al lado de los demonios es porque ellos también están siendo afectados – decía el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

\- El Gobernador tiene razón, últimamente hemos estado siendo acosados por Segadores de Almas rondando por los dominios de los demonios. Además de que ninguna especie, ni demonios ni ángeles caídos podemos atacar a los humanos o sus héroes, ya que dependemos de ellos para nuestra supervivencia – decía Sirzechs.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que hay ¿eso responde tu pregunta? Porque de ser asi queremos que traigas el trasero de tu padre para que escuche nuestras quejas – decía Azazel.

Por otra parte, Airen había escuchado esas respuestas y había quedado pensativo. Su padre no había dado tal orden de que los Segadores de Almas acosaran a Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, o por lo menos él no estaba enterado de eso. Había algo raro, pero no sabía que es.

\- Esta bien, si eso es verdad tal vez podr… - Airen dejo de hablar ya que sintió algo y volteo al cielo.

En eso, un gran círculo mágico apareció en el cielo, todos lo veían con curiosidad. Aunque al parecer ya sabían a quién o quienes pertenecían.

\- Asi que ese bastardo de Hades por fin saldrá de su escondite – dijo Kokabiel algo emocionado. A decir verdad a él no le interesaba mucho tomar parte en la batalla contra el niño, a pesar de ver que era realmente fuerte y los ataque que le había lanzado iban con la intención de matarlo, pero el niño ni siquiera se molestó en tomarlos en cuenta y los esquivaba fácilmente.

Como el demente líder de los ángeles caídos había dicho, del círculo mágico emergieron solo las deidades griegas masculinas, todos mirando de manera fría a todos en el campo de batalla… incluyendo a Airen.

\- Esto puede ponerse feo – dijo Azazel mirando a todos, aunque ciertamente veía algo raro en Zeus y Poseidón.

El joven dios, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de batallar y fue a postrarse ante ellos.

\- Por fin llegan, he estado cumpliendo con la misión que me encomendaron – dijo Airen.

Hades era quien iba al frente de todos y lo miraba con una expresión severa, aunque con una mirada un poco vacía, después dirigió su mirada hacia los enemigos que habían "atacado" a sus ejércitos.

\- ¿Por qué no has acabado con ellos? – dijo con una voz vacía.

Airen se sorprendió y respondió.

\- Hades-sama, solo se me ordeno retenerlos mientras ustedes llegaban a un acuerdo y venían a apoyarme para solucionar esto, además de que ya les regrese lo que le han hecho a Mercurius. Sus ejércitos están derrotados. Además creo que ellos no tienen ninguna mala voluntad hacia el Olimpo – informaba un poco nervioso el joven.

Los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos se sorprendieron por el hecho de escuchar al joven abogar por ellos. Por otra parte la vista de Airen enfoco en sus dos "hermanos mayores" Ares y Apolo, quienes lo veían con odio.

\- ¿Por qué no los has eliminado? – volvió a decir Hades.

Airen no sabía que contestar. Si bien él quería derrotarlos para que su Padre, su Madre, su Hermana y los de la Facción Griega lo felicitaran, pero la verdad es que, mientras peleaba contra los lideres pudo ver que todos, o al menos la mayoría no tenía malas intenciones y además de que dudaban al atacarlo, asi que ¿porque aquellos que se supone querían destruir a los griegos dudarían de matarlo, incluso si es un niño?, claro, no es que pudieran hacerlo tan fácilmente, pero estaba seguro que los hombre llamados Sirzechs y Ajuka tenían mucho más poder del que estaban mostrando, y aparte de Kokabiel, ninguno estaba luchando con intenciones de matarlo.

También estaba el hecho de que creía que su padre en persona le gustaría tomar la cabeza o cabezas de ellos personalmente. Asi que mientras que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas entre los dioses griegos, Ares fue el que decidió hablar.

\- ¿Ven? Él está aliado con ellos, lo que les dije de que el no mataría a ninguno de estos engendros es cierto, miren – dijo señalando donde se encontraban las mujeres que había puesto a dormir y que encontraban dentro de la barrera mágica – Incluso les da protección a aquellas perras – decía con saña el dios de la Guerra.

Los Maou y los líderes ángeles caídos no entendían que era lo que estaban hablando y solo podían escuchar la conversación mientras descansaban un poco y no bajaban la guardia.

Airen buscaba justificaciones, pero ya las había dicho y Hades repetía la misma pregunta, buscaba apoyo de los demás que habían ido pero Hermes, quien era uno de los que tenían mucho cariño por Airen no dijo nada. El mismo Hefestos, quien lo consideraba su sobrino favorito tampoco dijo nada y viendo las cosas, sus tíos Zeus y Poseidón tampoco lo harían. Eso hizo que Airen perdiera un poco la calma al darse cuenta de que lo tenían en la mira como posible traidor y lo único que pudo hacer es una cosa.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡¿Podrían permitirme enmendar mi error?! ¡Si es posible, Zeus-sama! ¡¿Podría permitirme liberar mis sellos?! ¡De esa forma puedo acabarlos rápidamente! – decía un poco nervioso por la respuesta que pudiera tener, si lo negaban, podría ser castigado.

El joven Airen levanto la mirada a la espera de una respuesta, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos juzgándolo en el rostro de Zeus. Airen solo trago saliva y volvió a agachar la mirada.

\- Eso no será necesario – fue la fría voz monótona del dios del rayo. El chico levanto la mirada sorprendida y a la vez triste. ¿Hizo mal pensando que solo tenía que detenerlos y dejar que ellos llegaran a hacer su voluntad?

Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, un enorme rayo cayó encima del joven Airen dejando boquiabiertos a todos los que había tenido como "enemigos" hace unos instantes, aun asi pareciera que el rayo por sí solo no lo iba a hacer caer. De este modo, todos los dioses que habían acudido a ver el estado de la batalla comenzaron a atacar Airen quien solo los veía con una expresión incrédula y soltando algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

La corte divina del olimpo no contenta de atacar al joven, procedió a atacar a las tropas que se encontraban en el suelo que había dejado fuera de combate y a los líderes que estaban peleando con Airen, tal fue la intensidad con la que los atacaron que incluso Kokabiel se vio obligado a huir. También tenían la intención de atacar a las mujeres, Serafall, Grayfia y Penemue que se encontraban en el suelo, pero los lideres Tamiel y Azazel por parte de los ángeles caídos y los tres Maou restantes acudieron rápidamente a protegerlas.

Otros círculos mágicos aparecieron en escena y esta vez varias de las diosas aparecieron, Perséfone al ver lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo rompió en llanto histérico mientras que les decía a gritos que se detuvieran, Pandora, Athena y Artemis corrieron a intentar detener a los dioses en su furia, solo para ver como el mismo Hades lanzaba su más fuerte ataque de energía a Airen, quien solo extendió su mano como si las quisiera alcanzar y las miraba con una expresión que parecía no entender nada mientras la luz del ataque lo envolvía… para cuando la luz se disipo, no había rastro del Joven Dios de la Luz.

Las diosas solo lo miraron con la boca abierta y con lágrimas en los ojos, por otro lado, los dioses, son mediar palabra, como si no les importara lo que habían hecho y como si ya hubiesen acabado su trabajo, simplemente se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a formar círculos mágicos. Las diosas indignadas fueron a confrontarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que han hecho?! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de eso?! – Gritaba Pandora, pero no tenía respuesta de ninguno de ellos - ¡Padre, contéstame! – seguía sin tener respuesta y solo podía ver como Hades se retiraba por el círculo mágico, sabía que todos se estaban comportando de manera extraña pero no sabía muy bien la razón.

Ella pudo ver como su madre se acercaba a Hades y luego le daba una bofetada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso…? ¿No creías en tu hijo…? ¿Por qué no los detuviste?, es más ¿te das cuenta que le diste el golpe de gracia a tu propio hijo? – decía agachada y conteniendo la ira de no atacar a todos, pero lejos de lo que todos creían que pasaría, la Diosa de la Oscuridad recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte del Dios del Reino de los Muertos que la dejo inconsciente, todas las demás Diosas vieron ese acto con rostros sorprendidos. Hades subió a su esposa a su hombro y se preparó para retirarse. Justo cuando Pandora iba a reclamarle sobre su hermano y como había tratado a su madre, Zeus se interpuso.

\- Es hora de retirarnos – dijo el Dios principal mientras emanaba su aura. Las diosas supieron que no podían discutir las cosas en ese lugar y lanzando una mirada donde Airen había estado, se marcharon junto con ellos a regañadientes.

Todos los Dioses que habían acudido hicieron aparecer círculos mágicos debajo de ellos mientras que los miembros femeninos veían el desastre que se había quedado en la zona con lágrimas en los ojos. Con un gran resplandor, todos desaparecieron de la zona.

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después**_

En esa zona que había quedado desolada y solo se podía apreciar la destrucción que habían dejado los dioses de Grecia. De entre todos los cráteres que se habían hecho debido a los ataques de los dioses, algo salió de entre la tierra.

Los Maous, quienes habían ido a proteger a sus compañeras y esposa, respectivamente, salieron mientras aun mantenían la barrera que habían levantado justo antes de que el bombardeo de los griegos comenzara.

\- Si no levantábamos esta barrera a tiempo, solo el recuerdo de nosotros hubiera quedado – decía Sirzechs bajando la mano y quitando la barrera.

Ajuka y Falbium asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón. En eso el Maou Asmodeo suspiro.

\- En verdad, no importa que tan poderosos sean Sirzechs y Ajuka, nunca podrían con un grupo de Dioses, aunque tal vez en un duelo individual podrían hacer algo – decía Falbium bostezando – rayos, esto me canso mucho, quiero…*Bostezo* dormir – decía tallándose los ojos.

Ajuka y Sirzechs lo veían con una gota en la nuca, el Maou Asmodeo cambiaba su carácter justo después de lo que podía ser llamado un holocausto.

Por otro lado, otra persona se encontraba parada al lado del Maou Carmesí, era Grayfia, quien había despertado y por la expresión en su rostro se veía un poco apenada.

\- Lo siento, Sirzechs-sama, ser derrotada de esa manera tan humillante y tener que ser protegida por usted y los demás Maou, es una vergüenza que siga viva – decía Grayfia en su modo de empleada/sierva.

Sirzechs la miro con ojos cálidos y la tomo del rostro.

\- No te preocupes, que estés viva es una gran bendición para mí – decía Sirzechs reconfortándola mientras ella levantaba el rostro para regalarle una sonrisa – Además, hay otra a la que no le molesta eso para nada – esta vez Grayfia lo miro confundida y Sirzechs solo señalo al suelo como respuesta.

Grayfia dirigió su mirada hacia allí y se encontró con algo que hizo que a ella también le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca:

Tendida en el suelo, la Maou Shoujo, Serafall Leviatán estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras un hilillo de saliva caída de su boca y murmuraba algunas cosas, de las cuales solo daba a entender que soñaba que estaba jugando con su hermana pequeña ya que a veces decía "te voy a atrapar, So-tan" y después lloraba diciendo "So-tan es muy fría con Onee-chan".

Mientras tanto, el Maou Carmesí miraba los alrededores con una expresión severa.

\- Esto fue una masacre – decía viendo hacia donde estaban los ejércitos de demonios y ángeles caídos que habían sido derrotados con anterioridad por el joven con el que estaban combatiendo y que fueron eliminados por los ataques de las deidades del Olimpo, también se encontraba algo sorprendido de que ellos atacaran al Joven Dios de la Luz.

\- Al parecer ellos lograron irse mientras nosotros levantábamos la barrera – decía Ajuka a Sirzechs.

Al parecer Sirzechs entendió a lo que se refería: Los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, Tamiel y Azazel, habían ido por Penemue, otra líder, y se escaparon del ataque mediante un círculo mágico antes de que comenzara.

\- Si, ellos se fueron mientras que ustedes detuvieron la primera oleada de ataques – se escuchó una voz joven cerca y ellos se pusieron en guardia.

Buscando la fuente de la voz, se toparon con el joven combatiente a quien se enfrentaban quien se encontraba sentado en una roca que había quedado allí cerca, tenía sus ropas parcialmente destrozadas y algunas heridas en su cuerpo, también no podían sentir ningún tipo de hostilidad ni deseo de batalla emanando de él. Solo estaba allí sentado mientras veía al suelo algo triste y pensativo. Era un cuadro algo triste para alguien tan joven.

Sirzechs, quien tuvo algo de compasión por el chico, se acercó a una distancia modera y le pregunto.

\- Airen-kun, ¿verdad? – Decía ganándose la atención del chico - ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que tus familiares te atacaron? – Airen solo volteo a verlo con una expresión desoladora y con una sola lagrima derramándose por uno de sus ojos.

\- No lo sé… – dijo mientras volvía a agacharse – No lo sé… – dijo nuevamente en voz baja, esta vez llorando en silencio y se podía ver como sus lágrimas caían al suelo, esto era algo raro, él nunca había llorado – Al parecer ellos me creen un traidor, y yo no sé los motivos – decía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Sirzechs volteo a mirar a los otros que lo acompañaban y ellos también mostraban lastima por Airen en su mirar. Sirzechs no podía creer que solo por tener sospechas de él Hades haya accedido a eliminar a su propio hijo, él nunca podría llegar a hacer eso con Millicas, su hijo pequeño de apenas un par de años. De modo que se acercó un poco más y puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Airen, al ver que el chico no hacía nada por intentar alejarlo decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante? – le pregunta.

Airen levanto la mirada y lo vio por un momento.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer, nunca me había planteado que hacer si llegara a estar solo – decía ya había dejado de llorar, pero se le seguía viendo triste – Siempre creí que la única meta en mi vida era servir y proteger a mis padres, tíos y hermanos… Asi que ahora que me han desechado… no sé qué hacer…

Sirzechs solo lo veía en silencio, sin duda era un buen chico, en la batalla que habían tenido anteriormente había dejado aberturas a su espalda a propósito para ponerlo a prueba y nunca se aprovechó de eso. También está el hecho de que no le hizo ningún daño e incluso protegió a Grayfia y Serafall en su batalla.

Mientras en Maou Rojo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, la Maou Souji estaba despuntando poco a poco, en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio la luz, dijo lo más lógico que se podía decir en ese momento.

\- Fuuuuuaaa ¡Qué bien dormí! Espera, ¡Que paso con ese niño malo y los Ángeles Caídos! – decía la bella mujer de carácter infantil mientras los demás la observaban ahora con varias gotas en la cabeza, incluso a Airen.

La atmosfera pesada y triste se fue a la basura con esos comentarios y la actitud de la Reina Demonio. Airen la miraba sorprendido, al parecer los demonios no eran tan malos como le habían dicho en sus enseñanzas, al ver la actitud de sus gobernantes se dio cuenta de eso, tampoco los ángeles caídos eran malos del todo.

Sirzechs procedió a contarle a Serafall y Grayfia la situación, todo lo que había pasado después de que habían sido puestas a dormir, todo sobre cómo se enfrentaron al joven dios, como sus ejércitos habían sido derrotados sin que ellos siquiera se dieran cuenta. Hasta la parte donde aparecieron los Dioses Griegos y comenzaron a atacarlos a todos… incluso a Airen.

Serafall volteo a ver al joven que seguía sentado en la piedra y en un instante corto distancia y fue a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Guuuuaaaa! ¡No puedo creer que ellos te hayan hecho eso! ¡Estoy bien que se lo hayan hecho a los Ángeles Caídos, pero tú no has hecho nada malo! – decía Serafall llorando a moco tendido mientras tomaba las manos de Airen entre las suyas.

Airen solo la miraba sorprendido, más que eso, había algo en la actitud de Serafall que le causaba algo de gracia, asi que no pudo evitar hacer una ligera sonrisa y reír un poco. Ante eso, los Maou y Grayfia lo voltearon a mirar curiosos, aunque era cierto que la actitud de Serafall era algo cómica. Airen al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejo de reír y se puso en pose de caballero.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas por mostrar esa anticuada actitud ante ustedes – decía Airen, más sin en cambio los Maou lo veían con un rostro confundido ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Nuevamente Airen se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su hogar y decidió explicar un poco – Mi padre decía que un Dios siempre tenía que mostrar una actitud majestuosa y tenía prohibido reírme en presencia de él o alguien más – decía con una expresión triste.

Los Maous escucharon sorprendidos esa revelación, ¿Qué clase de padre prohíbe ese tipo de cosas a su propio hijo?

\- No puedo creer eso, este chico a pesar de ser un Dios parece que llevaba una vida triste. Eso es demasiado cruel, él no parece mucho mayor que So-tan o Rias-chan. ¿Es que nunca ha tenido una vida como un niño normal? Como lo pensé, Hades es quien menos me agrada de esa Facción – decía Serafall sorprendida con una voz triste.

En eso, Ajuka se acerca a Sirzechs y le habla.

\- Eso es muy triste pero debemos volver, aunque los Dioses Griegos tal vez crean que nos han eliminado, puede que aun ataquen el Inframundo, asi que creo que debemos volver y reformar el ejército teniéndolo en modo de espera para que no causemos pánico entre los civiles – proponía Ajuka.

Ante esto Falbium asunto con la cabeza, era conocido que entre los Demonios, el Maou Asmodeo era el que tenía las mejores tácticas y si estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ajuka había dicho es porque realmente eso es lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese momento.

\- Está bien – dijo Sirzechs mientras Ajuka y Grayfia creaban círculos mágicos de transporte.

Mientras el círculo comenzaba a brillar todos veían como el joven los miraba sentado desde la piedra, sentían un poco de pena por él pero no podían bajar la guardia con los acontecimientos recientes. Sirzechs veía al joven con una expresión pensativa y algo molesta, se preguntaba si no podía hacer algo por él, y no solo Sirzechs, Serafall también lo miraba con una expresión preocupada.

Sirzechs pareció decidir algo y salió del círculo mágico sorprendiendo a Ajuka y Grayfia, rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba el joven y le tendió la mano.

\- Si no tienen un lugar a donde ir, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? – decía Sirzechs sorprendiendo a todos.

Airen lo miro sorprendido pero después se agacho y negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero causarles más problemas de los que ya les cause – dijo Airen.

En eso, Serafall también sale del círculo mágico y comienza a jalarlo de las manos mientras lo metía al círculo ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

\- No causaras ninguna molestia y no podemos dejar a un niño aquí, asi que ven con nosotros y no te preocupes por nada – decía Serafall.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del circulo Sirzechs también entro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Esto podría causar problemas con los dioses de otras facciones y con los miembros del consejo si llegan a enterarse – le pregunta Ajuka.

\- Ya saldrá algo, Ajuka. Serafall ya lo dijo, no podemos dejar a un niño aquí. Ya inventaremos algo – dijo Sirzechs haciendo suspirar a su Amigo/Rival.

\- Bueno, procederé a llevarnos a casa – dijo Grayfia activando el círculo.

\- Esto… si de verdad es un problema no quiero que se molesten… ya encontrare algo que hacer – dijo el chico mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

Ajuka al ver que Airen no estaba muy seguro de ir por causarles problemas decidió hablar.

\- No es a eso a lo que me refería… a ninguno de nosotros nos importa lo que piensen los demás, si nos importara hace tiempo hubiéramos dejado de ser Maou, lo único que nos preocupa es la posición de nuestras familias, solo eso – decía Ajuka.

\- Ajuka tiene razón, nunca fue nuestra intención parecer insensibles – decía Falbium cambiando de nueva cuenta su actitud perezosa y poniendo la mano en el hombro de Airen.

Asi pues, después de que el círculo brillara con aun más fuerza, la zona que se había convertido en el campo de batalla quedo completamente desolada.

* * *

 _ **Inframundo, días después.**_

Sirzechs se encontraba en su oficina en la que trabajaba como Maou. Después de un par de días que habían pasado y no parecía que fuese a haber algún ataque al inframundo las cosas se calmaron y los Maous podían tomar un descanso.

Actualmente el joven Airen se encontraba residiendo en el Castillo Gremory. Los Maou al llegar al inframundo le preguntaron con quién le gustaría vivir asi que él les contesto que si le daban a elegir, el escogía a quien se lo había ofrecido primero y se fue con Sirzechs. Los demás Maou no le vieron gran problema y vieron que eso podía servir de coartada, al ser ambos pelirrojos bien podían decir que era un hijo perdido de la Casa Gremory, claro, todo cuando llegara el momento.

Sirzechs aun podía recordar cuando llego con Grayfia a la casa de sus padres acompañados de un niño pelirrojo, sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos hasta que él les conto la historia de porque lo habían llevado con ellos y…

Castillo Gremory…

Sirzechs junto con Grayfia habían llegado al Castillo Gremory usando un círculo de puerta trasera para evitar ser detectados, sin anunciar su llegada ellos entraron y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, si estaban en lo correcto, los padres del Maou se encontrarían en una de las salas de reposo tomando el té o platicando de algo mientras esperaban noticias de ellos al irse a la batalla con los dioses griegos.

Una vez abrieron la puerta dejando sorprendidas a las Maid que se encontraban en la puerta, entraron mientras que sus padres les prestaban atención y sonreían.

\- Sirzechs, Grayfia que bueno que regresaron. Fue bastante más pronto de lo que esperaba – decía contento Lord Gremory de ver a su hijo y a su nuera sanos y salvos.

\- Es verdad que es un alivio volverlos a ver pero… – Venelana hablaba mientras que trataba de ver quién era el que estaba detrás de ellos ya que solo podía apreciar unos cuantos cabellos rojizos salir desde atrás de ellos – ¿Quién está detrás de ustedes? Rias ya debería haber ido a dormir – pregunta la Matriarca Gremory.

Ante la pregunta, Sirzechs solo asiente y da un paso al lado mostrando al joven pelirrojo con heterocroma.

\- Él es Airen-kun, Airen-kun ellos son mis padres, Lord y Lady Gremory – decía presentándolo.

Como era de esperarse, Airen rápidamente adopto la pose de caballero arrodillándose ante lord y Lady Gremory y se presentó…

\- Soy Airen, un placer conocerlos Lord y Lady Gremory, soy el Dios Griego de la Luz y guardián de los Dioses… o debería decir Ex guardián – decía mostrando una mirada triste y agachando la cabeza.

Ante esto, los demonios mayores mostraron una expresión complicada mirándose entre ellos y Sirzechs le hablo sonriendo amargamente.

\- Airen-kun, no creo que tengas actuar tan tenso enfrente de ellos – decía Sirzechs.

\- Lo siento, fue un reflejo inconsciente – decía Airen mirando por fin a los padres del Maou quedando sorprendido – Esto ¿Sirzechs….-sama? – decía mirando fijamente a la madre de este.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – contesta curioso por el cambio de actitud de Airen.

\- ¿En verdad es esta persona su madre? – le pregunta.

\- Si, asi es – le responde el Maou.

\- Eeeeeeeh, cuando la vi pensé que era su hermana – decía mientras la miraba – Su madre es realmente hermosa, si me permite decirlo, tan hermosa como mi tía Afrodita, mis hermanas o mi propia Madre, aunque Grayfia-sama y Serafall-sama también lo son – decía Airen pensativo.

Ese comentario los hizo sonreír un poco mientras que el ego de las Damas Demonio crecía bastante.

\- Ara, al parecer tenemos a un pequeño caballero aquí – decía Venelana cubriéndose la boca – Pero, si escuche bien, este pequeño caballero se dijo a sí mismo como un Dios ¿está bien si pienso que los griegos lo mandaron a negociar? Es bastante joven para eso, no puedo creer que los Griegos hayan hecho esto – decía Venelana mirando con curiosidad al joven, mientras que Airen pusiera una mirada sombría.

\- Sobre eso… - Sirzechs comenzó a contarles a sus padres lo que había ocurrido a lujo de detalles.

Mientras el Maou Rojo les contaba desde como ese joven había derrotado por el mismo a ambos ejércitos hasta como se enfrentó valientemente contra los Líderes de ambas facciones, terminando con la parte donde los Dioses Griegos llegaron con una actitud rara y comenzaron a inculpar injustamente a Airen y como los atacaron a todos incluyéndolo a él. Al final también les dijo que el chico al creerse desterrado no sabía qué hacer y por eso él le ofreció que fuera con ellos. Los Jefes del Clan Gremory se sentían indignados, ya que aparte de mandar a un menor a una misión tan peligrosa y metiéndolo en temas de adultos, lo inculpan y lo atacan. Al verlo no podían dejar de pensar que podía tener la misma edad o no podía ser mucho mayor que su hija menor, Rias, eso los ponía tristes y enojados al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, no se puede evitar, hiciste bien al traerlo Sirzechs – dijo su padre – bueno, Airen-kun, soy Lord Gremory, es un placer recibirte en esta casa, piensa en nosotros como si fuéramos tu familia – dijo el Señor Gremory poniendo una mano en el hombro de Airen, quien solo lo veía sorprendido por la rápida aceptación.

Ante esta actitud, su esposa, Lady Gremory suspiro.

\- Siempre te adelantas mucho a las cosas, querido. Aun asi no puedo negar eso, asi que estoy encantada de conocerte, soy Venelana Gremory – se presentó la bella dama.

Ante esto Airen se volvió a arrodillar en pose de caballero, los Gremory creyeron se iba a presentar de nuevo y a agradecer el hecho de que lo hayan aceptado, y no se equivocaron, lo que no se esperaron fue que el joven tomara la mano de Venelana y le diera un delicado beso en el dorso.

\- Es un placer conocerlos nuevamente, Lord Gremory-sama, Lady Venelana-sama. Estoy muy agradecido por ese gesto de bondad hacia mi persona – dijo siguiendo en esa pose.

Los demonios lo veían sorprendido por las acciones que llevo a cabo, Airen se dio cuenta y cuando levanto el rostro para verlos un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza.

\- ¿Hi-hice algo malo? Afrodita Obaa-sam – antes de terminar un escalofrió recorrió su columna como si se sintiera observado por la Diosa del Amor al llamarla "Tía" en una segunda ocasión – Afrodita Onee-sama y mi madre me dijeron que siempre que me valla a presentar a una dama debía hacer eso – les explicaba sacándoles una sonrisa, en verdad era un buen chico.

\- No, no has hecho nada malo, solo has demostrado ser bastante galante – decía Venelana sonriendo – tal parece que las mujeres en la facción Griega son mejores que los hombres. Tu educación parece que ha sido muy buena, ¿no lo crees Grayfia? – pregunta Venelana.

\- Asi es, Señora – Dijo Grayfia ya vestida con el traje de Maid que siempre usaba.

Airen vio sorprendido y curioso a Grayfia, ¿desde cuándo llevaba puesto ese traje de sirvienta si hace nada llevaba su traje de batalla extra ajustado? Tal vez ella también podía hacer uso de alguna habilidad de espacio tiempo. También estaba seguro que había escuchado en el camino que ella era la esposa del Maou, ¿Había escuchado mal?

Venelana sonrió al ver que el joven veía con confusión a Grayfia, que tenía una cara de póker, asi que decidió explicarle un poco.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero a Grayfia a pesar la esposa de nuestro hijo, quien además es el Maou, le gusta encargarse de las labores de la casa Siendo la Jefa del personal y administra de manera increíble al Clan – decía Venelana sacando de duda a Airen quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya es tarde, mañana pensamos en cómo podemos inventar una historia que contarles a los demás. Por ahora, Grayfia, lleva a Airen-kun a una habitación desocupada y prepara un cambio de ropa para él – dijo Lord Gremory.

Grayfia solo asintió y le pidió al joven dios que la acompañara, cosa que él hizo de inmediato. Los adultos solo veían con una expresión serena al joven que iba saliendo, después de que se fue, hablaron sobre la situación y planearon una coartada para justificar que Airen se encontrara con ellos, una vez que lo pensaron, platicaron y planearon cuando seria bien ponerlo en práctica. Tiempo después ellos se fueron a sus propias habitaciones.

 _Al día siguiente_ …

Grayfia era la que se despertaba primero de toda la casa, incluso se levantaba antes que las "verdaderas" Maid de la casa Gremory, asi que saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación que compartía con Sirzechs no esperaba encontrarse con alguien en la puerta.

Era Airen quien se encontraba en pose de caballero de rodillas con una mano en el piso y la otra en el pecho, incluso Grayfia se asustó un poco pero no paso de que solo diera un paso hacia atrás y después retomo su usual postura.

\- Buenos días, Grayfia-sama, antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi actitud anterior ante la esposa del Maou. He venido aquí a saber cuáles serán mis asignaciones, ya que es usted la Jefa del Personal, creo que usted es la adecuada para saber qué es lo que hace falta – decía Airen desde su posición.

Grayfia puso un rostro un poco acomplejado, raro ya que casi nada le hacía perder su rostro de póker una vez que entraba en "Modo Maid". Asi que una vez que se recompuso una vez más, hablo.

\- Airen-sama, creo que estaría bien que valla a descansar correctamente. Cuando se acerque la hora del desayuno lo llamare – dijo la Reina más Fuerte.

Esas indicaciones no eran lo que él esperaba, asi que levanto el rostro y le hablo.

\- ¿En verdad no hay nada que tenga que hacer para ganar mi estadía en esta casa? – dijo el chico diciendo lo que le preocupaba.

Grayfia volvió a verlo, solo que esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y ojos comprensivos.

\- No tiene que preocuparse por eso, Airen-sama – dijo Grayfia dejando a Airen solo, quien después de un momento se fue a su habitación a recostarse un poco. Aunque la verdad cuando Grayfia le mostro la que sería la habitación donde pararía la noche, no espero que fuera una habitación que se podría considerar de Lujo, algo que nunca había tenido a pesar de ser un dios, además de que también extrañaba a su madre, hermana y tíos, incluso padre pero no podía regresar al Olimpo por más que quisiera al ser desterrado por Zeus. Aunque era muy joven era bastante maduro e inteligente, asi que no se dejaría vencer y se deprimiría demasiado por eso. También para él era un completo misterio el comportamiento que habían tenido cuando lo atacaron y fue por esa misma impresión que no pudo reaccionar.

Total, la mañana había llegado al inframundo y una Maid fue enviada a llamar a Airen para el desayuno. Cuando la Maid toco la puerta, Airen le contesto desde adentro que podía pasar. Cuando la Maid abrió la puerta se encontró con un Airen que ya había arreglado su cama (de nuevo) y solo se estaba poniendo un saco que le había proporcionado Grayfia, su atuendo ahora era como el de un joven noble (N/A: como el que usa Sairaorg).

\- El desayuno está listo, Airen-sama – dijo la Maid.

\- Esta bien, en un momento estoy allá – dijo Airen a lo cual la Maid solo asintió y se retiró.

En este momento el joven Airen iba camino hacia el comedor, todos los sirvientes que estaban en el castillo lo veían con curiosidad al no saber dónde estaba con exactitud el comedor fue preguntando como podía llegar allá, una vez llego tomo asiento y espero pacientemente, lo que no espero es que Grayfia llegara rápidamente y lo sacara del lugar.

\- Airen-sama ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo en el comedor del personal? – dijo seria mientras lo guiaba al comedor donde ya estaban los jefes de la casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No voy a comer aquí? – dijo Airen confundido.

\- No, el Señor de la Casa lo ha recibido como invitado, asi que comerá con él y su familia – dijo Grayfia.

Una vez llegaron al salón del comedor, entraron y se toparon con un enorme comedor donde ya se encontraban sentados Sirzechs, Lord y Lady Gremory. Lo que llamo la atención de Airen es que había un niño de unos cuatro años sentado en una silla alta también y Grayfia fue a alimentarlo inmediatamente después de entrar al comedor, y volteando un poco la cabeza Airen también vio a una linda niña más o menos de su edad quien lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa al lado del bebé que estaba siendo alimentado por la Reina más fuerte (si se la quieren imaginar, sí tiene la apariencia de una loli tetona jaja).

\- Otou-sama, ¿es esta la persona que estábamos esperando? – pregunta Rias.

\- Si, asi es. Rias, él es Airen-kun y estará con nosotros a partir de ahora – decía su padre – Airen-kun, pasa a sentarte con nosotros – después de eso Lord Gremory les pidió a todos los mayordomos y Maid que sirvieran las comida y después se retiraran, a excepción de Grayfia.

El chico tímidamente se sentó en el comedor mirando a la niña y al bebé.

\- Ella nuestra segunda hija, Rias, preséntate con Airen-kun – dijo Venelana y la pequeña pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

\- Soy Rias Gremory, soy la heredera de este Clan, es un placer conocerte y este pequeño de aquí es Millicas, el hijo de Onii-sama – dijo la pequeña Rias.

Rápidamente el joven se acercó y tomándola de la mano le dio un beso en el dorso.

\- Soy Airen, el Dios Griego de la Luz y guar… ex guardián de los Dioses – dijo Airen presentándose, aunque al final mostro una expresión algo triste – Un placer conocerlos, asi que él es su Hijo Sirzechs-sama – dijo tomando la manita del niño quien lo veía con una sonrisa al igual que Grayfia.

Rias la miro confundida por un momento hasta que algo dio clic en su cabeza y se sorprendió no solo por la razón de que el chico le dio un beso en la mano al presentarse, cosa que no la molesto y le pareció bastante caballeroso sino que se sorprendió demasiado por el hecho de que Airen se presentara como un Dios. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Sirzechs decidió interrumpirla.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar las explicaciones para después y comenzar con el desayuno – dijo al fin Sirzechs.

Mientras comían los Gremory notaron los excelentes modales a la mesa que tenía Airen, y Airen se dio cuenta que los Gremory disfrutaban de conversar cuando ellos están en el comedor. En eso el Señor de la Casa le hace una pregunta.

\- Airen-kun, ¿Por qué fuiste al comedor de los empleados cuando te llamaron? – pregunta Lord Gremory.

\- En el Olimpo siempre comí con los soldados, y cuando había fiestas comía hasta que todo terminara o hasta que mi tío Dionisio me llevaba algo de contrabando – les revelo el chico sonriendo recordando las travesuras que hacía con su tío de vez en cuando. Por el contrario, los Gremory dejaron de comer un momento mientras lo miraban con miradas sorprendidas. Nunca esperaron que este chico tuviera este tipo de trato por parte de los griegos. Aunque parecía que todo eso pasaba por influencia de su padre, Hades.

Asi pues, el tiempo transcurrió hasta que el desayuno termino. Los Jefes de la familia junto a su hija, Airen, más el Maou con su esposa e hijo se trasladaron a un Estudio (Oficina, Sala, Etc. Como quieran llamarle) y comenzaron a platicar sobre cómo fue la vida del joven.

Se sorprendieron demasiado al saber que fue entrenado por varias facciones, incluso por el mismo Miguel de la Facción del Cielo. Les conto la forma en la que vivía en el Olimpo como un Dios, pero recibiendo el trato de un soldado, ya que su padre asi lo había ordenado y que las pocas veces que actuaba como un niño de su edad era cuando su padre no estaba, ya que cuando estaba no lo hacía por precaución y para no causar problemas a los demás. Aunque la verdad se llevaba muy bien con casi todos, a excepción de Apolo y Ares a los que no parecía agradarles.

También les conto sobre la "Profecía" del "libro del destino" y que esa era la causa por la que la mayoría lo tenía en vigilancia y les explico que por esta causa su padre era estricto con él, para que no tomara el camino de la destrucción. Aunque Airen no sabía muy bien por qué pero los Gremory le transmitían demasiada confianza, asi que incluso les conto de los Sellos que tenía puestos…

\- Estos tres puntos con forma de Magatamas en mi pecho no son un tatuaje, son los sellos que retienen todo mi poder. Uno es el sello de mi Omnisciencia, otro es el sello de mi Omnipresencia y el tercero es el sello de mi Omnipotencia – dijo el chico sorprendiendo e incluso intimidando un poco a los miembros que participaban en la reunión.

\- ¿Eres un ser tan perfecto? - Le pregunta Sirzechs – Ahora que recuerdo, cuando usaste aquella técnica de Espacio/Tiempo uno de esos sellos estaba liberado – ante esta observación Airen asintió con la cabeza.

\- Asi es, Sirzechs-sama, tuve que liberar mi sello de Omnipotencia para poder hacerlo. Además de que gracias a eso pude escapar de los ataques que lanzaron en mí contra los demás dioses – dijo sorprendiendo a Sirzechs, aunque eso solo hace más creíble lo que les estaba contando el joven.

\- Eso quiere decir que cuando peleaste con nosotros y los líderes de los ángeles caídos no usaste todo tu poder – dijo el Maou pelirrojo analíticamente.

\- Por supuesto, aunque me atrevo a afirmar que ustedes tampoco lo hacían – dijo el chico sacando una sonrisa al Maou – también la razón era que les quería mostrar esa técnica a mi padre y a los demás en el campo de batalla, al final nunca pude hacerlo.

\- ¿asi que se lo habías ocultado a ellos? Aunque al parecer eso salvo tu vida – dijo el Maou sorprendido error de cálculo feliz que tuvo Airen.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que tú, ¿en verdad eres parte de la profecía? – dijo Rias curiosa.

Airen la miro y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- La verdad no lo sé, aunque parece que sí, como sea desde que me contaron sobre la profecía decidí que iba a ser todo lo posible para detener a ese posible ser que lo quiera destruir todo – dijo el chico con voz decidida mientras mostraba una expresión de confianza.

Los Gremory lo veían con sonrisas cálidas, ese chico en verdad se estaba esforzando por la aceptación de todos… no, al parecer todos lo aceptaban y él solo quería la aceptación de Hades.

Lord Gremory decidió que le ese era un buen momento para contarle sobre el plan que habían hecho para que su presencia en el inframundo se justificara y no causar tanta conmoción… aunque problemas iba a haber sin importar lo que hicieran.

\- Airen-kun – dijo el Jefe de Familia llamando la atención de Airen – Ayer por la noche, nosotros nos quedamos platicando sobre qué es lo que deberíamos hacer para justificar tu estancia en el inframundo. Asi que la única solución a la que llegamos es que bien podrías hacerte pasar por un Gremory – dijo Lord Gremory.

Airen solo lo miro fijamente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – le pregunto.

\- Si, dado que no te podemos tener oculto todo el tiempo, por eso te vamos a hacer pasar por nuestro hijo. Ayer pensamos en una coartada para que los demás se lo crean – esta vez Venelana le explicaba – Asi que esto sería lo que podemos hacer: Dado que es conocido por todos que la actual sociedad demoniaca está en contra de los ideales de la facción de los Antiguos Maou, y que estos han estado cometiendo varios ataques, podemos poner en práctica lo que han hecho algunas casas, y eso es ocultar los nacimientos de sus hijos, de tal manera nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo, anunciaremos que te ocultamos por diversos motivos, el que tengas el cabello pelirrojo ayudara bastante en la coartada – le explicaba Venelana sorprendiendo a Airen.

El chico solo la veía impresionado, ¿tantas molestias se tomarían por alguien que apenas llevan conociendo un solo día completo? La verdad él no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar su identidad, pero mientras pensaba en eso, él también sabía que esa era la solución más viable y de no hacerlo solo les causaría verdaderos problemas a aquellos que le tendieron una mano y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Por lo que solo pudo hacer algo.

\- Entiendo, pero por lo visto no podemos hacer eso de inmediato ¿verdad?, de ser así ¿Cómo debería proceder? – los Gremory sonrieron al ver que el chico también era comprensivo.

\- Por ahora de lo que te encargaras es de aprender todo sobre la sociedad demoniaca actual, estudiaras toda la historia de la familia Gremory y aprenderás un poco de la magia que se usa en el inframundo, aunque no poseas poder demoniaco no quiere decir que no haya hechizos que puedas aprender – dijo Sirzechs.

\- Airen-kun, ¿no sabes nada acerca de los demonios? – le pregunta lord Gremory, solo para comprobar y avisar a los instructores desde donde debían comenzar, si sabía sobre ellos tal vez los planes deberían adelantarse. Aun asi, solo vio como el chico negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, pero lo único que me habían inculcado acerca de los demonios es que eran seres de maldad y que no debía preocuparme por ellos – decía Airen, haciendo suspirar a los adultos.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que empezaras desde cero, comenzaras desde hoy – decía Venelana mientras recibía un fuerte "Sí" como respuesta que la hizo sonreír – Bien, con eso está decidido, a partir de hoy serás un Gremory. Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensamos – dijo la bella madre.

Ante esto, la otra menor que estaba en el cuarto salto.

\- Yuuuupi, eso quiere decir que desde hoy tengo un nuevo hermano… espera, ¿es mayor o menor que yo? – peguntaba una alegre Rias que solo aumentaba la impresión de Airen para la familia Gremory.

\- Airen-kun, ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunta Sirzechs ya que también estaba algo curioso.

\- Yo cuento con 14 años, Sirzechs-sama – dijo Airen.

Sirzechs se sorprendió, solo es un año mayor que su hermana y ya demostraba un poder increíble, sin lugar a duda es un dios, es una fortuna para ellos y el inframundo que fuera un niño bueno.

Aun asi se repuso y le hablo.

\- Vamos, desde hoy serás mi hermano. Dime Onii-chan – le decía con una sonrisa. Airen solo lo veía con una expresión complicada mientras una gota le salía en la nuca.

Esa actitud de Sirzechs solo ganó que Grayfia le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Aun es muy pronto, Airen-sama aún debe acostumbrarse a ustedes, señores – dijo Grayfia.

\- Ella tiene razón, por eso digo que los hombres de Gremory siempre se apresuran en hacer las cosas – dijo Venelana deteniendo a su esposo ya que él tenía la intención de pedirle que lo llamara Otou-san.

Por otro lado…

\- ¡Noooo!, ¡yo quería un hermano menor! – grito Rias haciendo un puchero causando la risa de los adultos, Airen también mostraba indicios de que eso lo había hecho gracia pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse. Sirzechs se percató de eso y se le acerco.

\- No te preocupes, Airen-kun. Aquí puedes reír todo lo que quieras – le decía comprensivo el Maou.

Los padres de familia lo veían con confusión, asi que el Maou les explico lo que le había dicho Airen y eso solo hizo que lo vieran con más lastima, y que su enojo con los griegos lo trataran de esa manera.

Después de unos momentos platicando, Grayfia le recordó a Sirzechs que se fuera a trabajar recordándole lo que tenía que hacer. De esa manera, después Airen y Rias se fueron a estudiar.

Los siguientes días pasaban de la misma manera, los más jóvenes tenían que estudiar. Aun asi, los Gremory se sorprendieron de la capacidad de aprendizaje que tenía el joven que apenas después de dos semanas ya había aprendido todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre la sociedad demoniaca y las cosas sobre el Clan.

Airen y Rias se comportaban como verdaderos hermanos, aunque Airen a veces se comportaba como si fuera más un escolta de la heredera. Ellos comenzaron a llevarse muy bien desde el momento en que ella le dijo que le encantaba la cultura japonesa y él le respondió que había sido entrenado por las principales deidades japonesas, en Las Altas Llanuras del Cielo (Takamagahara). Le conto que Amaterasu era una mujer muy hermosa y maternal, que Susano era un hombre con apariencia de guerrero pero que era bastante amigable, y que Tsukuyomi era muy serio pero muy bueno. Desde allí, Rias siempre lo buscaba para platicar sobre eso y sobre Japón.

Asi los días pasaron, después semanas, en el transcurso del tiempo Airen conoció a la nobleza de Sirzechs y se llevó bien con ellos de inmediato, también comprendió que Okita Souji era el responsable de la obsesión de Rias hacia Japón. También tuvo reuniones con los demás Maou, quienes también lo trataban muy bien, con Serafall era con la que se llevaba mejor, después de Sirzechs, ella incluso le presento a su hermana menor, Sona, quien para "evaluar" al chico lo invito a jugar una partida de ajedrez, la cual perdió miserablemente, y no fue solo una vez.

Poco tiempo después Rias encontró a Akeno y ella también fue acogida por los Gremory, cosa que le confirmo que los Gremory son muy cariñosos como siempre lo habían parecido y que no era nada de actuación, al poco tiempo Akeno y Rias comenzaron a llamar a Airen "Onii-sama". Poco a poco el chico fue tomando confianza, al punto de llamar Okaa-sama y Otou-sama a Venelana y Lord Gremory, y Onii-sama y Onee-sama a Sirzechs y Grayfia, y Millicas también le decía Onii-tama. Aun asi, todavía no había hecho su entrada a la "sociedad".

Para que Airen pudiera aprender algunos hechizos fue con Ajuka…

Lejos de todo lo que se esperaba el chico de encontrar en la oficina de un Maou, Airen se topó con un laboratorio, diversas computadoras y personas que parecían investigadores. El chico entro y una mujer demonio le dio indicaciones que Ajuka lo esperaba en su oficina.

Cuando entro, algo incluso se topó con algo más sorprendente: Un Maou jugando video juegos. El chico se quedó pasmado mientras veía a Ajuka mover las palancas y botones del control. Ajuka por otra parte noto a Airen y puso pause al juego.

\- Hola, Airen, veo que llegas bastante puntual – decía Ajuka mientras Airen solo asentía con la cabeza.

\- sí, se me ha enviado aquí para aprender de usted – le dijo Airen.

\- sí, también se me había informado, pero antes ¿no te gustaría jugar este video juego? Lo desarrolle personalmente – dijo el Maou orgulloso.

\- No, creo que por ahora pasare de eso, Ajuka Onii-sama – le dijo el chico. Si, su relación con los Maou había llegado hasta ese punto.

Ajuka solo encogió los hombros y le hablo.

\- Es increíble que nos llegáramos a encariñar con aquel que fue nuestro enemigo en tan poco tiempo, apenas han pasado un cuatro meses desde que paso todo eso – dijo Ajuka negando con la cabeza y despeinando con una mano a Airen – Creo que el heredero de mi casa debería aprender a ser tan sociable como tú, a veces es muy sombrío (N/A: Referencia a Diodora) – dijo el Maou.

\- Por cierto, ¿porque tenía que venir con usted específicamente para aprender magia "demoniaca"? – Le pregunta Airen – No es que me moleste o no este conforme, solo es que no quiero que se tome más molestias por mi culpa – decía Airen.

Ajuka sonrió y le contesto.

\- No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es porque mi magia "demoniaca" es única y para ella solo es necesario hacer algunos cálculos específicos, por lo que cualquiera que tenga buen cerebro puede ocuparla, se llama "Formula Kankara" – decía Ajuka buscando algo entre su escritorio (N/A: Por cierto, la "Formula Kankara" es una habilidad Cannon de Ajuka, junto a la "Ecuación de Karama", pueden consultar en el volumen 8 cuando Rias e Issei hacen el ritual en las "ruinas de conexión" y en el volumen 12, cuando Ajuka mata a los miembros de la Facción de Antiguos Reyes Demonios)

Mientras él hacia eso, Airen noto algo parecido a figuras de ajedrez en una especie de domo, Ajuka vio que Airen las había notado asi que le explico.

\- Esas son Evil Piece, ya sabes algo sobre ellas ¿verdad? – El chico asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Ajuka sonrió – aun asi, esas son especiales, todas son piezas de Rey, son piezas tan poderosas que es peligroso hacer que alguien reencarne usándolas asi que… – mientras le explicaba parecía que había pensado en algo y mirando a Airen con una mirada algo psicópata le pregunta – Airen-kun, ¿tú dices tener mucho más poder del que mostraste en batalla hace tiempo verdad? – Ajuka espero a que el chico afirmara, después de que lo hizo por fin dijo su propuesta - ¿Te gustaría intentar reencarnar como demonio? – dijo el Maou sorprendiendo a Airen.

El chico pensó detenidamente lo que le estaba proponiendo Ajuka, y la verdad es que eso podría llegar a ser buena idea, ya que de esa manera los problemas que los Gremory podrían llegar a tener por estar en el inframundo se verían disminuidos y su coartada quedaría mejor parada.

\- Si, podría llegar a ser bueno, pero tengo entendido que la Clase Divina está exenta de reencarnar como demonios – le decía Airen.

\- Asi es, pero con estas piezas – decía Ajuka mientras quitaba el domo de las piezas que tenía – En realidad solo hay muy pocas de estas piezas, algunas se les entregaron a la Familia Bael (Volumen 20), y estas se me quedaron a mí – dijo Ajuka mostrando las piezas, allí Airen se dio cuenta que en efecto, todas era de Rey – estas piezas podrían tener la capacidad de reencarnar a un dios – decía Ajuka revelando sus intenciones.

Airen lo veía con una expresión aburrida, durante el tiempo que había convivido con los Maou, podía decir que Ajuka era el Maou al que se le ocurrían más "travesuras", él y Sirzechs, ya que el Maou Rojo también hacia bastantes travesuras, en algunas lo involucraba y al final terminaban siendo regañados por Grayfia. Asi pues el chico solo suspiro.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer? – le dijo Airen a Ajuka haciendo que al Maou le brillaran los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Solo tienes que sostener la pieza – le dijo Ajuka.

Como Ajuka le había dicho, Airen solo sostuvo una pieza y esta no reaccionaba en absoluto. Ajuka miro confundido en un principio y después miraba analizando las cosas.

\- Sera posible que…– decía Ajuka pensando – Airen-kun, ¿podrías tomar otra pieza? – le dijo y Airen hizo lo que Ajuka le pidió. Cuando sostuvo la segunda pieza de Rey… nada de nuevo. De modo que Ajuka le pidió que sostuviera una tercera, Airen asi lo hizo y… cuando Ajuka activo un círculo mágico, estas comenzaron a reaccionar, pero aun asi no daban indicios de entrar en el cuerpo de Airen.

Ante esto, Ajuka se quedó pensando un poco más, tal parece que es cierto que el chico posee un poder inimaginable, e incluso podría tener más latente. También pensaba que había la posibilidad de que si utilizaba una pieza más podría lograr su cometido, pero la verdad no quería utilizar más de esas tres, ya que las piezas de Rey son escazas y únicas por lo que es imposible hacer más. Por otro lado, el hecho de que las piezas reaccionaran pero no entraran lo tenía algo intrigado.

\- Airen-kun, ¿Qué sentiste cuando las piezas reaccionaron? – pregunta Ajuka.

\- Sentí como si las piezas me analizaran por completo, como buscando algo, un hueco tal vez, también sentí como si quisieran entrar en contacto conmigo a nivel espiritual – decía el chico sorprendiendo a Ajuka.

\- Asi es, esos son los dos pasos para la reencarnación, la primera donde las piezas deducen si son compatibles con tu habilidad, y la segunda es la de sincronización con tu alma, esta última es la más delicada, por eso la reencarnación como demonio tiene que ser en un ambiente controlado – decía Ajuka explicándole al chico – pero creo que tengo que hacer un análisis de esto, tal vez podamos lograr que reencarnes como demonio – decía emocionado Ajuka – Cambiando de tema y regresando a lo que viniste, quiero que memorices esto – le decía Ajuka entregándole un libro a Airen, aparentemente uno de hechizos.

\- En ese libro viene todo lo necesario para que aprendas la Formula Kankara, es de un nivel muy alto, asi que nadie a parte de mi ha podido aprenderlo – decía el Maou – si tienes alguna duda puedes venir a mí para que te ayude – dijo el Maou – por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte algunas pruebas antes de que te vayas? – dijo Ajuka con ojos brillantes, Airen suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Asi pues, antes de que Airen regresara al castillo Gremory, paso por varias pruebas que según Ajuka verían los resultados en una semana. Airen regreso al castillo Gremory con el libro, el cual leía con detenimiento, la verdad el libro era muy interesante, presentando una teoría en la que se asegura que todos los "fenómenos" podían ser controlados. El chico pasaba todo el tiempo todos los días leyendo, incluso cuando sus "hermanas pequeñas" Rias y Akeno lo convencían de jugar. Cosa que estaba haciendo actualmente.

\- Nee, Airen Onii-sama, ¿porque siempre estás leyendo eso? – le preguntaba Rias.

\- Es verdad, se supone Airen-nii es Omnisciente ¿no es asi? Entonces se supone que deberías saberlo todo sin necesidad de leerlo ¿verdad? – le secundaba Akeno.

Airen las miro sonriendo y les contesto.

\- bueno, la verdad es algo interesante esta teoría, también necesito aprender esta magia en caso de que los demás Clanes se enteren que hay alguien más en la familia Gremory antes de lo previsto. Además, saberlo todo, todo el tiempo puede llegar a aburrir, es por eso que tengo selladas esas habilidades y solo las libero cuando es necesario, Akeno-chan – les explicaba y las chicas solo suspiraron. Viendo eso Airen dejo el libro y fue a jugar con ellas. La verdad es que se estaba volviendo un poco flojo desde que dejo a los griegos.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún sueño? – les pregunta Rias mientras tiraba una carta y después le mostraba de espaldas las que tenía en la mano a Akeno para que escogiera una.

\- No lo había pensado, la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro desde que llegue aquí – decía Akeno escogiendo una carta, la miro y la tiro al suelo, ofreciendo las cartas a Airen.

\- Yo tampoco lo he pensado, desde hace mucho siempre creí que mi meta en la vida es detener a "aquello" que tratara de destruir todo – fue lo que dijo el chico tomando una carta de la mano de Akeno y haciendo una cara sombría debido a que había tomado al Joker. Airen también le ofrece a Rias las cartas que tenía en la mano.

\- Eso no cuenta, un sueño no es algo que tenga que ver con el deber, debe ser algo que desees – dijo la pelirroja escogiendo una carta mientras veía como Airen cambiaba de expresión cada vez que pasaba la mano por el joker y cuando no la pasaba.

\- ¿Tú tienes uno, Rias? – le pregunta Akeno conteniendo su risa debido a lo fácil que era de leer Airen.

\- Claro que sí, mi sueño es llegar a ser campeona de los Rating Game, eso es algo que ya decidí – decía la chica tomando una carta, que obviamente no era el Joker debido a que Airen había quedado deprimido – ¡Gane! – dijo tirando su carta restante.

\- Ya veo, algo que quiera – dijo Airen pensando – Bueno, si ese es el caso, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda al Clan Gremory, no por deber, sino porque realmente lo quiero – dijo Airen.

\- Bueno, eso podría servir – decía Rias.

\- Yo también creo haber pensado en algo, mi sueño será tu sueño, Rias, yo haré todo lo posible para que tu cumplas tu objetivo – decía Akeno haciendo a sonreír cálidamente a Rias.

Asi pues, la semana paso bastante rápido y con todo y que era un genio, no había podido aprender al Cien Por ciento la formula Kankara, aunque era cierto que solo le faltaba poco para dominarla, cosa que sorprendió a Ajuka. Como había pasado una semana, tenía que ir a ver los resultados de las pruebas que hizo Ajuka, pero esta vez, los demás Maou irían ya que Ajuka también los había citado.

Ya estaban todos los que habían sido citados se encontraban en una sala de reuniones. Sirzechs es el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Ajuka? – le pregunta el Maou Rojo.

Ajuka mira a Airen y habla.

\- bueno, los cite para hablar de los resultados de unos exámenes que le hice a Airen-kun – decía Ajuka.

\- ¿Qué clase de exámenes? – decía la Maou Leviatán.

\- Hace una semana, cuando vino a que le enseñara sobre magia demoniaca que podría hacer sin necesidad de reencarnar, él y yo hicimos un intento por hacer que Airen-kun reencarnara utilizando algunas piezas de Rey que tengo en mi posesión – explicaba Ajuka, cosa que sorprendió a los demás Maou.

\- Ajuka, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan irresponsable? Sabes que es muy peligroso intentar usar esas piezas en una persona. Y tú, Airen-kun ¿Por qué no me mencionaste nada de esto? – les recriminaba el Maou rojo.

\- Tranquilo, Sirzechs, no le paso nada ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema? – decía Ajuka tratando de tranquilizar a Sirzechs.

\- ¿Y tú que tienes que decir? – decía Sirzechs volteando a ver a Airen.

\- Ajuka-sama me dijo que no le contara a nadie – decía el chico sorprendiendo a los Maou.

Rápidamente Serafall se acercó a Airen y lo tomo de las manos.

\- Airen-chan, cuando te digan eso siempre debes contárselo a quien más confianza le tengas – decía Serafall mientras le hacía señas con el dedo.

\- Ella tiene razón, eso siempre que dicen eso es porque hay algo sospechoso – curiosamente el Maou Asmodeo también estaba junto a Airen y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ajuka solo veía con asombro las acciones de sus compañeros, no podía creer que sospecharan de él. De pronto sintieron un aura espeluznante y enfocando la vista pudieron ver a Sirzechs envuelto en una fina capa de aura.

\- Ajuka… ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hermano pequeño? – dijo el Maou Rojo con una mirada espeluznante.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ajuka-chan es un abusivo! – decía la Maou Shoujo poniendo a Airen detrás de ella.

\- Ajuka puede llegar a ser muy peligroso – decía Falbium mirando con asombro al Maou Belcebú.

Ajuka solo podía abrir la boca debido a las sospechas que tenían de él. Asi que tomo un tiempo para que el Maou Belcebú pudiera explicarles.

Tiempo después…

\- Ya veo, asi que lo que analizaste fue el poder de Airen-kun y su nivel de compatibilidad con las Evil Piece de Rey – decía Sirzechs más calmado.

\- Fumu, dado que no puedo usar más de tres piezas de Rey en esto, decidí investigar porque a pesar de reaccionar a él estas no pueden entrar en él, y el resultado es el siguiente – decía Ajuka haciendo que los demás le pusieran atención – A las conclusiones que pude llegar después de las pruebas es que el poder de Airen-kun es tan grande que incluso con las tres piezas de Rey solo se cubre lo mínimo necesario para que puedan reaccionar, por otra parte el cuerpo de una divinidad es compatible pero es necesario que esta esté totalmente de acuerdo con reencarnar, es como si en el proceso de reencarnación Airen tuviera que abrir una "puerta" para las piezas – decía Ajuka sorprendiendo a todos los Maou, ¿incluso tres piezas de Rey le eran insuficientes?.

\- ¡Increíble! – es escucho la voz de una alegre Serafall – ¡Ai-chan en verdad es increíble! ¡Eso quiere decir que el poder de Ai-chan es verdaderamente aterrador! – decía la alegre Maou.

Por otro lado Sirzechs se quedó pensando un poco.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que con una cuarta pieza de rey podría ser capaz de reencarnar? – le pregunta a Ajuka.

\- Incluso eso no se sabe, como dije tres es el mínimo para la "activación" y no sé cuántas sean el Óptimo para la "reencarnación" – les informa.

\- Ya veo, también comprendo porque no quieres usar más de tres, son muy difíciles de manufacturar – decía Sirzechs – Aunque es una lástima que Airen-kun no pueda reencarnar – decía el Maou Rojo con una sonrisa fingida.

Asi pues Ajuka les paso el informe detallado a todos, incluso a Airen ya que lo consideraba alguien bastante inteligente y sabía que él podía dar opiniones al respecto… y no se equivocó ya que al terminar de leer el informe, mientras Serafall había comprendido muy poco, Sirzechs lo básico y Falbium un poco más, fue Airen quien pidió el turno para hablar.

\- Ajuka Onii-sama, creo que se podría hacer algo para esto – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a los Maou.

El Maou le puso atención con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – dijo Ajuka.

\- Si, el problema para esto es el hecho de que las piezas no tienen el suficiente poder para que yo pueda reencarnar, ¿verdad? – Dijo el chico a lo que Ajuka asiente con la cabeza – Bueno, entonces ¿porque no "incrementamos" el poder de esas piezas? – dijo el chico sorprendiendo aún más a los Maou.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – esta vez fue Sirzechs quien les pregunto.

\- Si, según mi propio análisis, las piezas están hechas de un material capaz de contener el poder, de lo contrario estas no podrían otorgar habilidades y características demoniacas a aquellos que reencarnen, además, si está hecha para contener el poder, también debería ser capaz de "incrementar" o poderse rellenar con más poder – dijo el chico.

Serafall lo veía un poco confundida, mientras que los otros se quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos. Él tenía razón, esa posibilidad debería existir pero…

\- De ser eso posible, ¿Cómo inyectarías el poder en las piezas? – le pregunta Falbium, ya que eso había despertado su interés.

Airen volteo a ver a Ajuka y les respondió.

\- Cuando Ajuka Onii-sama y yo lo intentamos hace una semana, solo en el momento en el que él activo forzosamente las piezas y estas reaccionaron un poco, eso me dio una pequeña idea de lo que se podría hacer desde esa vez – volteo de nuevo a ver a Ajuka quien no podría sorprenderse más del análisis del chico – La Formula Kankara… la magia que permite controlar de manera natural las cosas, y también el sistema utilizado para que el que "reencarne", reencarne como demonio y no otra cosa… por lo tanto propongo "Cultivar" las piezas para que estas puedan ser capaces de acoplarse a mi poder… y a mí mismo – concluyo Airen dejando mudos a todos, incluso al mismo Ajuka.

Ajuka solo pensaba, ¿Qué tan genio es este chico? Apenas lleva una semana aprendiendo la Formula Kankara y ya está haciendo propuestas para otra forma de utilizarlo. Los Griegos debían estar locos como para desechar a un joven tan talentoso.

\- Puede que sea posible… - dijo Ajuka mirando a los demás Maou - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una prueba?

Los Maou lo miraron con expresiones complicadas, pero aun asi asintieron con la cabeza. Ajuka rápidamente preparo una sala de experimentos y las tres piezas de Rey, lo hizo a velocidad record para evitar que los otros tres se arrepintieran.

\- Airen-kun, dado que esta fue tu idea, ¿Qué te parece ser tu quien active la secuencia mágica? – le dijo Ajuka sonriendo, a lo cual Airen también sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Como el Maou lo había pedido, Airen se acercó a donde las piezas reposaban y comenzó a crear un par de círculos mágicos, Ajuka que analizaba las secuencias lo miraba asombrado por la fluidez con la que estaban funcionando. Cuando Airen les dio la señal, los demás Maou se acercaron y comenzaron a expulsar su aura apuntando con una mano hacia las piezas… de pronto, como si estas reaccionaran a sus deseos comenzaron a absorber de una manera fluida el poder que estaban expulsando, un par de minutos y las piezas comenzaron a dar un gran brillo. Esta fue la señal de alto, los Maou dejaron de expulsar aura y aunque el poder que habían otorgado no fue mucho, la verdad todos dieron algo asi como el Veinte Por Ciento del mismo. Con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en las frente todos se miraron entre sí, Ajuka fue a comprobar el estado de las piezas en algo parecido a un aparato de medición, después de ver los resultados, este sonrió y les comunico a los demás.

\- ¡Fue todo un excito! – dijo y los Maou sonrieron, mientras Serafall y Airen comenzaron a festejar de manera infantil. Ajuka por otra parte estaba sorprendido y un poco entusiasmado con el resultado.

Asi pues, después de eso pasaron a la prueba para ver si las piezas podían funcionar en Airen de nueva cuenta pero al momento de hacer el ritual de reencarnación las piezas mostraron el mismo comportamiento, se activaban pero no ingresaban en el cuerpo del joven Airen. De manera que Ajuka hizo un análisis de nueva cuenta y volvió a determinar que aún no tenían suficiente poder dejando pasmados a sus compañeros, ¿Cuánto poder necesitaría si la pieza de Rey por si sola es poderosa en extremo?... eso era un misterio, por lo que acordaron seguir "cultivando" esas tres piezas para que el chico pudiese reencarnar.

Asi pues pasaron días, semanas, un mes entero y las cosas no parecían avanzar hasta que casi al término del segundo mes, Ajuka les dijo que las piezas estaban a punto de ser "sobrecargadas" y que podría ser peligroso que esto ocurriera, asi que esa iba a ser la última oportunidad.

Asi pues, estamos de vuelta en la sala que se estaba utilizando para este fin. Los Maou estaban llevando a cabo el proceso que se había vuelto rutinario para ellos, de esta manera estaban poniendo con cuidado la energía en las piezas haciéndolas brillar como nunca antes, cuando acabo el proceso, Airen y Ajuka dieron un paso al frente y procedieron a realizar el ritual nuevamente… lastimosamente el resultado fue el mismo. Los Maou de repente se sintieron tristes debido a que toda esperanza se había ido. Lo que no esperaron es que las piezas se tornaran de un color Dorado con detalles en rojo y negro… después comienzan a levitar y se posicionan delante del chico a la altura del pecho.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Sirzechs alarmado igual que los otros, mientras que Airen veía las piezas sorprendido.

Después, poco a poco las piezas comienzan a ingresar lentamente al cuerpo del chico, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Justo cuando las piezas entran, Airen siente un pulso de energía y de si espalda se extienden ocho alas negras parecidas a los de murciélagos y dos más similares a las de los ángeles de color dorado (como las de Miguel) justo en medio, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Aun asi estaban sonriendo debido a que el experimento fue todo un éxito.

\- Airen, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunta Sirzechs a su ahora hermano menor.

Airen se tocó el rostro, el pecho, la cabeza, pasa las manos por sus alas y abrió la boca para decir su respuesta ante la mirada expectante de los Maou.

\- No siento ningún cambio – dijo con cara de póker, haciendo que los Maou por poco se fueran de espalda.

\- Bueno, todos reaccionan de manera diferente a la hora de reencarnar – dijo Ajuka con una gota en la nuca y una sonrisa fingida, para luego retomar su posición y ver con una sonrisa verdadera al chico mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del joven – Ahora eres uno de nosotros en toda la extensión de la palabra – decía Ajuka contento, a la vez que hacia sonreír a los demás Maou.

De ese modo, y después de celebrarlo un poco entre ellos Sirzechs y Airen partieron al Castillo Gremory para informar de lo ocurrido a la Familia.

Castillo Gremory…

Ahora tenemos a los dos pelirrojos menores de la casa sentados en seiza frente a unas enojadas Grayfia y Venelana. Por cierto, Grayfia estaba en "Modo Onee-sama".

Los pelirrojos llegaron dándoles a los residentes del castillo la noticia de que Airen junto con los Maou habían realizado un experimento secreto para hacer reencarnar al primero como demonio a lo que las mujeres escuchaban atentas la explicación, al terminar, Rias y Akeno comenzaron a festejar dando saltos y hacerle preguntas al más joven, antes de que Airen pudiese responder él y Sirzechs comenzaron a sentir un aura terrorífica en sus cuerpos, cuando pudieron enfocar la vista en la fuente de su temor, se toparon con las Señoras de la Casa, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a regañarlos por ser demasiado imprudentes y no contarles antes, claro que la peor parte se la llevo el Maou.

Al final, se decidió dar un festín para celebrar el acontecimiento, que aunque es verdad que les molesto que no les hayan contado nada, les alegraba ver que el joven acepto convertiste en un similar a ellos, aunque estaba más que claro que para ellos no importaba mucho ya que desde hace tiempo que lo veían como su familia sin necesidad de eso.

Lord Gremory también estaba allí pero él se lo tomo de mejor manera y eso era más que conveniente ya que de esa manera será más fácil presentarlo en sociedad.

\- Airen, que formaras parte de ese experimento fue muy temerario, pero viendo que todo salió bien puedo sentirme aliviado en varios sentidos – decía Lord Gremory – de modo que en tres días precisamente cumples medio año que estas con nosotros, asi que aprovechando el hecho que ahora eres un demonio ¿Qué te parece que hagamos una fiesta de presentación? En todo este tiempo no has salido del territorio Gremory, y no quiero que pienses que te queremos ocultar para siempre – proponía el patriarca.

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al patriarca, aunque no podían negar que era una buena idea. A mal paso darle prisa, esto se debe a que sabían que iba a haber quejas de los demás clanes y demonios importantes por el hecho de ocultar a un "hijo" de un clan importante como lo es el Clan Gremory.

De modo que Airen asintió con la cabeza, causando que todos sonrieran.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Una fiesta, invitemos de inmediato a Sona, se sorprenderá de que Nii-sama en verdad se convirtió en Demonio! – dijo Rias emocionada por ver la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Akeno también no podía esperar ese hecho.

Ya más tarde, los adultos, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory y sus esposas estaban hablando antes de ir a la cama.

\- Ya veo, es impresionante que se necesitaran tres piezas de Rey sobrecargadas para hacerlo reencarnar – decía Venelana sorprendida, ella sabía del poder de esas piezas por si solas.

\- Si, es por eso que la reencarnación de alguien de Clase Divina es imposible de hacer, el proceso es muy largo además que se arriesga al fracaso si es que no están de acuerdo en reencarnar. De hecho creo que Airen-kun es muy raro por querer reencarnar como demonio a pesar de ser un Dios, no creo que exista otro dios como él en este mundo… u otro posible mundo – decía Sirzechs mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón.

\- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el proceso en irrepetible? – dijo Grayfia.

\- Asi es, incluso el mismo Ajuka lo dijo – decía Sirzechs.

Asi pues, la discusión termino y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

A los tres días, el Castillo Gremory estaba preparado para la fiesta que se iba a dar para presentar a Airen ante los demás Clanes y en una de las habitaciones se encontraban los más jóvenes en donde las niñas, Rias y Akeno, ya estaban vestidas de con unos conjuntos dignos de princesas, Akeno era la mejor amiga de Rias asi que era natural para muchos que vayan a todos lados juntas. Por otro lado, Airen estaba rodeado de Maids quienes arreglaban sus ropas.

\- ¿De verdad debo vestir asi? – pregunta Airen abochornado.

\- Eso es totalmente necesario, Ouji – Decía Grayfia con cara de póker (Ouji es algo asi como "Señorito o Joven", es el masculino de Ojou).

Airen solo suspiro.

\- No te preocupes, Airen Onii-sama se ve muy bien – decía Rias con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es verdad, de esta manera Airen-nii parece un príncipe de cuento de hadas – decía Akeno también con una sonrisa.

Asi pues el tiempo pasó rápido ese día, y la noche se hizo presente.

Fiesta…

En una gran sala, varias celebridades del inframundo. Varios cabezas de clan acompañados por sus parejas e hijos. El ambiente era por demás de Alta Sociedad, los jóvenes se encontraban en un lado hablando, Rias, Sona, Akeno y otras cuantas pequeñas damas demonio.

La fiesta pasando de manera tranquila, todos bailando, comiendo y bebiendo a gusto, los jóvenes tratando de sacar a bailar a las señoritas, las niñas bailando entre ellas.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero bailar contigo! – fue la voz de la joven Rias, rechazando a un Raiser que ya había intentado sacar a bailar varias veces, hasta que ella se fue a su círculo de amigas.

De pronto, la música dejo de sonar y en un pequeño palco apareció Lord Gremory.

\- Sean bienvenidos, mis queridos invitados – Lord Gremory estaba allí para introducir a Airen, quien solo esperaba un poco nervioso e incómodo por la ropa – Hoy tengo el gusto de presentar ante ustedes a mi hijo, el cual, por motivos de seguridad decidimos que era mejor tener en el anonimato hasta que creyéramos que era el momento adecuado, ante ustedes, Airen Gremory – dijo el Señor haciendo que el joven subiera con él al palco.

Las miradas de sorpresa no podían ser mayores, solo quienes ya conocían al joven no se habían sorprendido. Todos los que no lo conocían no podían evitar sorprenderse al ver a un joven de cabello rojo subir al lado de Lord Gremory. El chico, quien sonreía a pesar de la presión se presentó.

\- Soy Airen Gremory, es un placer conocer por fin a todos ustedes – decía al momento que hacia una leve reverencia con una mano en el pecho y después volver a levantarse para regalarles una sonrisa que sonrojo a algunas niñas.

Varios pudieron ver que el chico casi no compartía rasgos de los hombres de la casa, exceptuando el cabello rojo y que era bien parecido. Aun asi no había quien pudiera dudar de que ese chico era hijo de la casa Gremory. Asi pues el chico entre aplausos descendió a la pista en donde varios Jefes de Clan ya lo esperaban para saludarlo y presentarse formalmente, aunque había unos que lo miraban con cierta desconfianza.

Tiempo después, ya que había terminado de repartir sus saludos, el joven fue arrastrado por Rias y sus amigas, en donde le presentaron a Minerva. Algunas de las chicas de la edad de Rias miraban al chico con interés a lo que Lord y Lady Gremory no podían hacer más que creer que las propuestas de un matrimonio arreglado con el joven lloverían a partir de ahora.

Un agotado Airen estaba sentado junto a Rias, quien lo miraba con un rostro burlón.

\- Ya sabía que esto no era lo mío – decía el chico.

\- Ufufu quien iba a pensar que en estos momentos Airen Onii-sama este derrotado, nadie creería que eres el demonio más fuerte del inframundo actualmente – decía Rias.

\- Ara Ara, Rias tiene razón, Airen-nii no pensé que se te daría mal estas cosas – decía Akeno.

\- Por lo menos muestra una etiqueta apropiada – decía Sona.

\- Aun asi es algo débil para ser un hombre, por cierto ¿A qué te referías con ser el demonio más fuerte, Rias? – le preguntaba Minerva a la pelirroja.

Airen solo podía escuchar con una gota en la cabeza como era juzgado por las chicas. En eso, un joven rubio con sonrisa arrogante se acerca a ellos.

\- Rias… -san, le gustaría bailar conmigo – le dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirrojo quien la miro con desagrado, al igual que sus acompañantes.

\- Raiser Phoenix, le repito que no estoy interesada – dijo la chica educadamente, la verdad es que no quería hacer una escena más delante de su hermano. Aun asi, el chico solo arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta de la situación.

Ante esto, un molesto Raiser trata de tomar una mano de la pelirroja. Rias pudo quitar la mano a tiempo.

\- Rias ya te ha dicho que no tiene ganas de bailar, asi qué harías bien marchándote, Raiser – dijo Sona saliendo en defensa de su mejor amiga.

\- No te metas, mocosa Sitri. Además, ella debería sentirse alagada y afortunada porque la invite a bailar, yo el futuro Rey de los Rating Game – dijo el arrogante fénix haciendo caso omiso de la Sitri y volviendo a intentar tomar a Rias.

Aunque esta vez paso algo que no se esperó, justo antes de que su mano siquiera rozara la de Rias otra mano le detuvo. Era Airen quien lo estaba mirando con una expresión de póker.

\- Mi hermana dijo que estaba indispuesta, por favor ya no la moleste, Raiser-dono – decia serio Airen, sorprendiendo a Rias, Sona y Akeno ya que ellas nunca lo habían visto de esa manera.

\- Solo eres un mocoso y crees que pue… - Raiser comenzó a decir de cosas al chico con una sonrisa arrogante, pero al momento que se enfocó en su rostro y en la fina Aura que le rodeaba comenzó a sudar frio. Casi podía jurar que estaba viendo a un Dragón dorado a punto de devorarlo.

Los demonios que estaban cerca sintieron el pulso de energía demoniaca que Airen había lanzado, Airen solo utilizo su aura demoniaca para evitar escándalos, aun asi fue muy potente e hizo llamo mucho la atención. Por otro lado Raiser solo lo miro sorprendido y con un poco de sudor en su mejilla…

\- Tsk, no quiero causar un escándalo y menos tener problemas con el anfitrión, pero la próxima no me retendré de esta manera, Mocoso – dijo retirándose haciendo suspirar a las chicas.

\- Bien hecho, Airen-kun, ese tipo es un arrogante. A pesar de que apenas debuto en los Rating Game, no ha perdido y va invicto, asi que parece que se le subió a la cabeza – dijo Sona mientras las chicas que le acompañaban asentían con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, Onii-sama. Él me ha estado molestando demasiado desde que su familia le pidió a Otou-sama un compromiso – dijo Rias.

\- Eeeh, ¿y qué dijo les Otou-sama? – le pregunta Airen.

\- Él solo les está dando largas ya que sabe que yo me opongo – dijo Rias.

\- Ya veo… - dijo el chico dando por terminado el tema.

Después el chico se vio obligado a bailar una pieza con Rias, Akeno, Sona, Minerva y una que otra chica que se acercaba pidiendo bailar también.

Asi pues el chico se iba haciendo un espacio en la sociedad demoniaca a pasos agigantados, ya que acudía a los eventos a donde los Gremory eran invitados. Claro, también había recibido incontables propuestas para compromiso como lo habían previsto los Jefes del Clan ya que muchos quedaron fascinados del poder que mostro en su fiesta de presentación, aunque haya sido poco el que demostró.

Asi pues se hacía participe de cada evento de alta sociedad y los Gremory no podían estar más satisfechos por ese hecho, aunque cabe aclarar que recibieron reclamos por parte de varios clanes, más del Bael, quienes incluso los creían unos traidores en cierta medida al no avisar de que había alguien más en el linaje de la casa Gremory.

Total, un día estaban en el castillo Gremory, los jefes de familia y los más jóvenes, es decir, Rias, Akeno y Airen. Los mayores estaban pensando en algún clase de evento que envolverá a la familia Gremory, pero los en los últimos días el ejército había estado teniendo problemas con los activistas Pro Facción Antiguos Reyes Demonios, por lo cual se les veía preocupados.

-… Pero es algo que hemos estado haciendo cada año desde que fue nombrado Rey Demonio, sería muy raro que no lo hiciéramos este año… - decía Lord Gremory.

En eso Airen pone un poco de atención en lo que estaban diciendo los mayores, asi que decide ir a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Oh, Airen, no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño problema el que tenemos – decía Lord Gremory con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿En serio? Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar pueden decirlo – decía el chico.

Justo iba a decir algo Lord Gremory cuando Rias también llega a preguntar.

\- ¿Este año no va a haber desfile por el cumpleaños de Onii-sama? – dice la chica inocentemente.

Lord Gremory y Venelana se ven entre si y esta última suspira.

\- Rias, eso es de lo que estábamos hablando. Al parecer hay muchos problemas, pero le digo a tu padre que no hay de qué preocuparse, no creo que esos activistas se aparezcan con todas la celebridades poderosas que se reúnen cada año – le comenta a su hija.

\- ¿Hacen un desfile por el cumpleaños de Onii-sama? – pregunta Airen, aunque Akeno también estaba curiosa.

Ante esto, Rias responde con ojos brillantes.

\- ¡Si, cada año se celebra el cumpleaños de Onii-sama de esta manera! De hecho, todos los cumpleaños de los cuatro Maou son considerados días Feriados en el inframundo – le explicaba Rias.

\- Mmmm ya veo, eso quiere decir que en el desfile ¿Quiénes participan? ¿Solo los soldados? – Airen hace otra pregunta.

\- No es solo un desfile militar, ya que Sirzechs y nosotros también participamos – decía Lady Gremory.

\- Ya veo – decía Airen.

\- Estoo – la voz de Akeno se escuchó llamando la atención de todos – A todo esto, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Airen-nii? – dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos. Era cierto, en todo este tiempo no le habían preguntado cuando era su cumpleaños.

Por otro lado Airen se quedó pensativo, como si quisiera recordar algo.

\- Mmm creo que mi cumpleaños también está cerca, si no me equivoco es en diez días a partir de hoy – decía el chico.

Los Gremory lo vieron sorprendidos, era exactamente el mismo día del cumpleaños de Sirzechs, ahora había otro motivo por el cual se tenía que hacer el evento a como dé lugar.

Con un rostro compungido los Jefes del Clan solo suspiraron.

Después de que los diez días pasaran, todo el territorio Gremory estaba de fiesta. Había fuegos artificiales, soldados sobrevolando el cielo del inframundo sobre Grifos, las calles adornadas y soldados en cada esquina.

Sin lugar a dudas se iba a llevar a cabo una gran celebración. Todos los siervos que residían en el territorio Gremory abarrotaban las calles principales por donde pasaría el desfile de la Familia del Ducado de Gremory.

\- Airen-nii, ¿Por qué no quieres ir en el carro con nosotros? – preguntaba una Rias vestida con un bello vestido blanco occidental, similar al de una princesa medieval, con varios volantes y moños.

\- E-es que no soy muy bueno al estar entre tanta gente llamando la atención – decía el chico, ya que Airen había pedido ir a caballo detrás del Carruaje en el que irían los miembros de la familia. Como si se tratara de un escolta.

Al principio se negaron debido a que le decían que ya que habían hecho que fuese de la familia Gremory, que debían darle su lugar dentro de la misma, ya que si bien había sido presentado ante la alta sociedad, no había sido presentado ante los "plebeyos". Pero después de que el chico les dijo que era incómodo para el participar de esa forma, decidieron darle un gusto y aceptaron.

De manera que ahora mientras Rias, Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, Millicas, Venelana y Grayfia iban en una lujosa carreta tirada por dos caballos de apariencia fantasmal, Caballos del Inframundo, Airen iba justo detrás. Como era de esperarse, los siervos del territorio se sorprendieron de sobremanera debido al joven pelirrojo que iba con vestimenta noble justo detrás de la familia del Rey Demonio.

Pero parece que algunos por fin entendieron las pancartas que aparte de anunciar el cumpleaños del Rey Demonio, también mencionaban al "Príncipe Airen".

Como sea, dentro de ese gran festejo lleno de alegría y sorpresas, había algunos que no estaban muy felices.

\- Todo confirmado… Si, este será una fiesta inolvidable para los Gremory… la familia de ese Falso Rey Demonio – decía un hombre que al que se le veía muy poco el rostro y estaba justo detrás de toda la multitud donde el desfile militar iba pasando.

A la vez que decía eso, les daba señal a otros que se encontraban arriba de los edificios y otros que estaban alejados de la multitud…

\- Ahora, es hora de que paguen por su pecado… esta sociedad demoniaca tan patética que depende de los humanos – decía alguien que parecía ser el líder de la operación.

De manera que mientras el contingente del desfile iba pasando por las calles, con el coche de los Gremory y el Rey Demonio todos los incitadores se posicionaban dispuestos a atacarlos. Mientras iba pasando el coche, pudieron ver a la Familia del Maou y al Maou mismo saludando alegremente a sus súbditos. Cosa que los hizo enfurecer aún más. Por otra parte, aunque los súbditos no se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones de los "terroristas", no podía ser la misma historia para Lord y Lady Gremory, al igual que para Sirzechs, Grayfia y otra persona más, quienes ya se habían percatado de la hostilidad que emanaban.

También, los terroristas no eran conscientes de que ya habían sido descubiertos, asi que…

\- ¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESOS FALSOS GOBERNANTES! ¡TODOS ATAQUEN! – dijo el dirigente haciendo que varios que estaban en las partes traseras de la multitud y arriba de los edificios.

Siguiendo la orden del líder, todos lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques de energía demoniaca dirigidos a la familia Gremory, en especial a la Princesa Rias, Venelana y al pequeño Príncipe Millicas, alarmando a los súbditos que habían acudido al festival y haciendo que los Lord Gremory, Venelana, Grayfia y Sirzechs se pusieran en guardia pero…

De pronto los ataques que habían lanzado hacia el carruaje se vieron detenidos por lo que parecía una barrera de energía causando una gran explosión, asi que la familia Gremory miro alarmada hacia donde estaban sus súbditos y pudieron ver que también había una barrera protegiéndolos a ellos.

Los atacantes solo podían ver con la boca abierta la facilidad con la que sus ataques habían sido detenidos, al ser la mayoría demonios de nivel de clase alta creían que podían acabar por lo menos con un miembro de la familia Gremory. De pronto, todos pudieron sentir un pulso demoniaco difícil de describir, a la vez que sentían que su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

Enfocando la vista, un joven pelirrojo estaba frente a los atacantes que estaban más cerca. Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que no se podían mover y de un instante a otro todos se vieron hundidos en el suelo restringiendo aún más sus movimientos.

\- Esa magia es… - decía Grayfia sorprendida.

\- Si, es magia Gravitacional – decía Sirzechs viendo la escena con sorpresa.

Por otra parte, el chico pelirrojo que estaba delante de los terroristas no era otro más que Airen quien los miraba con ojos fríos y emanando un aura dorada rojiza (N/A: El aura de Airen se volvió de ese color al reencarnar)…

\- Al parecer ustedes no conocen su lugar… ¿Saben siquiera a quienes tuvieron la osadía de atacar? – preguntaba el chico con una voz sin emociones. Cosa que sorprendió a todos, más a Rias (quien se asustó de su actitud) a Lord Gremory y Venelana ya que nunca lo habían visto asi. En cuanto a Sirzechs y Grayfia recordaron cuando se enfrentaron al chico, y tenían gotas de sudor en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, los terroristas estaban temblando de miedo, querían correr, querían moverse… pero no podían hacer nada, vieron a los del público y estos no se veían en lo más mínimo afectados, solo se les veía sorprendidos. Fue entonces que Airen le dijo su sentencia…

\- Es hora de que paguen por sus errores… no, es hora de que paguen por el error que acaban de cometer – dijo Airen al tiempo que imbuía un dedo en aura y comenzaba a señalar a todos los terroristas… justo al momento que iba a chasquear los dedos alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Airen, detente! ¡Es suficiente! – Sirzechs le dio una orden al chico haciendo que este recuperara su expresión habitual.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo siento mucho, Onii-sama! – dijo el chico haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras todos los espectadores estaban en shock. Ni hablar de los atacantes, ellos se habían desmallado del miedo.

Asi estuvieron un tiempo hasta que la gente que había acudido al desfile comenzó a reaccionar primero aplaudiendo, después silbando y al final dando una enorme ovación al joven que había detenido de forma por demás fácil a los terroristas… incluso de forma humillante.

\- ¡Ese chico es increíble! – decía una chica viendo al joven Airen con un rostro sonrojado.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntaba un hombre.

\- Sirzechs-sama lo llamo Airen y el llamo a Sirzechs-sama Onii-sama… Espera, ¿él es el príncipe Airen? – decía otro sorprendido.

\- Ahora que lo mencionan, había un rumor de que un Hijo que la familia Gremory oculto por diversos motivos había sido presentado en la Alta Sociedad, ¿no es asi? – decía una mujer.

\- Es verdad, ¿eso quiere decir que este chico es el otro Joven Amo? – pregunta otro hombre.

\- ¡Es increíble! – decían todos a la vez.

Tiempo después, donde culminaron el desfile, Lord Gremory presento a su "hijo" ante los súbditos de su territorio, asi como porque habían tardado tanto en hacerlo. No cabe mencionar que los súbditos se sintieron emocionados y aceptaron sin queja alguna a su "nuevo" príncipe, después de ver su poder no podían estar más complacidos.

Después del evento público, se retiraron al castillo Gremory, lugar en donde los esperaba una pequeña celebración familiar… los festejados abrieron regalos, aun asi Airen se sorprendió por lo que le habían regalado a él, aunque ya todos sabían que se iba a sorprender.

\- O-onii-sama, O-onee-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama – el chico los nombraba a todos sin saber que decir - ¿En verdad esto es para mí? – pregunta mirando la caja.

\- Jajaja sí, es un regalo de nuestra parte y de Ajuka – decía Sirzechs sonriendo al ver la expresión incrédula de Airen.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te regalaron Onii-sama? – era Rias quien curiosa intentaba ver el contenido de la caja.

\- Si, dinos que te dieron Airen-nii – Akeno estaba igual.

El joven les mostro la caja y lo que vieron las dejo sorprendidas, más a Rias ya que lo que había dentro eran 3 estuches y en cada uno se podía ver la figura de una pieza de Reina debido a que había una parte transparente.

\- ¡Evil Pieces! – Gritaron las dos niñas sorprendidas.

Asi es, estos eran los tres juegos de Evil Pieces que Airen había recibido.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué hay tres de ello? – le pregunta Rias.

Al parecer Airen también tenía dudas por eso y voltearon a ver a Sirzechs.

\- Si, bueno… eso es porque Airen necesito tres piezas de Rey para reencarnar, por lo que Ajuka dijo "Si son tres piezas de Rey, ¿Por qué no darle lo correspondiente a ese valor?", asi que por eso son tres, también está de que el simple hecho que Airen es el único demonio que tiene el poder de las piezas de Rey – explicaba Sirzechs.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la explicación, aunque bien podría decirse que era justificable.

\- ¡Moooou! ¡Airen Onii-sama recibió las Piezas antes que yo! – decía Rias con actitud infantil – ¡y lo que es más, no recibió solo un juego sino tres!

\- No seas asi, Rias, tú las recibirás pronto también, en tu próximo cumpleaños – le decía Venelana.

\- Aun asi, creo que es muy exagerado que tenga tantas piezas. No creo poder ni tener que ocupar todas – decía Airen rascándose la sien.

\- Jajaja eso es lo que pensamos – dijo lord Gremory riendo noblemente.

\- Ya veo, bueno con esto puedo empezar un herem – decía el chico poniendo curiosos a todos, todos pensaron que talvez era un término Griego.

\- ¿Qué es un "Herem", Airen-nii? – pregunta Akeno, haciendo que los demás pongan atención discretamente.

\- Si, mi tía Afrodita me dijo que yo tal vez necesitaría un Herem… ella dijo que un Herem es donde muchas mujeres poderosas y hermosas contienen a un hombre que sea poderoso – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos. Todos entendieron lo que quería decir, pero al ver esos ojos inocentes no podían decirle la verdad.

\- Es Harem, Onii-sama, harem – le decía Akeno.

\- Ah sí, creo que era asi – decía Airen.

Los adultos decidieron dar por terminado el tema. Aunque al parecer cosas bastantes sorprendentes iban a suceder con el integrante más nuevo de la familia.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Todos estaban anonadados, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado en el relato. Tal vez si las herederas y sus reinas no se mostraran tan serias hubieran creído que era una broma.

\- ¡Uuuuu! – se escuchó el llanto de alguien – ¡no puedo creer que Airen-sama haya pasado por todo eso! ¡Maldito Hades! ¡Estúpidos hombres Griegos! – Valery era la que decía todo eso. Gasper se sorprendió al escuchar a su prima hablar de esa manera.

Bueno no era la única que lo pensaba, Saji, Bikou y otros cuantos más derramaban lágrimas mientras pensaban lo mismo, mientras que las siervas de Airen no podían dejar de sentir Odio hacia los personajes masculinos del Olimpo cada vez que escuchaban el relato, aunque también un poco por las mujeres, ya que según el relato las mujeres intentaron ayudarlo en el instante, no volvieron a verificar si de verdad habían acabado con el chico.

Una vez todos lo habían asimilado un poco, los hombres voltearon a ver a Vali burlonamente.

\- Asi que te pateo el trasero cuando se conocieron – dijeron Issei, Bikou e incluso Saji cubriéndose la boca.

\- Son unos bastardos – dijo molesto el Hakuryuukou – En ese momento no sabía del monstruo que era este tipo – dijo Vali.

[Asi es, además que por esos tiempo Vali era incluso más impulsivo que ahora] – Albion se sumaba a la burla hacia su portador.

{Si les soy sincero, nunca espere que existiera algo asi. Este chico es una existencia única, de hecho yo ya había sentido algo similar a energía de un dragón emanar de él, aunque no dije nada porque creía que estaba equivocado} – el Sekiryuutei dio su opinión del relato.

[Yo también sentí… aunque la verdad creo que si es un juego del destino que quiere hacerles ver que los dragones somos las existencias más fuertes del mundo] – Albion también dio su punto de vista.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres el ser más fuerte del mundo? – dijo Issei.

\- Eso no lo sé… - dijo Airen.

Todos pensaban que lo era ya que se había enfrentado a los líderes de facción, y aunque estos se contuvieron había dicho que él también lo hizo, aunque también estaba el hecho de que la mismísima Ophis se sintiera inquieta la primera vez que lo vio en la residencia Hyoudou.

Pero en eso, Xenovia se da cuenta de algo y pregunta…

\- Airen… nii, durante el relato mencionaste algo sobre que tu deber en el Olimpo era cuidar y vigilar una "puerta", ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era esa puerta? – pregunta la peli azul dejando intrigados a todos, incluso a Rias ya que ella nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

Airen los miro y después puso un rostro serio.

\- La _**puerta**_ que yo cuidaba es aquella que está en lo más profundo de aquí, el inframundo, incluso más profunda que Cocito… _**El Tártaros**_ – decía el chico sorprendiendo a todos – Una puerta a una prisión destinada a los dioses y a aquellos que están por encima de ellos – dijo el chico asustando a varios, ¿tan importante era su labor?

\- Espera, ¿alguien por encima de los dioses? ¿Qué puede haber por encima de ellos? – pregunta Issei algo confundido.

Airen cierra los ojos antes de contestar.

\- Titanes y Titanides… los mismos que dieron a luz a los mismos dioses… los mismos con el poder de devorar a los mismos dioses y aquellos que hicieron posible que toda la corte divina se uniera para poder hacerles frente – mientras hablaba todo no podían hacer más que abrir los ojos al punto de casi salirse de sus cuencas.

\- ¿Entonces, tipos tan peligrosos están encerrados allí? – dijo el Vali sonriendo pensando estupideces.

[Vali, se lo que estás pensando y es una estupidez. Para derrotar a esos tipos incluso los Reyes Dragones y muchos dragones más se movilizaron. Hubo un momento en que Ddraig y yo nos involucramos y ganamos el título de "Dragones Celestiales". Esos tipos son un peligro al nivel de Trihexa, Shiva e Indra juntos, ya que son demasiados] – dijo Albion.

[Los Doce Titanes, son un mal recuerdo que no puedo borrar de mi memoria] – decía Ddraig con una voz pensativa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho, incluso los dragones celestiales se mostraban de esa forma.

\- Asi es, la puerta está conectada a la prisión donde esos tipos y sus aliados, encabezados por Cronos, están encerrados… o eso espero – dijo el chico asustando a todos.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres, Onii-sama? – dijo Rias, ya que si bien no sabía que había pasado para que su hermano hablara asi, sabía que él no habla asi sin tener motivos.

Airen hizo aparecer un folder con el sello de Grigori con la leyenda de "ultra secreto" escrito en él.

\- Al parecer, hace unos días la puerta del Tártaros fue atacada por personas desconocidas – todos contuvieron el aliento – yo ya había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando volví, y aunque esperaba que me equivocara… al parecer paso lo que más temía – dijo Airen serio.

\- ¿Cuál es el estado por allá? Debe venir en el informe, ¿verdad? – pregunta una intimidada Sona.

\- No se sabe… no han podido entrar en la zona – dijo el chico mordiéndose un labio – de ser necesario, creo que necesitare de su ayuda, asi que por favor ayúdenme – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos ya que estaba haciendo una reverencia.

Todos se sentían inseguros, ahora no bastaba tener Dragones Malignos, Dioses y Bestias como enemigos, ya que después de lo que les habían dicho, al parecer sus oponentes ahora serian… titanes para variar.

* * *

 _ **Lugar desconocido…**_

Aquí tenemos a dos figuras masculinas, uno de ellos vestido como guerrero y otro que parecía que traía al sol como ropa… Hades y Apolo estaban frente a algo parecido una montaña de lava… mirando de cerca se podía apreciar una especie cueva a las faldas de la montaña.

Ambos dioses se inclinaron y hablaron a la vez con vos monótona y ojos vacíos.

\- Es tiempo… Gea-sama – dijeron a la vez que varias figuras se podían apreciar dentro de la cueva.

* * *

Buuuuuuuueno, este es un capítulo más de esta historia, sé que me tarde, pero tengo razones válidas, una de ellas es que ¡Ya termine mi maestría! Y otra es que tengo que enfocarme en hacer una tesis y un modelo de negocios.

Por otra parte, sé que la explicación del origen de Airen como dios y como demonio fue muy largo, pero les digo que es necesario para futuros arcos…

Como sea, cuando comencé a escribir recién había estrenado el Especial de Sona y Serafall, y a esta fecha el Especial de Ross ya salió jajaja prometo actualizar más rápido y… tal vez dar otra sorpresa.

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima.

Ahora, Joshep, el próximo capítulo sabrás la razón por la que Airen se asusta cuando lanza el corte a la brecha dimencional.


End file.
